Les Chevaliers Pokémon : A l'école des chevaliers
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Premier tome des Chevaliers Pokémon. Crossover entre Saint Seiya et Pokémon. Alors que les pokémons n'ont jamais existé dans notre monde actuel, il est pourtant vent de légendes parlant d'être aux pouvoirs surnaturels, capables de fendre le ciel d'un coup de poing et entrouvrir la terre d'un coup de pied. Des êtres possédant des armures dotées de vie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un chevalier problématique

**Premier signe : A l'école des chevaliers**

**Chapitre 1 : Un chevalier problématique**

« Aie, aie, aie ! MAIS MERDE ! On est quatre ! »

_Un poing qui frappait au sol avec rage, plusieurs personnes étant au sol alors qu'une seule restait debout. Toutes avaient un air juvénile, caractéristique de l'adolescence bien que les personnes au sol saignaient en de nombreux endroits, que cela soit à cause d'éraflures causées par la chute ou au visage par un poing ou un pied bien placé._

« Vous en avez assez ou vous voulez que l'on continue ? »

« C'est quoi cette blague ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'un adolescent se doit d'être plus fort que quatre d'entre nous ? Et c'est même pas du judo ou du karaté ! »

« Visiblement, vous n'avez pas encore votre compte. Vous voulez continuer. Aucun problème, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Vous vouliez me faire les poches ? Je vais faire les vôtres. »

_Il s'était déjà mis à se pencher en avant pour rentrer la main dans le pantalon d'un des adolescents au sol … mais l'un de ses comparses tenta de faucher les jambes de celui qui voulait récupérer quelques pièces dans la poche._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire ? »

_Le genou vient frapper contre le pied de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci le toisant de ses yeux rubis, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Sans aucune once d'hésitation, son pied se soulèva, sa semelle venant frapper violemment sur le genou de l'adolescent au sol, un craquement sonore se faisant entendre. Un cri accompagna rapidement le tout :_

« Putain ! Mais putain, il m'a cassé la jambe ! J'en suis sûr ! »

« Vous pensiez que j'allais juste vous mettre quelques claques et vous dire de déguerpir ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, pas du tout même. »

_Un autre coup de pied mais cette fois en plein ventre et voilà qu'un second adolescent se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Le même adolescent fut soulevé par le col, celui aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et aux yeux rouges ayant un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :_

« Tu me donnes tout ton argent tes amis aussi sinon … »

« Mais cet argent, on en a besoin, nous ! On doit le garder pou … »

« J'en ai strictement rien à faire. Il ne fallait pas me provoquer si tu craignais de perdre. »

_C'est maintenant la tête qui alla percuter le mur. D'une main, il commença à fouiller les poches de l'adolescent, les trois autres cherchent à se relever pour commencer à s'enfuir. Néanmoins, celui aux cheveux noirs projeta leur compagnon sur eux._

« Ne commencez donc pas à galoper. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous. »

« N … NON ! NON ! Lâche-nous un peu au lieu ! »

_Des cris, des cris fusèrent un peu partout et au bout de cinq minutes, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs quitta la ruelle, laissant quatre corps presque inanimés derrière lui. Remettant correctement sa veste noire sur son haut rouge, un petit rire se fit entendre._

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'en plaisanter. »

« Oh, je trouvais juste cela assez drôle en soit. »

_Il se fichait particulièrement du regard étonné des personnes autour de lui. Alors qu'il marchait, une créature quadrupède faite de métal se tenait à ses côtés, semblant pouvoir lui faire la conversation. Dans ses mains, il commençait à compter l'argent récupéré._

« C'est plaisant de voir des imbéciles qui espèrent pouvoir récupérer de l'argent facilement. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions totalement besoin d'argent aussi. »

« Je le sais bien. Maintenant, tais-toi, ils nous observent. »

_Il savait parfaitement comment les gens le considéraient. Surtout quand la créature de métal qui marchait à côté de lui se mettait à parler. Ce n'était pas vraiment des plus rassurants en fin de compte, loin de là même. Mais qu'importe, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il ne se battait pas pour la veuve et l'orphelin mais simplement sa propre personne._

« Avec cela, je devrais avoir normalement de quoi bien manger quelques jours. »

« Il faut que tu renforces ton corps et … »

« Humpf. Je vois, il fallait s'en douter de toute façon. »

_Il venait d'attirer l'attention de quelques personnes de la justice, rien que ça. Bon … il fallait donc se mettre à courir, n'est-ce pas ? Il tapota du pied sur le sol avant de commencer à accélérer le mouvement sans même regarder derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se savait déjà en sécurité, ayant facilement distancé les autres personnes._

« C'est donc ainsi la vie qui nous attends ? »

« Cela fait déjà trois ans. Tu peux répéter cela, rien ne changera dans le fond. »

« Je m'en doute, n'est-ce pas ? Mais rien ne m'empêche d'essayer. »

« Tu parles trop, je te l'ai déjà bien souvent dit. »

« Si je ne parle pas, qui le fera pour te tenir la conversation ? »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux avant de s'adosser à un mur, les bras croisés. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil pour quelques minutes. Ensuite, il reprendrait la route et se mettrait en quête d'un endroit où dormir pour la nuit._

« Debout, ça fait une bonne heure. »

_Il rouvrit ses yeux, se les frottant avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. Une heure ? La créature quadrupède, faite de métal bleu et noir hocha la tête, reprenant :_

« Une bonne heure. Tu manquais vraiment de sommeil, hein ? Maintenant, il va falloir que l'on trouve un endroit où manger. »

« Je ne veux pas une auberge. Quelque chose pour la route me suffira amplement. »

_De toute façon, dans les grandes villes, c'était monnaie courante. Il y avait beaucoup de petits commerces qui jouaient là-dessus. Le repas facile à emporter mais cher. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose qui pouvait se dérouler de toute façon._

« Pff … qu'importe. Comme si ça m'intéressait réellement. »

_Il disait cela avec nonchalance, sans même se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu concerné par la suite des évènements. Il avait de l'argent, il pouvait faire alors ce qu'il désirait. Il recommença à se mouvoir, se dirigeant vers un étal qui vendait quelques fruits. Pour ce soir, ça allait suffire normalement. Il paya plusieurs pommes, recommençant à s'éloigner._

« Tu pourras m'en donner une, par contre ? »

« Pommes ? Est-ce que tu blagues ? Tu serais incapable de la manger. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que si. »

_Il haussa les épaules, lui envoyant une pomme alors que la créature de métal ouvrit la gueule pour la réceptionner dans celle-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, bruit de mastication et un peu de jus de pomme s'écoulèrent de la bouche de la créature._

« Essaye néanmoins de manger à peu près correctement s'il te plaît. »

« Baaaaah ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus hein ? »

« … … … si. » _soupira l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de croquer à son tour dans une autre pomme tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire._

_Il ne remarqua pas que, juché sur un toit, une autre personne était en train de le surveiller, accroupie et ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle murmura avec amusement :_

« On dirait bien que c'est notre cible, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Hihihi ! Pas vraiment de chance de se tromper hein ? Un adolescent avec une créature de métal, tu n'en trouves pas à chaque coin de rue, hihihi ! »

« C'est vrai. Mettons-nous en route dès maintenant. » _reprit la même personne avant de sauter du toit pour arriver à celui d'un autre bâtiment, bien plus grand que le précèdent. La hauteur ne semblait pas déranger cet être plus que ça._

_Le constat avait été simple : ils ne dormiraient pas dans un hôtel ce soir. Il en avait décidé ainsi en vue du peu d'argent qu'il avait récupéré sur ces voyous. De plus, vu les rares bâtiments un peu chics de la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait, ça ne servait à rien d'espérer qu'ils loueraient une chambre à un adolescent, même s'il avait de l'argent plein les poches._

« On dort à la belle étoile, c'est ça que ça veut dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas difficile de l'imaginer, non. » _murmure l'adolescent en réponse à créature faite de métal alors que celle-ci reprenait aussitôt :_

« Dommage, dommage. Enfin bon, on ne va pas s'en plaindre hein ? »

« Il vaut mieux éviter, c'est ça. » _répond l'adolescent sur le même qu'auparavant, distant et las avant de continuer à marcher dans la ville. Dans ce genre d'endroits, il y avait bien souvent un parc ou deux. Souvent surveillés par des policiers, il n'y avait que peu de chances de pouvoir trouver un endroit correct où dormir. Mais en même temps, il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec cette ville donc il devait rester à l'intérieur, voilà tout._

« Cela me semble correct, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca peut aller. » _souffle-t-il en mettant une main sur son front._

_Un simple blanc, isolé des autres, voilà ce que ça suffisait. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en faire d'autre ? Il s'installa sur le banc, venant s'allonger avant d'ouvrir son sac à dos. Une petite couverture, assez fine et faite de laine bleue, voilà ce qu'il récupéra dans son sac avant de se le mettre sur le corps. Il allait surement avoir mal au dos mais ça, c'était devenu une habitude à force._

« Installe-toi sur mon ventre et ne bouge plus. »

« J'y comptais bien. » _déclara la créature faite de métal avant de se mettre à bailler._

« Qu'est-ce que tu es lourde. »

« Je suis faite de métal, ça ne change pas que je ne te permets pas de me dire ça. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir avant de bien se positionner. Malgré la lourdeur de la créature de métal sur son corps, il ne semblait avoir aucun mal à la supporter. Il ferma ses yeux rubis pour le reste de la soirée, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. La créature de métal veillera sur lui de toute façon._

« Dors bien quand même, hein ? »

« Oui, oui … pareil pour toi. Si tu es vraiment capable de dormir. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, cherchant le sommeil. Quelque chose qui ne tarda guère en vue des petits évènements de la journée. Bien entendu, tabasser des adolescents en bande qui pensaient faire leur petite loi, c'était divertissant … mais au fur et à mesure, ça devenait peu à peu épuisant donc bon … autant se reposer complètement pour la journée._

_Le lendemain matin, il s'était déjà réveillé à l'aurore. Normalement, il avait beaucoup à faire d'après ce qu'il avait imaginé pour la journée. Il donna un petit coup de doigt sur la créature de métal, la forçant à se réveiller, celle-ci marmonnant :_

« Hum … quelques heures de plus, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu blagues, non ? Debout ou alors, je m'emporte. » _répliqua l'adolescent, la forçant à se lever de lui alors qu'il craquait déjà les os de son cou._

« D'accord, d'accord, merci monsieur le ronchon. Même pas capable de dormir correctement. Pfff … et qu'est-ce que monsieur tête de mule a décidé pour la journée ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, se levant du banc, passant une main sur ses cheveux noirs. Ce qu'il avait pensé ? Pour l'heure, rien du tout de spécial. Pas du tout même. Il poussa un profond soupir comme à son habitude, déclarant :_

« Nous verrons sur le moment. Pour l'heure, mettons-nous en route. »

« Encore deux minutes, le temps que je sois bien éveillée. »

_Vraiment ? Elle se moquait encore de lui ou quoi ? Non, bon … attendre quelques minutes, ce n'était pas un véritable problème. Il pouvait bien patienter si elle ne se moquait pas trop de lui. Pfiou … Bon, ils étaient en pleine matinée, personne n'était debout et …_

« Ah ! Enfin debout ? Dire que j'ai attendu ton réveil par esprit chevaleresque. »

_Hum ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour être sûr d'avoir très bien compris ce qui venait de se passer. Quelqu'un venait de lui adresser la parole délibérément, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait aucune crainte et … Oh. Il fronça les sourcils, se mettant correctement en position de défense. Ils étaient peut-être …_

« Hihihi ! Il semble bien sur ses gardes ! Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on arrive non ? Tu crois qu'il savait que nous étions là ? »

« Je ne pense pas, Istiti. Pas du tout même. »

_Istiti ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se désintéressa de celui en face de lui, observant la créature qui l'accompagnait. Une autre créature faite de métal ?! Principalement faite d'une couleur orange, elle marchait sur deux pattes et avait … une queue enflammée bien que celle-ci aussi était en métal ? Qu'est-ce que …_

« Je suis le chevalier du Ouisticram et voilà mon compagnon, Istiti ! »

« Qu'importe. Je ne m'intéresse pas à la chevalerie. » _rétorqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de faire quelques pas. Il était hors de question qu'il se batte contre un chevalier pokémon. Cela ne le concernait pas._

« Pourtant, tu es comme nous, tu possèdes bien une armure pokémon. Quel est son nom d'ailleurs ? C'est la première fois que je vois cette espèce. »

« Ne lui répond pas, Sarine, compris ? »

« Bon, bon, bon … tu devrais plutôt être content, non ? Qu'on trouve quelqu'un. »

_Elle savait parfaitement son opinion à ce sujet ! Il ne voulait rien à voir avec les chevaliers pokémon ! Pas du tout même ! Il fixa Sarine avec énervement, la regardant pendant plusieurs secondes. Qu'elle se taise et ne prenne plus la parole !_

« Il paraitrait d'après les rumeurs qu'un jeune chevalier pokémon de bronze crée de nombreux problèmes dans les environs. J'ai été envoyé pour m'occuper de lui. »

« Je ne vois pas de qui est-ce que tu veux parler. Maintenant laisse-moi, nous avons bien mieux à faire, Sarine et moi. Nous nous en allons. »

_Il se retourna, faisant un geste de la tête à sa pokémon de métal pour qu'elle se mette à le suivre. Un petit soupir se fit entendre de la part de Sarine puis une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Il n'avait même pas daigné étudier celui qui venait de faire ça bien que ce dernier reprenait la parole :_

« Ohla, ohla, ohla, tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfuir, je … »

« Vires ta main de mon épaule. »

_Sans même prévenir, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs donna un coup de pied en arrière, frappant le ventre de celui qui avait osé faire ce geste malheureux. Il se retourna vivement, faisant face à l'autre adolescent. Des cheveux couleur feu, il devait surement avoir son âge. Il avait aussi une longue pointe dans les cheveux, qui tendait vers le ciel._

« Aie, aie, aie … tu m'aurais presque fait mal. »

_Hum ? Le coup n'avait eu aucun effet, c'est bien ça ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas lésiné sur la force dans le pied. Tsss ! C'était visiblement bien un chevalier pokémon de bronze, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait s'en douter que ça n'aurait pas duré plus longtemps._

« Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai causé comme problème pour que l'on me colle un chevalier pokémon ? »

« Tu dois pourtant bien le savoir, non ? Tu es aussi l'un d'entre nous. »

« Ne me mettez pas dans le même panier que vous. Je te laisse la possibilité de partir de ma vie et de ne plus me provoquer sinon … » _murmure l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avec lenteur alors que sa compagnon faite de métal lui dit avec lenteur :_

« Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose que de le menacer. »

« Je m'en contrefiche ! Il n'avait pas qu'à se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! »

« Tu m'excuseras mais malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible. J'ai eu cette mission qui est de te ramener, coûte que coûte. Je ne peux pas revenir les mains vides. »

_Ah oui ? Le ramener où ? Il n'avait aucun endroit où revenir ! L'adolescent aux cheveux auburn fit un mouvement vers lui mais aussitôt, il se jeta sur lui. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il n'allait pas se laisser emporter ! Il en était hors de question ! Il poussa un cri de rage et de colère avant de commencer à donner des coups de poing et de pied. Malgré la vitesse particulièrement grande de ses coups, aucun n'arriva au contact de son adversaire :_

« Ohla ! Ohla ! Hey, hey ! On n'est pas obligé d'utiliser la force quand même hein ? Je disais ça comme ça ! Hey, hey ! T'as compris au moins ce que je dis ? »

« Je me contrefiche de ce que tu veux dire ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! HORS DE QUESTION ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS ATTRAPER PAR TOI ! »

« Hey, hey, hey ! Zut zut ! Il y va vraiment ! Je fais quoi, Istiti ? Je dois me battre aussi ? »

« Soit malin comme un Ouisticram ! » _répond la créature de métal orangé avant de pousser un petit rire, l'adolescent faisant de même de son côté._

_Ah oui ? Il le prenait comme ça ? Il allait voir quand il allait réussir à le toucher ! Ses os allaient se briser, un par un ! Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le provoquer dans ce genre de cas ! CLAIREMENT PAS ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le toucher ? POURQUOI ? C'était un vrai singe ou quoi ?! Ce n'était pas normal de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre ! Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait !_

« Ne m'oblige pas à sortir les grands moyens ! Tu risquerais de le regretter ! » _hurle l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, devenant comme enragé par la situation. Il allait se les faire tous les deux ! Ils allaient comprendre leur douleur !_

« Il s'emporte beaucoup trop, hihihi ! » _s'écrit le Ouisticram de métal alors que l'adolescent qui l'accompagne n'a aucun mal à éviter les coups._

« La colère empêche la raison, s'il ne garde pas son calme, ça sera plus simple que prévu. Bon, juste quelques coups pour le prévenir. »

_Qu'est-ce que … cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui devait se défendre ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une blague non ? Il tenta d'esquiver les coups mais rien à faire ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Vite ! Il devait les parer ! Protection au bras, protection sur les côtes, la hanche, le torse ! Il ne lui laisse même pas souffler ne serait-ce qu'un peu !_

« JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE A VOUS MOQUER DE MOI ! SARINE ! »

« Oh zut … Vraiment ? Bon … D'accord, comme tu le désires. »

_Le corps de métal chez la dragonne se met à luire avant de se séparer en plusieurs morceaux. Flottant dans les airs pendant quelques instants, les quatre pattes de la créature s'ouvrent, venant se loger autour des bras et des cuisses de l'adolescent. Ce qui composait le corps de la créature se colla sur sa poitrine, formant une armure noire recouverte de fourrure parcourue par des taches rouges. Enfin, la tête de la créature s'ouvrit à son tour, son visage s'ancrant dans ce qui allait maintenant devenir un casque noir avec une pointe sur le sommet du crâne. L'adolescent, nouvellement en armure, regardait son adversaire. Il était l'heure de souffrir._


	2. Chapitre 2 : La fuite et non le combat

**Chapitre 2 : La fuite et non le combat**

« Ahem … C'est un peu ennuyeux ça. »

« Je vais te faire goûter à la puissance du chevalier du Solochi ! »

_Sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'élança vers son adversaire, celui-ci recommençant à esquiver les coups mais avec bien plus de difficultés qu'auparavant. Humpf ! C'était quand même plus compliqué maintenant._

« Aie, aie, aie … Istiti, tu en penses quoi de la situation ? »

« Que tu ferais bien mieux de faire gaffe, hahaha ! Il est aussi excité qu'une demoiselle qui vient de savoir qu'elle s'est faite trompée par son petit ami ! »

« Cette comparaison n'était pas forcément nécessaire. » _soupira avec amusement l'adolescent aux cheveux couleur auburn avant de se remettre en position de défense. Ca ne servait à rien d'esquiver les coups, il devait alors les réceptionner._

_Sauf que maintenant qu'il avait cette armure, ses coups ressemblaient à des attaques de bulldozer sur un bâtiment prêt à s'effondrer. Il devait réagir et vite ! Frappant d'un coup de pied en plein visage, l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn espérait ainsi calmer son adversaire, celui-ci se le prenant sans bouger ne serait-ce d'un centimètre._

« C'est tout ce que tu possèdes dans le fond ? »

« Héhéhé. Malheureusement, je m'en doutais. Sans mon armure, il fallait bien espérer que ce n'est pas possible qu'un être humain normal n'arrive à abattre un chevalier pokémon même s'il est de bronze. Nous sommes spéciaux, hein ? »

« Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi et les autres. Je suis bien différent de vous. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça … Là où je compte t'emmener, tu verras bien que rien n'est différent. »

« M'emmener ? Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? »

« Pas vraiment, non, d'après ce que j'ai cru remarquer. »

_Il soupira encore une fois avant de regarder son Ouisticram fait de métal. Celui-ci, fait entièrement de métal orangé, avait un sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il semblait figé comme le montrait son corps. D'ailleurs, il s'exprima, lui disant :_

« On y va aussi ? Faut peut-être quand même éviter de se retrouver blessé alors qu'on peut facilement lui expliquer comment ça marche non ? »

« C'est vrai, Istiti. C'est vrai … Bon, et bien ? Faisons-le alors ? »

« Fais attention à toi. » _murmura l'armure entourant le corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci émettant un grognement significatif comme unique réponse. Faire attention ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille !_

« Une armure qui décide au moins de protéger son porteur. C'est déjà bien mieux que rien. Au moins, tu n'es pas un faux chevalier pokémon de bronze. »

« Faux chevalier pokémon de bronze ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! JE VAIS TE MONTRER COMMENT ON SE FOUT DE MOI ?! »

_Ohla ! Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite d'être touché par cette attaque ! Il sauta dans les airs, venant s'accrocher à une branche d'un arbre avoisinant alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait tout simplement chargé son attaque, détruisant complètement le banc sur lequel il avait dormi quelques heures auparavant._

« Il y va un peu fort, réellement là. Il compte faire quoi ? »

« Hihihi ! Tout simplement te briser en morceaux si tu ne fais pas gaffe ! Hihihi ! » _s'exclama le Ouisticram de métal alors que déjà, son corps s'était mis à s'illuminer pour se séparer. Les quatre pattes à la peau crémeuse vinrent former les gants et les bottes de métal sur l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn. Le visage du Ouisticram s'ouvrit, laissant place à un casque aux allures enflammées avant de se positionner sur le crâne de l'adolescent. Néanmoins, le torse semblait moins impressionnant que celui du chevalier pokémon du Solochi, étant juste assez plat et de couleur crème._

« Bon, on doit finir de rigoler, si j'ai bien compris, toi et moi, c'est ça ? »

« Fais donc le singe … ou alors, viens descendre, que je te montre comment je règle mes comptes avec ceux qui me provoquent ! »

« Ou plutôt ceux qui te cherchent hein ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, de là où je viens, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir provoquer des petites batailles inutiles. »

« Petites batailles inutiles ?! C'est qui qui est venu me chercher alors que j'étais bien tranquille dans mon coin hein ? C'ETAIT QUI ?! » _hurla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, poussant un cri de rage alors que des flammes violettes apparaissaient au niveau de ses poings, prêtes à faire flamber tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin._

« Ohla, c'est un peu ennuyeux, ça … j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir déjà ce genre de flammes, ça n'a rien à voir avec les miennes, Istiti. T'en sait quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment, je te conseille d'éviter qu'elles nous touchent hein ? C'est juste une mesure de sécurité au cas où hein ? Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Moui, moui, moui. Ca n'annonce pas que du bonheur cette histoire ! Je vais essayer de le contrer avec mes propres flammes au cas où et … »

« Fais attention ! Tu sais pertinemment que tu ne sais pas les contrôler ! » _s'écria l'armure du Solochi alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs hurlait :_

« BIEN ENTENDU ! PREVIENS-LES AUSSI QUE JE NE SAIS PAS UTILISER MES POUVOIRS TANT QU'ON Y EST ?! MÊME SI CA FAIT TROIS ANS, TU N'ETAIS PAS OBLIGE DE BALANCER CA DEVANT EUX QUAND MÊME ! BORDEL ! »

« Désolée, désolée. Hey, c'était surtout pour te prévenir de pas te brûler hein ? »

_Bien entendu, bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que cette foutue armure avait en tête hein ?! Pour lui faire ça ?! PUIS ZUT ! Il allait voir ce dont il était capable ! Il projeta son poing droit vers l'avant, les flammes violettes quittant celui-ci avant de foncer vers l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn. Il fallait répliquer avec ses propres flammes ! Ou alors les esquiver ? Quoi faire ? Le choix était vraiment difficile sur le coup !_

« Et puis zut ! Mesure de sécurité oblige, je m'attendais déjà pas à enfiler mon armure dès le départ, quoi ! Istiti ! On y va ! »

« OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ! » _s'écrit l'armure sur son corps avant qu'il ne fasse un saut sur place, évitant les flammes violettes de la part du chevalier pokémon de bronze du SOlochi._

« Et maintenant, on contrattaque ! »

_Toujours dans les cieux, l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn vint placer son pied en avant, cherchant à atterrir en ciblant son adversaire._

_Concept qui vint le toucher de plein fouet, la jambe percutant la poitrine de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, le faisant tomber en arrière et toussoter violemment, comme si son corps allait se déchirer sous la puissance du coup._

« AAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Il toussota, se mettant à cracher du sang avant de chercher à se redresser, son corps s'affalant sur le côté, au sol. C'était quoi cette force ?! C'était ça de combattre contre un autre chevalier pokémon de bronze ? C'était horrible ! Les voyous dans les villes ne valaient rien du tout, même à dix contre lui mais … une seule personne le faisait souffrir ainsi ? C'était une blague hein ? Une blague qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ! PAS DU TOUT ! C'était quoi cette force plus qu'abusée hein ? HEIN ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi fort ?! Il n'allait pas se laisser capturer comme ça ! Pas du tout même !_

« On s'enfuit, Sarine ! Compris ?! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je comprends que tu préfères le combat direct. »

_Il se relève finalement, chancelant un peu avant de reproduire des flammes violettes ! Sauf que cette fois-ci, il se focalisait sur le chemin entre lui et ce garçon en armure du Ouisticram. Des flammes violettes vinrent parcourir le sol, le flambant complètement avant qu'il ne s'échappe et ne s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière._

« On fait quoi ? Ce n'est pas le genre de flammes que l'on peut éteindre avec de l'eau. »

« Istiti, ça, pour le moment, on ne fait rien surtout. On n'a pas vraiment le choix sur le coup. Nous sommes pieds et mains liés. »

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Zut de zut alors ! Ils vont nous échapper ! C'est vraiment pas super ça. » _s'écria l'armure, commençant à briller avant de reprendre sa forme de singe orange de métal._

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils iront bien loin de toute façon. »

« Si tu le dis, je suis pas vraiment convaincu là, hein ? »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux auburn haussa les épaules. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas bien important. Pour le moment, ils avaient beaucoup mieux à faire de toute façon. Il émit un léger bâillement. Ils étaient à peine la matinée, quoi !_

« A côté, qu'est-ce que nous sommes sensé faire maintenant hein ? »

« Ah ? tout simplement partir à leur recherche. Je les vois mal quitter la ville pour le moment. Il n'osera pas le faire car il a été légèrement blessé. »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas, je l'ai pas vu, je dois te l'avouer. A part un simple coup de pied. »

« Il est surtout pas habitué à s'en prendre. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure où je te parle, il doit être dans une ruelle, en train de gémir, surpris par le coup reçu. »

_Il n'était pas tellement loin de la vérité, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs étant un genou au sol, adossé contre un mur. Une main posée sur son torse, il posa un gémissement de rage alors qu'à côté de lui, la Solochi de métal lui demandait :_

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette. »

« Si je n'avais pas cette armure, j'aurai le cœur éjecté de la poitrine ! Tu crois que ça va ?! »

« Je ne faisais que prendre de tes nouvelles, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Je m'en contrefous de mes nouvelles ! Ça ne me concerne pas ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! »

« Tu ne sembles pas aller bien. Il faudrait que tu trouves un endroit où te reposer. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Je peux voir ces blessures, si tu le veux bien ? »

_S'il le voulait ? De qui est-ce qu'elle se moquait ? C'était à cause d'elle s'il était dans cet état ! Qu'elle ne l'oublie pas ! Qu'elle ne l'oublie pas du tout ! Il poussa un râle, se redressant avant de la fixer de ses yeux rubis._

« Par ta faute, ils ont réussi à m'atteindre. Tu le sais hein ? »

« Je m'en excuse sincèrement, je ne pensais pas à mal en te prévenant. »

« TU PEUX ME PREVENIR MAIS PAS EN PLEIN COMBAT ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, donnant un coup de pied dans la créature de métal avant de s'éloigner._

« Je m'en doutais … Je le sais parfaitement … »

_Puis sans un mot, elle décida de le suivre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas tort. C'est juste … qu'il s'était mis en danger inutilement, voilà tout. Et elle avait juste envisagé une solution pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir sans de grosses blessures. Elle savait … qu'il aurait perdu contre cet autre adolescent. Est-ce que la fuite était déjà terminée ?_

_Peut-être que cela était mieux pour lui. Oui … le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun problème bien que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs continuait de regarder autour de lui avec suspicion. Il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la ville. Mesure de sécurité et question de prudence : ils devaient surement s'attendre à ce qu'il en sorte et alors, là, il ne pourrait rien faire contre plusieurs personnes en même temps._

« Je suis bloqué, bloqué dans cette fichue ville ! »

« Ne dit pas cela. Si tu te montres discret, il y a des chances qu'ils pensent que tu sois parti. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tsss … tout ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi si tu avais décidé de te taire ! »

« Comment vont tes mains ? Est-ce que je peux les voir ? » _demanda la créature faite de métal alors qu'il les présentait. Légèrement brûlées, ce n'était presque rien. _« Si tu as mal, je préfère que tu me préviennes à ce sujet, compris ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, mais je ne souffre pas, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Pfff … J'ai faim. On va se trouver une auberge et ensuite, on se repose. »

« Une auberge ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien maintenant ? » _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se mettait à grogner. Il savait quand même son état hein ? C'est juste qu'il avait faim et qu'il voulait se reposer._

_Sans même lui répondre, il se dirigea vers la première auberge de jeunesse qui se trouvait en ville. Bon, ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais avec l'argent récupéré d'hier, il pouvait se prendre une chambre. Ensuite, il suffirait juste d'aller refaire les poches encore le lendemain._

_C'était aussi simple que ça et aussi efficace hein ? Bon, la chambre, ce n'était pas la suite de l'hôtel mais au moins, il avait un lit, une télévision, de quoi se laver, il n'allait pas s'en priver alors. C'était aussi facile que ça._

« Pour le reste de la journée, je reste ici et je ne bouge pas. »

« Je m'installe aussi alors ? Il faut te laisser guérir de cette petite blessure au torse. »

_Cette blessure au torse ? Enfin bon, c'était juste une marque qui allait disparaître dès le lendemain. C'était ça le fait d'être un chevalier-pokémon. Installée sur le lit, la créature faite de métal observe la télévision en silence._

« Il n'y a rien de bien. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on regarde tout ça ? »

« Car ça nous occupe. » _répondit la Solochi avec lenteur._

_Pfff. Il préférait encore dormir même s'ils étaient en pleine après-midi. Il marmonna quelques mots avant de fermer ses yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur. La créature faite de métal se redressa, cherchant à l'observer pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre en boule non-loin de lui. Pour le moment, autant le laisser dormir, elle veillerait sur lui._

_En pleine nuit, l'adolescent se réveilla subitement, regardant autour de lui. Il avait une mauvaise impression, très mauvaise même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'appréciait guère ce qui était en train de se passer exactement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il observa la Solichi de métal couchée à ses côtés._

« Grrr … Elle en profite pendant que je dors. »

_Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème actuellement. Il avait mieux à faire. Il se redressa dans le lit, quittant ce dernier avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il devait être 23 heures voire minuit. Il avait dormi autant … mais maintenant, difficile de trouver le sommeil._

« Pfff … C'était quoi ce type à venir m'agresser comme ça ? En pleine matinée ? Il avait que ça à faire ? A cause de lui, toute ma journée fut loupée par sa faute. M'énerve tout ça. » _marmonna l'adolescent avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour prendre un peu d'air._

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher. »

« Dors au lieu, Sarine, et laisse-moi tranquille. Ca sera mieux, oui, mais pour nous tous. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles aussi sèchement ? Tu m'en veux encore pour ce matin ? »

« C'est exact. Si tu le sais, ne me pose pas la question, cela nous fera perdre moins de temps à chacun et à chacune. Voilà tout. »

« Tu es vraiment encore un enfant. »

_Il se retourna vivement, observant la pokémon métallisée avec fureur. Qu'elle évite de commencer sur ce point, elle risquerait d'être sévèrement déçue. Sarine, pourtant, tenait bon par rapport à son regard, nullement effrayée par lui. Ah oui ? Elle n'avait pas peur ? Qu'elle évite pourtant de continuer sur cette voie. Il pouvait vraiment se montrer plus qu'insupportable si elle continuait hein ?_

« Vas dormir au lieu. Je continuerai de veiller sur toi, pour ne pas changer. Ce que tu as subi n'est qu'une défaite mineure, tu t'en doutes, non ? La prochaine fois, ça sera différent. C'est la première fois que tu affrontes un chevalier pokémon. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« L'inexpérience. Il a dit qu'il venait te chercher. Cela tend à dire qu'il n'est pas seul dans son coin. Ils sont plusieurs … et surement tous des chevaliers-pokémon. Cela implique le fait qu'il se soit déjà entraîné contre d'autres personnes aux pouvoirs équivalents voire même supérieures. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« HUMPF ! Je m'en contrefous de toute façon. Bon, on va quitter l'hôtel maintenant. Ca sera bien mieux en fait. Comme ça, en pleine nuit, ils ne seront surement pas à nos trousses. »

« Comme tu le désires. Reprends donc tes affaires. » _déclara la Solochi métallisée._

_Oh que oui ! Autant en profiter pendant qu'il n'y avait personne, ça serait bien mieux. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il fallait déguerpir. Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre de l'hôtel, une voix masculine dans la pièce à côté vient dire :_

« Attends ici, Istiti, je vais voir s'ils ont encore quelques apéritifs en bas. Mais à cette heure-ci, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. »

« Ramène des cacahuètes si possible. »

« Des cacahuètes ? Vraiment ? Des cacahuètes maintenant ? Ah … bon, je vais faire de mon mieux mais je promets rien, hein ? Et ne bouge surtout pas de là ! »

« Je rêve pas hein ? Sarine ? Je ne rêve pas hein ? IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ! »

_Alors que la porte voisine s'ouvrait, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs frappa avec violence la personne qui en sortait, une chevelure auburn retournant aussitôt dans la chambre, secoué par le coup que la personne venait de se recevoir._

« C'est quoi cette blague ?! »

« Je ne sais guère. Néanmoins, avec le coup que tu viens de lui donner, il va être sonné pour quelques minutes. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à courir. »

« Non mais je veux … OH ET PUIS MERDE ! C'est une blague ! »

_Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Il prenait un hôtel, il fallait qu'il tombe sur ce gars ! Ce type qui l'avait blessé ce matin ! C'était quoi ce fichu destin qui s'efforçait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour mériter une telle chose ?_

« Faut que je coure ! Encore plus vite ! Encore plus vite ! »

_Il ne voulait pas se faire capturer ! Il n'avait pas peur ! Pas du tout même ! Sarine était à ses côtés alors qu'il regardait derrière lui. Zut ! Il était sûr et certain que ce type allait le suivre encore ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il vienne exactement dans le même hôtel que lui hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour mériter une telle chose ? Il se le demandait sincèrement ! Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir plus d'embrouilles que maintenant !_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Istiti ? »

« Hihihi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé savoir ? Je t'ai juste vu voler en arrière sur le lit mais ç part ça … oh ! Et la voix aussi de l'adolescent qu'on recherchait ! »

« Quoi ? Il était ici ?! Mais qu'est-ce que l'on attend ?! » _s'écrit alors l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn, se redressant avec vivacité avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. _« AH ! ILS SONT LA ! Ils sont en train de s'enfuir ! »

« Sois malin comme un singe ! Saute dans le vide ! » _dit le Ouisticram de métal orange alors que l'adolescent n'attendait pas cette idée pour la faire. Sans une once d'hésitation, il sauta pour se raccrocher à un arbre avant d'atterrir au sol. Une nouvelle chasse commençait._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Aide providentielle

**Chapitre 3 : Aide providentielle**

« J'en ai assez ! PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ! »

_Il n'en fallait pas plus ! Cette fois-ci, sans même attendre, il avait hurlé à Sarine de venir le recouvrir de son armure. Et ensuite ? Tout simplement la destruction complète des alentours ! Rien à faire ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Il saccageait les étals encore présents bien qu'il n'avait pas de marchands en pleine nuit, ne se privant pas de tout ravager._

« Tu n'es pas vraiment obligé de faire ça … tu le sais ? »

« Pour qu'ils puissent me suivre sans aucun problème ? NON MERCI ! SARINE ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer. T'énerve de la sorte n'emmènera rien de bon. »

« Ah oui ? Et je suis censé faire quoi hein ? NON ! » _s'écria l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, frappant du poing contre un mur avant de le briser. Des cris commencèrent à fuser tout autour de lui, des lumières s'allumant avec des têtes qui sortent des fenêtres._

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y a des gens qui bossent demain ! »

« J'aimerai bien dormir tranquille, moi ! Je t'avais dit d'habiter à la campagne mais non … il faut absolument que tu sois en ville car sinon, ce n'est pas assez civilisé ! Et regarde maintenant le bordel ! Un gamin qui traîne en armure et … »

« … … … Lui, je vais l'exploser. »

_Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa course, se retournant pour observer qui était à l'origine des dernières paroles. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à moitié endormi hein ? Il en se focalisait même pas sur son physique, il voulait juste …_

« Je te l'interdis formellement. Compris ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai expliqué la première fois ? »

« Tsss … Tu es vraiment lourde comme armure, Sarine. »

_Il avait déjà armé son poing, prêt à frapper le bâtiment de cet homme et à le raser mais il s'arrêta dans son geste, agacé et énervé. C'était bien parce que Sarine avait déclaré une telle chose qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça._

« Je n'ai rien contre la violence en réponse à la violence. »

« Mais dès qu'il s'agit de frapper un innocent, je peux rien faire, c'est ça ? C'est juste n'importe quoi ! Et pendant ce temps, un imbécile est en train de me chercher ! Je suis même sûr qu'il doit être déjà derrière moi ! »

_Il se retourna, observant ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. Rien du tout ? TSSS ! Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de … AH ! Il fit un saut en arrière, un poing métallisé couleur crème venant frapper le sol, fissurant le béton comme si ce n'était rien._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment bon d'énerver un Ouisticram. Ils sont souvent enclins à devenir fous ensuite, tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne fou, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura la voix de l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn, celui-ci se redressant._

« Retourne donc dans un zoo et arrête de me suivre. »

« Et en plus, il fait de l'humour mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas vraiment motivé à rire. Désolé. Mais t'as failli me casser le nez avec tes conneries. »

« Juste failli ? Je peux arranger ça si tu le veux hein ? J'aime rendre sévice si ça ne tient qu'à ça, je n'ai aucun, problème de mon côté ! »

« Il faudrait peut-être déjà que je me présente : Raon, chevalier pokémon de bronze du Ouisticram. Maintenant, donne ton nom, que je sache qui je vais capturer. »

« Même pas en rêve car tu ne pourras pas m'emporter ! Pas du tout même ! _» dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. _« Je ne te donnerai pas mon nom. »

« Tu es vraiment la honte des chevaliers pokémon. »

« J'ai jamais demandé à le devenir. » _rétorqua encore une fois la personne aux yeux rubis, se mettant en position de défense. Cette fois-ci, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant._

« Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu n'as pas réussi à me battre la première fois ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tout cela va changer maintenant ? »

« Je sais à quoi m'attendre cette fois. »

« Hahaha ! Au moins, tu as un bon sens de l'humour ! Ça va être divertissant alors ! Voyons voir ce que tu vaux maintenant puisque tu es préparé ! Que mon sang bouillonne ! Essaies donc d'échapper à cette simple flammèche de ma part ! »

_Simple flammèche ? AH ! Mais il l'imitait non ? Une flamme était en train de paraître au-dessus de son poing droit. Ah non, ce n'était pas pareil …_

_Ce n'était pas le même genre de flammes que lui. C'était une vraie flamme ! TSS ! Il projeta la flammèche vers lui mais il l'esquiva avec aisance, courant vers son adversaire avant de charger son poing. Un bon coup en plein visage et l'affaire serait alors réglée ! C'était comme ça qu'il envisageait les choses de toute façon !_

« Je vais t'apprendre à me suivre comme un chien ! »

« Te suivre ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois vraiment … Attends ! Me dit pas que tu pensais que je te poursuivais même dans l'hôtel ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là-bas ! »

« HIHIHI ! L'a pas l'air d'être très malin, celui-là ! » _s'écria l'armure du Ouisticram, rigolant fortement alors que Sarine murmurait :_

« Je m'en doutais. Un chevalier-pokémon ne devrait pas normalement être capable de nous repérer si nous nous faisions discrets. Ce n'était qu'un simple hasard alors. »

« Si ton armure est plus intelligente que toi, tu pourrais l'écouter non ? Comment vous vous appelez ? Lui, c'est Istiti. »

« Je m'appelle Sarine et cet adolescent s'appelle … »

« LA FERME ! NE DONNE PAS MON NOM ET VIENS PLUTÔT M'AIDER ! »

_C'était quoi l'intérêt de parler maintenant hein ? Alors qu'ils étaient adversaires et en plein combat ? Elle ne se moquait pas un peu de lui ? SI ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Alors qu'elle la mette en veilleuse sinon, il lui clouait le bec ! Coup de pied, coup de pied, double coup de poing pour essayer d'atteindre son adversaire._

« Tu continues de te battre comme un chiffonnier. Si tu venais me rejoindre, tu pourrais faire de gros progrès de ce côté. La flamme que tu as utilisée n'est pas de nature … comme la mienne. J'ai l'impression même qu'elle est bien plus violente et puissante qu'elle ne pourrait l'être. C'est la première fois que j'en aperçois une de cette couleur. »

« Si tu as le temps de parler, prépares-toi plutôt à te battre ! »

« Tu es plutôt belliqueux, non ? Comme type ? »

_Il ne lui répondait plus, se concentrant uniquement sur le combat. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre ? Etait-ce à cause de l'entraînement qu'il avait subi ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Vraiment n'importe quoi même ! Ce n'était pas normal !_

_Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! Il poussa un hurlement strident, commençant à frapper le sol de ses poings, cherchant à le fissurer et l'éclater en morceaux alors que Raon le regardait avec étonnement.  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire là ? Pas l'impression qu'il cherche à m'attaquer. »

« Moi je dis … Tu devrais faire attention, petit Raon ! Ca ne sent pas bon cette histoire ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre une douche hein ? »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment forcé d'en parler devant tout le monde, toi. »

« Une telle communion entre l'armure et son porteur. » _murmura Sarine alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs continuait son martèlement sur le sol.  
><em>

« HAHAHAHA ! VOILA ! Ça sera parfait ça ! »

_Raon le regarda, haussant un sourcil avant de voir … qu'il soulevait un lourd morceau de béton armé. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait … faire avec ça ? C'est vrai que la force des chevaliers-pokémon était plus qu'impressionnante mais il y avait quand même quelques limites non ? Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pas du tout même._

« PRENDS-TOI CA EN PLEINE FACE ! »

« Je m'en doutais ! ISTITI ! PLEINE FORCE ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Des griffes sortirent des poings de Raon, l'adolescent ne bougeant pas de sa position et prenant bien appui sur ses jambes. Rien que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi mais il était bien prêt à réagir en conséquence. Il poussa un grognement, donnant deux coups de griffe sur le béton, celui-ci se retrouvant tailladé en morceaux avant de tombe à quelques centimètres de son corps._

« N'importe quoi … n'importe quoi … n'importe quoi ! »

« Non, c'est juste de l'entraînement. Je me répète encore et toujours mais tu ne pourras pas me vaincre, contrairement à ce que tu crois. »

« Dites, vous croyez qu'il faudrait les arrêter ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, t'as vu le gamin aux cheveux noirs ? Il a l'air un peu excité et fou. Je ne m'approcherai pas d'eux si j'étais vous. De plus, on ferait mieux d'attendre la police, elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. » _déclara un citoyen à côté d'un autre, des spectateurs commençant à se former autour d'eux. L'adolescent aux yeux rubis émit un rictus._

« C'est vrai qu'il a un regard un peu dément. »

« ASSEZ ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! JE VAIS TOUS … »

« NON ! Tu ne feras rien ! Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit ! » _hurla Sarine, plus fortement que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Il s'écroula subitement au sol, l'armure semblant terriblement plus lourde qu'auparavant._

« Laisse-moi ! LAISSE-MOI ! LAISSE-MOI ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement avec lui ? »

_Ce n'était pas à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qu'elle s'adressait mais à Raon. Le chevalier-pokémon de bronze du Ouisticram paru un peu gêné, murmurant :_

« Rien de bien spécial. C'est pas le premier chevalier-pokémon qui voyage seul mais normalement, tous les chevaliers-pokémon de bronze doivent se rendre au moins une fois à l'endroit d'où je viens. Pour au moins apprendre la vie en communauté, toutes ces choses. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas eu un professeur ou autre ? Normalement, la majorité des chevaliers-pokémon de bronze sont « accompagnés ». »

« Disons juste qu'il n'a pas eu vraiment de chance de ce côté-là. »

« LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! SARINE ! NE T'ADRESSE PAS A L'ENNEMI ! COMPRIS ?! NE LUI ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE ! »

« Je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux pour mon porteur, voilà tout. »

« Tu es bizarre comme armure. Istiti et moi sommes plutôt bons amis mais toi et lui … c'est bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Tu veux dire que tu vas me laisser le capturer, c'est bien ça ? Car tu estimes que ça lui faciliteras plus la vie qu'autre chose ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est exactement cela. »

« JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! SARINE ! DEGAGE ! »

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_L'armure du Solochi s'était mise à briller avant de se retrouver éjectée, la créature de métal étant allongée sur le côté, surprise par ce qui venait de se passer. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se redressa, de l'écume aux lèvres alors qu'une aura noire se formait autour de lui._

« Ohla. Ca ne sent vraiment pas bon pour l'heure. »

« Hey hey hey ! Raon ! Je nous conseille de nous barrer et très vite ! »

« Vous ne vous enfuirez pas … La proie deviendra le chasseur. Oui, je vous le promets … une mort lente et douloureuse. Je vous le promets ! AH ! AH ! »

« Il n'est pas dans son état normal, ton compagnon. »

« Je le sais parfaitement. Je vais tenter de faire quelque chose. Poussez-vous. »

_Sans une once d'hésitation, la créature de métal se plaça entre Raon et l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, le fixant bien qu'il n'était pas possible de voir les yeux de la Solochi. Elle continua de la regarder, reprenant la parole :_

« Il est temps d'arrêter cela … tu t'emportes et ce n'est pas bon. »

« Pas bon ? Pas bon ? JE M'EN CONTREFOUS DE CE QUI EST BON OU MAUVAIS ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement … mais je t'arrêterai si c'est nécessaire. »

« Tu vas te briser les os. Enfin, pour une créature de métal … »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui comptait le plus dans tes propos. S'il te plaît. Arrête. »

_La voix était anormalement douce de la part de la créature de métal, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs commençant à haleter. Arrêter ? Maintenant ? Et se laisser capturer ? Non ! Il ne se laisserait pas capturer ! Pas du tout même !_

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps … qu'importe que je sois avec ou sans elle. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors que son aura disparaissait d'autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration avant que son torse ne gonfle comme si cette bouffée d'air le galvanisait de l'intérieur._

« Ca devient tout autant problématique … même sans son armure, Raon. »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser partir néanmoins. On m'a confié cette mission, ça serait stupide de ma part que de m'enfuir maintenant non ? Je ne veux pas de ça, pas du tout même. Il faut quand même que l'on essaie, toi et moi, compris ? »

« Je veux bien … mais je suis pas rassuré. »

_C'était rare quand même que Istiti déclare ouvertement que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait l'étrange impression que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs cachait encore son jeu. Même sans son armure, en fait, non, c'était encore pire que prévu. Sans son armure, il semblait plus imposant qu'avec._

« S'il nous touche, je pense qu'on est bon pour l'hôpital, t'es prévenu. »

« Pourquoi je ne me sens pas du tout rassuré quand tu parles ainsi, Istiti ? »

« Je sais pas, l'instinct du Ouisticram, surement ! »

« Vous avez fini de plaisanter tous les deux ? » _murmura une voix provenant du ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, un corps tomba juste derrière l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Avant que celui-ci ne fasse un mouvement, quelque chose vint se planter dans son cou, l'adolescent étant parcouru de soubresauts._

« Aie, aie, aie, voilà la cavalerie qui est arrivée ! »

« Heureusement que j'ai bien fait de le contacter lorsqu'il nous a échappé la première fois. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez administré ? » _dit Sarine, la Solochi faite de métal avant de se rapprocher de son porteur. Celui-ci ne put guère de mouvement, s'écroulant sur le côté, comme un vulgaire mannequin dénué de vie._

« Juste de quoi dormir pour quelques heures, le temps que nous nous trouvions sur un bateau, rien de plus, rien de moins. Raon, je te laisse le prendre. Je repars en attendant. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà ? Même pas le temps de souffler visiblement ! »

« Hihiihi ! Finalement capturé ! Mais peut-être que la demoiselle Sarine veut porter son porteur pour changer un peu ? Hahaha ! »

« Je le ferai sans aucune réticence. » _répondit calmement la Solochi de métal, se plaçant sous le corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de chercher à bien le soulever. Elle n'y arriva pas mais Raor vint l'épauler, plaçant l'adolescent le long de son dos bien qu'elle était beaucoup trop petite. Il prit une corde, corde avec laquelle il pensait capturer le chevalier-pokémon de bronze après l'avoir combattu. Il vint l'attacher à Sarine, disant :_

« Est-ce que c'est convenable ainsi ? »

« Ca l'est, merci … beaucoup. Je vous accompagne. »

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix … c'était tout simplement par désir de faire que l'adolescent ait une vie qui s'offre à lui. Depuis déjà trois ans, il court et s'enfuir, sans jamais chercher à s'arrêter. Il doit apprendre … autre chose que cette vie de misère qui risquerait de l'attendre. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait accepté cette capture de l'adolescent … pour lui permettre d'être libre plus tard … libre sous ce statut._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sur un navire

**Chapitre 4 : Sur un navire**

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Sarine, libères-moi. »

« Malheureusement, ça m'est impossible. Ils ne me laisseront pas. Ils m'ont forcé à ce que tu sois attaché à moi pour me punir. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. »

« HUMPF ! Ces salopards n'hésiteraient donc pas à faire souffrir si nécessaire … Je m'en doutais. Libérez-moi ! DITES-MOI OU VOUS M'EMMENEZ ! »

« Où nous t'emmenons ? Tout simplement à l'école de Gliros, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

_Cette école. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. C'était quoi ça ? Il y avait surement un traquenard ou un piège quelque part, il en était sûr et certain ! On ne pouvait pas se permettre de proposer une telle chose … venant de la part d'un chevalier-pokémon !_

« Elle est où l'embrouille ? Sarine, je ne suis pas trop lourd sinon ? »

« Non, non. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup de prime donc ton poids n'est pas dérangeant. »

« Au moins, elle n'insinue pas que tu es gros, c'est déjà ça. » _dit Raon en rigolant alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs fronçait les sourcils, déclarant :_

« Réponds plutôt à mes questions ! C'est quoi le piège ?! »

« Il n'y a aucun piège. Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ne sois pas au courant de l'école de Gliros … sinon, tu t'y serais déjà retrouvé. Il s'agit de l'école des chevaliers-pokémon de bronze. Là-bas, il existe quelques professeurs qui sont des chevaliers-pokémon d'argent et qui nous apprennent à bien utiliser nos pouvoirs et surtout à vivre parmi nos semblables et les gens normaux. Ce n'est pas une chose facile. »

« Pfff ! Encore une idiotie, je m'en doutais. C'est juste n'importe quoi. » _murmura l'adolescent aux yeux rubis, refermant ces derniers pour ne plus rien entendre._

« Une idiotie ? Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu verras tout le monde. Peut-être même que tu trouveras une jolie demoiselle chevalier-pokémon ? »

_HUMPF ?! Il rouvrit ses yeux, se tournant vers Istiti. Celui-ci se prit une légère claque sur le derrière du crâne de métal, Raon poussant un gémissement de douleur avant de dire d'une voix désolée, signe qu'il ne confirmait pas les dires de son compagnon :_

« Pardon, il essaie à chaque fois de me faire attacher aux demoiselles là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais non, désolé, la vie n'est pas pleine de romance et d'amour, Istiti. »

« T'es pas un poète, c'est tout, Raon ! Lui, il a les caractéristiques propres de l'adolescent torturé en mal d'amour ! Il faut absolument qu'il se trouve une copine à protéger ! »

« MAIS JE VAIS LE BUTER ! IL SE LA FERME JAMAIS ?! » _hurla subitement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs comme enragé. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de son passé pour parler de la sorte ? HEIN ? HEIN ? C'était n'importe quoi ! N'IMPORTE QUOI !_

« Ahem … S'il te plaît, Istiti, tu touches une corde sensible donc on arrête. »

« Pfff, d'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, je me tais. »

« S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Ils vont t'emmener à l'école et nous verrons donc de nos propres yeux comment cela se passe ainsi. » _dit Sarine en sentant l'adolescent qui gesticulait sur son dos. Il n'avait pas envie ! C'était pourtant simple non ?_

« Nous allons prendre un bateau pour nous y rendre car même si l'endroit n'est pas forcément très connu, il se trouve sur une île et seules quelques rares personnes savent comment s'y rendre. Pendant ce temps, il va falloir aussi faire quelques courses. D'ailleurs, il devrait nous rejoindre bien assez tôt. » _dit Raon en regardant autour de lui. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs observa le décor autour de sa personne. Hum ?_

_Ils étaient déjà hors de la ville depuis combien de temps ? En fait, il avait dormi combien de temps surtout ?! C'était ça le problème ! Il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout même ! Il avait été empoisonné ! Il avait senti quelque chose dans son dos ! Il en était certain !_

« Tu ne pouvais pas me battre en étant seul ! C'est qui qui t'a aidé ?! »

« Un autre chevalier-pokémon. Normalement, c'est lui qui a préparé le tout pour nous permettre de retourner sur l'île où se trouve l'école. »

« JE VEUX LE VOIR ET L'ECRASER ! C'est compris ?! »

« Je ne pense pas que ça sera possible. Il est assez bizarre et saugrenu. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu le verras bien assez tôt de toute façon. »

_Ah oui ? C'est comme ça qu'il le prenait ? Qu'il fasse gaffe à sa tête, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de plaisanter par rapport à tout ça. Et qu'on le libère ! QU'ON LE LIBERE ! A force de gesticuler, il se fatigua, le reste du voyage se déroulant sans encombre jusqu'à ce que les effluves marins lui chatouillent les narines. Ou alors, c'était le poisson pas si frais que ça._

« Il est réveillé ? Visiblement, le poison n'a pas duré assez longtemps. » _murmura une voix qui lui fit tourner la tête. C'était lui ! C'était …_

_C'était quoi cette tenue ? En fait, il n'arrivait même pas à voir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Juste de trop nombreux vêtements qui le recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Rien que ça. Et bon ? C'était quoi cette tenue quand même ?_

« C'est juste n'importe quoi. C'est aussi un chevalier-pokémon ? »

« C'est le cas. Mais bon, tu sauras bien assez tôt de quel chevalier-pokémon il s'agit. »

« J'ai récupéré un bateau, néanmoins. Il nous emmènera dès que nous le voudrons. Il faut néanmoins que ça ne soit pas en pleine nuit. Que l'on puisse faire une partie du voyage en pleine journée. Etant le milieu d'après-midi, je nous conseille de partir dès maintenant. » _répondit l'être encapuchonné avec lenteur. Raon fit un geste négatif de la main reprenant la parole après quelques secondes, disant :_

« Il nous faut quand même quelques vivres pour les deux jours en bateau. Faisons de brèves courses et ensuite, je suis d'accord. »

« Libérez-moi maintenant ! Je ne risque pas de m'enfuir ! »

« Pas avant que nous nous trouvions sur le bateau. » _rétorque l'être recouvert par les habits alors que Sarine n'avait pas pris la parole depuis quelques temps._

_Enfin, les minutes finirent de passer et ce fut lorsque le marin leur demanda ce qu'il était, là, attaché à sa pokémon faite de métal, qu'il murmura :_

« Ils veulent me capturer ! Délivrez-moi que je leur règle leur compte ! »

« En fait, c'est visiblement un chevalier-pokémon problématique hein ? M'enfin, ce n'est pas le premier que je transporte. Faites juste gaffe à ce qu'il ne crée pas de casse. Votre principale n'aime pas vraiment trop payer les pots cassés. »

« On va bien le tenir en laisse, ne vous en faites pas, hihihi ! » _répondit le Ouisticram de métal alors qu'ils montaient tous à bord, forcé pour l'un d'entre eux._

… … … _Et voilà ? Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, c'est ça ? Il n'avait même pas pu jeter un œil au bateau pour savoir s'il était possible de le contrôler. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie avec ces personnes ! Il voulait rester seul dans son coin et rien d'autre ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça. Alors qu'on le laisse seul !_

« Bon, tu as été bien sage depuis notre départ en bateau. »

_Raon lui parlait comme s'il était en train de le sermonner puis de le féliciter. Il le prenait pour qui ? Un gamin ? Qu'il fasse attention à sa tête, il n'avait vraiment pas très envie de rire, pas du tout même hein ? Alors qu'il fasse vraiment très attention, c'était simple, très simple !_

« Si je te libère, tu ne me sautes pas à la gorge, compris ? De toute façon, tu ne risques plus de pouvoir t'enfuir de là où nous nous trouvons. Ca serait bête pour toi de commettre une telle bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? Une bêtise que tu regretterais pendant quelques temps, j'en suis sûr et certain. Bon ! Istiti, vérifie quand même au cas où qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. »

« Oui, bien entendu mais il sera un gentil adolescent hein ? »

_Il disait cela tout en poussant un petit ricanement, Raon commençant à dénouer les liens qui attachaient l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs à Sarine. Celle-ci se laissa faire, sans aucune réticence alors que le garçon aux yeux rouges se redressait, poussant un gémissement.  
><em>

« Ah ! MON DOS ! Purée ! Ca fait horriblement mal maintenant ! »

« Désolée mais bon, avec un corps fait de métal, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à avoir du grand luxe, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit la Solochi de métal en rigolant légèrement._

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ne me fait pas dire des choses alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas hein ? Je vais parfaitement bien ! Tsss ! Enfin, maintenant que je suis l… »

_Il amorçait un mouvement vers Raon pour le cogner mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Il émit un grognement sonore avant de dire :_

« Tsss, vous avez de la chance que je sois engourdi. »

« Terriblement chanceux même. Ils sont deux chevaliers-pokémon entraîné contre un débutant même pas capable de se faire respecter par cette armure. »

« Istiti, si tu commences sur cette pente, je te préviens que je ne me priverai pas pour le défendre. » _dit l'armure du Solochi avant d'ouvrir la gueule, provoquant un léger hurlement pour bien montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas à ce sujet._

« ELLE VEUT ME BOUFFER ! Elle veut me bouffer ! »

« Non … pas pour le moment. » _rétorqua Sarine._ « Mais on peut souvent changer d'avis, nous les femmes, tu t'en doutes, non ? Tu sais ce qui risque de t'attendre. »

« Hahaha ! Sarine, s'il te plaît, ne lui fait pas peur ! Il risque de te prendre au sérieux ! » _s'exclama Raon en rigolant, Istiti répliquant :_

« Non ! Mais je n'ai pas peur de cette Solochi ! Pas du tout même ! » »

_Alors pourquoi se cachait-il derrière son porteur hum ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs émit un léger grognement, cherchant à faire quelques pas avant de quitter la pièce. Visiblement, c'était celle où ils dormiraient … pour ces deux jours. Deux lits, une table de chevet, c'était vraiment le strict minimum._

« Oh. Il t'a finalement libéré. »

_Alors qu'il était maintenant sur le pont, il remarquait que ce n'était pas vraiment le grand luxe. Oh, le bateau devait faire quand même une dizaine de mètres de longueur, était très solide à première vue mais bon … il y avait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Puis la personne qui lui adressait la parole, était-ce vraiment un chevalier ?_

« Mon pokémon est toujours posé sur ma personne lorsque je suis hors de l'école. C'est pour cela que tu ne le vois pas. »

« Et il a décidé de ne pas s'exprimer ? Toute façon, je m'en fous carrément ! Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait et … »

_Avant même qu'il ne réagisse, la personne recouverte de tissu arriva à sa hauteur, lui faisant sentir une pointe contre son cou. Elle souffla :_

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela. Sois sage et tranquille. Sinon, tu seras forcé de dormir une nouvelle fois. Je ne pense pas que cela te plairait. »

« Ts … Tsss ! Attends que je retrouve un peu mes forces, tu verras ! » _s'écria le garçon aux cheveux noirs, le repoussant d'une main avant de chanceler. Il tenait à peine debout. S'il décidait de se battre, c'était à ses risques et périls, il ne pouvait pas alors._

« Rien ne sert de vouloir provoquer un conflit. »

« Pourtant, c'est bien vous qui m'agressait complètement sans même que je puisse me défendre hein ? N'inversez pas les rôles non plus ! »

« Je n'inverse guère les rôles. Je te demande juste de te calmer en attendant que nous arrivions. Si tu ne veux pas, je serai forcé de te plonger dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois. »

« Essaies donc, tu t'y casseras les dents, t'as compris ? »

« Tu peux aussi continuer de me menacer, cela ne changera rien. Tu ne saisis pas la différence de force entre toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

_La personne recouverte de tissu se retourna pour lui faire face, rangeant ce qui semblait être une main gantée de bleue, un ongle faisant office de pointe ? Etait-ce ainsi qu'il avait réussi à l'empoissonner ? Enfin, à le paralyser de la sorte ?_

« Retourne donc te coucher et il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Ton corps n'est pas en état de pouvoir me combattre de toute façon. Nous mangerons dans quelques heures. »

_Il émit un rictus avant de s'en aller. Il n'allait pas obéir à cet imbécile ! Le souci, c'est qu'il n'avait rien ! Il était pieds et mains liés, on l'empêchait de se mouvoir. On parlait de lui laisser le choix mais quel choix lui laissait-on réellement hein ? AUCUN ! AUCUN ! On l'empêchait de vivre correctement ! On l'empêchait d'exister._

« J'en ai assez des imbéciles ! »

« Encore un cri du cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas un problème. Retourne donc te coucher, ça sera bien mieux. »

_Il l'énervait ! Il ne savait pas du tout qui c'était mais ça ne changeait rien ! Il l'énervait ! Alors qu'il tente d'éviter de continuer sur ce chemin ou alors, ça allait très très mal se finir hein ? Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Il est pas capable de …  
><em>

« Je suis fatigué avec toutes ces bêtises. Je vais me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit alors. »

Il se foutait de sa gueule ou il était en train de rêver ? Ouais, c'était plutôt ça. Il était en train de rêver. S'il était avec Raon, il devait parfaitement savoir que c'était pas du tout une bonne idée que de le chercher, pas du tout même hein ? Qu'il ne fasse pas trop le fou. Il retourna dans la cabine, retrouvant Sarine couchée sur un lit, en boule.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur mon lit ? Descends maintenant. »

« Hey, soit un peu sympa avec elle. Elle t'a transporté durant tout le trajet. » _dit Raon, Sarine lui répondant aussitôt avec une voix amusée :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi. Tu ne le connais pas encore. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il obtient rapidement la réponse. Alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'installait sur le lit, la Solochi de métal grimpa sans un mot sur le lit à son tour. Raon haussa un sourcil avant de sourire :_

« Oh, j'ai parfaitement compris dans le fond. »

_Il fit de même, invitant le Ouisticram à le rejoindre. Istiti réagit comme un enfant, grimpant sur le lit tout en rigolant à son tour. Chacun vint trouver le sommeil, Sarine regardant son porteur pour veiller sur lui. Les deux journées passèrent plus rapidement que prévu aux yeux de Sarine et de son porteur et lorsqu'ils durent descendre, il se retourna pour regarde la mer. Mer ou océan ? Il ne savait même pas dans le fond._

« Vous saluerez vos professeurs et votre principale de ma part, d'accord ? Toute façon, s'il le faut vraiment, vous me recontacterez. Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec lui ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je pense qu'il a compris qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Merci pour le voyage, faites attention à vous en rentrant ! »

_Le marin salua Roan, celui-ci faisant un geste de la main alors que l'autre personne recouverte de vêtements restait parfaitement immobile. Il en était de même pour l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci observant devant lui avec lenteur … et un peu de mélancolie. Un regard que Roan ne reconnaissait pas chez lui du peu qu'il avait remarqué._

« Je vais peut-être retourner à la nage. »

« Hein quoi ? Il blague, j'espère, Sarine ? »

« Il ne blague pas. Alors veuillez le stopper, s'il vous plaît. »

_La créature de métal avait donné une consigne à l'être recouvert de tissu, celui-ci se plaçant derrière l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de lui planter un petit ongle dans le cou. Avec lenteur, l'être souffla, réceptionnant l'adolescent qui tomba en arrière dans ses bras :_

« Mission accomplie. Il dormira pour quelques heures encore. »

« Il est vraiment spécial non ? La majorité se résigne lorsqu'ils atterrissent ici. Lui, il m'a tout l'air d'un futur élément turbulent parmi vous. » _s'exprima le marin._

« Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas le seul. Il comprendra rapidement comment tout cela se passe à l'école de Gliros bien assez tôt. » _répondit Raon avant de laisser partir finalement le bateau et son propriétaire. Il se tourna vers l'autre personne. _« Pas trop lourd ? »

« Je vais éviter que son armure du Solochi ne doive encore le porter. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Bon, alors, nous pouvons nous mettre en route. Direction l'école ! On trouvera surement d'autres personnes pour nous aider. Ils vont être surpris de nous revoir aussi vite. »

_Istiti émit un petit rire alors que l'autre personne soulevait l'adolescent pour le prendre sur son épaule sans difficultés. Sarine soupira avant que tout le petit groupe ne quitte le rivage._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Binvenu à Gliros, Waram

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue à Gliros, Waram**

« Qui est-ce donc ? Un nouveau chevalier ? »

« Tu as vu son armure qui l'accompagne ? C'est la première fois que j'en voie une aussi noire et sinistre. C'est étrange. Tu crois qu'il est dangereux ? »

« Il semble l'être. Tu n'as pas vu l'aura qui l'entoure. Je sens qu'il va encore créer des problèmes dans l'école. Comme si on en avait pas déjà assez. »

_Des murmures, des paroles, des propos, il n'y avait que ça autour de lui alors qu'il restait maintenant complètement impassible à tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Raon poussa un léger soupir avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Désolé mais c'est comme ça à chaque fois. Ne t'y attarde pas trop. »

« Comme si leurs avis m'intéressaient … alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Emmenez-moi à votre proviseure ou directrice ou je ne sais quoi. Je sais juste que c'est une femme. »

« C'est le cas mais ne t'en fait pas, elle est la plus douce et agréable des femmes chevaliers-pokémon qui existent en ce monde ! Un véritable modèle pour nous tous. »

« Rien que ça ? Je ne m'attarde pas sur ces capacités, je veux juste qu'elle me déclare apte à partir de cet endroit et surtout que vous ne me collez plus aux basques. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne veux pas de vous et vous ne voudrez pas de moi, c'est pourtant pas compliqué. »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Bref, de toute façon, nous y sommes. »

_Nous y sommes ? Ah oui … A force de ne pas vouloir regarder le décor autour de lui, il avait parfaitement ignoré le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant dans le dit-bâtiment. Et … Il regardait juste le marbre gris à ses pieds. Il n'en avait rien à faire de cet endroit. Il savait juste que ça ressemblait presque à un château majestueux et après ça ? Rien du tout._

« AH ! QUELLE BLAGUE ! JE … »

_Sa bouche vint subitement se bloquer, aucun mot n'en sortant. Il se tourna vers Raon mais celui-ci cligna des yeux avant de rigoler, murmurant :_

« Visiblement, l'armure de la principale n'apprécie guère que tu hausses la voix. Elle est ainsi, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi mais tu vas devoir attendre d'être jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle te libère. Fais attention quand même à toi hein ? »  
><em><br>Il le laissait seul devant une belle porte faite de bois. Une voix féminine se fit entendre de l'autre côté, presque neutre puisqu'un ton doux caché se fit entendre :_

« Rentrez donc, adolescent de Solochi. »

_Rentrez donc, rentrez donc ? De qui est-ce que cette voix se moquait-elle hein ? Il fallait vraiment faire gaffe ! Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier ça ! Il détestait qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, déjà parce que ça faisait mal, ensuite car ce n'était pas plaisant !_

« Ne me forcez pas à vous faire venir ici. »

_Ah ben il attendait que ça ! Si elle voulait jouer aux fortes têtes, ils seront deux à ce petit jeu ! Il ne marchait pas et … AAAAAAAAAH ! C'est quoi ça ?! Son propre corps se mouvait et ouvrait la porte ! C'était quoi ça ?! De la magie ?! Il pénétra dans la pièce, son regard étant forcé de se poser sur le décor autour de lui._

_Cela ne ressemblait … pas vraiment à une pièce de principale. Enfin, pas à ses yeux. Il avait imaginé quelque chose d'assez austère, juste un bureau, des dossiers … mais pas vraiment ça. Il y avait bien un bureau en bois noir, un imposant fauteuil rouge … mais le reste ? Des rideaux roses en tissu translucide sur une fenêtre double d'un bon mètre de hauteur ? C'est vrai ça ? Vraiment ? Et puis, il y avait quelques bibliothèques déposées ainsi que de nombreuses photographies … représentant une femme aux longs cheveux verts accompagnés par … hey ! Cette femme était masquée !_

« Voilà donc le terrible adolescent qui est accompagné de l'armure du Solochi. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le libérer, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Et une armure de Solochi bien polie. Est-ce que tu es de son âge ? »

« C'est le cas, mademoiselle ou madame la principale. Je me nomme Sarine. »

_Principale ? C'était donc elle ? La femme aux cheveux verts ? Aux cheveux verts qui lui allaient jusqu'au dos alors qu'elle portait un masque blanc sur le visage. Un masque blanc avec une corne rouge sur le front ? Et sa tenue était des plus élégantes, constituée d'une robe blanche sur le bas, verte sur le haut. Elle ressemblait un peu aux demoiselles nobles d'un ancien temps. Elle était debout, faisant un mouvement de la main avant de dire :_

« Le voilà à nouveau doué de la parole. Espérons que cela ne soit pas pour m'agresser verbalement, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je n'ai pas à vous le dire. Je veux juste que vous déclariez à vos larbins que je ne veux pas me mêler de votre école complètement pourrie. »

« Oh, de très vilaines paroles. Assis. »

_Hein quoi ? Assis ? Il tenta un mouvement pour s'enfuir mais il se retrouva paralysé, son corps se déplaçant aussitôt vers un fauteuil près du bureau. Moins impressionnant que celui de la principale mais quand même bien plaisant._

« Assis, j'ai dit. Que Sarine soit une armure ténébreuse me force à utiliser un peu plus de pouvoirs mais sur un jeune débutant chevalier-pokémon ne me dérange guère. »

« Qu'est … qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ?! »

« Un peu de psychisme. Ce n'est qu'une faculté comme une autre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Est-ce que tu te sens déjà un peu plus calme ? Ou dois-je alors te rendre incapable de t'exprimer une nouvelle fois. Je pense que tu saisis la différence entre toi et moi. »

« … … … Je veux juste que vous me lâchiez. »

« Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas possible. » _répondit calmement la femme aux cheveux verts tout en commençant à faire les cents pas, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs criant :_

« ET POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ?! »

« Je pensais m'être correctement exprimé non ? Tu hausses pourtant le ton ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! C'est tout ce que je demande ! Pourquoi ça vous dérange tant ? »

« Car tu donnes une mauvaise image des chevaliers-pokémon aux yeux du monde. » _répondit calmement la principale, se rapprochant de lui. Il pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait des yeux aussi verts que ses cheveux._

« Mauvaise image ? Comme si j'étais le seul à créer des problèmes ! Et ce ne sont que des voyous de bas étage, ils méritent d'en baver ! »

« Mauvais caractère, impertinence, refus de l'autorité, comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir te calmer alors, hum ? Tu as une idée ? »

« … … … S'il le faut, je me combattrai ! Sarine ! Viens sur moi ! »

« Sur ce coup, je ne peux pas du tout, je suis vraiment désolée. » _bredouilla l'armure du Solochi avec lenteur alors qu'elle tremblait un peu._

« Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses propos, remarquant l'état émotionnel de son armure. Ce n'était pas normal que la Solochi faite de métal réagisse ainsi. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait … Ce n'était quand même pas le fait que … cette femme bonne femme était la principale hein ? Elle … Enfin … Non ! Quand même pas hein ? C'était juste n'importe quoi !_

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Sarine ?! »

« Rien du tout. Ce que tu devrais te demander, c'est plutôt : qu'est-ce que je peux lui faire ? »

« Ne la touchez pas ou je vous tue ! »

« Des paroles bien violentes … mais est-ce que tu serais vraiment capable de les tenir ? Alors que tu ne peux guère bouger ? Il va falloir canaliser toute cette colère en toi. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Et laissez Sarine tranquille aussi ! »

_Il évitait de s'emporter mais elle voyait parfaitement qu'il se faisait violence sur lui-même. Il faut dire qu'elle le bloquait aussi, l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes la femme aux cheveux verts … avant de bafouiller :_

« Laissez là … s'il vous plaît. Les autres ou moi, je ne m'en fous … pas elle. »

« Hum ? C'est bien la première fois que tu montres de l'inquiétude. Mais bon, maintenant que tu sembles passablement calmé, nous allons donc pouvoir dialoguer, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Comme je te l'ai dit et que tu l'as surement deviné, je suis la principale de l'école de Gliros. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je n'ai pas à donner mon nom à des personnes qui ne donnent pas le leur. »

« Il est vrai … mais es-tu en position de force ou de faiblesse par rapport à moi ? »

_Tsss … Il ne répondit pas, ne faisant que baisser la tête. Maintenant qu'il se calmait, il pouvait sentir la différence de force entre elle et lui. Même en des dizaines d'années, il n'était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir lui tenir tête._

« Je ne vous répondrai pas … pas du tout. »

« Soit. Sarine, n'est-ce pas ? Pourrais-tu me donner son nom ? »

« Je ne peux pas. S'il le refuse … bien que ça ne soit pas important, par respect pour lui, je ne le ferai pas. J'en suis désolée, principale. »

« C'est ennuyeux, terriblement ennuyeux. Comment vais-je donc remplir ta fiche d'inscription à Gliros si je ne connais pas ton nom ? »

« Q… QUOI ?! Il est hors de question que je participe à cette école ! JE REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT D'Y RENTRER ! »

« Soit. Nous pouvons donc faire un petit défi. Si tu arrives ne serait-ce qu'à me toucher, je pense envisager la possibilité de te laisser vagabonder comme bon te semble. »

_Un défi ? La toucher ? Pourquoi pas ! Réussir à la blesser ou gagner est tout simplement impossible ! Mais la toucher ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça ! Il avait toutes ses chances contre elle ! OUI ! Il allait essayer ça ! Dès maintenant !_

« Avec ou sans armure ? »

« Tu peux y aller avec ton armure. Cela te donnera plus d'avantage, je pense. »

_Ah oui ? Elle n'avait pas peur de souffrir ? Qu'importe ! Il ordonna à Sarine de venir se coller contre son corps, la Solochi de métal se séparant en plusieurs parties pour former l'armure que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs arborait._

« Maintenant, vous allez comprendre à quel point je suis sérieux ! »

« Sur cela, je n'en doute guère. » _répondit la femme masquée aux cheveux verts, restant parfaitement immobile alors que l'adolescent s'élançait contre elle, avec son armure sur lui. Elle cligna des yeux pendant à quelques centimètres de lui, le poing de l'adolescent s'immobilisant subitement, complètement dénué de tout mouvement. Il commença à vouloir gesticuler encore une fois mais il n'y arriva pas. Cette fois-ci, tout était coupé … complètement coupé ! Même sa respiration ! Elle venait de lui couper sa respiration ! Il chercha à bouger, réagir, à se déplacer, à s'enfuir mais rien, rien du tout même. Il ne pouvait rien faire du tout sans que cela ne bouge ! Sans que cela ne soit efficace ! IL DEVAIT BOUGER ! IL DEVAIT RESPIRER ! IL COMMENCAIT A NE PLUS AVOIR D'AIR ! Qu'elle le laisse respirer ! Il avait besoin d'oxygène ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ne devait pas mourir maintenant ! IL NE DEVAIT PAS ! La femme aux cheveux verts poussa un profond soupir malgré son masque, murmurant : _« Moins tu te calmes, plus tu manqueras d'oxygène. Il vaut mieux alors pour toi que tu comprennes la différence de puissance entre toi et moi. Et que tu acceptes pleinement la défaite. D'accord ? Je vais te relâcher … et j'espère que tu comprendras maintenant … le problème. »

_Comprendre le problème ? Ce qu'il comprend, tout simplement, c'est qu'il est faible ! Très faible ! Plus que faible même ! Comment est-ce qu'il est censé faire hein ? Comment est-ce qu'il … peut se battre réellement contre elle ? Il n'en a pas les capacités._

« Je suis tellement faible … tellement faible … et ça vous amuse hein ? »

« Je n'éprouve aucune joie à cela. Loin de là. Est-ce que tu veux bien maintenant me dire ton nom ? Est-ce que tu sais écrire aussi ? Et lire ? Tes capacités liées aux calculs ? Cette école n'est pas seulement une école pour les chevaliers-pokémon. Tu as des cours comme dans toute école normale. Il le faut bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Waram. Je m'appelle … Waram, proviseure. »

« Enfin, tu as dit ton prénom. Il n'y aucune honte ou besoin de le cacher. Alors, Waram, est-ce que tu es décidé à rester à l'école maintenant ? »

« Je … C'est surtout que vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix plutôt hein ? » Je suis bien obligé d'accepter votre proposition mais je vous préviens … Dès que je le peux, je partirai de l'école. Je ne veux pas rester ici, pas du tout même. »

« Est-ce que tu voudras bien m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas … pas du tout. Comment est-ce que les cours vont se passer avec moi ? »

« Tu as de la chance, tu n'as que deux mois de retard par rapport aux autres. Tout cela est encore bien rattrapable avec de l'aide. »

« Je ne veux pas d'aide. Je suivrai vos cours et c'est tout. »

« Ah … » _soupira une nouvelle fois la principale. _« Je sens que cette année va être très difficile en fin de compte. Il se peut même que je doive te surveiller personnellement, Waram. Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux de ma part ? »

« Je m'en fiche, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes et je ne veux pas en avoir. »

« Waram … c'est bon, ce n'est pas traumatisant non plus. Et je suis là hein ? » _murmura la Solochi métallisée alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement._

_Peut-être que oui … mais ça ne changeait pas tellement grand-chose en même temps. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il resta assis sur le fauteuil pendant de longues secondes, observant les cadres avec les photos, posés un peu partout autour de lui._

« Ce sont tous des élèves de cette école. »

« … … … D'accord. » _murmura l'adolescent sans détourner son regard des photos. Il restait là, à les observer pendant de longues secondes. Les filles portaient des masques. C'était tous des adolescents, rien que ça._

« Tu les envies un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais être à leur place. »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne pensais pas du tout ça ! » _dit-il, comme pris en faute alors que la femme aux cheveux verts souffla :_

« Je suis capable de lire sur le visage des personnes … et voire même un peu plus. Tu n'as pas à être intimidé par cela. Si tu te montres respectable et responsable, il se peut qu'un jour, je fasse une photographie avec toi. »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Maintenant que je suis votre élève, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici ! Je m'en vais ! Et si je peux avoir une chambre à moi seul, ça serait bien mieux que tout le reste ! Merci beaucoup et au plaisir de plus vous revoir ! »

_Elle le regarda quitter la pièce avec fureur, accompagné par la Solochi de métal alors que la femme aux cheveux verts retournait s'installer sur son fauteuil. N'est-ce pas ? Elle s'en doutait mais bon, elle était convaincue … au sujet de l'adolescent._

« Il est si facile de … lire dans les pensées de Waram. Un adolescent perturbé est comme un livre ouvert. Tu peux y découvrir tellement de choses. »

_Car ce n'était pas uniquement cela … qu'il avait voulu quand il avait regardé la photographie. Il avait réussi à deviner … l'émotion derrière les masques des personnes présentes sur la photographie. Il avait deviné … à quel point … tout cela était important._

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec lui derrière son caractère … mais les journées passeront … et peu à peu, il s'ouvrira. »

_A partir de là, l'adolescent n'aura guère alors le choix que de se dévoiler aux yeux des autres, étape par étape. Oui, c'est exactement ainsi que ça se passera. Elle le sait … même si c'est la première fois qu'elle ressent une telle … chose en un garçon._

« Chaque élève a sa part de tristesse et de malheur dans la vie mais ici … j'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus présent en lui … que nulle part ailleurs. Peut-être est-ce que pour cela … que l'armure du Solochi est avec lui. »

_Une armure ténébreuse … mais pas uniquement. Elle était bien plus qu'une simple armure liée à l'élément des ténèbres. Elle était beaucoup plus … car oui, les armures avaient un nom, un caractère, une histoire. Que le fait que cette armure soit du caractère d'une adolescente … mais surtout proche à ce point de Waram n'était pas anodin. Elle allait devoir surveiller tout cela de très près, elle en était convaincue. Les premiers jours seront riches d'informations._


	6. Chapitre 6 : PJ, PP

**Chapitre 6 : Premier jour, premier problème**

« Si tu veux bien te présenter à tes camarades. »

« Waram. Vous avez juste besoin de savoir ça. »

_C'était rapide, sec et efficace. Il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer autre chose de toute façon. Les élèves le regardèrent, certains fronçant les sourcils, d'autres ne pouvant pas montrer leurs émotions … puisqu'ils avaient des masques. Car oui, toutes les demoiselles ici avaient des masques visiblement. C'était une coutume ou quoi ?_

« Et quel est le nom de ton armure ? »

« Sarine. Voilà son nom. C'est l'armure du Solochi. » _répondit sèchement une nouvelle fois l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors que l'armure soupirait._

« Tu pourrais quand même être plus ouvert, Waram, tu sais ? Ils ne vont pas te manger. Est-ce que nous pouvons nous installer, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Hum, la table là-bas. Vous pourriez faire connaissance ensuite. »

_Connaissance ? Avec qui ? Il haussa les épaules, ne s'attardant pas sur le reste des personnes présentes. La seule personne qui avait un peu son intérêt … était sa voisine de table. Car oui, une personne masquée … et surtout de petite taille, c'était quoi ça ? Elle avait un masque rouge sur le visage … sauf qu'il était tout simplement horrible, surtout les gros yeux globuleux qui étaient dessinés dessus._

« B… Bonjour. »

_Il cligna des yeux, tournant son visage aux yeux rubis vers l'adolescente qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Ah oui, la formule de politesse. Il grommela dans sa barbe un simple :_

« Bonjour, oui aussi. C'est comme ça, je crois. »

« En… enchantée … de te connaître … W … Waram. »

« Tu as un problème pour parler ou quoi ? »

« Waram ! Ca ne se dit pas comme ça à une demoiselle ! » _s'écrit Sarine avant que la voix du professeur ne vienne dire :_

« Ahem. Veuillez éviter d'hausser la voix pendant les cours. Je sais bien que vous êtes nouveau et encore un peu sous le choc mais calmez-vous. »

« Pardon, cela ne se reproduira plus. » _dit faiblement Sarine, confuse et embêtée malgré le fait qu'elle soit une simple armure de métal représentée sous la forme d'un Solochi. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre à cause des exactions de l'adolescent._

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, je me calme. »

_Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher néanmoins. Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Juste suivre les cours ? Et ensuite ? Là, c'était des mathématiques … sauf qu'il ne comprenait rien. En plus, il était crevé avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Sans une once de remord, il vint tout simplement poser sa tête sur la table._

_Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il dorme et … Hum ? Il se sentit un peu secoué par quelque chose, le forçant à tourner la tête. Qu'estce que Sarine lui voulait ? Elle ne remarquait pas qu'il était en train de chercher le sommeil hein ? Pfff !_

« Je dois m'en aller, Waram. Il semblerait que normalement, les armures des chevaliers-pokémon ne sont pas autorisées ici. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ah non, non, tu restes ici. Je ne connais personne. »

« Essayes de te faire de nouveaux amis … et surtout de rester éveillé, ça sera bien mieux. » _répliqua-t-elle avec douceur alors qu'il se redressait de la table. H… Hey ! Elle était vraiment en train de partir de la zone là ! Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Pas du tout même ! Elle quittait la zone ! Enfin, elle quittait la salle de classe !_

« Normalement, elle se trouvera dans ta chambre. Tu … tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Non mais en quoi ça te concerne, toi ? » _marmonna Waram en s'adressant à sa voisine. Celle-ci baissa la tête, confuse et gênée._

« Pa … Pardon … Je ne pensais … pas à mal en … disant ceci. »

« Alors ne dis rien, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« D.. D'accord. Je ne dirai plus rien. »

_Quelques pouffements de rire dans la classe et voilà qu'il haussait un sourcil. Il y avait quelque chose de drôle dans ses paroles ? Il émit un grognement, regardant autour de lui. Grrr. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, pas du tout même. Il observa plus longuement la fille à côté de lui. Elle devait faire quoi ? Ah mais zut ! D'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle portait ça ? Enfin, zut, il s'en fichait ! C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous la même tenue d'écolier._

_Lui, il n'en avait pas puisqu'il venait d'arriver mais quand même, c'est embêtant. Il avait l'impression de se démarquer plus par rapport aux autres. Bon, c'était quoi comme … hey ! Mais en fait, non, ils avaient bien … la même « finition » dans les vêtements mais il remarquait une chose : la couleur de leurs habits était quand même différente. Sa voisin de table était grandement habillée de bleu alors que d'autres filles avaient des vêtements rouges, jaunes et autres. Enfin, elles portaient toutes des jupes en tissu mais de couleur différente. Elles avaient aussi une chemise blanche mais une petite veste de tissu de la même couleur que la robe. Enfin, certaines port… en fait, elles portaient toutes des gants de la couleur de leurs vêtements … sauf sa voisine._

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de gants, toi ? »

« Je … je les aies oubliés. » _bafouilla sa voisine avec confusion._

« Mouais. Si tu le dis … »

_Pas franchement convaincant comme argument ça. Bof, toute façon, sa voisine, il l'oublierait le lendemain ou à la prochaine heure, hein ? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Ca faisait depuis trois ans qu'il n'avait plus été à l'école. C'était à peine s'il se rappelait comment écrire et lire. Bon, ensuite, il lui …_

« Tiens. Pour pouv… pouvoir écrire. »

_Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Elle était en train de lui offrir du papier, un stylo et tout le matériel nécessaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire par-là ? Il marmonna :_

« T'as tellement pas d'amis que tu essaies d'en chercher ou quoi ? »

« J… Juste que … sinon tu ne pourras pas … pas suivre le cours. »

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est là où je dois dire merci, je crois ? » _souffla-t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement. Hey, c'était lui ou sa tenue avait quelques trous et déchirures ?_

« De rien … c'est … c'est avec un grand plaisir. »

« Grand plaisir, grand plaisir. Tu ne me connais même pas. »

« Tu t'appelles Waram. Je … Je m'appelle … »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. » _coupa-t-il sèchement avant même qu'elle ne puisse parler. Elle poussa un petit glapissement confus avant d'hocher la tête._

_Voilà une bonne chose qui était faite hein ? Bon, ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire exactement ? Ah oui, écrire. Ecrire des mathématiques, vraiment ? Commencer par ça pour la reprise de l'école ? Vraiment, ce n'était pas de la chance. Quelqu'un lui en voulait, il ne savait pas qui mais il y avait de l'exagération dans l'air !_

_Quand les heures finirent de défiler, il remarqua au final, qu'ils avaient eu cours avec le même professeur mais qu'ils avaient changé de matière … et surtout qu'ils étaient restés dans la même pièce. Il se redressa vivement, l'adolescente à ses côtés semblant prendre bien son temps pour tout ranger. Grumpf._

« Tiens, reprends tes affaires. Pour le papier, je te le redonnerai quand on m'aura donné des fournitures, c'est aussi … »

« « Je … euh … je n'ai pas … besoin de ça. Les fournitures sont … offertes par l'école. Nous … nous ne payons rien du tout. Rien du tout, oui. Est-ce que … je peux venir te faire … faire visiter l'école si tu en as … envie ? »

_Il savait qu'il faisait peur mais de là ce qu'elle en tremble. Elle n'exagérait pas un peu ? Il s'était montré désagréable envers autrui mais bon, il y a quand même quelques limites aussi hein ? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire alors ? Accepter sa proposition ? Grumpf ! Pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait alors s'attarder un peu plus sur le décor. Il murmura :_

« Mouais. Je veux bien, ça me changera. Comme ça, je sais où est la cantine et tout le reste. Bon allez, ranges-moi tout ça et plus vite que ça. »

_Il prit le matériel de l'adolescente, mettant tout dans son sac avant de récupérer ce dernier. Autant prendre ça sur son épaule pendant qu'elle lui faisait visiter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'immobilisait ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi ?_

« Tu te dépêches ? Je n'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire aussi hein ? »

« O… Oui ! Bien entendu ! Nous … nous pouvons y aller. »

_Elle se releva et il haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que … Il devait faire environ un mètre cinquante-trois. Ce n'était pas bien grand mais il n'avait que treize ans. Elle … elle en faisait encore moins ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait un mètre trente-cinq à tout casser. C'était d'une taille vraiment ridicule sur le coup._

« T'es franchement petite, t'arrives à voir au-dessus de la table quand tu manges ? »

« Beuh … je sais … je sais bien que je suis petite ! »

_Il sentait parfaitement qu'elle faisait la moue derrière son masque rouge. Mais bon, lui, personnellement, il en avait pas à faire grand-chose. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas un souci. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes. Malgré la tenue d'étudiante, il voyait aussi quelques autres vêtements dessous. En fait, il ne voyait pas une seule parcelle de son corps sauf à part ses mains. Et ses cheveux bleus étaient assez crasseux … et courts. Sauf qu'ils étaient mal coupés ? Et qu'elle n'avait donc pas une « ligne » correcte. Certains cheveux étaient coupés au cou, d'autres lui allaient jusqu'au dos. Mais bon … Elle était quand même drôlement petite comme gamine hein ?_

« Alors, tu te trouves dans l'école de Gliros. »

« Ca, je l'avais remarqué, tu as autre chose à m'apprendre ? Ou alors, la visite est déjà écourtée, hein ? Bon, il faudrait que je retrouve Sarine. »

« Ton armure de Solochi ? Normalement, elle a été dirigée vers ta chambre. »

_Tiens ? Elle ne tremblote plus dans la voix ? Elle a décidé de se comporter comme une grande ? AH ! Il ne manque plus que les centimètres visiblement. Mais bon, ce n'est pas uniquement ça le problème. Bon … Alors ! Maintenant qu'il avait du temps derrière lui, il pouvait enfin regarder calmement la décoration et l'école._

_Faite de pierres, briques et de bois, ça changeait grandement des immeubles en béton de la vie citadine. Tout était principalement une multitude de couloirs avec parfois quelques embranchements pour monter aux étages supérieurs ou alors aller dans les sous-sols. Bon, c'était gigantesque et à part ça ? Y avait quoi d'autre ?_

« Il y a au moins quelques zones pour se divertir ? Je ne sais pas, des terrains de jeux ou autres ? Car bon, juste faire de l'école, c'est d'un ennui plus que mortel si je peux me permettre de m'exprimer dans ce fichu endroit hein ? »

« Il y a des terrains de sport et aussi un terrain pour les entraînements au combat. Il y a beaucoup de choses sur cette île. »

« Et comment vous faites pour avoir la nourriture ? »

« Nous élevons des animaux et cultivons des fruits et légumes. Ce sont des cours comme les autres chez nous, Waram. »

_Elle parlait bien cette fois. Du moins, aucun tremblement dans sa voix. Il s'était peut-être fait des idées en fin de compte ? S'imaginer des choses sur les personne, ce n'était pas son genre. Bon, à part que ce fichu endroit était gigantesqu et qu'il y avait de quoi faire du sport, cultiver des fruits et légumes, élever des bêtes, ils n'avaient rien d'autre ?_

« Où sont les dortoirs au fait ? Je ne sais même pas ça. On m'a pas prévenu où j'étais. »

« Je vais t'y emmener … si tu veux bien … Waram. »

« Hey, hey, hey. Laisse-moi plutôt lui expliquer les consignes ici. »

_Et voilà. Sans même se sentir concerné plus que ça, il poussa un profond soupir avant de se retourner. Déjà, l'adolescente au masque rouge reculait légèrement alors que Waram observait qui venait de lui adresser la parole._

_Un adolescent qui avait surement deux ans de plus que lui … rien que ça ? Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Avec ses cheveux verts hirsute, sa sale trombine qu'il n'appréciait pas rien qu'en la regardant. Ouais, il avait une sale tête, vraiment. Et c'était pas ses yeux bleus légèrement plissés qui allaient arranger sa face._

« Bon, tout de suite, qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme embrouille ? »

_Il avait été direct alors qu'il entendait un petit glapissement de la part de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus derrière lui. Encore une fois, il avait visiblement fait mouche puisque la personne en face de lui émit un petit rictus nerveux._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que l'on parle … »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'emmener à mon dortoir ? »

« HEY ! Je suis le chevalier-pokémon de bronze du Dynavolt ! »

« Oui ? Et ? Tant mieux pour toi, toutes mes félicitations. » _répliqua Waram, posant son regard sur l'adolescente. Ils y vont ou non ? Car il n'avait pas que ça à faire hein ? Il y avait beaucoup mieux et plus important à faire._

_Elle tenta de dire quelques mots mais elle vint s'abstenir. Waram avait toujours le sac de l'adolescente sur son épaule, ne se préoccupant plus du chevalier-pokémon de bronze du Dynavolt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le dortoir, du moins, il se faisait emmener. Lorsque ce fut le cas, l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus lui montra l'allée dans laquelle il trouverait normalement sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'à appeler le nom de son armure-pokémon._

« Tiens … et fais attention à ne pas te casser la figure ou créer plus de trous dans tes vêtements aussi hein ? »

_Il retira le sac de l'adolescente de son épaule, récupérant juste son propre travail avant de mettre le sac sur l'épaule de la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus. Il fit un petit geste de la main, ne cherchant pas à entendre son « au revoir »._

« Ah ! Au passage, les dortoirs sont mixtes quand même. »

_Mixtes ? C'est vrai ça ? C'était quand même plutôt courageux en un sens non ? Les adolescents et les adolescentes étaient pas mal de « brutes sexuelles » … enfin, dans l'âge où ça fleure bon l'amour et toutes ces bêtises._

« Bon, toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire exactement moi hein ? HUMPF ! »

_Il n'était pas là pour ce genre de bêtises de toute façon. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de chercher le grand amour et toutes ces bêtises. Il commença à parcourir le couloir, disant à voix haute et assez forte pour que Sarine l'entende :_

« Sarine ! Sarine ! Sarine ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Waram ? Oh ! Tu es enfin de retour ! »

_Une voix qui s'adresse sur la gauche d'après ce qu'il a cru entendre. Il se dirige vers les potes sur le côté gauche, rappelant Sarine pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que Sarine fonce vers lui en courant à quatre pattes en sa direction. HEY HEY HEY ! Qu'elle se calme !_

« Ne me saute pas dessus ou … »

_Trop tard. Il pouffe de surprise alors que la créature de métal le percute en plein ventre, le faisant presque tomber en arrière. Heureusement, il l'avait réceptionnée avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus. Comme si c'était une habitude entre eux._

« C'était quand même … bien long sans toi, Waram. »

« Je me doute. Enfin bon, c'est où ma chambre dans tout ça ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je vais t'y emmener mais malheureusement, tu n'es pas seul, désolée. »

_Il s'en doutait quand même hein ? Il poussa déjà un profond soupir rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas être seul mais il allait devoir s'y faire. Il prit sa respiration. Tant que ça n'allait pas être quelqu'un de lourd et chiant et …_

« Ah ! Mais c'est Waram ! »

« Waram, hihihi ! Salut, toi ! Au moins, on a un nom à te mettre. »

_AH NON ! PAS LUI BORDEL ! PAS RAON ! PAS LUI ! ET IL ETAIT PAS SEUL !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Abandon

**Chapitre 7 : Abandon**

« Je ne veux pas de toi, c'est compris ?! »

« Oh, mais tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix. Désolé mais tu vas devoir me supporter. Je sais que cela t'es difficile mais fais un effort hein ? Je me représente, je me nomme Raon et voilà Istiti, l'armure du Ouisticram de bronze. Enchantés de te connaître. »

« Je ne suis pas enchanté contrairement à Sarine. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui aussi est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi y a une autre personne ? »

« Les dortoirs sont jusqu'à quatre voire cinq personnes. Il est normal alors que nous soyons plus que deux. » _répliqua l'être recouvert de tissus alors que Waram marmonnait et grommelait dans sa barbe, visiblement très mécontent de la tournure des évènements._

« Je veux pas le savoir ! Il doit bien y avoir des dortoirs libres non ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. Des dortoirs complètement libres ? Hahaha ! Dommage mais soit tu vas supporter des personnes que tu connais, soit tu vas vers de parfaits inconnus. Ou alors, visiblement, tu t'es déjà bien fait remarqué, il paraitrait. Nous n'étions pas en cours, ayant obtenu le droit de nous reposer pour la journée mais demain, nous serons dans la même classe. Alors … heureux ? »

« Pas vraiment, non ! Je l'ai pourtant assez exprimé, je crois bien ! BON SANG ! Je suis censé prendre quel lit maintenant moi ? »

« Sarine a déjà fait son petit territoire sur celui-là. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn en désignant le lit au fond. C'est vrai qu'il était déjà saccagé. Le matelas semblait épais et volumineux. Il vint placer une main dessus, appuyant pour voir sa dureté avant de regarder le traversin ainsi que l'oreiller._

« Tu testes le moelleux ? Ce n'est pas l'hôtel cinq étoiles mais on n'a vraiment pas grand-chose à se plaindre ce côté hein ? »

« Comment est-ce que la principale a pu avoir autant d'argent ? »

« Ah ça … C'est parce que certains chevaliers-pokémon partent en mission. »

« Oh, d'accord, de l'esclavage pour chacun et chacune, s'est-il pas beau ? » _répliqua Waram avec lenteur, comme s'il venait de toucher un point sensible._

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout le cas, malgré tes dires. Le but de ces missions est d'aider le peuple qui ne possède pas nos pouvoirs. »

« Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ? Sans moi … hein … j'ai pas que ça à faire. » _marmonna-t-il encore une fois avant de se coucher sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas envie d'aller déjeuner, il voulait tout simplement dormir sans même qu'on vienne le déranger._

« Tu n'auras pas réellement le choix si la principale décide de t'envoyer en mission. Et bien entendu, aucune désertion ou alors, c'est elle-même qui viendra te chercher. Un conseil : il vaut mieux éviter cela. Il paraitrait qu'elle est du niveau de puissance d'un chevalier-pokémon d'or. Nous n'avons jamais réellement vu son armure d'ailleurs. »

« Mais elle doit être resplendissante. » _répondit Raon après les propos de l'adolescent emmitouflé dans ses vêtements._

« Hey, d'ailleurs, on me force à me dire mon nom mais le tien dans cette histoire, c'est quoi ? Y a pas de raison qu'on me force alors que toi, tu as le droit de le garder secret ! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais caché … Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé néanmoins. Je m'appelle Xalex, je suis un chevalier-pokémon, moi aussi. »

« Mouais, bien entendu. Et laisse-moi deviner, ton armure est capable de te faire m'empoisonner et toutes ces saletés que tu m'as fait au cou, c'est bien ça ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est exact. Mon armure-pokémon est encore en train de se reposer du voyage et de ses dernières actions. Il n'est guère nécessaire que tu la vois actuellement. Maintenant, nous devons nous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir. »

« Sans moi, je n'ai pas faim, je vais juste me reposer. »

_Ne faisant qu'un geste de la main pour dire de dégager le plancher, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs vint fermer aussitôt les yeux avant que Sarine ne grimpe sur le lit à son tour, fermant les yeux tout en baillant. Elle marmonna :_

« Bonne nuit à vous deux … enfin vous quatre. »

« Hum. On va dire que tu ne mangeras pas ce soir alors. Dommage, d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre, avec les rumeurs dans l'école, une personne aurait été contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire. » _dit Raon en rigolant._

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles et surtout, je m'en contrefous, c'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, si tu peux me laisser tranquille, ça sera bien mieux. Non merci. Compris ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Enfin, les rumeurs sont des rumeurs mais c'est assez drôle en un sens. Enfin, comme quoi, on ne sait jamais réellement connaitre une personne. »

« Tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas, fin de la discussion. »

« Allons, Waram, s'il te plaît. Ne soit pas aussi virulent. Bonne nuit encore à vous quatre. Nous allons nous reposer tous les deux. Le voyage a été vraiment épuisant. Mangez-bien et bon appétit à vous quatre. »

« Dormez-bien de votre côté. » _répondit Raon._

_Xalex n'était pas très loquace, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait remarqué déjà cela sur le bateau mais il ne s'exprimait jamais … si on ne lui adressait pas la parole. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de se mettre à plonger dans les rêves. Oui, les armures-pokémon étaient elles aussi capables de rêver, comme le ferait n'importe quel humain. C'était un peu cela la magie des armures-pokémon … des armures que presque nul ne connaissait._

_Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un secouement de l'épaule. Quelqu'un cherchait vraiment des ennuis ? Il grogna, disant :_

« Sarine, je dors encore cinq minutes, c'est bon. »

« Ah non, désolé, c'est pas Sarine. Et je m'excuse encore mais … »

« On n'a pas de croissant, hihihi ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! »

_Il ne rêvait pas ou le macaque armuré était en train de sautiller sur son lit comme un fou ?! HEY ! Il se redressa vivement, un peu furieux tout en regardant le Ouisticram. IL POUVAIT SAVOIR CE QU'IL ETAIT EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?!_

« Oh, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, la principale m'a dit que tes affaires seront donnés par notre professeur à la première heure de cours. D'ailleurs, c'est cours de chevalerie. »

« C'est quoi ça ? Chevalerie ? Ça a l'air complètement ridicule et stupide. »

« Ohla, ohla, ohla. Tu ne te feras pas des amis si tu dis ça en public ou en plein cours. Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, tu es réveillé. Par contre, Sarine dort profondément. »

_Autant qu'il la laisse dormir. Puis de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il se releva, quittant le lit tout en regardant la Solochi de métal. Elle était complètement endormie. Difficile de chercher à la réveiller. Elle devait manquer de sommeil … ces derniers jours._

« L'autre est déjà parti ? Il disparaît comme une ombre ou quoi ? »

« L'autre ? Ah ! Tu veux parler de Xalex. Il a toujours été comme ça. Bon, tu te laves et ensuite, on part déjeuner hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est une mauvaise idée ? »

« Oui car d'abord, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre. Ensuite, je fais ce que je veux. »

« Tant que tu te retrouves à la cantine, n'oublie pas de me suivre hein ? Car sinon, je vois mal où tu iras en cours si tu ne sais pas où te rendre. »

« Oui, oui, on lui dira. Maintenant, tu peux me lâcher ? »

_Il en avait déjà assez. Une journée et c'était déjà une belle prise de tête. Il émit un profond grognement avant de caresser brièvement le crâne de Sarine. Bon, autant qu'elle dorme ici. Il vint se diriger vers la douche, se lavant correctement avant de quitter le dortoir. Bon, s'il suivait le chemin inverse de l'adolescente d'hier, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal non ?_

« Ce chemin là… Puis celui-là et enfin celui-là. »

_Moui ! Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il soit accompagné ou qu'il suive … mais bon, hors de question d'accepter ça. Surtout de l'aide de ce débile et de son macaque. Puis quoi encore ? Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Largement mieux même ! GRRR ! Saleté ! BON ! Il était sûr que c'était ici ! Une gigantesque double porte qui était entrouverte. Puis surtout, il y avait pas mal de boucan. Ils ne pouvaient pas se calmer les blaireaux ?_

_Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cantine, il remarqua qu'elle était vraiment plus impressionnante. Ils vivaient vraiment tous ici ? Enfin, mangeaient tous ? Ils étaient quoi ? Cent ? Deux cents ? Hmm, il n'allait pas les compter et …_

_AH ! Tien ! Voilà l'adolescente d'hier aux cheveux bleus mal coupés. Elle mangeait seule dans son coin et hmmm ? C'était quoi ça ? Ce qu'il voyait au sol ? Il y avait quelques détritus comme des papiers mis en boule._

_Moui, ce n'était pas trop son problème de toute façon. Il vint se placer à une table vide lui aussi de son côté tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire exactement maintenant hein ? Ce n'était pas vraiment si simple que ça._

« Tsss … Qu'ils me regardent tous, j'en ai strictement rien à faire d'eux. »

_Qu'ils le lâchent, c'était surtout ça le plus important. Le reste, il n'en avait vraiment, rien à faire ! Rien du tout même ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait … ah oui. Manger. Humpf ! Oui, bon, le repas passait facilement. La cuisine était quand même bonne, heureusement !_

_Mais après ça ? Ah oui, il devait suivre Raon qui était en train de faire l'imbécile et de rire avec d'autres personnes. Et l'autre encapuchonné ? Ah oui, il était avec lui, restant calme et neutre, ne faisant que manger sans que cela ne pose de problème  
><em>

« Bon, au moins, la nourriture était pas vilaine, ensuite ? »

_Ensuite, il devait juste se préparer d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Normalement, les fournitures, il aura tout ce qu'il faut lors de la première heure de cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre avec la « chevalerie ». Sincèrement ? C'était quoi ce nom absurde et ridicule de la part de la principale ?_

_Ouais, enfin, ce n'était pas son problème et lorsqu'il suivit Raon, il ne chercha pas à communiquer avec lui malgré qu'il lui adresse la parole. Il n'était pas motivé par les cours, pas du tout même. Pourtant, il accepta le sac donné par son professeur._

_Et il retourna s'asseoir à côté de cette adolescente masquée. Tiens, elle avait plus de trous dans ses vêtements qu'hier ? Et même ses gants étaient un peu troués … enfin, cette fois-ci, elle avait des gants, c'était déjà pas si mal en fin de compte hein ? Ils allaient pas se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi non plus. C'était bien, bien, bien._

« B… Bonjour, Waram. »

« Hum ? Hein ? Oui, bonjour, bonjour à toi aussi, on va dire ça. »

« Comm… Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Ca peut aller, Sarine est encore en train de dormir. Et t … ouais bon. »

_Il coupa sèchement la conversation, évitant ainsi de devoir la continuer. Non, il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec une demoiselle aux vêtements troués de partout. Elle ne savait pas faire attention hein, n'est-ce pas ? C'était donc comme ça, s'il avait bien compris ?_

« Tu … Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Ca aurait pu être pire. Ils ne ronflent pas. »

« Tant mieux … oui … euh tant mieux. »

_C'était sérieusement quoi son problème avec elle ? Il cligna des yeux, la regardant pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle avait des yeux verts, c'était au moins la seule chose qui semblait à peu près belle chez elle. Car bon, le reste faisait clairement pas envie._

« Tu n'as … tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »

« J'en ai jamais réellement eu besoin dès le départ hein ? N'inversons pas les rôles non plus. Je me débrouiller très bien tout seul. »

« Je … je … comme les autres, oui. » _bredouilla-t-elle. Quoi encore ? Il avait dit quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ou quoi ? Pfff !_

« Non, je ne suis pas comme les autres, ne te trompe pas, compris ? »

« C… Compris. Le message est très bien passé. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle ? Surtout que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux. Il poussa un profond soupir de désarroi alors qu'il plaquait sa tête contre le bureau. Il avait envie d'être seul et tranquille, pas de suivre des cours pourris et ennuyeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait … quoi encore ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes avec tes yeux de poisson ? »

« Le … le professeur t'observe. »

« AHEM ! Waram, je sais bien que vous avez du mal à vous adapter mais si vous manquez de sommeil, tentez de dormir pendant la nuit, non pas en cours. Merci bien. »

« Grumpf … d'accord, d'accord. »

_Il marmonna cela, se remettant bien alors qu'il entendait un très petit rire de la part de l'adolescente. Elle se mo… hum ? Elle n'était pas … enfin si… Le rire au moins, semblait sympathique à première écoute._

« Y a vraiment rien de drôle. Je tiens à te le dire, tss. Vraiment, je vous le jure. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment … vraiment ça. C'est juste … le visage que tu as fait. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait son visage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de spécial ? Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir mais pour les heures de cours restantes, le calme revint et il se surprit même à essayer d'écouter et comprendre ce qui était dit. Pfff … c'était quand même ennuyeux hein ? Ca ne changeait pas son idée par rapport à tout ça. Pas du tout même. Bon ! Les cours étaient terminés et il pouvait se barrer ! Retourner au dortoir et …_

« HEY HEY ! Waram ! Retourne-toi ! J'ai à te … »

_Quelqu'un vient poser une main sur son épaule mais il savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Il sert fortement la main, se retournant pour faire face à la personne qui avait osé la poser. C'était le type d'hier … ce fichu chevalier-pokémon du Dynavolt._

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ? Juste te battre, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'accompagne. Comme ça, c'est réglé. »

« Tsss … AIE ! Lâche-moi au lieu ! Bon sang, je me nomme Cerk, chevalier-pokémon du Dynavolt ! Et oui, je te provoque en duel et … »

« Arrête de me faire perdre du temps et allons-y maintenant. On évite d'utiliser les armures, c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu risques d'avoir mal, de toute façon. »

_Il disait cela avec nonchalance, accompagnant Cerk mais aussi diverses autres personnes présentes jusqu'à quitter l'école. Humpf. Voilà ? Ils étaient dehors ? Sur un terrain tracé sur le sol … Juste un rectangle fait de craie blanche ainsi qu'une ligne en son milieu. Il y avait bien des preuves comme quoi il avait été usité bien assez souvent et …_

_Un poing vint le frapper en pleine face, l'envoyant au sol tout en le faisant gémir de douleur. Rapidement quelques coups de pied bien sentis vinrent rejoindre le poing avant qu'il ne l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main._

« AH OUI ?! C'est comme ça que tu le prends ?! Frapper en traître ?! »

_Quitte à se brûler le poing, il n'allait pas se priver de lui foutre un uppercut dans les dents ! Il fit apparaître des flammes au niveau de son poing gauche avant de se concentrer, le plaçant bien dans le menton de Cerk … avant de le projeter à deux bons mètres dans les airs pour le faire tomber en arrière et le mettre à moitié inconscient._

« La prochaine fois, tu chercheras quelqu'un qui est plus à ta taille, imbécile ! » _répondit Waram en grognant. Il s'était quand même bien fait amoché avec toutes ces conneries._

« Non mais attends un peu, tu vas voir, toi ! »

_Sans même crier gare, il fallait que les autres s'en mêlent hein ? Puisque c'était ainsi et qu'ils étaient bien cinq à vouloir accompagner cet idiot, il allait les aider à le rejoindre dans l'inconscience ! Qu'importe comment ça allait se terminer !_

_Mal … Ça c'était mal terminé. Comme ils étaient hors de l'école, sur les terrains d'entraînement vides de toute personne, nul n'avait pu voir ce qui s'était passé. La lèvre ouverte, le corps haletant, son bras droit étant soutenu par sa main gauche. Il avait une sale mine et ses habits étaient maintenant troués à son tour._

« Tsss … Ils ont finalement compris qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher, ces idiots. »

_Hahaha ! En fait … il ne s'était pas enfui … Juste qu'il avait fait que les autres ne pouvaient pas le suivre. Il n'avait pas gagné, pas du tout même … mais qu'importe, il … Ah … Ces imbéciles. Même dans la soi-disante « chevalerie », il fallait de ça … On ne change pas … un fléau qui gagne le monde, qu'importe ce qui se passe._

_Alors qu'il traversait l'école pour retourner au dortoir, trop exténué pour participer aux cours de l'après-midi, il s'arrêta en voyant une petite scène … qui lui rappelait étrangement une qui venait de se dérouler il y avait peu de temps._

« Alors, alors, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? On croit se faire un nouvel ami hein ? »

« N… Non. Il ne me parle pas … Pas … du tout ! »

_Difficile d'ignorer cette voix. C'était celle de la gamine aux cheveux bleus. Enfin, celle qui était plus petite que lui. Et visiblement, il y avait aussi du bizutage pour elle … mais ça ne doit pas dater d'hier. Elles pouvaient avoir des masques, ça ne changeait pas qu'elles étaient plus que laides de base. Tsss ! Quelles mochetés !_

« Bof, qu'est-ce que j'en aie à faire à la base ? Je ferai mieux de retourner chez moi. »

_Enfin, dans le dortoir. Il jeta un regard à la personne masquée, au sol, subissant les coups de pied. Bof, il n'allait pas l'aider. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Il s'éloigna sans même chercher à s'intéresser plus longtemps à la situation._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Waram ?! C'est quoi ces blessures ?! »

« Juste un petit entraînement amical entre moi et quelques autres chevaliers-pokémon. Rien de bien grave. On se battait sans armure pour se divertir, voilà tout. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ne te fait pas virer de l'école alors que tu viens à peine d'y rentrer ! Essaies de te faire des amis ! »

_Depuis quand la Solochi de métal lui faisait la morale de la sorte ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait ? Pour sa mère ou quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non et non ! Il partit vers la douche, ayant besoin d'en prendre une à cause de la douleur. Ces idiots ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils allaient se prendre dans les dents !_

« Ah, au fait, Waram, on m'a signalé que tu étais assis à côté de quelqu'un en classe. Tu as quand même essayé de faire la conversation avec cette personne, n'est-ce pas ? Pour avoir un sujet entre vous deux. Surtout si c'est ton voisin de table, tu dois discuter avec ! »

« J'en vois vraiment pas le besoin. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de se faire frapper par ses camarades de classe lorsque je suis passé. Dommage pour elle mais les faibles n'ont pas à exister dans ce monde. Elle aura juste quelques autres blessures en plus. »

« Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider, c'est bien ça ?! » _s'écria Sarine._

_Non. Pas du tout même. Il aurait dut ? Dommage mais ce n'était pas son genre. Lorsqu'il termina de prendre sa douche, il vient tout simplement s'écrouler torse nu sur le matelas, sous le regard inquisiteur de Sarine ... regard qui se transforma en un visage plus inquiet ... à cause des blessures apparentes sur le dos de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sombra dans le sommeil plus rapidement que prévu ... à cause de la fatigue ou d'autre chose ?_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle vie**

« Tu iras t'excuser pour ce que tu as fait, compris ? »

« Hors de question, Sarine. Car justement, je n'ai rien fait de mal, voilà tout. »

« Ne te moques pas de moi, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! Tu l'as lâchement abandonnée ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un chevalier-pokémon a été éduqué ! »

« Sauf que je me considère pas comme un chevalier-pokémon, voilà la différence. Donc je ne ferai rien du tout et je ne compte pas me bouger l'arrière-train pour aller l'aider. »

_Il haussa les épaules pour bien montrer qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'elle disait. Rien du tout même. Il fit un petit bâillement sonore avant de se regarder. Tsss … Maintenant, il avait la tenue de cette école. Sauf que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose par rapport à lui. Comme il avait Sarine comme armure-pokémon, que les ténèbres étaient noires et obscures, la couleur majoritaire de sa tenue … était noire aussi. Wow ! Vive le changement hein ? Il regarda Sarine qui semblait toujours en colère._

« Ca sert à rien de me faire la tête, ça ne me fera pas réagir. »

« Imbécile ! C'est peut-être ta future seule amie. »

_Et alors ? Est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'ami ? Surtout d'une amie ? Et puis quoi encore. Ce n'était clairement pas son intention à la base. Il fit un petit mouvement de la main avec dédain pour bien montrer que ça ne le concernait pas le moins du monde avant de se mettre à réfléchir à tout ça. BON ! C'était l'heure d'aller en cours, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il n'avait même pas salué Raon ou l'autre guignol recouvert de tissu. Il en avait strictement rien à faire hein ? Comme d'habitude, comme d'habitude. Il arriva en cours parmi les premières personnes, remarquant … qu'elle était déjà là ? Bon en fait, il n'y avait qu'elle. Il était tellement en avance ? Il faut dire que Raon et les autres s'étaient à peine réveillé … et étaient parti prendre un petit-déjeuner, contrairement à lui._

« B… Bonjour. » _bafouilla la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus._

_Mouais … On voyait bien qu'elle avait essayé de se nettoyer les cheveux mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle avait encore de la terre et de la crasse. Un peu comme ses vêtements … encore plus troués et salis. Il vint s'installer sans un mot, ne la regardant pas et ne la saluant pas. Il y avait au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que les élèves n'arrivent à leur tour._

… … …_. Elle ne disait plus rien. Comme il n'avait rien répondu, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait abandonné la partie, rien que ça. Bof, tant mieux, comme ça, il n'aura même pas besoin de s'excuser. Et s'excuser de quoi déjà à la base hein ? RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Purée ! Elle n'avait rien fait pour se protéger d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Elle abusait ! Elle exagérait grandement quoi ! Il se tourna vers elle avec lenteur, disant :_

« C'est commun tout ça ou quoi ? »

« C… Commun ? De … de quoi ? » _bredouilla-t-elle, n'osant pas le regarder._

« Fais pas l'innocente, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Ce que les autres garces t'ont fait. Comme quoi, qu'importe le sexe, les cons sont partout. »

« Je … Je … Je … et to … et vous ? Vos blessures ? »

« Bof, ils se sont mis à plusieurs contre moi. C'est pas comme si ça me dérange, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Ces personnes manquent de courage et je compte bien le leur faire payer. Leur apprendre qu'on ne me cherche pas, moi ! »

« Mais mais mais … Ils vont alors frapper plus fort et faire encore plus mal non ? »

« Alors, je continuerai à frapper encore plus fort … jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous abandonne. Dommage pour eux, j'ai une sacrée résistance. »

« W … Wow …. Ça doit être bien … de pouvoir riposter. Moi, je ne peux pas. Je suis beaucoup trop … faible pour ça, beaucoup trop même. »

« Ca, tu pars du principe que tu es trop faible. Tu n'as même pas cherché à combattre ou à riposter. Tu pourrais leur tenir tête, même si tu te prends des coups, non ? »

« Mais ça fait quand même mal …. Très mal ! Je ne veux plus avoir mal. »

« Alors, tu n'as qu'à le leur dire clairement et à les frapper si nécessaire. Bon sang, ce n'est pas difficile pourtant ! Essaies de me cogner ! Vas-y, je te laisse me frapper ! »

« Mais mais mais mais … mais non ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! »

« Rien à faire ! Je t'ai dit de me cogner ! Ne me force pas à me répéter ! Frappe-moi de toutes tes forces ! En plein ventre ou en plein visage. De toute façon, vu ma trogne, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer grand-chose hein ? » _rétorqua t-il avec neutralité._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas le frapper ! Ce n'était pas du tout son intention même ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, pas du tout. Pourtant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noire avait rapproché son visage du sien, pour le mettre à quelques centimètres du masque qu'elle portait._

« Et si je te force à retirer ce masque ? »

« Non ! Tu ne dois pas ! Les femmes-chevaliers ne doivent pas retirer leurs masques devant un homme ! Pas du tout même ! Tu ne dois pas ! »

« Alors, je vais le faire, exprès pour t'énerver et t'agacer ! »

« Ne le fait pas ! NE LE FAIT PAS ! »

_Pourtant, il s'approchait d'elle, inexorablement, une main se dirigeant vers son visage masqué. S'il suffisait juste de l'embêter et de l'énerver, ça sera très très simple en fin de compte ! Sa main se posa sur le masque rouge de l'adolescente puis soudainement, les deux paumes de la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus se logèrent sur le torse de Waram._

« J'AI DIT NON ! TU NE DOIS PAS LE FAIRE ! »

_Qu'est-ce … Elle le projeta en arrière mais il se retrouva en train de percuter plusieurs bureaux, ces derniers s'écroulant sur lui alors qu'il était estomaqué. Wo… Wow. Elle n'avait pas de force ? M… MON ŒIL ! Elle n'avait pas de force ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!_

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! Désolée, désolée ! »

_Voilà qu'elle s'était relevée pour se diriger vers lui et l'aider. Sauf qu'elle semblait d'une maladresse toute aussi grande que sa force, elle glissa sur le sol, s'écroulant sur lui et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. AIEEEEEEEE ! Un corps, même féminin, ça fait horriblement mal ! Très mal même ! Surtout quand ça tombe comme ça ! Purée !_

« C'était quoi ce boucan ? Non mais on n'a même pas le droit de finir de digérer tranquille avant d'aller à l'école ou quoi ? » _dit une voix._

_Les autres élèves ! Ils étaient déjà là ? Et l'adolescente était encore à moitié sonnée. Zut ! Qu'elle bouge de là, qu'il puisse se relever ! Mais bon, elle réagissait à peine, secouée et la porte de la classe s'ouvrirent, les paroles s'arrêtant en les regardant._

« Ah ben, c'est le nouveau, non ? Waram ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout … AH ! Mais hey ! A peine quelques jours et il est sur un coup. Dommage que ça soit sur un thon ! »

_Un thon ? Ils ne parlaient pas visiblement de la même personne. Car l'adolescente sur lui était plutôt légère. SAUF QU'ELLE ETAIT SUR LUI ! Malgré les éclats de rire, il se redressa, la soulevant aussi alors qu'elle réagissait aussi._

« HIIIIII ! Je suis désolée, Waram ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

_Et pour la peine, puisque les autres cons étaient en train de rire, il ne chercha même pas à remettre les bureaux correctement. Il retourna au sien, l'adolescente venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pas besoin qu'elle soit masquée pour comprendre qu'elle était complètement confuse à cause de la situation. Sauf que lui en avait rien à foutre … sauf du coup donné._

« Rien du tout même. GRUMPF ! »

« Désolée … je suis vraiment désolée … Waram. »

« Bof, tu vois, je l'ai cherché. J'ai eu ce que je méritais. »

« Oui mais mais mais … je parlais pour l'autre chose. »

« Que tu te casses la gueule sur moi ? Mouais, on va dire que c'est pas de ta faute sur ce coup hein ? T'es juste pas douée. La prochaine fois, tu regardes tes pieds et c'est tout. »

« Beuh … Pardon … vraiment pardon … je suis vraiment désolée … vraiment. » _marmonna t-elle avec tristesse alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait sérieusement à foutre hein ? VRAIMENT ! Bon, il allait encore devoir écouter les cours ? Pfff, c'était d'un ennui terriblement mortel. Et surtout, la gamine à côté de lui_

_Les heures passent, les heures défilent et voilà qu'il n'a plus converser avec elle. De plus, de toute façon, ils n'ont rien à se dire. Mais lorsque les cours sont terminés, alors qu'il se lève, elle reste assise, tremblante un peu._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as encore peur des autres ? T'as qu'à assumer ta position … ou alors, tu n'as qu'à te rebeller. Moi, je vais aller me prendre des coups et je vais aller en donner, ça va être aussi simple que ça. Bon, faut juste que j'évite qu'ils me touchent le visage, avoir des bleus aux yeux, c'est dur pouvoir ensuite. »

« Je suis trop faible ! Je suis beaucoup trop faible pour ça ! Beaucoup trop faible ! »

« Car tu t'efforces à être trop faible. Bon je te laisse, j'ai rien à faire de ton cas. »

_Il entendit quelques sanglots mais il quitta la pièce sans même se retourner. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire hein ? Il était pas un bon samaritain ou quelque chose du genre. Il faisait pas la bonne fortune et tout le reste. Il avait déjà de gros problèmes de son côté, c'était pas pour s'occuper de ceux des autres._

« Bon, je suis prêt. Je commence par donner des claques à qui ? »

« Hahaha ! C'est bien beau de vouloir prendre des coups … on a toujours besoin d'un punching-ball humain. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de nous toucher que tu seras déjà à terre, blanc-bec ! Dire que tu n'as même pas honte de parler à cette morue ! »

« Hmm ? Parler à cette morue ? Vous parlez de ma voisine de classe ? »

_Morue, thon … il allait finir par croire qu'il allait avoir affaire à tous les éléments poissonneux non ? Rien que ça ? Tsss ! C'était d'un ridicule et d'un pathétisme. Ils n'avaient pas plutôt honte, eux ? Enfin, ils étaient plusieurs contre lui mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le dérangeait, pas du tout même._

_Il s'élança dans la bataille, se demandant même d'ailleurs pourquoi aucun professeur ou surveillant chevalier-pokémon ne venait réagir. Car ils étaient dans un coin tranquille où nul ne passait ? Ouaip, c'était surement l'idée même._

_Mais bon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il resterait là ne rien faire. Malgré le surnombre, il cogna sur un peu tout ce qu'il pouvait, que ça soit face, bras, ventre, jambes ou même dans les bijoux de famille, radicalement efficace mais peu honorables. Lorsque le combat fut terminé, c'était comme la dernière fois … ou presque … il était toujours chancelant, ses bleus avaient des bleus, c'était franchement pas très joli à voir._

« Tsss ! Ces enfoirés n'y vont pas de main morte. La prochaine fois, je rajoute les dents ! Quelle bonne idée, quand ils auront une oreille en moins. »

… … … _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se dirigeait vers cet endroit sinon hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il se le demandait sérieusement … alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, jusqu'à arriver à une salle de classe. En fait, il savait où trouver l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus … alors il s'y rendait. C'était pathétique, vraiment pathétique quand même … ce qu'elle faisait ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne faisait pas. Cette idiote était là, encore à genoux, accroupie alors que trois autres adolescentes masquées lui donnaient des coups de pied._

« Alors, le laideron, on a essayé quand même de se faire un nouvel ami ? Tu es tellement en manque d'affection et de tendresse que tu t'es jetée comme une garce sur le nouveau ? »

« D'ailleurs, au sujet du nouveau, s'il arrêtait de vouloir chercher les ennuis, il serait plutôt pas mal non ? AH ! Ca me fait penser ! Ne t'approche plus de lui ! Demain, tu changes de place et de table ! Tu vas seule dans ton coin ! Compris ? »

« N … N… Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus._

« Hein quoi ? J'ai cru très mal entendre ce que tu venais de dire ! REPETE UN … »

_Sans même lui laisser le temps de lui donner un coup de pied, la gamine masquée de rouge vint prendre le pied qui allait s'abattre sur elle pour le repousser et faire tomber l'une des membres du trio en arrière. Décontenancée, elle resta au sol pendant quelques secondes alors que ses compagnes commencèrent à frapper de plus en plus fort._

« Comment ça, tu essaies de riposter ?! TU VEUX QUE … »

« Je m'en mêle, c'est bien ça ? »

_Lui aussi, sans hésitation, il vint frapper l'une des deux adolescentes en plein visage, l'envoyant contre un mur alors que la troisième adolescente reculait, un peu choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle dit en tremblant :_

« Tu … tu frapperais une femme ?! »

« Bof, frapperai … Je dirai plutôt : j'ai frappé une femme, hein ? »

_Il émit un grand sourire malsain et mauvais tout en regardant l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus qui était au sol. Il tendit sa main vers elle, déclarant :_

« Relève-toi au lieu. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ. »

« Un … nouveau départ ? Mais … snif … ca a fait mal quand même. »

« Bof, regarde mes lèvres et mon visage. »

« HIIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi ça ?! Tu saignes, Waram ! Tu saignes et le sang a séché ! » _s'écria t-elle, oubliant complètement ce qui se passait il y avait encore quelques minutes._

« Qu'est-ce que … tu fais le nouveau ? » _demanda la seule adolescente du trio qui était encore un peu capable de parler. _« Tu as parfaitement remarqué qu'elle était comme une paria. Et toi, tu te mets de son côté ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Bof. Non. Vas-y, raconte ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut me dire, exactement ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, passant une main dans cette dernière, faisant reculer la demoiselle masquée de rouge avec lui pour qu'il puisse avoir les trois autres dans son champ de vision. On était jamais totalement trop sûr hein ?_

« Tu vas être considéré comme elle ! Tu seras rejeté de tout le monde, tu seras détesté et… »

« Ah mais c'est ça que je voulais ! Ah ben, tu vois, tu as été parfaitement utile en fin de compte ! Je vais me servir de toi pour qu'on ne m'emmerde plus ! »

_Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, celle-ci étant aussi surprise que les trois autres alors que Waram reprenait la parole :_

« Tant mieux, tant mieux, tant mieux ! Il fallait me le dire plus tôt hein ? Bon, de toute façon, ce que vous venez de voir avec elle, ce n'est que le commencement. Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous arrêtiez de la provoquer et de l'embêter. Vous pouvez l'ignorer, ça, on n'en a rien à foutre mais maintenant, elle commencera à riposter de plus en plus. »

« AH ! Et qu'est-ce que ça fera ?! Elle n'a aucune force ! Elle est pathétique et faible ! »

« Ah ? Et tu crois ça ? Sache que même le plus faible des coups, a force d'être utilisé, laissera des marques sur autrui. Et peu à peu, il fera de plus en plus souffrir. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! On parle d'elle et … »

_Un jet aqueux vint asperger le visage de l'adolescente qui n'avait rien subit depuis le début alors que Waram clignait des yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle savait utiliser déjà de l'eau ? Grâce à son armure-pokémon ? Et puis, ce n'était qu'un petit jet d'eau, rien de bien fameux. Pas sûr que ça soit vraiment utile en combat d'ailleurs._

« Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Si vous continuez de m'embêter, je le dirai aux professeurs et s'ils ne font rien, je continuerai de me battre ! »

« Tsss … Waram, toi, tu regretteras ton choix. Tu aurais pu avoir une scolarité bien plus aisée si tu n'avais pas décidé de te mettre de son côté à elle. »

« Je pense que je m'en remettrai entre nous hein ? Ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça à mes yeux. Dommage pour vous, ça me fait ni chaud, ni froid. »

« On s'en va ! On la laisse tranquille pour le moment ! »

_Les trois adolescentes quittèrent la salle de classe alors que Waram les observait de son regard rubis. Il cligna des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, poussant un profond soupir quand la porte claqua derrière eux. Puis le corps de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus s'effondra au sol ou presque. Il la rattrapa juste à temps._

« M… Merci … je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

« On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'émotion. Bon … Où sont tes affaires ? Enfin une chaise. Que je puisse te déposer, t'es pas légère dans le fond. »

« Hi… hihihi … j'ai réussi au final … tu as vu, Waram ? »

« J'ai pu voir ça, oui. Bon, y a encore beaucoup de travail, tu ne les as pas assez blessées à mon goût mais au moins, leur cracher à la gueule, ça a fait son petit effet. »

« Ce n'était pas un crachat ! C'était un jet aqueux et … »

« Ton nom. » _coupa-t-il sèchement alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, surprise._

« M… Mon nom ? Co… Comment ça ? » _bafouilla l'adolescente, décontenancée._

« Quel est ton nom ? Maintenant que tu as décidé de te rebeller, tu mérites au moins que je connaisse ton nom hein ? »

« Mais mais … mais … tu ne le sais toujours pas ? Waram ? »

« Pas vraiment non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit hein ? » _dit-il en haussant les épaules, l'adolescente aux yeux émeraude le fixant, choquée._

« Mais le professeur et les autres élèves m'appellent par mon prénom. Enfin, rarement pour les autres élèves mais mais mais … »

« J'écoutais pas. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Bon tu me donnes ton nom ou tu préfères que je t'ignore sans jamais me poser la question, hein ? Fais attention à toi. »

« Je … je … je m'appelle Sanphinoa ! Je … je … je … »

« Oui, tu es la femme-chevalier-pokémon de … »

« Je suis la femme-chevalier-pokémon du Barpau ! Enchantée de te connaître, Waram ! »

_Elle s'écriait cela et il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. C'est bon, c'est bon ! Il avait parfaitement compris son nom ! Sanphinoa du Barpau ! Comme lui était Waram du Solochi ! Enfin bon, pas besoin d'hurler comme ça, il n'était pas totalement sourd non plus !_

« Mes pauvres oreilles souffrent. »

« Me… Merci sinon pour l'aide. »

« Hum ? Hein ? Quelle aide ? Juste à trois contre une, ce n'était pas très équitable. Maintenant que c'est terminé, je m'en vais à nouveau. »

« Tu… Tu veux que je te soigne ? Je sais parfaitement guérir les blessures ! Je m'occupe parfois un peu de l'infirmerie de l'école ! »

« Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, faisant un mouvement négatif de la main avant de quitter la pièce. Il entendit un effondrement, Sanphinoa venant de se casser la figure en voulant récupérer ses affaires._

_Qu'est-ce que … Ah non ! Il n'était pas en train de rêver ou alors, elle était bel et bien en train de marcher à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Ah non non et non !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Pot de colle

**Chapitre 9 : Pot de colle**

« Bonjour Waram ! Comment est-ce que tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum … hein ? Bonjour, oui. »

_Il avait fait juste un simple geste de la tête avant de regarder Sanphinoa. Ah tiens, elle avait finalement décidé de mettre des vêtements sans trous ? C'était déjà un peu plus convenable. Par contre, elle gardait toujours des vêtements très amples. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne faisait quand même pas si froid que ça dehors, non ?_

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu allais aujourd'hui, Waram. »

« Ca peut aller … ça peut aller. Visiblement, nous sommes les seuls à ne pas nous préoccuper et prendre de petit-déjeuner le matin. »

« Je n'arrive pas à manger réellement le matin. Je dois faire attention à mon poids. » _bredouilla l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, un peu confuse. Ah oui ? Elle ? Elle se considérait comme grosse ? C'était bien ça les femmes._

« T'es très bien comme tu es. Limite, t'es plus maigre que moi. »

« … … … Merci. » _dit-elle avec lenteur, baissant sa tête masquée alors qu'il sortait ses cours en marmonnant. Vraiment, c'était un sacré bordel tout ça, plus qu'un sacré bordel. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à faire tout ça. Il faut dire qu'il avait trois ans de retard._

« Vraiment, ces fichues mathématiques, c'est quoi tout ça ? Et puis m… j'en ai assez ! Je ferai mieux de quitter l'école et de ne plus me préoccuper de tout ça ! »

« Hein mais mais mais … pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Car j'y comprends rien ! J'ai pas été à l'école pendant trois ans, comment je suis censé avoir le même niveau que vous ? Et puis en même temps, j'ai treize ans, je suis sûr que malgré le fait que tu sois plus jeune que moi, tu en connais bien plus que moi à ce sujet. »

« J'ai quinze ans, Waram. » _dit-elle tout simpelment._

« Bien entendu, à côté, je suis surement l'un des plus … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles, se tournant vers elle, se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire exactement hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il avait sûrement rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_

« Q… Quinze ? Tu rigoles hein ? Quinze ans ? Toi ? Mais t'es plus petite que moi ! »

« Il paraitrait d'après l'infirmière que mon corps va croître très rapidement d'un coup, c'est tout. Je lui fais confiance car j'ai l'impression d'être plus petite que tout le monde. »

« Euh, c'est pas juste une impression hein ? Tu es plus petite que tout le monde mais mais mais … toi ? Tu as deux ans de plus que moi ? C'est vrai ça ? Vraiment ? »

« J'ai vraiment quinze ans, je ne te mentirai pas sur ce point. C'est si bizarre que ça ? »

_AH PAS QU'UN PEU HEIN ?! Enfin bon, quinze ans ou non, ça change pas le fait que … voilà quoi … il reste une buse à l'école. Ca ne changeait donc pas ses capacités ridicules. Pourtant, Sanphinoa s'approcha de lui et prit le livre._

« Bon, alors, faisons tout d'abord les bases, d'accord ? Nous avons vingt à trente minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. »

« Ne me dit pas non plus que … tu es une génie ? »

« Non non … quand même pas. Je comprends juste très facilement ce qui se passe. Et puis aussi, les cours ne sont pas si difficiles que ça. »

_Elle essayait de ne pas s'en vanter mais bon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Malgré sa faiblesse faussement apparente, elle était douée, plus que douée, il en était sûr et certain même. Mais allons bon … qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire alors ?_

« Bon … je veux bien que tu m'aides un peu mais tu ne te moques pas, compris ? »

« Compris, compris ! Je ne me moquerai pas. »

« Je l'espère car sinon, ma colère sera terrible. »

_Elle émit un petit rire alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait hein ? Il était plus que sérieux quand il parlait de sa colère ! Plus que sérieux même ! Il ne plaisantait pas à ce sujet ! Pourtant, elle prit un crayon de papier puis plusieurs autres objets pour écrire._

« Alors, ce que l'on va faire, c'est étape par étape. Tu sais quand même lire non ? Enfin, correctement ou de moitié, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A peu près, je suis pas très doué hein, c'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! »

« Oui, oui, je m'en doute mais bon … c'était juste pour être totalement sûre. Alors, on y va. Doucement, très doucement, même, Waram. »

« Hey, je mets pas ma vie en jeu non plus hein ? Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de tout ça ! »

« Hahahaha mais non, mais non. Tu ne vas pas mourir. »

_Oui mais bon, elle comprenait quand même ce qu'il voulait dire par là hein ? Il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Elle chercha à le calmer alors qu'il se laissait faire, commençant à l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les trente minutes passèrent … trop vite au goût de chacun._

« J'ai l'impression que j'ai rien compris. »

« On n'apprends pas trois ans de retard en une demi-heure … Waram. Si … si tu veux … je peux venir avec toi après les cours. On prendra notre temps … si tu le veux bien. »

« Mouais … je ne suis pas totalement convaincu mais pourquoi pas ? »

« Oh ? Tu veux vraiment ? C'est vrai ? »

« Ben si j'ai dit que oui, ça ne veut pas dire non hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je penserai le contraire en fin de compte ? C'est pas vraiment logique non plus. »

_Elle hocha la tête, semblant ravie alors qu'il ne voyait pas de raison spécifique de l'être. Les cours passèrent rapidement, très rapidement et bon, maintenant qu'elle était là et lui parlait, ils étaient quand même plus simples à comprendre._

_Bon, bien entendu, il se faisait réprimander avec elle car ils parlaient un peu trop tous les deux mais sincèrement, il en avait rien à foutre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait obéir à ça alors que de base, il ne voulait pas aller à l'école ?_

_Quand les cours se terminèrent, ils allèrent manger à la cantine tous les deux, Waram ayant sorti ses livres pour réviser. Malgré ses dires, il prenait quand même un peu au sérieux tout ça. Il le fallait bien … même si bien entendu, la situation était parfois ennuyeuse._

« Est-ce que le repas te convient, Waram ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait donc pourquoi cette question encore ? Et puis bon, tu sais, t'es pas obligée de me suivre à chaque instant non plus. »

« Oui mais … en même temps … je … »

« Rien du tout, mangeons et ça sera mieux. Par contre, après les cours, tu viens dans mon dortoir. Comme ça, Sarine te voit, ça sera mieux. »

« S... Sarine ? Ton armure s'appelle Sarine ? C'est … c'est un joli prénom. Je ne sais pas si je me sens prête pour ça … et euh … »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comme ça, elle voit que j'ai fait la paix avec ma voisine de classe et tout le reste, t'imagines pas cinquante mille trucs non plus ! »

« O… Oui ! Bien entendu ! Je suis pressée juste de la rencontrer ! »

_Pourtant, y aurait pas du tout de quoi l'être arf ! Car oui, il est sûr et certain qu'elle va encore lui prendre la tête à ce sujet ça va être gonflant, plus que gonflant. C'est devenu une habitude chez elle de toute façon depuis qu'ils sont là. Les cours de l'après-midi se passent tranquillement et il ne recevra même pas de coups et inversement._

_Le fait que Sanphinoa soit avec lui doit y être pour quelque chose. Humpf ! Il l'emmena jusqu'à son dortoir, Sarine s'apprêtant à le saluer … avant de s'arrêter subitement. Elle se figea sur place, le regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Qui est-ce donc, Waram ? Je ne crois pas la connaître, non ? »

« Je je je … je m'appelle Sanphinoa ! En… enchantée de vous connaître ! »

« En voilà une demoiselle bien polie. De quelle armure-pokémon es-tu la femme-chevalier ? »

« De celle du Barpau ! Je devrais aller la … »

« Non, non, tu restes ici. On a dit qu'on allait réviser ici. J'ai trois ans de retard à rattraper, j'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps à ça. Non ! Sarine, tu descends du lit ? Que l'on s'y couche ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Non mais elle ne me dérange pas ! »

_La demoiselle aux cheveux bleus ne savait plus où se mettre alors que Sarine s'étirait longuement sur le lit de Waram avant de descendre, comme si de rien n'était. Waram se coucha sur le lit, sortant ses affaires avant d'inviter Sanphinoa à faire de même. L'adolescente aux yeux verts regarda Sarine, celle-ci lui chuchotant :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … il est trop sauvage pour que ça soit une insinuation. »

« Je … je … Oui … d'accord. »

_Elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre mais elle accepta la proposition de Waram. Elle retira ses chaussures, venant se coucher à côté de l'adolescent alors qu'elle sortait ses propres livres de cours. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Alors, on va commencer par un peu de lecture, d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui, t'es la cheffe, la professeure, ce que tu veux surtout. Moi je ne fais que t'écouter et te suivre de toute façon. Tu es celle qui me dirige là. »

« Waram, est-ce elle la jeune demoiselle qui est ta voisine de classe ? On dirait bien que mes paroles ont finalement fait leurs effets. »

« Ne t'imagine pas cinquante mille choses. C'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. Mais on a réussi à résoudre tout cela de manière assez violente. »

« Il m'a sauvé de trois femmes-chevaliers qui me causaient du tort ! » s'écria soudainement Sanphinoa alors qu'il hurlait aussitôt :

« Non mais pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails ! BORDEL ! »

« Hahaha ! Je vais vous laisser réviser tranquille, tous les deux. Merci monsieur le sauveur. » _murmura Sarine en ricanant, quittant la pièce._

« Sincèrement, t'étais pas obligée de faire ça. Elle va se moquer de moi pendant des journées entières dorénavant. J'en suis sûr et certain. Bon ! Maintenant, on ne fait que réviser ! »

_Elle hocha la tête positivement, confuse et gênée. Ils se mirent tous les deux en action alors qu'il écoutait sagement ce qu'elle disait. En fait, c'était bien l'un des rares moments où il ne faisait rien du tout, ne criait pas, ne semblait pas colérique, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange alors qu'ils étudiaient pendant des heures tous les deux._

« Hey ! Waram, tu n'es pas parti manger ? _» s'écrit la voix de Raon, accompagné par son armure-pokémon et Xalex. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant les deux adolescents couchés sur le lit, sur le ventre, Istiti s'écriant aussitôt :_

« WOWOWOW ! Quelques jours à peine et il a déjà une petite amie ! Moi, ça fait deux années que je bosse pour arriver à faire ça et tu n'as toujours rien, Raon ?! »

« Faut dire que tes méthodes donnent plus envie de fuir qu'autre chose, Istiti. »

« Tu remets en cause mes méthodes en plus ? Mais mais mais … dans que monde on vit hein ? Dans quel monde vis-t-on je vous dis ?! »

« Vous pourriez pas vous taire ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites si je ne suis pas parti manger, il n'est quand même … »

« AH ! Il est aussi tard que ça ?! Et zut alors … On aura plus rien à manger, ça veut dire. La cantine est déjà fermée. Je suis … je suis vraiment désolée, Waram. Je n'ai pas vérifié l'heure. C'est passé tellement vite, je m'en excuse terriblement ! »

_Elle n'en faisait pas un peu trop là quand même ? Il avait cette impression mais bon … en quelques heures, il avait parfaitement compris le problème de Sanphinoa. A force d'être aussi intelligente, les autres élèves avaient profité de sa faiblesse et de celle de son armure-pokémon pour la considérer comme une souffre-douleur. De même, son caractère de base fait qu'elle est parfaite pour ce rôle. Et lui ? Il vient de briser tout ça, non ?_

« Je vais m'en aller maintenant ! Il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir ! »

« Hum ? Au fait, tu es Sanphinoa, non ? La femme-chevalier-pokémon du Barpau, n'est-ce pas ? Ton dortoir, tu n'es pas seule dedans ? » _demanda Xalex.  
><em>

« Si bien entendu, mais comme ça, j'ai toute la place qu'il me faut. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en fin de compte, hahaha. »

« Tu ne te sens pas un peu seule des fois ? »

« Ca l'est … mais bon, je vis avec. Et ce n'est pas aussi triste que ça en a l'air malgré la façon dont tu en parles, Xalex. Oui, j'ai retenu ton nom. Pareil pour Istiti et Raon. Je retiens facilement tous vos noms. »

_Elle s'était correctement levée, rangeant ses affaires, les unes après les autres alors que Waram haussait les épaules. Bon, visiblement, il n'allait pas manger de toute façon. En clair, il n'avait pas un véritable repas, n'est-ce pas ? RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Il poussa un profond soupir, il aurait peut-être un peu faim quand même hein ? Sanphinoa se tourna vers lui._

« Si tu veux, je peux aller demander aux cantiniers et cantinières de nous cuisiner quelque chose, Waram. Ils accepteront. Tu veux ça ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Pourquoi pas ? La martyre était appréciée par les gens de la cantine ? Enfin bon, martyre, martyre, non, c'était exagéré et il n'allait pas se plaindre de pouvoir avoir à manger. Il remarqua aussi le sourire de Raon alors que Sanphinoa quittait la pièce._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour alors que Waram poussait un profond soupir une nouvelle fois. Il mangea tranquillement sur son lit, Sanphinoa en face de lui alors qu'il ne disait plus un mot. Ce fut Xalex qui coupa le silence :_

« Je me disais … Sanphinoa. Tu es au courant de ce qui va se dérouler dans deux semaines ? »

« W … Woui. Enfin, je … je … n'y participerai pas … car per… personne ne voudra de moi normalement alors je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, je dois l'avouer. »

« Je me disais que peut-être, si tu le veux, tu peux venir avec Waram et nous deux. Il ne manquera plus qu'une cinquième personne. »

« HEY HEY HEY ! De quoi est-ce que vous parlez dans mon dos ? » _s'écria l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, terminant vite sa bouchée pour pas cracher quelques morceaux sur Sanphinoa. Il attendit que celle-ci prenne la parole, disant :_

« Il s'agit d'une épreuve en équipe par groupe de cinq chevaliers. Cela demande du travail d'équipe, de la coordination, enfin, beaucoup de choses. »

« Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais participer à un truc à plusieurs ? J'ai vraiment une tête à ça ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ces imbécilités. »

« Mais mais mais … ça peut être une bonne occasion, Waram ! Si tu arrives à être bien classé à l'épreuve, plus personne ne viendra te déranger ! » _bafouilla Sanphinoa._

« Et toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Humpf … J'ai pas envie d'y participer. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas de quatrième larron donc je ne serai pas le cinquième. »

« Si nous en trouvons un quatrième, tu fais donc le cinquième, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, chaque chevalier-pokémon doit y participer. »

« Ouais, ouais, si vous en trouvez un quatrième, je ferai le cinquième mais il ne faut pas rêver. Ils ne voudront pas quand ils sauront qu'il y a Sanphinoa et moi dans votre équipe. » _rétorqua Waram après les propos de Xalex, l'être emmitouflé par les vêtements ne répondant pas._

« C'est noté, noté, noté ! Héhéhé, ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas, Istiti, tu penses à la même chose que moi ? »

« Tenter de conquérir le monde, Raon ? » _demanda le Ouisticram de métal, tout le monde se tournant vers lui, avec incompréhension. _« C'était une blague ! Pourquoi est-ce que jamais personne ne comprend mes blagues ? J'aimerai bien le savoir ! »

« Car elles sont mauvaises, Istiti, très mauvaises, même. »

_Sanphinoa émit un petit rire quand Raon vint cogner le crâne du pokémon métallisé alors que Waram terminait son repas sans rien dire. Humpf … Une équipe ? Et puis quoi encore. Ce n'était vraiment pas du tout son style. Y aller à cinq … et puis quoi encore ? Non non et non ! Il ne voulait absolument pas que ça se passe ainsi. Pas du tout même, et puis quoi encore ? RAAAAAAAAAH ! Il avait été peut-être un peu trop rapide sur le coup !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tous ensemble

**Chapitre 10 : Tous ensemble**

« Et voilà, je tiens à te présenter notre cinquième membre : Qalanos ! »

_C'était pas vrai hein ? Il était juste en train de rêver. Il allait se réveiller et ensuite, il allait se réveiller et ensuite … NON NON ET NON ! C'était qui ce type ?! Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il ne cherche pas à le regarder, entendant juste sa voix :_

« Raon m'a dit de venir me présenter. Je me nome Qalanos et je participerai avec vous à l'épreuve en équipe. Est-ce que je peux m'éloigner, Raon ? »

« Attends un peu, je veux juste la confirmation de Waram par rapport à ça. Waram, tu dois tenir tes promesses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas donc participer avec nous. »

« OUAIS OUAIS ! C'est bon ! J'ai parfaitement compris ! Je participerai avec vous ! Maintenant, lâchez-moi ! Pfff ! Vraiment … Bon, Sanphinoa, on reprend les cours encore une fois, je ne veux même plus l'entendre. »

_Depuis plusieurs jours, l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus venait quotidiennement dans le dortoir, continuant de donner des explications à Waram sur les cours de la journée. L'adolescent marmonna quelques mots, disant :_

« Pas envie, ça va être ridicule, c'est nul, pathétique. »

« Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Tu vas voir, ça sera amusant, Waram. » _répondit Sanphinoa, l'adolescent se tournant vers sa compagne de travail masquée :_

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, tu n'y as pas participé, je te rappelle. Donc bon, me parler de ça, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire hein ? Enormément de mal même. »

« Beuh … c'est vrai mais quand même … je trouve ça bien … »

« Entre trouver ça bien et savoir si ça l'est, ce sont deux choses différentes. Bon, si on a du temps à perdre avec ces idioties, on ferait mieux de se préparer plus qu'autre chose. C'est dans deux jours, non ? Pff, je n'ai même pas regardé c'était qui ce type. »

« Je m'appelle Qalanos et je suis le chevalier-pokémon du Yanma. »

« AH ! BON SANG ! Mais il est encore là en fait ?! »

_Il venait de s'écrier, sursautant … avant de se casser la figure au sol. Il pensait qu'il était déjà parti, concentré à nouveau sur le livre avec Sanphinoa ! Des petits éclats de rire se firent entendre, même Sarine se mêlant à cela._

« Ce … n'est … pas drôle du tout ! Bon sang ! RAAAAAAAAAH ! Ça fait mal ! »

« Attends un peu quand même, Waram, je viens t'aider. » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, tendant sa main pour qu'il puisse la prendre, chose qu'il fit. Elle tira de toutes ses forces, l'aidant à se relever alors qu'il grommelait dans sa barbe. Ca faisait mal … quand même. Bon ! Il était à nouveau debout, les rires s'arrêtant._

« D'abord, c'est qui ce Qalanos ? »

« Actuellement l'un des chevaliers-pokémon de bronze parmi les plus puissants de l'école. Et ça, malgré qu'il ait une armure-pokémon liée aux insectes, ce qui est parmi les armures-pokémon les plus faibles. Comme quoi, il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. »

« Nul besoin de me faire des compliments, Raon. Je m'en vais maintenant. Bonne soirée à vous. Nous nous reverrons dans les prochains jours. »

« Ouais, ben, bon débarras ! » _s'écria Waram en ne le saluant pas, Qalanos s'arrêtant, le fixant pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir amusé par les propos de Waram._

« Waram, ne cherche pas et ne provoque pas à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne arrive, s'il te plaît. Compris ? L'important est que tu travailles en équipe avec tes compagnons pendant cette épreuve. Sanphinoa, je te fais confiance pour le surveiller, d'accord ? Ou alors, ces épreuves se passent avec vos armures sur vos corps ? »

_Elle hocha d'abord la tête positivement pout dire qu'elle était d'accord pour ce que lui demandait Sarine avant de l'hocher négativement. Pas d'armure pour cette épreuve. Seule la condition physique allait être nécessaire pour ça._

« C'est dommage. Nous pourrons au moins vous encourager au loin. »

« C'est le cas. Les armures sont autorisées à la ligne d'arrivée. Mais bon, bonne chance hein ? On va en avoir besoin de tous vos encouragements ! »

« Je serai là, avec Istiti et les autres. » _dit Sarine alors que Sanphinoa émettait un petit rire, montrant par là qu'elle était ravie d'apprendre cela._

« Je vous présenterai à Karry. Elle est déjà si contente de savoir que je ne suis plus seule tous les soirs et que j'ai une personne avec qui … »

« Travail, Sanphinoa ! Travail ! C'est après-demain, l'épreuve, pas demain, demain, y a des cours. Faut travailler ! On est pas là pour parler ! »

« Oui, oui ! Parfaitement ! Je viens tout de suite … Enfin, on s'y remet. »

_Elle trembla un peu de surprise mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire son masque. Elle retourna se coucher aux côtés de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, se remettant en position. Elle murmura d'une voix lente et calme :_

« Alors, où nous en étions, Waram ? Tu peux me le dire peut-être ? »

« Bien entendu que je peux te le dire ! J'écoutais et j'étais concentré moi. »

_Il lui faisait un peu la morale, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi trop en faire, non plus hein ? Ils reprirent tous les deux les cours, Raon comme Xalex les laissant seuls alors que Sarine restait couchée sur le lit, loin d'eux. Elle ferma les yeux, baillant légèrement avant de se mettre en boule. Elle allait se reposer._

_Deux jours passèrent et voilà que l'épreuve allait finalement commencé. Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre alors que Waram marchait à côté de Sanphinoa. Non-loin d'eux, Xalex, Qalanos et Raon étaient prêts eux aussi. Comme signalé, les armures-pokémon n'étaient pas là mais tous les attendaient ailleurs._

« Alors, en quoi consiste l'épreuve exactement ? » demanda Waram à Sanphinoa.

« Nous rendre du point de départ au point d'arrivée. C'est aussi simple que ça dans les dires. »

« Et dans les faits, on va pleurer et en baver, c'est ça ou je me trompe, »

_Elle eut un grand rire franc alors que Waram comprenait par là ce que ça voulait dire. Bon, visiblement, ce n'était pas très rassurant en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? Il poussa un léger soupir désabusé avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas motivé … c'était juste affreux … très affreux même. Ils ne pouvaient pas penser à autre chose ? De moins contraignant et fatiguant ? Car là, c'était le cas._

« Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire exactement ? »

« Mais je viens de te le dire ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ? »

« Non pas vraiment, Sanphinoa. Il faut dire que l'on part avec un gros désavantage. On t'a dans notre équipe. Je ne pense pas que l'on va gagner de toute façon. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, Sanphinoa poussant un petit glapissement de tristesse.  
><em>

« Mais mais mais … euh … l'important, c'est de participer ! »

« Oui, oui … autant gagner si on y participe. Bon, tu te ramènes, Sanphinoa ? Faut aller rejoindre les trois autres guignols. »

_Les autres guignols ? De qui est-ce qu'il parlait exactement ? AH ! Des trois autres membres du groupe ? Ce n'était pas vraiment gentil de sa part ! Surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien dit ou fait de mal de leur côté. Il exagérait quand même un peu._

« Voilà donc nos deux derniers courageux gaillards. Motivés ? » _demanda Raon en rigolant, Xalex faisant juste un geste de la main pour les saluer. Qalanos, quant à lui, ne semblait pas s'y intéresser plus que ça, attendant que tout commence_

« Pas vraiment mais Sarine me tuerait si je ne tiens pas ma promesse. »

« Hahaha ! Elle fait très bien de te menacer, je ne savais pas que tu marchais comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Elle ne me dirige pas ! Compris ? »

_Raon ne fit que rire aux propos de Walam, Sanphinoa demandant à ce dernier de se calmer. Ca ne servait à rien de se disputer pour des raisons aussi futiles non ? Qu'ils passent tous un bon moment ensemble et rien de plus, d'accord ? Non ! Il était pas d'accord ! Et elle le savait parfaitement ! Il n'était pas là pour faire copain-copain avec des inconnus ou des types qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Ce Qalanos pouvait être balèze, il s'en foutait !_

« Que toutes les équipes se préparent. »

« Hey ! Mais ils ont Qalanos avec eux ! Ils vont forcément gagner ! »

« Ils ont aussi Sanphinoa et le nouveau donc bon, c'est pas vraiment sûr. »

_Voilà que les cons se mettaient à parler dans son dos, pour ne pas changer. BAH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait sérieusement à foutre de toute façon ? BON ! Le départ ? Et ensuite ? Il savait où il devait se rendre ! Maintenant, c'était comment s'y rendre._

_ZOU ! Ca commençait ! Sans crier gare, il s'était mis à courir devant lui, ne regardant même pas où il mettait les pieds et tout le reste ! Bon, toute façon, il avait visiblement encore beaucoup à faire, énormément à faire même !_

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY ! WARAM ! ATTENDS-NOUS ! »

_Ah non ! Il n'allait pas les attendre et puis quoi ! Il avait beaucoup à faire que … AH ! Qalanos venait d'apparaître devant lui, le faisant tomber en arrière alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts et rouges venait de tomber devant lui. C'était quoi d'ailleurs cette coupe ?! L'hémisphère gauche des cheveux couleur rouge, l'autre hémisphère couleur verte, rien que ça ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pareil pour ses yeux vairons … mais inversé par rapport aux cheveux ! Rien que ça ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Surtout que … ET PUIS ZUT !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais aussi peur que ça ? J'aimerai bien le savoir ! »

« Sanphinoa t'a demandé de nous attendre. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu évites ce genre d'actions imprudentes. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Sinon quoi ? » _rétorqua Waram après les paroles de Qalasos, celui-ci le relevant avec difficulté avant que sa main ne se point sur le cou de Waram._

« Tu pourrais malheureusement avoir quelques problèmes. Je n'aurai aucun souci à te traîner sur mon dos si cela est nécessaire, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Tu me menaces ou je suis en train de rêver ? »

« Tu n'es pas en train de rêver, loin de là même. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

« Même pas en rêve, je ne compte pas t'obéir, je n'obéis à rien, ni personne. » _rétorqua Waram, Qalasos rapprochant sa main du cou de l'adolescent._

« NON NON ET NON ! Ne vous disputez pas ! Raon ! S'il te plaît, aide-moi ! » _s'écrit la voix de Sanphinoa alors que déjà, ils sont séparés tous les deux._

_Qalasos se laissa faire, Waram aussi alors que chacun évitait de se regarder. Se confronter à l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'école ? Il n'avait que ça à faire ? Ben ouais ! Et il continuerait si c'était nécessaire alors qu'ils évitent de le faire ch… et ils n'auront aucun problème ! C'est pourtant bien compris chez chacun et chacune ! Que le message soit bien transmis et ils auront aucun problème._

« Waram, tu veux bien participer avec moi … s'il te plaît ? »

« Grumpf … Tant que tu suis le rythme, je m'en contrefous. » _répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il lui demandait aussi de le lâcher, chose qu'elle fit avec une certaine réticence qu'elle avait du mal à cacher._

« Raon, Qalasos, partez de votre côté, je reste avec Waram et Sanphinoa. Je suis désolé, Sanphinoa, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas vous laisser tous les deux seuls. »

« Je … je comprends et ce n'est pas bien grave, de toute façon. D'autres occasions se présenteront, j'en suis sûre et certaine. »

« Garde donc cette motivation, c'est ce qui est le plus important pour les sentiments. »

_De quoi est-ce que ces deux-là étaient en train de parler ? Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre pour ces imbécilités ! Le concours ! Enfin, non, l'épreuve ! Ils ne devaient pas oublier l'épreuve hein ? Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire !_

_Bon ! D'ailleurs, en un sens, ils étaient où au départ ? Il n'avait même pas pensé à regarder l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ! Ils étaient perdus, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait couru comme un demeuré pendant deux à trois minutes, rien de plus. _

« Euh … Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans une forêt au fait ? »

« Car c'est là que débute l'épreuve ? Il y a aussi des flancs de montagne à escalader. »

_Rien que ça ? C'est chouette non ? Il évita de le dire à voix haute après les propos de Xalex. Pff, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se le coltinait ? Encore que la demoiselle à l'armure-pokémon du Barpau qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vue, ça passait mais lui … y a vraiment pas moyen. Il n'aimait pas les personnes qui se cachaient comme ça._

« Bon, toute façon, on s'en fout ! On va toujours tout droit et l'affaire est résolue ! »

« Ah … vraiment, il ne s'arrête donc jamais, Sanphinoa ? »

« Jamais ! Quand il est motivé à quelque chose, il continue toujours, inlassablement. »

« Je vois ça … je vois ça. Au moins, tant qu'il a de l'énergie. »

_C'était toujours bon d'avoir une certaine motivation. Maintenant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cause plus de troubles qu'autre chose. Sanphinoa hocha la tête positivement, remerciant ensuite Xalex pour l'aide qu'il allait leur donner._

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. L'école était assez monotone avant qu'il n'arrive. Tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es là depuis quand ? Trois ans environ, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … je ne m'en rappelle plus du tout … d'avant mais oui, ça fait trois ans. Je suis un peu l'aînée dans l'école bien que je ne sois pas le seule. Mais oui … c'est vrai que ça fait déjà autant de temps, je n'arrive pas à y croire, cela passe bien vite en fin de compte. »

« Trois ans … On m'a expliqué quand tu es arrivée … »

« Je ne savais rien du tout. J'ai perdu la mémoire. On a jamais su pourquoi. Malgré les pouvoirs psychiques de la principale, rien ne fut trouvé. »

« Et à côté de ça, tu n'as jamais réussi à totalement t'intégrer dans l'école. Il faut dire que tu as toujours été très discrète. »

_Elle ne répondit pas, ne faisant que confirmer cela. Elle ne voulait plus penser aux trois années qu'elle avait vécues. C'était du passé. Depuis une semaine, elle renaissait … et elle aimait particulièrement ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle courait maintenant à son tour pour rattraper Waram._

« WARAM ! WARAM ! Attends-moi ! On y va ensemble ! »

« Je vous jure … ah … tant qu'elle est heureuse. » _murmura doucement Xalex._

« Oui mais non … Pfff ! Viens par là, toi ! On ira plus vite si tu ne me ralentis pas ! »

_Il s'exprimait avec une légère véhémence tout en agrippant l'adolescente par le bas, la tirant jusqu'à lui. Xalex, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de lui. Il pouvait crever et aller en enfer que ça lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid._

« Je vais juste te ralentir, Waram, tu le sais très bien. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je sais justement alors bon, si tu peux te dépêcher, ça sera bien mieux. »

_Il ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, ça ne faisait rien, rien du tout même. Tant qu'il était d'accord … qu'elle continue ce bout de chemin avec lui. Xalex restait en arrière, observant les environs. La véritable épreuve commençait que maintenant et ça … Waram allait le remarquer bien assez tôt._

« Qu'est-ce que … C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

« Des lianes, ce n'est que le début. »

_Ah ouais ? Des lianes ? Et Xalex cherchait pas grand-chose pour les aider hein ? BORDEL ! Quel enfoiré ce type ! Bon sang ! Ca l'énervait déjà assez toutes ces conneries ! Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui hein ? Il commença à se concentrer, déchirant les lianes à mains nues avant de se retourner vers Sanphinoa : _

« Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider un peu ? Déchiquète moi tout ça ! Tu as sûrement des pouvoirs aussi non ? GRRRR ! Fichues lianes ! »

_Elles le gonflaient ! QU'ELLES ARRÊTENT DE LE FAIRE CHIER ! Il continua de couper et trancher tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, sans aucune distinction, que ça soit branche, liane ou autre ! Il en avait déjà marre de cette épreuve ! C'était chiant, très chiant !_

« Il fait un peu de zèle mais il va vite comprendre le problème … bien assez tôt. »

_POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL ETAIT AUSSI EPUISE ?! C'était pas normal d'être aussi exténué que ça ! Y avait quelque chose qui clochait là ! C'était pas normal ! Pas du tout normal même ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?!_

« W… Waram ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

« Ca va, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué mais rien de plus. »

_Il avait posé une main sur son cœur, grognant en regardant devant lui. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi fatigué et exténué ? C'était du foutage de gueule, n'est-ce pas ? Il se retourna vers Xalex, celui-ci le regardant malgré tous ses morceaux de tissu qui cachaient la globalité de son corps, disant :_

« Si tu cherches une explication tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même, tu as voulu t'y rendre comme un fou, sans même chercher à te préoccuper de ton état. Résultat, tu es exténué. »

« C'était … C'était donc ça … C'est pour ça que … Je suis fatigué … ah … ah … ah … Je vois, je vois vraiment maintenant, hahaha. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément très drôle mais si tu le prends ainsi. »

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! »

_Oh ? Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait avec son petit rire. Enfin bon, qu'importe, ce n'était pas bien important à l'heure actuelle. Le plus important, c'est qu'il comprenait la situation, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Et dire qu'on a même pas fait le quart du chemin ! C'est quoi cette blague ?! »

« Tout simplement que tu cours et tranche sans même chercher à te repérer. Tu tournais en rond depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes. »

« Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire en fait ?! »

« Je ne comptais pas te le dire … avant que tu ne cherches à le remarquer, ce qui est maintenant le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ?! Si on perd l'épreuve, c'est de ta faute ! »

« Je pensais que l'épreuve ne t'intéressait pas ? Tu aurais alors changé d'avis entre temps ? » _demanda Xalex avec lenteur_

« NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! Je ne compte pas perdre ! SANPHINOA ! »

« HIIIIIII ! O… Oui ? » _bredouilla l'adolescente, Waram l'agrippant avant de la soulever. _« Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu fais, Waram ? Po… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me portes ? »

« Car tu es trop lente ! BEAUCOUP TROP LENTE ! On va accélérer le mouvement ! On va accélérer tout ça car tu mets trop de temps ! »

_Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire visiblement. Elle se laissa porter par l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci semblant maintenant galvanisé, n'hésitant plus dans la direction à prendre. Toujours tout droit ! Qu'importe l'obstacle qui se tenait devant lui !_

_Comme à cet instant ! Un rocher ? RIEN A FOUTRE ! Il poussa un grognement sonore, son pied se chargeant d'énergie avant qu'il ne donne un coup d'une puissance phénoménale, venant détruire la pierre en face de lui. L'une de ses mains recouvrit le visage de Sanphinoa, instinctivement, la protégeant des projections alors qu'elle s'ensanglantait._

« XALEX ! On se dépêche, bordel ! Faut aussi qu'on rattrape les deux imbéciles ! »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu, ne t'en fait pas, je te rattraperai sans aucun problème ! »

_Ah ouais ? C'était aussi simple que ça ? Un claquement de doigts et il croyait l'affaire résolue ? Et puis quoi encore ? Rien à faire ! Il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui ! Il allait continuer d'avancer ! Et puis, Sanphinoa, vraiment …_

« On peut me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu participer à cette épreuve ? »

« Car je voulais passer plus de temps avec vous … c'est tout. »

« Mauvaise raison, c'est n'importe quoi que de vouloir ça ! Pff ! Je te jure ! »

« Je suis désolée … d'être une plaie pour toi, Waram, vraiment désolée. »

« Essaies d'être désolée quand c'est nécessaire. Là, c'est plus gonflant qu'autre chose. Grumpf ! Vraiment, je te jure, c'est n'importe quoi tout ça. »

« D'accord, je suis … » _commença-t-elle à dire avant qu'il ne retire sa main pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Qu'elle arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?!_

_Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse et gênée bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir à travers le masque. En même temps, elle exprimait une certaine joie indéniable bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le remarquer sous le masque._

_Une demi-heure passa et finalement, deux voix s'adressèrent à eux, les faisant se retourner. Raon ? Encore lui ? Il en était jamais débarrassé ou quoi ? Et y avait l'autre guignol du Yanma aussi ! Rien que ça ! Sans être gêné, il gardait l'adolescente dans ses bras._

« Alors, comme ça, tu fatigues, Sanphinoa ? »

« N.. .Non ! C'est pas du tout ainsi ! C'est juste qu'il a dit que je le ralentissais alors il a décidé de me porter ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, moi, Raon ! »

« Hum ? Jamais voulu, jamais voulu. Par contre, vous en avez mis du temps. »

_Ah ouais ? La faute à qui ? Ils s'étaient séparés ! En plus, Xalex avait dit qu'il les suivait et les rattrapait ! MON ŒIL ! Il ne le voyait plus actuellement ! Où est-ce que ce fichu …hey ! Tiens, il ne savait même plus de quoi Xalex était le chevalier-pokémon !_

« Hey ! Au fait, ce Xalex, c'est le chevalier-pokémon de quoi ? »

« Hum … Du Nidoran, je crois. » _dit Raon, plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. _« Pourquoi une telle question ? Ne devait-il pas vous accompagner au fait ? »

« C'est justement ça le problème. Il a disparu, comme ça, sans aucune explication ! Il abuse quand même pas mal sur le coup ! »

« De quoi donc ? Je suis là, au-dessus de vous. » _répondit une voix alors que les quatre personnes levaient la tête. Juché sur un arbre, Xalex était présent. A se demander comment il ne se cassait pas la figure avec tous les vêtements qu'il avait._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais perché là-haut, toi ? C'est le rôle d'Istiti ! »

« Juste chercher le coin le plus sûr pour nous rendre jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Faire un peu un rôle d'éclaireur en quelque sorte, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, non ? »

« Mouais, ça dépend quand même ce que tu as trouvé au final. Car visiblement, t'as l'air d'avoir oublié de finir ta phrase ! » _rétorqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Il va nous falloir de la force, de l'adresse … et surtout beaucoup de vitesse car nous sommes pas mal en retard à cause de la séparation de notre groupe. Est-ce que l'on peut compter sur chacun ou vous allez encore vous disputer et vous chamailler ? » _demanda Xalex, s'adressant bien à Waram et à Qalanos en les ciblant tous les deux dans ses propos. Les personnes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant de grogner et d'accepter une trêve brève._

« Je reste quand même avec …Waram, si ça ne dérange personne. » _bredouilla la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus avec lenteur._

« Mouais, j'ai le droit de mettre mon veto au cas où ? » _marmonna l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors que Sanphinoa se tournait vers lui, bafouillant :_

« Je … je commence à être trop lourde, c'est ça ? »

« Dans le sens comportementalement, ouais. »

« Ca veut donc dire que je ne suis pas lourde. »

… _Elle le faisait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Est-ce qu'elle l'écoutait un peu bon sang ? C'était chiant de ne pas se faire comprendre correctement dans ces cas ! GRUMPF ! Elle était vraiment exaspérante !_

« On y va maintenant alors. Je pense pas qu'on sera premiers et je ne comptais pas l'être vu l'équipe que nous sommes ! On essaye au moins d'y arriver ! »

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se prend pour le chef ? » _demanda Qalanos, Raon faisant un petit geste de la bouche pour lui dire que c'était mieux de ne pas poser la question. Pendant qu'il s'exaltait, il était tranquille, alors bon, ils n'allaient pas vraiment chercher les ennuis alors qu'ils pouvaient éviter cela, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Une nouvelle demi-heure passa et voilà qu'il sentait qu'il était à nouveau perdu au milieu de nulle part. Vraiment ? C'était n'importe quoi ça ! Grumpf, il n'aimait pas du tout faire ça mais des fois, il n'y avait pas cinquante mille solutions. Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, Sanphinoa toujours dans ses bras. Malgré la fatigue de la porter, il ne se plaignait pas de ça, disant avec une tentative de garder son calme :_

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut prendre les devants ? Je connais pas du tout le chemin, moi. »

« Nous ne sommes plus si loin de l'arrivée. Il y a environ une vingtaine d'équipes. Bon, je vais m'occuper de ça. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » _déclara Qalanos._

_Bien qu'il fût vraiment très peu motivé à cela, Waram accepta, hochant la tête. Bien lui en pris puisqu'en moins d'une demi-heure encore, ils finirent par traverser le reste de l'épreuve à une vitesse quasi-folle … et arriver jusqu'à la fin. Là-bas, il n'y avait pas leurs armures-pokémon, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait._

« Pfff … On est sûrement arriver en dernier avec mes bêtises. » _marmonna l'adolescent avec un peu de colère. Il n'appréciait pas ce qui s'était passé._

« Tu … considères que c'est de ta faute, Waram ? » _demanda faiblement Sanphinoa._

« Bah … Si j'avais su plus écouter les autres, ça aurait été plus simple quoi. Bon, je te laisse. Toute façon, l'épreuve est terminée. Je retourne au dortoir. Je crois me rappeler du chemin au final. » _dit-il, déposant l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus au sol._

« Hey hey hey, Waram ! Attends au moins les résultats ! » _s'écrit Raon mais l'adolescent fait juste un geste de la main, quittant la place._

« Ah ! Voilà donc notre troisième groupe présent. Nous ne pensions pas que l'épreuve était aussi difficile que cela. Quels sont vos noms ? Que nous appelions vos armures-pokémon pour qu'elles puissent vous féliciter. Mais vous êtes que quatre ? Pourtant, nous avons ressenti un groupe de cinq personnes qui sont arrivées jusqu'ici. » _déclara un adulte d'une vingtaine d'années, se rapprochant du quatuor._

« La cinquième personne se nommait Waram. Il est reparti au dortoir … il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça. Son armure-pokémon est une Solochi nommée Sarine. » _dit calmement Raor alors que les quatre personnes se regardaient entre elles._

« C'est étrange … enfin bon. Comme vous êtes arrivés troisièmes, vous serez cré… »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais tenter de rattraper Waram avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je pars récupérer Karry ! » _s'écria soudainement la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus, laissant là les trois autres adolescents ainsi que le jeune homme._

« Hmm … Enfin bon, visiblement, votre groupe semble avoir quelques soucis à rester soudé. Néanmoins, comme vous êtes arrivés tous ensemble, considérez cette épreuve comme réussie de votre part. Mes félicitations à vous tous. »

_Vous tous ? Waram n'était même pas au courant à ce sujet … et il s'en était senti coupable._


	11. Chapitre 11 : LFDC-P

**Second signe : Des places dans ce monde**

**Chapitre 11 : Le futur des chevaliers-pokémon**

« Waram ? Waram ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Sors de ta cachette. »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne disait rien, restant tout simplement assis sur son lit alors que l'armure du Solochi était au pied du lit, couchée au sol, comme l'animal qu'elle représentait. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant place à Raon._

« Ah ! Te voilà donc ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais ? Ca fait trois bonnes heures que l'on te recherche. Tu disparaissais de partout. »

« Je n'avais pas envie de parler, c'est aussi simple que ça. Donc tu peux disparaître de mon champ de vision, ça sera bien mieux. »

« Arrête donc de bouder. Je viens t'annoncer notre classement puisque tu es parti comme un voleur sans même attendre le résultat. D'ailleurs, Sarine, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu l'avais trouvé aussi facilement quand même hein ? »

« Si Waram ne voulait pas se montrer, je n'allais pas tout faire pour emmener le contraire. »

_Raon poussa un profond soupir, entendant les petits rires de son armure du Ouisticram avant de s'asseoir sur son propre lit. Il reprit la parole après quelques secondes :_

« Bref, nous sommes arrivés troisième, ce qui est une excellente chose. Alors, t'as pas besoin de faire plus longtemps la tête. »

« Je ne fais pas la tête et si tu peux disparaître de mon champ de vision. »

_Waram se coucha sur son lit, tournant le dos à Raon. Troisième ? C'était bien mieux que prévu … mais comment était-ce possible ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce n'était pas logique qu'il soit capable d'une telle chose._

_Non, pas alors qu'il avait créé autant de troubles, ce n'était pas possible. Il ferma les yeux, ne cherchant plus à converser avec Raon. Il entendit quelques bruits de pas qui s'éloignent puis plus rien après que la porte du dortoir fut refermée une nouvelle fois._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit et il entendait les ronflements des autres. Bof … une petite balade nocturne ne devait pas vraiment le déranger. De toute façon, pour le peu qu'il pouvait s'octroyer comme repos. Il quitta le dortoir, ne remarquant pas que Sarine s'était redressée à son tour, allant le suivre mais à distance raisonnable pour ne pas être repérée._

« Troisième … avec ce que j'ai foutu comme bordel, hein ? »

_C'était vraiment stupide. Ce n'était pas logique et normal d'en arriver à une telle chose. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Vraiment possible hein ? Arriver troisième … Il leva son regard, observant la lune accompagnée par les étoiles Peut-être que s'il était doué en astronomie, il aurait pu apercevoir la constellation du Solochi ? Si elle existait bien entendu, mais pour ça, il ne fallait pas vraiment se faire d'illusions._

« Euh … Waram ? Tu es là ? »

_Il cligna des yeux, rabaissant son visage pour le tourner vers la personne à l'origine de cette voix. Qu'est-ce que … Sanphinoa faisait ici ? Elle n'était pas partie se coucher ? Il cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une serviette ainsi qu'un petit sac sur l'épaule. Elle avait visiblement les cheveux trempés._

« Sanphinoa. » _murmura-t-il tout simplement en observant les cheveux bleus. Quand ils étaient trempés, on ne pouvait pas vraiment voir à quel point sa coiffure était mal foutue._

« Euh … ben euh … oui, c'est moi. Mais toi ? »

« Je suis Waram. Je n'ai pas changé de nom entre temps. » _rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'il entendait un petit rire de l'adolescente._

« Mais non, je voulais dire : pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Tu veux t'asseoir sur un banc ? Te promener un peu ? Je viens de revenir. »

_Revenir d'où ? Il allait lui poser la question mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour elle alors bon … faire une promenade ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais elle comptait encore marcher ? Avec ce qu'elle avait sur elle ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une bonne chose. Enfin, il n'était pas dans sa tête et il en avait rien à faire._

« Vas pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Je ne connais toujours pas réellement l'école et ses moindres recoins alors je t'accompagne. »

_Il ne pouvait pas voir le sourire derrière le masque alors qu'elle prenait les devants. Sa main libre vint croiser la sienne, le tirant derrière elle alors qu'elle se mettait à courir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient courir ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin _

« Voilà ! C'est ici ! »

_Il ne rêvait pas ou elle avait fini par l'emmener sur l'une des plages avoisinantes de l'île ? Et c'est vrai qu'il y avait quelques bancs. Mais de là à l'emmener jusqu'ici, elle exagérait quand même grandement en soi. Pourtant, il vint tout simplement s'asseoir, sans un mot, Sanphinoa restant debout. Il remarqua ses regards à gauche et à droite avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui._

« Tu sais, tous les soirs, je prends un bain de minuit dans l'océan. »

« C'est chouette pour toi. » _répliqua Waram sans réellement s'intéresser au sujet. Sanphinoa ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, disant d'une voix douce :_

« Karry m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien pour ma peau et que ça accentuerait mes pouvoirs liés à l'élément de l'eau puisqu'elle est l'armure du Barpau. Alors, tous les soirs, je fais ça et puis, comme ça, je peux retirer mes croûtes et ma peau qui pèle. »

« Très intéressant. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas en train de manger. »

« Hahaha. Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet dont on peut parler. »

_A peu de choses près, c'était exactement ça. Alors pourquoi en discuter ? Si elle savait que c'était une chose gênante et perturbante, hein ? Enfin, il n'était pas dans la tête de l'adolescente donc autant ne pas lui poser de questions. Il resta sans rien dire pendant cinq bonne minutes, remarquant juste que l'adolescente se triturait les doigts._

« Sinon … euh … tu sais que nous sommes arrivés troisième, Waram ? »

« Raon me l'a dit. Il ne manque plus que les deux autres et je pense que je le saurai. »

« D'habitude, j'arrive toujours dernière … avec mon groupe … enfin, mon groupe forcé car généralement, personne ne veut de moi. »

_Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé de faire une promenade spécialement ce soir hein ? Il remarqua que les cheveux de Sanphinoa s'affaissaient maintenant de part et d'autre de son visage. C'était naturellement qu'ils étaient salement coiffés chaque jour ? Car quand ils étaient rabaissés à cause de l'eau, ça pouvait encore convenir comme coiffure … même si ça faisait un peu serpillère. Ou alors comme les races de canidés dont les poils cachaient le visage._

« Ça sera ma première bonne note en activités physiques. Ça me surprend moi-même ! »

« A voir si ça ne sera pas la dernière aussi. Je ne fais pas le bon samaritain, je tiens à prévenir. Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne le serai jamais. »

« Je sais bien, hihi. Enfin quand même merci de m'avoir choisi pour l'activité. »

« Je ne t'ai pas choisie et tu m'avais dit que tu n'y participais pas car il n'y avait jamais personne qui voulait de toi. Tu m'aurais menti ? »

« Pas totalement bien que ce ne fut pas totalement vrai aussi. »

… … … _Elle se moquait de lui ou il rêvait ? Pfff, heureusement qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit, il n'avait pas la tête à chercher les ennuis maintenant. Il grommela tout simplement pour émettre son mécontentement alors qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, nullement cachées, deux armures étaient côte à côte, regardant les deux adolescents assis sur un banc._

« C'est rare de voir Sanphinoa s'ouvrir aussi facilement à une autre personne. » _déclara Karry, l'armure du Barpau, ressemblant à un gros poisson à dont les ailerons, nageoires et crête étaient de couleur bleue. Sarina hocha la tête, disant :_

« Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement de l'attention que fait Waram mais bon … Au moins, il écoute et il parle, c'est mieux que rien, je dois l'avouer. »

« Quand même, il est très rustre comme garçon. Il ne risque pas d'attirer les filles de cette façon, est-ce qu'il le sait ou non ? »

« Je crois surtout qu'il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire si je peux me permettre, hahaha. Et oui, je suis désolée mais il a toujours été un peu de la sorte. Assez brutal dans ses propos comme dans ses actes. Je ne peux pas le façonner d'une autre manière. »

_Les deux adolescents continuèrent de parler au loin bien que les armures ne pouvaient pas les entendre à cette distance. Finalement, Waram voulut désigner quelque chose dans le ciel._

« Est-ce que tu t'y connais en constellations ? »

« Pas vraiment, je sais juste à peu près où se trouve celle du Barpau. Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas où se trouve celle du Solochi ? »

« Non, pas du tout même. Je voulais tenter de la trouver mais il semblerait que ça soit grandement inutile en fin de compte. Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher. Il se fait tard. »

_Il se releva, remarquant que Sanphinoa restait assise de son côté. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants, poussant un soupir avant de dire :_

« Est-ce que tu viens ? Je vais quand même te raccompagner. Quant à tes cheveux, fais attention à ce qu'ils ne restent pas trop trempés. Tu risquerais de tomber malade. »

« Ah ça, comme je suis liée à l'armure du Barpau, l'eau ne me fait pas vraiment froid. Je pourrai même me baigner dans une glacée que ça ne me ferait rien du tout. Pareil pour une eau bien plus chaude que la normale … tant qu'elle n'est pas à ébullition quand même. »

« C'est le genre de pouvoir qui me semble passablement inutile si je peux me permettre. »

« Ah ça ! Je suis sûre que l'on peut leur trouver une utilité ailleurs mais je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis. Et oui ! Je viens tout de suite ! » _s'écria Sanphinoa en se relevant à son tour._

_Ils marchèrent à nouveau tous les deux, côte à côte, suivis par Sarine et Karry. Ils ne parlèrent plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par traîner dans les couloirs tous les deux. A partir de ce moment, il demanda tout simplement :_

« On ne va pas avoir de problèmes à se promener pendant la nuit ? »

« Chaque élève est libre de faire ce qu'il veut dans l'enceinte de l'école tant que cela ne cause pas de troubles aux autres mais aussi qu'il arrive en cours à l'heure. Moi, je ne dors que très peu donc ça ne m'embête pas vraiment les balades de minuit. »

« Humpf, je vois. Où est ta chambre ? Que je te dépose là-bas et que je retourne à la mienne. »

« Le mieux serait plutôt l'inverse : que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre puis ensuite que je retourne à la mienne. Tu risquerais de te perdre. C'est une simple mesure de précaution. »

« Oui. Ca me semble honnête et logique de ta part. Même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu me considères incapable de retrouver mon chemin. »

« Ah euh … je n'ai pas vraiment pensé ça, Waram ! » _commence à bredouiller l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus alors qu'il fait un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y accordait une réelle importance pour le moment. Ils se déplacèrent dans les couloirs, évitant de faire trop de bruit, puisque Sanphinoa le lui implorait presque. Que les autres se réveillent, il en avait vraiment rien à faire de tout ça._

« Bonne nuit, Waram. C'est ici que tu dors ? »

« Il semblerait. Oui. Bonne … nuit, Sanphinoa. Je te dis pas à demain puisque de toute façon, on se reverra obligatoirement puisqu'on a cours. »

_Elle semblait s'attarder sur le chiffre inscrit sur le porte, comme pour le graver dans sa mémoire alors que Waram ouvrait celle-ci, se retournant vers Sanphinoa bien qu'il regardait derrière elle. Il fit un hochement de tête, Sanphinoa, surprise, balbutiant :_

« W… Waram, tu veux que je vienne ici ? »

« Hum ? Hein ? Non. Je parlais à Sarine qui est derrière toi. Sarine, ramènes-toi. »

« Oh. Euh. Ah. Haha. Oui, je me disais bien aussi. »

_Elle se disait quoi ? Il cligna des yeux puis s'enfonça dans sa chambre. Sarine passa à côté de Sanphinoa, rigolant légèrement alors que l'adolescente ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. La porte se referma sans douceur mais sans violence non plus. Une voix derrière Sanphinoa commença à lui dire avec amusement :_

« Toi, tu t'imagines trop de choses, ma petite Sanphinoa. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Karry. Je crois que j'ai compris le message. Allons-nous coucher. Je vais bien dormir. » _déclara Sanphinoa avant de s'en aller de son côté._

_Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé en sursaut par des petits bruits saugrenus. Comme des suçons ou quelque chose du genre. Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, remarquant Raon qui imitait le bruit d'un baiser baveux. C'était quoi ça ?_

« Soit tu t'expliques, soit je te cogne. Tu as le choix mais je peux envisager les deux suivant ta réponse, c'est bien compris ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Oh, moi ? Rien du tout mais il semblerait que ta promenade d'hier ne soit pas passée inaperçue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire et ma réponse reste la même : j'en ai strictement rien à faire. »

« Ah ben alors, tu vas me cogner ou pas ? »

« Si tu le désires tant que ça. » _déclara Waram, se redressant dans son lit alors que Raon reculait aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Non non, c'était juste pour me renseigner, hahaha ! »

_Se renseigner ? Plutôt qu'il voulait des coups. Il pouvait les lui livrer quand il le désirait. Il s releva correctement et alla se laver. Bon ce matin, ça devrait être normalement tranquille pour les cours, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il termina de se préparer correctement, laissant Sarine là avant de se rendre en cours. Là-bas, on l'attendait visiblement au tournant puisque tous les regards se posèrent sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe à côté de Sanphinoa._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous regarder, ces gars ? »

« Juste quelques rumeurs … à cause de notre balade d'hier soir. J'aimerai bien les ignorer mais il y a tellement de têtes tournées vers nous … »

« Ignore-les alors. Je vais faire pareil de mon côté. Et s'ils nous interrogent, je les cogne. »

« Ah non ! Non ! N'utilise pas la violence pour ça ! »

_Bof, si elle l'implorait de la sorte, il n'aurait pas trop le choix. Il sortit ses affaires, poussant un soupir avant de mettre son front contre le bureau. Sanphinoa lui demanda aussitôt :_

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas assez dormi ? C'est de ma faute, hier, je n'aurai pas dû te garder aussi longtemps mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un discutait avec moi pendant la nuit. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, désolée, désolée, désolée. »

« C'est pas ça. Ca m'ennuie déjà et on n'a pas encore commencé les cours. Voilà le problème. Je m'ennuie à mourir complètement de tout ça. »

« Ah mais les cours, ça peut être très intéressant et … »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles alors que le professeur arrivait, tapant dans ses mains pour tenter de faire régner l'ordre et le calme dans la place. Il regarda les élèves, cherchant à obtenir le silence pour quelques minutes avant de déclarer :_

« Bon, comme vous le savez tous, hier a eu lieu une épreuve en équipe. Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Vous savez tous aussi ce que cela veut dire. »

« Un tournoi ! » _s'écrièrent en chœur la majorité des élèves sauf Waram qui ne savait pas vraiment de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient tous._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, tu peux me le dire ? »

« Il y a souvent un tournoi après ces épreuves. Mais dans ces tournois, il y a toujours plusieurs groupes de chevaliers-pokémon qui se présentent pour voir de potentielles recrues. »

« Hum, tu m'en parleras à la cantine, ça peut être intéressant. »

« Ca veut dire que l'on mange ensemble, toi et moi ? » _demanda Sanphinoa._

« Ben oui, quelle question. Bon, que les cours se finissent vite, j'ai sommeil, moi. »

« AH ! Ne dors pas maintenant ! C'est pas l'heure ! Pas du tout ! »

_Elle tente de s'écrier mais il l'arrête d'un geste de la main. Stop. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il posa à nouveau sa tête sur le bureau, fermant les yeux. Qu'elle le réveille lorsqu'il sera l'heure de manger. C'était l'unique chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Il ne remarqua pas le professeur qui se rapprochait de lui, n'écoutant pas les murmures d'autrui. Il avait juste envie que la journée se passe jusqu'à l'heure de la cantine._

« Aie, j'ai encore mal. »

« Normal, tu ne t'es pas préoccupé du professeur. Montre voir ta bosse. »

_Elle plaça une main sur le front de l'adolescent, celui-ci poussant un gémissement alors qu'ils étaient installés maintenant à la cantine. AIE AIE AIE ! Ca faisait mal quand même ! Stop ! STOP ! STOP ! AIE ! ZUT !_

« Tu peux juste m'en dire plus sur ce tournoi ? C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« L'endroit où j'irai botter ton derrière, Waram. » _déclara une voix qu'il préféra ne pas relever. Il s'agissait encore de Cerk, le chevalier-pokémon du Dynavolt._

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. On se reverra là-bas. Bon, Sanphinoa, tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

« C'est un tournoi en un contre un où chaque chevalier-pokémon affronte un autre chevalier-pokémon, sans distinction de sexe. Pendant ces tournois, les différents groupes de chevaliers-pokémon qui parcourent le monde envoient leurs représentants. »

« Différents groupes ? C'est quoi ça exactement ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Le monde ne se rapporte pas qu'aux chevaliers-pokémon sur l'île. Loin de là même. Il existe plusieurs groupes et … »

« Je te coupe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux ? Ils prennent les chevaliers-pokémon qu'ils veulent et ensuite, boom, ils ne sont plus dans l'école ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. Enfin, pas dans ses termes mais ceux qui sont choisis par les représentants des différentes groupes peuvent alors décider d'aller avec eux ou alors continuer à étudier ici voire devenir professeurs quelques années plus tard. »

« Moui, d'accord. Et faut absolument gagner le tournoi pour ça ? »

« Ah non non ! Juste faire de bonnes prestations. Bien entendu, le mieux est quand même de gagner son combat hein ? Sinon, ça serait vraiment bête. »

« D'accord, je note cela. Maintenant, nous devrions manger avant que ça ne soit trop froid. »

« Oui ! Je vais aller nous chercher du pain. »

_Qu'elle aille, qu'elle aille, il n'allait pas l'arrêter. Il était maintenant préoccupé par cette histoire de tournoi. Tout était aussi simple que ça ? D'ailleurs, qui gagnait les précédents tournois ? Il fallait être fou pour refuser de quitter cette école. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et puis, en même temps, Sanphinoa continuait de le parasiter._

_Cette fille ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et quand il pensait qu'elle parlait de croûtes et de peau qui pelait et … ERK ! Il était en train de manger ! Il devait penser à autre chose ! Ah ! Voilà mademoiselle qui pèle qui était de retour avec quatre petits pains. RAH ! Arrêter de penser à la peau qui pèle ! Vivement que le tournoi arrive, ça lui changerait les idées._


	12. Chapitre 12 : EtS

**Chapitre 12 : Entraînement et supplication**

_Quelques coups frappent à la porte du dortoir. Waram ne se lève guère, tournant son visage vers Sarine. Les autres sont là aussi mais aucun ne réagit. Finalement, une petite voix demande avec lenteur, inquiète :_

« Il … il y a quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Tu peux rentrer, Sanphinoa. Ce n'est pas comme si on te refusait de pénétrer dans le dortoir. » _déclara Waram alors que Raon émettait un petit rire :_

« Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls, tous les deux ? Aucun problème hein ? On comprend que vous ayez besoin d'intimité après tout. »

« Si tu ne la boucles pas, je te promets juste une mort lente et douloureuse. Sanphinoa, tu rentres ou pas ? N'attend pas devant la porte ! »

« Euh ben … j'ai besoin que l'on m'ouvre. J'ai Karry avec moi et j'ai du mal à utiliser mes mains. » _bredouilla la voix de l'autre côté de la porte._

_Non mais vraiment ? Xalex ? Raon ? Aucun ne bougeait son cul ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Purée ! Ils étaient vraiment chiants à force ces imbéciles ! Il se releva, entendant un petit rire de la part de Sarine alors qu'il ouvrait la porte_

« AAH ! Karry ! Arrête de bouger ! Pourquoi tu gigotes et hiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Il se prit une nageoire en pleine face avant que l'armure du Barpau n'atterrisse sur son lit à côté de Sarine. Et lui ? Il avait Sanphinoa dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'était écroulée sans même prévenir à cause de sa foutue armure !_

« Hey ? Fais quand même gaffe hein ? »

« Je commence à penser que l'idée de Raon n'était pas mauvaise. »

« Commence pas à t'y mettre Xalex sinon ça va vraiment … Et puis zut ! De base, tu viens faire quoi ici ? Tu peux me le dire non ? »

« Ben euh … Euh … c'est un peu gênant. » _bredouilla Sanphinoa en se triturant les doigts._

« Hihihi ! Je suis sûr que c'et ça ! Ouihihi ! » _commença à s'exciter Istiti, sautillant sur le lit de Raon et faisant quelques mimiques._

« Mieux vaut que tu parles car sinon, je crois que je vais me faire un ragoût de Ouisticram s'il ne la boucle pas tout de suite !

« D'accord ! Euh … WARAM ! Je voudrai que tu m'entraînes pour le tournoi ! Je veux que tu sois mon professeur de combat ! S'il te plaît ! Ne refuse pas ! »

_Il cligna des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu les propos de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Lui ? Entraîner ? C'est ça ? Elle était pas en train de plaisanter ?_

« Euh, j'ai vraiment une tête à ça ? A entraîner des femmes-chevaliers ? »

« Voire même des chevaliers tout court ! Hahaha ! » _continue de rire Raon. Sanphinoa prit les mains de Waram dans les siennes, bafouillant :_

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Je n'ai que toi pour m'aider ! »

_Que lui, que lui ! Elle exagérait ! Il en était convaincu ! Elle avait plusieurs amies qui étaient prêtes à … AHEM ! Non, pas vraiment, d'après ses souvenirs. Bon sang ! Qu'elle lui lâche les mains ! Ils n'étaient pas amis ! Pas amis du tout même ! Xalex chuchota :_

« Et pourquoi ne pas faire cela, Waram ? Tu n'as rien à perdre et en même temps, tu t'entraînes comme elle, non ? Ou alors, tu penses que tu serais à la hauteur face aux autres chevaliers pokémon ? Et alors, tu te surestimes grandement. Il n'y a qu'à te dire que nous sommes loin d'être les plus forts des chevaliers pokémon. »

_Grrr ! Qu'il se mêle de ce qui lui regardait ! Il n'avait pas à parler de ça ! Pas du tout même ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne faisait pas le bon samaritain ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué et …AH ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?! Elle venait de le serrer dans ses bras, le regard suppliant à travers le masque. Bien entendu, il ne voyait rien mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème, pas du tout même ! Il était facile à deviner son regard !_

« S'il te plaît, Waram. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaait ! »

« Si j'accepte, tu la fermes pendant tout l'entraînement ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, le visage de Sanphinoa hochant rapidement la tête._

« Oui ! Oui ! Je te le promets, Waram ! Je te le promets ! »

« Alors on va y aller … Pfff, je vous jure, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »

« Car tu es trop gentil dans le fond. » _dit Raon alors que Waram tournait son visage vers lui, furieux et énervé. Qu'il répète ça pour voir ?! Il allait lui faire la tête au carré !_

« MOI ?! GENTIL ?! JE VAIS TE MONTRER QUI EST GENTIL ! »

« Oui mais ça, tu lui montreras après, Waram ! »

_Hein quoi ? Il eut à peine le temps de faire un mouvement vers Raon qu'il fut pris par Sanphinoa, celle-ci le tirant avec elle hors du dortoir. HE … HEY ! Elle avait pas besoin d'utiliser autant de force pour ça ! Istiti pencha la tête sur le côté, disant :_

« Hey, elle a eu aucun mal à l'emmener avec elle. Depuis quand qu'elle arrive à tirer les autres comme ça ? D'habitude, c'est à peine si elle peut soulever un crayon »

« Je ne sais pas, Istiti. Je ne sais pas. HEY ! Xalex, ça t'intéresserait un entraînement toi aussi ? On n'a rien à perdre non ? »

« Ce n'est pas un problème à mes yeux, je dois l'avouer. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Alors allons les retrouver ! Sinon, on ne sait pas ce que Sanphinoa risque de faire au pauvre Waram ! On ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait être effrayante ! »

_Xalex eut lui aussi un petit rire alors que les deux compagnons de chambrée se levaient. Sarine décida qu'il valait mieux aussi les suivre, comme les autres, elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je peux vous accompagner si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Vu que tu es la bonne conscience de Waram, je vois pas vraiment de problèmes à ça. » _répondit Raon en souriant à l'armure du Solochi._

« Bonne conscience, bonne conscience, il se débrouille bien tout seul depuis qu'il est ici aussi hein ? Je ne fais que l'épauler. Bon ben allons-y alors ? »

« Xalex ? Tu prends ton armure avec toi ? » _demanda Raon en s'adressant à la personne toujours encapuchonnée comme à son habitude._

« Elle est sur mon corps depuis le début. »

« Un jour, faudra vraiment que tu nous la montres. Elle ne parle même pas. »

_Pour toute réponse, Xalex ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, signe que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment plus que ça. S'il devait commencer à se soucier de tout ça, il ne serait pas tiré d'affaire avant un bon bout de temps hein ?_

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Il y avait du mouvement. Quatre personnes, accompagnées de leurs armures-pokémon, se déplaçaient vers une zone d'entraînement. Difficile de ne pas remarquer la composition du groupe. La femme-chevalier du Barpau … et l'adolescent du Solochi. Rien que ça. Rien qu'à eux deux, ils créaient plus que de troubles que tous les membres de l'école réunis._

« Allons-voir ce qui se passe. »

_De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de son côté. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas voir comment se portaient ses anciens « compagnons » de groupe ? Même s'il n'avait pas apprécié de ne finir que troisième à cause de Waram, cela restait intéressant à observer et étudier. Hum ? Ils n'allaient pas un peu trop loin par hasard ?_

_Pourquoi s'enfoncer dans la forêt ? Ils avaient une botte secrète qu'ils ne voulaient pas révéler ou quelque chose du genre ? C'était bien ridicule. Même avec ça, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose contre lui de toute façon._

« Complètement ridicule … mais bon … Allons les observer. »

_Dans la forêt, il était tout simplement impossible de pouvoir le repérer. Alors, autant profiter de ce genre de capacités pour les étudier ou au moins se divertir, non ? C'était toujours une bonne chose. Humpf ! Qalanos disparu à travers les arbres, suivant le quatuor._

_Dans une clairière, là où un petit ruisseau s'écoulait, plusieurs grosses pierres étaient présentes, parcourues par de nombreux trous, signe qu'elles servaient à l'entrainement. Néanmoins, Waram était étonné, disant :_

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a un tel endroit ici ? »

« Ah ! Tu ne savais pas ? C'est un endroit souvent apprécié pour s'entraîner ! Mais très peu connu … en fait, je suis même la seule à y venir ! »

« Alors, ce n'est pas un endroit apprécié … c'est quoi cette logique absurde ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tout en haussant les épaules._

« Bien sûr que si. C'est un endroit apprécié par moi-même. » _répondit Sanphinoa tout en rigolant longuement, amusée par ses propres paroles._

_Moui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ça ? Il pouvait savoir ou alors, elle allait s'a… Oh et puis zut ! Autant lui faire la surprise ! Sans même prévenir, il amorça un coup vers elle, la frappant en plein ventre. Elle pouffa de douleur, hoquetant sur le coup._

« AIEEEEEEE ! Mais ça fait mal, ça ! WARAM ! »

« L'entraînement a déjà commencé ! Tu ne crois pas que les autres vont attendre de savoir si tu vas bien ou non pour t'agresser hein ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

« Mais euh ! MAIS EUH ! MAIS EUH ! T'ABUSE WARAM ! »

_Tiens ? Elle s'écriait ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Mais bon, il ne rêvait pas non plus par rapport à l'eau qui vint le frapper de plein fouet sur le visage. Il hoqueta de surprise, tombant à la renverse alors que Raor rigolait dans son coin._

« Y A RIEN DE DRÔLE ! IMBECILE ! »

« HAHAHA ! Bien sûr que si ! Sanphinoa qui met à terre le redoutable Waram d'un simple jet d'eau, tu ne voudrais pas que je rigole, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis tombé par surprise ! C'est tout ! »

« Et tu l'as frappée par surprise, comme ça, c'est équivalent. Hihihi ! » _s'écrit Istiti, commençant à faire des roulades au sol alors que Waram passait une main sur son visage._

« Cela semble divertissant comme procédé. Je ne connaissais pas ce genre d'entraînement. Il vaudrait peut-être essayer, non ? Qu'en penses-tu, Raon ? »

« Ca me botte bien ! Bon ben, Waram, on te laisse avec Sanphinoa. Moi, je vais m'entraîner avec Xalex ! Faites gaffe à vous ! »

_Oui, oui. Et puis quoi encore ? La seule dont il devait faire gaffe, c'était Sanphinoa. Ce fichu jet d'eau avait été assez violent, contrairement aux apparences. Il était tombé non pas par la surprise mais par la puissance du jet. C'était quand même … impressionnant._

« Waram, tu … tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

« Ne blague pas sur ce sujet, Sanphinoa ! Comme si tes coups pouvaient me faire mal ! »

_Il était maintenant bien positionné, observant l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Il ne devait pas prendre de gants avec elle. Elle était forte … même si elle ne le savait pas. Même si elle ne le remarquait pas ! Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était une adversaire très dure à combattre … si elle connaissait son potentiel._

_Ah ! Il n'allait pas le lui dire en pleine face et puis quoi encore ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Qu'elle sache ce dont elle était capable ! Autant la laisser découvrir par elle-même ! Il poussa un râle de rage avant de se jeter sur elle, commençant à donner une série de coups de poing entremêlés de coups de pied._

« Alors ? Tu ne fais que reculer maintenant ? Tu crois que tu peux gagner le tournoi de la sorte hein ? Il faut attaquer aussi ! ATTAQUE, SANPHINOA ! » _hurla Waram avec colère._

« Je le fais ! Je le fais ! Pas besoin de crier ! Pas besoin de crier du tout ! Je t'écoute ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne reçois aucune attaque là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Puis zut ! Il la cherchait ! Il allait voir ! Elle poussa un cri, commençant à courir vers Waram qui s'attendait juste à ce qu'elle utilise un nouveau jet aqueux mais pas à ce qu'elle fonce sur lui pour le percuter de tout son corps et le projeter en arrière._

_Il hoqueta une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant à rouler sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse aussitôt. ASSEZ ! Elle se foutait de lui ! Elle savait se battre ! Elle savait se battre depuis le début et voulait juste lui donner une leçon ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Et puis quoi encore ? HEIN ? Fallait pas abuser ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME !_

« TU VAS VOIR SANPHINOA ! »

« HIIIIII ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère, Waram ?! Tu me fais peur, là ! » _hurle l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, commençant à lui tourner le dos alors qu'elle se faisait poursuivre par Waram. Raon et Xalex arrêtèrent de se battre, les regardant tous les deux._

_Ils étaient déjà égratignés de part et d'autre, ne se faisant pas de cadeau de chaque côté tandis que Raon souriait en regardant Waram qui rattrapait peu à peu Sanphinoa. Il se tourna vers Xalex, lui disant calmement :_

« Depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée, je le trouve plus ouvert. »

« Il faut dire qu'elle aussi semble plus ouverte. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai une impression étrange quand je les vois tous les deux. »

« Ah ? Toi aussi, tu vas t'y mettre ? Tu vas te moquer d'eux sur ce point ? »

« Non, non … Je ne sais pas … Je trouve ça … naturel. J'ai l'impression que Waram se dispute naturellement avec elle, comme si c'était évident. »

_Evident ? Ce n'était pas forcément le bon terme à utiliser mais … il était vrai que l'adolescent n'avait aucun mal à exprimer sa colère et son agacement envers la demoiselle possédant l'armure du Barpau. D'ailleurs, celle-ci fut presque rattrapée, Waram sautant sur elle pour la faire tomber au sol. Sauf que ses mains glissèrent, le faisant s'écrouler face contre terre. Sanphinoa s'arrêta, venant s'accroupir devant lui :_

« Ca va bien, Waram ? Tu … t'es pas fait trop mal ? »

« Tu … tu te fous de moi ! J'en suis certain ! JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE BOUFFE ! »

_Elle poussa un cri strident alors que l'adolescent s'était jeté sur elle, la faisant rouler avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient stoppés dans le ruisseau. Raon poussa un profond soupir amusé avant de se diriger vers eux, prenant la parole :_

« Bon, on s'entraîne ou on s'amuse ? »

« Je veux m'entraîner ! Mais cette idiote gâche tout ! JE VAIS LUI MONTRER COMMENT JE M'ENTRAÎNE MOI ! »

_Voilà qu'une aura ténébreuse se formait autour de son corps avant qu'il ne se relève. Il laissa Sanphinoa se mettre en position de défense. A plusieurs mètres de là, Qalanos haussait un sourcil. C'était donc ça … ce que les autres disaient dans leurs rumeurs concernant l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ? Un seul coup fut donné, mais celui-ci permit à l'adolescente de ressentir la puissance dévastatrice de Waram quand l'attaque passa à côté d'elle. Elle tomba sur les fesses, au beau milieu du ruisseau._

« Je … je … Waram ! Tu … tu peux participer au tournoi ! »

« Bien sûr que je peux y participer ! Tu croyais que j'allais me tourner les pouces ou quoi ? »

« Non non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux même gagner le tournoi avec cette force ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisée depuis le début contre moi ? »

_L'aura noire autour de l'adolescent se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les mains de Waram pendant en direction du sol avant qu'il ne dise :_

« Pour rien du tout. Je ne vais pas utiliser ma véritable force contre toi, de toute façon. »

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai ça ? C'est gentil … mais je veux que tu te battes sérieusement contre moi ! Et euh … si tu gagnes le tournoi, tu partiras hein ? »

« Tu croyais pas que j'allais rester ici quand même ? Plus vite je me barre, mieux c'est, je supporte à peine où je suis là. Faut peut-être pas pousser non plus. »

« Oh … oui, bien entendu, je le sais hein ? »

_Mais il n'avait aucun mal à entendre l'intonation triste dans la voix de l'adolescente. Pourtant, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire pour s'entraîner. Qu'elle se dépêche plutôt de se relever, c'était pas l'heure de se reposer !_

« Réussir à gagner le tournoi ? »

_Qalanos se murmurait cela tout en regardant le quatuor de personnes qui continuaient de s'amuser plutôt que de s'entraîner. Vraiment ? Sanphinoa n'était pas une adolescente stupide, loin de là. Elle était parmi les plus intelligentes de l'école. Si elle disait cela, il devait prendre en considération ses propos. Mais Waram … n'avait pas le niveau pour réussir à le battre._

« Peut-être as-t-il la force … mais de là à avoir l'expérience … »

_Tout était relatif, très relatif même. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Waram ne pouvait pas le battre … et il mettait l'exaltation de Sanphinoa comme contre-argument. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Waram, elle avait changé … positivement._

« Ah ! Au moins, Waram ne semble pas se soucier de sa laideur, c'est toujours ça. »

_Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'il ne la repoussait jamais réellement. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses à distance. Il descendit de l'arbre, s'éloignant de la clairière où les quatre adolescents s'entraînaient. Ils se reverront pendant le tournoi._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est fatiguant ! »

« Ah ça, c'est sûr, tu portes Sanphinoa sur ton dos. Et elle ne te l'a même pas demandée. Faut dire qu'elle semble plus qu'épuisée la pauvre. S'entraîner avec toi, c'est un peu de la folie, tu ne trouves pas ? » _dit Xalex alors qu'il avait un ton rieur sous sa capuche._

« Bof, vu comment je l'ai défoncée, logique que je fasse ça. D'ailleurs, elle ne bouge même plus, je me demande si elle est morte. Hey ? Sanphinoa ? »

« Hmm … Dodo un peu. Dodo … oui … Dodo. »

_Elle murmurait cela tout en collant son visage masqué contre la nuque de Waram, celui-ci ne disant plus rien du tout. Purée, c'était un entraînement complètement pourri ! Il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui serait réellement utile vu comment il s'était déroulé !_

« Encore une nouvelle journée réussie non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je m'inquiète pour Sanphinoa. Waram ne lui fait pas de pitié quand même. » _dit Sarine après les propos de Karry, celle-ci évitant de gesticuler sur le dos de la Solochi de métal. Après quelques secondes, ce fut au tour d'Istiti de dire :_

« Moi je dis … euh … moi je dis rien, il me regarde méchamment, Waram, là ! »

« Y a intérêt à ce que tu la mettes en veilleuse, le macaque. »

_Encore une menace de la part de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Mais celui-ci fixait plutôt Xalex. Il n'avait jamais vu l'armure de celui-ci. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais entendue non plus. Est-ce qu'elle en avait une ? Humpf ! Normalement oui … Bon, toute façon, il devait raccompagner Sanphinoa pour qu'elle se repose, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper d'autrui pour le moment. Foutue femme-chevalier du Barpau._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un tour d'horizon

**Chapitre 13 : Un tour d'horizon**

« Merci beaucoup, Waram, pour hier ! On recommencera ? »

« Suis franchement pas très motivé à ça, si je peux me permettre hein ? Je veux pas dire … mais j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que tout ça. Bon, le tournoi commence dans quelques heures, c'est ça ? Raon, Xalex ! Vous me montrez où il faut se rendre ? J'y connais rien ! »

_Tiens donc ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs réclamait de l'aide à ses compagnons ? Raon rigola légèrement avant de signaler qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Les armures-pokémon étaient derrière eux, sauf celle de Xalex. D'ailleurs, Karry était dans les bras de Sanphinoa avant de sauter dans ceux de Waram. Celui-ci vint la retenir contre lui, criant :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de foutre exactement ? »

« Tu me retiens et tu te la fermes, c'est tout. Sanphinoa a les mains toutes poisseuses. Ca lui fera du bien de ne pas avoir un poids à porter de plus. »

« Ah pour ça, c'est sûr que tu es un poids ! Un poids lourd même ! »

_*SBAF* Il se prit la nageoire dorsale en plein dans la face, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il souleva la Barpau de métal, s'apprêtant à la jeter avant de regarder le visage masqué de Sanphinoa. Saleté ! Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire ça car il y avait l'autre adolescente. Il émit un profond grognement avant de ramener la Barpau contre lui._

« Toi, je te le ferai payer au centuple, tu vas voir. » _chuchota-t-il._

« Je n'attends que ça, mon chou. Montre-moi comme tu es puissant et viril pour t'en prendre à l'une des armures-pokémon parmi les plus faibles. Ca te fera du bien à ta masculinité. »

« Mais je vais la bousiller cette armure ! SANPHINOA ! Tu la récupères ou je l'élimine ! C'est compris ?! Elle se foutra pas de ma gueule bien longtemps cette armure ! »

« D'a … d'accord, Waram. Karry ! S'il te plaît, n'énerve pas Waram. » _dit Sanphinoa en implorant presque son armure, celle-ci resautant dans les bras de l'adolescente. _

« Moi ? L'énerver ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« S'il te plaît … arrête ça, tu vois parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. Je suis désolée, Waram. Elle est infernale depuis que je parle avec toi. Je crois qu'elle est un peu jalouse. »

« Jalouse ? Par rapport à quoi ? Mais ça expliquerait son comportement à chier de ces derniers jours, oui ! Oui, t'es à chier ! A CHIER ! »

« Ne soit pas vulgaire non plus, Waram ! Ce n'est pas bien ça ! »

_Et voilà qu'il se faisait maintenant engueuler par Sanphinoa ! Foutu monde qui tournait à l'envers ! Il leva les bras en pestant avant de se renfrogner, n'ouvrant plus la bouche jusqu'à attendre qu'ils arrivent finalement jusqu'au lieu du tournoi. Il espérait juste que ça serait moins le bordel que prévu car ouais, s'il devait affronter Sanphinoa et les autres …_

« Tiens ? C'est quoi cette foule immense ? »

Il voyait plusieurs arènes, mais surtout des gradins de part et d'autres dans ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque colisée. Il y avait vraiment de tout, les professeurs mais aussi des adultes portant des armures ou non, quelques personnes en costard …

« Ils viennent tous voir les matchs, Waram. Ce sont des membres des différents groupes. Tu veux que je te les décrive ? »

_Voilà que Xalex décidait de faire du zèle en signalant qu'il était prêt à aider pour ça. Waram ne fit qu'hausser les épaules une nouvelle fois, disant :_

« Pourquoi pas de toute façon ? Fais donc, rends-toi utile un peu, oui. »

« Hey, hey, hey … je ne suis pas Karry, je tiens à le signaler. Ne soit donc pas trop mesquin envers une personne qui veut t'instruire, chose dont tu as bien besoin. »

_Et voilà que Xalex aussi s'y mettait. Il grogna, Raon, Istiti et Sanphinoa rigolant alors qu'il attendait que Xalex prenne la parole. Celui-ci désigna un groupe de personnes qui ressemblaient plus à des peintures, chanteurs basiques ou alors des artistes de rue._

« Rédemption et Destinée. Oui, le nom a l'air mélodieux, tout ça, un peu poétique et il faut comprendre que ce sont surtout des hommes et des femmes qui travaillent dans le monde du divertissement. Que cela soit par rapport à la musique, les films, les loisirs ou autres. Il y a bien entendu aussi la peinture et tout le reste. Tu as peut-être au moins déjà entendu parler de cette chanteuse hors-pair qui vend des millions de disques à chaque sortie d'une nouvelle chanson ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? »

« De nom, oui, peut-être. »

… … … _Xalex resta interdit en même temps que les autres adolescents, tous tournant le visage vers Waram. Même les armures-pokémons s'étaient mis à fixer intensément l'adolescent, le regardant longuement avec attention._

« Qu … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Je … je trouvais ça drôle sur le coup ! »

_Il bafouillait et bredouillait quelques mots, confus et gêné. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! C'était complètement stupide de sa part de tenter de faire de l'humour et … Aie ! Il reçu une petite claque sur le dos de la part de Raon alors qu'Istiti s'excitait :_

« YEY ! Waram, c'est un clown incompris en fait ! J'ai bien aimé, moi ! Vas-y, t'as de l'avenir dans la comédie si tu t'entraînes bien ! »

« C'est vrai que c'était amusant quand même. J'aime bien, Waram ! » _s'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus tout en rigolant._

« Me… Merci, Sanphinoa. Enfin, continue, je … tu veux dire que la chanteuse … »

« Est une femme-chevalier pokémon bien que je ne sais pas exactement son armure. »

« Je vois, je vois, y a quoi d'autre ? Sont pas seuls non ? »

« Il y a aussi des hommes politiques et de grands entrepreneurs. Même si ce ne sont pas des chevaliers-pokémon, ils font partie d'un groupe nommé le sommet des étoiles. Dans ce groupe, les chevaliers-pokémon sont souvent des gardes du corps de ces personnes dont je te parle. Ils aident parfois à résoudre les conflits et les guerres, se mêlant de tout ca. C'est le groupe le plus apprécié des citoyens mondiaux. »

« Et leur chef ? Ils en ont bien un non ? »

« Pas un. Il paraitrait qu'il y a un frère et une sœur qui gère tout cela au-dessus d'eux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire mais ils sont loin d'être à prendre à la légère. Là, je ne crois pas les apercevoir malheureusement. »

_Il se posait quand même une question : quelles armures ces personnes pouvaient-elles posséder pour arriver à de tels titres ? Peut-être des êtres terriblement forts et puissants ? Puis finalement, elle désigna un troisième groupe de personnes :_

« Quant à eux, ce sont l'Antre de la Terre. »

« Ils ont l'air assez basiques et normaux. Pas de célébrités ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Non non. Mais ils sont connus quand même. Enfin les trois frères qui les dirigent. Chacun contrôle une section et se frotte aux deux autres. Ils cherchent à obtenir le pouvoir et … »

« Ah, enfin une organisation criminelle ! Je croyais que tout le monde était gentil tout plein. Comme quoi, ça fait tou… »

« Ils veulent la force et le pouvoir non pas pour diriger le monde mais pour mieux le protéger. Ils se considèrent comme les protecteurs de ce monde mais pour ça, ils n'hésitent pas dans l'illégalité. Bon, ils sont connus pour s'affronter entre eux aussi parfois. »

« Rien que ça ? Mouais … En clair, ce sont des justiciers de l'ombre. Dommage. »

« Quoi ? Waram ? Tu veux faire des choses pas légales ? » _demanda Sanphinoa en se plaçant en face de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? »

« Ben, je serai obligée de t'arrêter alors car je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un mauvais chevalier-pokémon, voilà tout ! »

« Ah oui ? Avec qui ? Avec ta bande ? » _déclara Waram en faisant un petit rictus amusé._

« Ne te moque pas trop de moi, Waram ! Tu risquerais d'être très surpris sinon ! » _répondit Sanphinoa alors qu'il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre._

_Enfin bon, tout ça venait tout simplement dire qu'il avait un aperçu des différents groupes. Mais l'école ? C'en était donc un quatrième, s'il avait bien compris, n'est-ce pas ?_

« C'est le cas, Waram. L'école de Gliros est considéré comme un groupe pour les débutants dans le domaine des chevaliers-pokémon. »

« AH ! » _s'écria Waram en sursautant, se tournant pour faire face à la poitrine d'une femme-chevalier habillé de blanc et de vert, vert comme les cheveux en frange. Il releva son regard pour voir le visage masqué de la principale._

« Je vois que tu es maintenant accompagné par quelques chevaliers-pokémon, Waram. »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Je tiens à vous le dire ! »

« Je n'ai pas précisé cela … pourquoi alors le faire de ton côté ? Aurais-tu quelques sentiments que tu ne veux pas dévoiler ? »

_Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, plus que mal à l'aise même. Cette femme-pokémon était terrifiante en un sens. C'était elle ? La principale ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être comme armure exactement ? Il se le demandait sincèrement et …_

« Je n'aimerai pas à avoir à utiliser mon armure-pokémon à nouveau. »

_Mais elle faisait comment ça ? Elle pouvait lire dans les pensées ou quoi ? Il vit qu'elle hochait la tête avant de passer à côté de lui puis du reste du groupe, murmurant :_

« Je regarderai vos combats avec attention, surtout le tien, Waram. Ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que tu es venu dans mon bureau tient toujours. »

« Je m'en contrefiche de tout ça ! Je ne le ferai pas ! Alors ne m'embêtez pas avec ça ! »

« De … de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, mademoiselle la principale ? » _demanda Sanphinoa, la femme aux cheveux verts restant muette pendant quelques secondes._

« Pas grand-chose de très intéressant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

_Voilà que Sanphinoa n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche sous son masque, la principale partant de là en laissant seul le quatuor accompagné de leurs armures-pokémon. Sanphinoa vint finalement reprendre la parole, déclarant :_

« De toute façon, pour les groupes, ça ne sert à rien. Personne ne voudra de moi. »

« Mouais, y a des chances … sauf si tu te débrouilles bien pendant le tournoi hein ? C'est pareil partout, de toute façon. Moi aussi, je serai pas choisi si je ne fous rien. »

« Oui mais euh … toi, tu es fort, c'est différent. »

_Tsss ! Il fit un geste de la main pour dire qu'il en avait strictement rien à faire qu'elle parle de la sorte avant de rejoindre l'attroupement de chevaliers-pokémon qui était devant une affiche. Hum ? C'était l'affiche du tournoi, c'est ça ? Qu'ils se poussent un peu pour qu'il puisse voir son adversaire, c'était pourtant pas trop demander non ? Qu'ils arrêtent d'abuser ces types ! BON QU'ILS DEGAGENT OU ALORS …_

« Waram ? Prend ma main, je vais t'emmener devant. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore elle ? Il fit pourtant ce que Sanphinoa demanda, celle-ci arrivant à passer outre le barrage des chevaliers-pokémon sans même qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leurs présences. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante affiche du tournoi, Sanphinoa reprenant :_

« Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile en fin de compte, non ? »

« Mouais, t'es si petite et discrète que personne te remarquait. Ce n'est pas flatteur en un sens, tiens à te le dire, hein ? Tu as compris ? »

« Oui, oui … euh bon … alors, on va essayer de trouver ton nom puis le mien et puis les autres aussi hein ? Alors, le tien, le tien, le tien. »

« C'est Waram, mon nom au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore. »

_Elle vint tout simplement rire, amusée par les propos de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci se désintéressa de Sanphinoa, l'adolescente s'écriant :_

« AH ! Euh zut alors ! J'affronte une la fille-Limagma ! »

« Hum ? Limagma, avec un tel nom, c'est plutôt positif non ? Ca m'a l'air d'être lié au feu et comme tu es douée dans le domaine aquatique, c'est plutôt bon. »

« Oui, oui ! C'est vrai mais elle est bien plus forte que moi … comme tous les autres chevaliers-pokémon. Il y en a que très peu qui sont de mon niveau et ils finissent toujours tous éliminés dès le premier tour malheureusement. »

« Arrête de te tracasser pour ça, compris ? »

« Ou … Oui, d'accord ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ça comme ça, vraiment très gentil même. »

_Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il cherchait à la rassurer ? Même pas en rêve ! Pas du tout même ! Elle se faisait des idées, des idées ! Qu'elle arrête d'imaginer des trucs ! Lui, il n'est pas du tout comme ça hein ? Pas du tout même ! Il chercha son nom jusqu'à ce que Sanphinoa prenne sa main et la dépose sur une partie du tableau._

« Euh ouais ? C'est chouette mais je connais pas ce nom. »

« C'est l'élève qui porte l'armure-pokémon du Racaillou. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : avec un tel nom, je suis sûr que c'est une armure liée à la roche, non ? C'est bien ça ou alors, je me trompe lourdement ? »

« Non non ! Tu ne trompes pas ! Comment est-ce que tu l'as su, Waram ? »

« Bof, dis que c'est de l'intuition, hein ? » _répondit Waram en haussant les épaules._

« C'est merveilleux ça, espérons que ça te soit utile en combat ! »

« Ouais, espérons que ça me soit utile … Bon, je te laisse prévenir les autres, vais me reposer en attendant que mon combat commence, hein ? J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

_Il fit apparaître son aura ténébreuse autour de lui, une partie des autres chevaliers-pokémon reculant, un peu impressionnés et inquiets par cela. Bien bien, qu'ils le craignent, ça sera bien mieux pour le reste. Qu'ils aient peur de lui._

_C'est tout ce qu'il désirait chez ces êtres absurdes. Il en avait déjà eu sa dose et il voulait maintenant juste penser à comment combattre son adversaire. L'armure du Racaillou. Un être fait de pierre. Ca allait être dur de le battre puisque souvent, c'était quelque chose de très solide et donc très résistant._

« Alors ? Comme ça, on est pas très rassuré ? »

_Voilà que Raon se ramenait auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas un combat à préparer ? Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient soûlants, tous à vouloir discuter avec lui. Il fit un geste de la main pour qu'il disparaisse, disant d'une voix irritée :_

« Tu ne devrais pas aller saluer ton adversaire plutôt ? »

« Oh, surement, surement, même. Mais bon, rien ne presse. Normalement, j'ai toutes mes chances contre mon adversaire donc je suis un peu rassuré. Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Sanphinoa ? Elle est passée où d'ailleurs ? »

« Hey, arrête de croire qu'elle est toujours accrochée à mes bottes même si c'est pas totalement faux quand c'est dit comme ça, tss. Je sais pas où elle est, elle doit être surement en train de pleurer alors qu'elle affronte une femme-chevalier Limagma. Comme si elle n'était pas capable de gagner contre elle. »

« Tu penses qu'elle a alors ses chance ? » _demanda Raon alors que Waram voyait Xalex qui partait de son côté. Ah oui, il avait aussi un combat à faire. D'ailleurs … hum, s'il y avait bien un combat qui l'intéressait, ça serait le sien._

« Hum ? Mouais ? Peut-être ? Je sais pas mais moi, la logique voudrait que face à une femme-chevalier Limagma, qui est surement d'élément lié au feu, elle puisse facilement gagner contre elle hein ? Je ne sais pas, la logique, ça me semble logique. »

« Oh tu sais, les éléments, ça ne fait pas tout dans un combat sinon … ça reviendrait presque à dire que tu es plus puissant que la majorité des chevaliers-pokémon du tournoi car tu as Sarine avec toi … et on sait bien, toi et moi, que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« ATTENDS UN PEU, TOI ! JE VAIS … »

« Je ne mens pourtant pas. Pour gagner, il va te falloir réussir à être complémentaire avec Sarine, savoir te battre, faire confiance à ton armure, connaître tes capacités. Bref tout. Bon, sur ce, je te laisse, je me prépare moi aussi. » _termina Raon, le saluant avant de s'éloigner. Waram émit juste un grognement. Ce combat pouvait être difficile, rien à foutre !_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un cri

**Chapitre 14 : Un cri**

« Bonne chance, Waram, tu vas gagner hein ? »

« Je vais gagner, oui. Ça ne pose même pas comme question. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors que Sanphinoa lui prenait la main entre les siennes._

« Tu vas même gagner le tournoi, compris ? Hein ? Hein ? Tu vas gagner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu, maintenant, toi, tu as juste à faire de même. »

_Il sentit les mains de Sanphinoa qui commencèrent à serrer la sienne plus fortement. Elle avait besoin de quoi ? D'être rassurée, c'est bien ça ? Grumpf ! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre hein ? Qu'elle arrête ça quand même ! Purée !_

« Je ne pense pas y arriver, pas du tout même, je suis … désolée, Waram. »

« Désolée de quoi ? Tu n'as même pas essayé. En fait, je vais être clair : tu perds au premier tour, tu peux considérer l'impossibilité de m'adresser la parole. Voilà tout ! »

« Hein quoi ? Tu … tu rigoles hein ? » _bafouilla Sanphinoa alors qu'il hochait la tête négativement, reprenant rapidement la parole :_

« Même pas en rêve. Je ne reste pas « ami » avec les faibles. Bonne chance car tu vas en avoir besoin, on dirait bien hein ? Je vais aller de mon côté. »

« At… attends un peu ! S'il te plaît, Waram ! Ne me fait pas ça ! »

_Il n'en avait rien à faire. Si ça ne lui permettait pas de se motiver, alors, elle n'était pas digne d'être son « amie ». D'ailleurs, elle avait beaucoup à faire si elle désirait obtenir la victoire. Mais bref, soit elle venait d'être motivée, soit elle venait d'être détruite. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui, laissant seuls juges les personnes qui étaient présentes. Il avait un duel à gagner ! Même s'il sentait que ça ne serait pas simple, pas simple du tout même._

« Que le prochain combat commence ! Waram du Solochi contre Kalian du Racaillou ! Veuillez rentrer dans la place dès maintenant ! »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive, pas besoin de me presser. »

_Il fit un petit geste à Sarine pour qu'elle le suive, la dragonne de métal l'accompagnant jusqu'au milieu de l'arène. Voilà, ils étaient prêts de leur côté ! Où est-ce que son adversaire se trouvait ? Hum … en fait, il était déjà là._

« Voilà donc l'élève terrible de l'école ? Tu n'es pas si impressionnant que ça. »

« Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus robuste. »

_Il avait répliqué aussitôt en s'adressant à la personne en face de lui. Un adolescent d'environ quatorze ou quinze ans, aux cheveux bruns en bol, c'était assez « laid » en soi. Il avait des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il semblait chétif. Et son armure-pokémon ? Une boule de pierre « métallisée » avec un bras de chaque côté. _

« Oh, tu sais, les apparences sont bien trompeuses hein ? Darok ! »

« Oui, oui, je connais la chanson. Pas besoin d'avoir la tête dure ! Hop hop ! »

_Le Racaillou s'était mis tout simplement à briller avant de se séparer en quelques morceaux. Un casque gris, deux épaulettes grises et aussi une armure grise pour recouvrir le torse. Mais aucune protection au niveau des jambes ? Vraiment ? Par contre, maintenant, avec l'armure, les épaules étaient bien plus imposantes._

« Alors, tu commences à avoir peur maintenant ? »

« Pas vraiment, je réfléchis juste à l'idée d'utiliser ou non mon armure contre toi. » _déclara Waram tout en claquant des doigts, Sarine se séparant en plusieurs morceaux pour venir sur son corps. Il était maintenant temps de se battre, n'est-ce pas ? _

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, tu vas le regretter amèrement. »

_Bon, de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur. Son adversaire était assez ridicule en soit. Il avait toutes ses chances contre lui. Oui ! Toutes ses chances ! Il attendit que le combat commence et ne remarqua pas que le son de cloche venait de se faire entendre._

« Déconcentré dès le début ? Ca va te perdre ! »

_Un poing de roche vient le frapper sur le torse, le repoussant sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne se mette à hoqueter. Wo … WOW ! C'était quoi dans ses poings ?! De la dynamite ou quoi ?! Tout son corps s'était mis à trembler ! Heureusement qu'il avait son armure sinon, il pouvait se dire qu'il n'aurait plus d'os en état à l'heure actuelle._

« Waram, s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Surtout après ce que tu as dit à Sanphinoa. » _murmura l'armure sur son corps alors qu'il se remettait correctement debout._

_Bon ! Concentration, concentration, concentration ! Il devait tout simplement se concentrer ! ET FRAPPER VIOLEMMENT ! Il poussa un cri de rage, se concentrant avant de faire tourbillonner quelques flammes violettes autour de lui. _

« Tu penses vraiment que des flammes vont pouvoir m'atteindre ? »

_Il ne donna aucune réponse, les projetant tout simplement sur son adversaire pour l'aveugler. Il courut derrière ses flammes, arrivant jusqu'à la hauteur de Kalian, lui fauchant tout simplement les jambes. L'adolescent tomba au sol, surpris, criant :_

« AH ! Me frapper là où je n'ai pas de protection, quelle lâcheté ! »

« La lâcheté n'a rien à voir pendant un combat. Pour obtenir la victoire, tous les moyens sont bons. Si tu es faible quelque part, tu n'avais qu'à te renforcer à ce niveau pour ne plus l'être. »

« Tu vas voir comment je vais te répondre, Waram » !

_Ah ? Et il allait lui « répondre » comment ? Comme il ne savait pas la véritable force de son adversaire, il fit tout simplement un saut en arrière, félicitant néanmoins Sarine pour le travail accompli. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire normalement._

_Kalian se releva mais posa un genou au sol, choqué d'après ce que Waram pouvait voir au niveau de son visage. Il tenta de se remettre debout mais n'y arriva pas, ses jambes ne le portant pas. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes jambes fléchissent ?! »

« Tu as une explication, Sarine ? » _demanda Waram, restant en position défensive._

« Hum ? Tout simplement que tu lui as presque brisé les jambes avec un seul coup. Si ce n'est pas ça, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autres, désolée. »

_Pourtant, même s'il avait mis pas mal de force, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un coup puissant quoi. Il n'avait pas fait tellement de choses pour arriver à un tel résultat. C'était quand même sacrément bizarre. Est-ce qu'il était plus fort que prévu ? Il fallait dire que même si le chevalier-pokémon du Racaillou avait une sacrée force et résistance, il avait des faiblesses lui aussi. Oui … même si c'était ainsi … Humpf._

« Et si Sanphinoa n'arrive pas à gagner son combat alors que moi-même, je ne suis pas avantagé, je crois bien qu'elle se foutrait de … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'elle maintenant ? » _questionna Sarine alors qu'il évitait de répondre. Ca lui était venu en tête comme ça, sans aucune raison ou explication valide. _« Si tu étais poli, tu m'aurais répondu, Waram. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je veux juste que l'on se débarrasse de lui maintenant. »

« Bien bien bien, comme tu le désires. »

_C'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, loin de là même. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en se rapprochant de son adversaire. Celui-ci cherchait encore et toujours à se remettre debout. Le regard sans pitié, il pointa une main vers lui :_

« Tu préfères abandonner ? Ou je te mets par terre, tête plantée dans le sol ? »

« Je ne peux peut-être plus utiliser mes jambes mais je peux encore utiliser mes poings ! »

_Ah oui ? Mais il était prêt à… AH ! C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?! Il poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se frotter les yeux. Cet enfoiré venait de lui envoyer de la boue en plein visage ! CE SALOPARD ! CE SALOPARD ALLAIT LE PAYER !_

« C'EST VRAIMENT BAS COMME ATTAQUE ! »

« Tous les moyens sont bons, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Si je ne peux pas me battre debout, je vais faire pareil avec toi ! » _s'écrit le chevalier-pokémon du Racaillou, se jetant sur Waram pour le plaquer au sol, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui._

« Et toi … tu viens de faire une grosse erreur. Etant aveuglé, je ne peux pas te voir, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te sentir et te toucher ! SARINE ! »

_Un coup de boule. Les deux casques s'entrechoquèrent mais Waram avait repoussé l'adolescent à l'armure du Racaillou. Rapidement, ils changèrent de position, lui sur son adversaire avant de le frapper d'un coup de poing en plein visage pour le calmer. Le second poing fut entouré d'une flamme violette avant qu'il ne crie :_

« Tu ne voulais pas abandonner hein ?! Je vais te donner une raison d'abandonner ! »

« STOP ! C'EST BON ! J'AI COMPRIS ! STOP ! T'es carrément cinglé ! STOP ! »

_Mais le coup vient néanmoins atteindre sa cible, un déluge de flammes violettes parcourant le corps de Kalian avant que Waram ne se relève, son adversaire ne bougeant plus, évanoui par cette dernière attaque. Tsss ! Il était pas blessé, loin de là … mais certains n'hésitaient pas à user de ruse pour arriver à leurs fins. Il allait devoir se méfier dorénavant. Rien n'était moins sûr avec de tels adversaires. Bon ? Ils attendaient quoi ?_

« Vainqueur du match : Waram du Solochi ! »

« Waram ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? » _demanda Sarine, reprenant sa forme originelle en quittant le corps de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se massa le torse, déclarant :_

« Pas de réels problèmes. Je pensais que ça serait pire mais non, ça passe très facilement. »

_Puis sans continuer à parler, il ne quitta pas l'intérieur du colisée, se dirigeant vers les autres combats mais plus vers un en particulier. Sarine eut un petit rire intérieur, remarquant que l'adolescent se retrouvait maintenant non-loin du combat de Sanphinoa._

« T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir abandonner ? Tu tiens à peine debout hein ? Et dire que tu es normalement avantagée contre moi. On ne dirait pas en te voyant. »

_Hum. Son adversaire était une femme-chevalier elle aussi. Une armure faite de rouge magma … et dont les épaulettes semblaient dessiner deux yeux jaunes. C'était étrange. Il y avait aussi des flammes au-dessus de ses yeux mais qui sortaient des épaulettes._

« Je ne dois pas abandonner ! Je … »

_Sanphinoa s'arrêta dans ses paroles, tournant son visage masqué vers Waram. Celui-ci resta de marbre, croisant ses bras au niveau de son torse._

« Wa … Waram ! Tu as déjà gagné ? Je … J'ai entendu ça et … »

« AH ! En plus, tu te permets d'être déconcentrée ? Tu cherches tout simplement à perdre ! Mais t'en fait pas, je vais arranger ça ! Tu resteras toujours une débutante ! Et dire que tu es parmi les plus anciennes de l'école, c'est ridicule ! »

_Des pierres, tout simplement des jets de pierre. C'était ça qu'il voyait. Il pensait que cette femme-chevalier du Limagma utiliserait du feu mais au final, non. Sanphinoa tomba au sol, ne semblant pas se relever. Il poussa un soupir, disant à voix haute :_

« Visiblement, il semblerait que le combat soit déjà fini. Comme quoi, je pensais un peu trop de ta part, Sanphinoa. C'est décevant. »

« Sanphinoa ! Je pensais que Waram était bien plus important que ça à tes yeux ! Est-ce que je me serai trompée ?! »

_Qu'est-ce que … Il tourna son visage vers Sarine ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait cette pauvre folle ?! De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait ?! Qu'elle arrête ça ! Cette stupide armure ! Elle faisait tout pour l'énerver et …_

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Waram se fiche … se fiche complètement de ce que je suis. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça ! Je ne veux pas que Waram arrête de me parler ! » _bafouille Sanphinoa tout en se relevant, haletante._

_Hum, elle n'allait pas gagner. Il en était convaincu. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre alors qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait … faire ? Son corps ? C'était bizarre. Non, il devait rêver. Elle était à peine capable de se tenir debout et… elle faisait quoi là ? Courir comme une dératée sur son adversaire, elle espérait vraiment réussir à la battre ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

_Pourtant, la femme-chevalier Limagma pensait pareil que lui jusqu'à ce que Sanphinoa la percute … tout simplement. De ses poings … Le coup avait été ridicule, sans puissance ou presque. Et pourtant … et pourtant … Le corps de la femme-chevalier du Limagma décolla tout simplement en arrière, percutant l'un des murs du colisée avant de s'écrouler lamentablement au sol. Waram cligna des yeux, l'arbitre reprenant son calme avant de dire :_

« Sa… Sanphinoa … Sanphinoa du Barpau est vainqueur du match ! »

« Wa … Waram ! J'ai … j'ai réussi ! »

« Je vois ça. Tu auras le droit de m'adresser la parole dorénavant. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, peu enclin à fêter cette victoire, se préparant à faire un mouvement pour quitter cet endroit qui lui déplaisait tant._

« WARAM ! » _hurla soudainement Sanphinoa, le forçant à s'immobiliser. Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir le corps de l'adolescente qui le percuta. Il était sur le point de tomber mais il vient se retenir, prenant appui correctement sur ses jambes._

« Non mais tu me lâches un peu, Sanphinoa ? T'as gagné, t'as gagné mais c'était que le premier tour hein ? Arrête de croire que tu es forte ! »

« Mais je n'ai JAMAIS été jusqu'au second tour depuis le début ! »

« Et tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ? Première tentative, première réussite pour moi. Y a vraiment pas de quoi pavoiser hein ? Pfff, bon, tu me lâches ? »

« C'est grâce à toi, Waram. Depuis que je te connais, tout va mieux ! »

« Lâche-moi, c'est pas une raison pour m'agripper comme ça. Sanphinoa ? »

« Je peux juste rester quelques secondes de plus ? Suis … fatiguée. »

_Elle se foutait de sa gueule hein ? Elle croyait qu'il faisait quoi là ? HEY ! Il lui parlait ! Qu'elle réagisse un peu ! HEY HEY HEY ! STOP ! Bon sang ! Voilà qu'elle était avachie contre lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant à regarder Sanphinoa dans son armure. Il baissa les yeux mais Karry avait déjà quitté le corps de l'adolescente._

« Dommage pour toi, tu ne pourras pas la voir dans son armure si excitante. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte la poiscaille ? »

_Autant répondre de la sorte pour une entité dont il en avait rien à faire. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que Sanphinoa était lourde ! Il n'avait que treize ans, elle quinze ! Elle pouvait être plus petite que lui, ça ne changeait pas que …_

« Waram, tous les autres ont gagné leurs combats. »

« M'en fiche, Sarine. Tu vois pas que j'ai un poids sur le corps ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle te dérangeait réellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tss ! Il ne répondit pas à cette petite provocation de Karry alors qu'il soulevait correctement Sanphinoa dans ses bras. Autant que si elle s'écroule sur lui, que cela soit bien fait. Des murmures se firent entendre alors qu'il emmenait l'adolescente dans les vestiaires pour qu'elle se repose. Normalement, ils avaient deux bonnes heures pour se reposer._

_Du moins, c'était comme ça que c'était prévu. Il ne se préoccupa pas du regard des autres, finissant par déposer Sanphinoa sur l'un des lits des vestiaires, endroit où elle pourrait prendre quelques heures de repos donc. Deux heures … ça serait plus que suffisant. Lui-même, ce n'était que de maigres blessures mais il se demandait maintenant : comment est-ce que cela se passait si une personne qui gagnait n'était plus en état de battre ? Elle abandonnait automatiquement ?_

« AH ! Waram ! Te voilà donc ? Il semblerait que tu aies gagné haut la main ? Tiens, t'as encore un peu de boue sur le visage. » _vint dire Raon en arrivant dans les vestiaires, Waram passant une main sur son visage. Ah oui._

« Au moins, tous les quatre, nous sommes passés facilement au second tour. Et je ne parlerai même pas de Qalanos, ça n'a duré pas plus que quelques secondes. »

« Quelques secondes ? Ah … et ? Je m'en contrefiche. »

_Il venait de répondre maintenant à Xalex qui était là aussi. Et il avait déjà remis sa cape ? Ou alors, il ne l'avait même pas retiré. C'était « inquiétant » en un sens. Xalex n'avait pas besoin de se battre sérieusement contre les personnes du premier tour ? C'était quoi alors sa véritable force ? Bon, il devait juste voir s'il allait l'affronter au second tour ou non. Si tel était alors le cas … il se préparerait mentalement à un tel combat._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Incapacité

**Chapitre 15 : Incapacité**

« Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? »

« Tu peux aller lui poser la question directement, hein ? » _dit Xalex alors que l'adolescent émettait un grognement, s'approchant de Sanphinoa._

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? C'est l'heure de se remettre debout. Ca commence dans trente minutes pour ton prochain match. Hop, hop, hop ! »

« … W … Waram ? Hum … Oui. C'est vrai. »

_Elle se redressa, émettant un petit gémissement de douleur avant de se mettre debout. Waram la regarda avec attention, attendant de voir comment elle allait réagir. Elle fit quelques mouvements puis eut un petit rire :_

« C'est parfait ! Je vais beaucoup mieux ! Merci Waram de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici ! »

« Mouais, mouais, mouais. Merci, merci. Pas convaincu à ce sujet. Bon, d'ailleurs, j'ai pris cette feuille pour que tu saches qui tu vas affronter. »

_Il vient s'asseoir sur un banc, Sanphinoa faisant de même tout en regardant la feuille qu'il tendait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, demandant après quelques secondes :_

« Beuh ! Tu affrontes une femme-chevalier, Waram ! En plus une femme-Skelenox ! »

« Bof, ce n'est pas bien dramatique. Femme ou pas, je cogne sans me soucier de mon adversaire. Faut pas croire que je vais avoir des réticences à ce sujet. »

« Oui mais c'est une femme-chevalier. » _reprend encore une fois Sanphinoa._

« Oui mais j'en ai rien à foutre, elle se prendra une baffe dans la figure comme les autres. Et toi, t'affrontes le chevalier du piaf. »

« Du piaf ? Ah euh ! Le chevalier du Goélise ! C'est pas mal en fait. Ca te gêne pas que j'affronte un garçon, Waram ? »

_Il haussa les épaules, montrant par là un désintérêt complet de ce qu'elle venait de poser comme question. Il répondit néanmoins :_

« Bof ? A part le fait que je suis inquiet que tu vas te prendre une raclée monu… Quoi ? »

_Voilà que Raon, les armures-pokémon, Xalex et Sanphinoa le regardaient tous avec intérêt. Il y avait même Sarine qui avait relevé la tête._

« Qu … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! »

« Wa … Waram ! C'est vrai que … »

« Sanphinoa, tu te tais sinon, il va encore nous faire la gueule. » _coupa Karry, son armure du Barpau alors que l'adolescent clignait des yeux, ne comprenant pas._

« J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi vous parlez mais je crois que je vais préférer en avoir rien à faire comme à mon habitude et aller me préparer. »

_Il quitta le banc, visiblement un peu agacé de ne pas saisir ce qui se passait. Sarine, toujours immobile, attendit qu'il quitte le vestiaire avant de dire :_

« Quand même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il te dise cela. Il a bien changé. »

« Oui ! C'est vrai mais bon … je suis contente ! Je vais tout faire pour gagner maintenant ! »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus s'exclama avec joie avant de quitter à son tour le vestiaire. Raon se gratta la joue, mi-amusé, mi-perturbé avant de soupirer longuement. Istiti le regarda, semblant lui aussi plus que soucieux._

« Ne t'en fait pas. Essaye de faire de ton mieux hein ? C'est la représentation de chacun qui est importante. Montre que tu as la hargne ! » _dit Xalex._

« Je me doute bien hey ! Pas besoin d'essayer de me motiver ! Disons que j'aurai préféré attendre quelques tours avant de l'avoir en face hein ? »

« Comme nous tous, comme nous tous. Allons les rejoindre. »

_Oui, c'était le mieux à faire. Istiti grimpa sur l'épaule de Raon, malgré son poids, cela ne semblait pas du tout déranger l'adolescent. Ils quittèrent les vestiaires, se rendant jusqu'au colisée où ils allaient livrer leur second tour._

« Waram ? J'ai pu voir ton précédent combat. C'était un peu brutal mais bon, bonne chance à toi. » _dit une voix féminine alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se tournait vers celle-ci._

_Une adolescente masquée aux cheveux noirs elle aussi. Mais ils formaient une sorte de houppette sur le sommet, c'était assez spécial. Mais bon, le masque aussi, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas un masque … naturel._

« Mon masque, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit directement de mon armure, tu dois être au courant de ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? L'armure du Skelenox est déjà sur moi. »

« Bah, euh, tant mieux hein ? Bon, par contre, t'as l'air d'être assez coriace donc je vais me méfier de toi. On se revoie d'ici quelques minutes. Sarine ? Mets-toi déjà sur moi hein ? »

_L'armure du Solochi se sépara avant de se mettre autour de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci s'observa pendant quelques secondes alors que la femme-chevalier du Skelenox penchait la tête sur le côté, disant :_

« Tu es vraiment pas si mal que ça. Ca doit être le côté ténébreux, je pense. Etant une porteuse d'armure spectrale, on va bien s'entendre je crois. »

« HEEEEEEEEEY ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! » _hurla une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Sanphinoa. Il poussa un petit soupir désabusé avant de s'éloigner._

_Il n'avait pas envie de se bastonner verbalement. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire de sa journée hein ? Fallait peut-être pas trop abuser non plus. Le combat allait commencer alors qu'il se prépare mentalement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était maintenant sur le terrain pour se préparer à se battre._

« Waram du Solochi contre Ghany du Skelenox ! Que le match commence ! »

_ZUT ! Il n'allait pas laisser de temps à son adversaire ! Il courut vers elle, produisant des flammes autour de ses poings avant de commencer une série de coups. VITE ! Il ne devait pas perdre de temps ! Ne pas la laisser souffler ! VOILA ! Son poing venait de toucher le corps de Ghany, il savait qu'il allait faire sacré…_

_Hein ? Que ? Son poing avait tout simplement traversé le corps de son adversaire ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se retourna, hoquetant de surprise alors que le corps de Ghany se dissipait dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaitre derrière lui._

« Les chevaliers-pokémon liés aux armures spectraux sont capables de préparer des illusions pour combattre. Dommage pour toi mais tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre de la sorte et … »

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas réussi à te toucher ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'une flamme violette continuait de brûler sur l'épaulette droite de son adversaire. D'ailleurs, maintenant, il pouvait voir son armure. Faite entièrement d'un métal noir, elle semblait néanmoins … vaporeuse sur le bout, comme une cape._

« Fais attention à toi, Ghany. On dirait bien que ce ne sont pas des flammes que tu peux éteindre en te roulant sur le sol. »

« Je m'en doutais bien mais quand même … je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable d'une telle chose, Honto. Comme quoi … »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû mal juger ton adversaire. Tu ne sais rien et tu es partie comme une flèche. » _reprit l'armure du Skelenox alors que Waram entend Ghany qui soupirait._

« Oui, oui, je le sais, pas besoin de continuer à me faire des reproches. »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs regarda néanmoins la flamme violette avec étonnement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça ? Alors, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle murmura :_

« Une course contre le temps, c'est intéressant. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais ça rend le tout bien plus captivant ! A mon tour maintenant ! Puisque tu adores les flammes, dis-moi ce que tu en penses de ces dernières ! »

_Quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant que des petites flammes violettes aussi commençaient à flotter autour de l'adolescente. C'était quoi ça ? Elle était aussi capable d'utiliser les dragons, enfin, la puissance des dragons ?_

« Non, ce n'est pas lié aux dragons, pas du tout même, Waram. Il s'agit d'un feu follet, enfin de plusieurs d'entre eux visiblement. »

« Feu follet comme les trucs qui … enfin bon, ce n'est pas trop rassurant. »

_Pas du tout même mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. Il devait juste éviter les flammes pour qu'elles évitent de le toucher. Encore que, en y réfléchissant bien, ce genre de flammes devait être sans conséquences pour lui. Hmm, vue la taille aussi, il se faisait peut-être du souci inutilement ? Autant courir vers elle à nouveau et l'envoyer dans le décor, ça sera beaucoup plus simple même._

_Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des flammes ! Pas du tout même ! Il vient foncer vers elle à grandes enjambées, réfléchissant à la façon dont il pouvait attaquer. Sa propre flamme était toujours présente, prête à consumer l'adolescente-Skelenox peu à peu. Celle-ci venait d'ailleurs de tout simplement lui envoyer les feux follets vers lui._

« WARAM ! ESQUIVE-LES MAINTENANT ! »

« Arrête de t'en faire ! C'est pas dangereux pour moi ça ! Je vaux beaucoup mieux ! »

_Pourtant, lorsque les flammes vinrent le toucher, il posa un genou au sol. Les flammes ! Elles étaient pareils que les siennes ! Comment ça se faisait ? Z… ZUT ! L'adolescente exulta :_

« Hahaha ! Superbe ! Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux rongés par le temps. Qui de nous deux tombera en premier, tu ne trouves pas cela … superbe ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est superbe ou non mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je vais obtenir la victoire. Puisque je n'ai plus de temps devant moi … autant accélérer le tout ! »

_Il poussa un cri de rage, une aura noire se formant autour de lui. Bon, il devait utiliser peut-être ses pouvoirs ténébreux contre elle ? Est-ce que ça serait utile ? Peut-être ? Il ne savait pas. Le mieux était de tester ! Tester contre elle ! Il commença un nouvel enchaînement, s'étant relevé pour se jeter contre l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs._

_Coups de pied et coups de poing, tous étaient entourés de la même aura qui se formait autour de sa personne. Elle recula, cherchant à se dissiper et à produire ses illusions comme auparavant … mais elle devait reconnaître une chose : ça ne marcherait pas une nouvelle fois. Oui, elle en était convaincue maintenant._

_L'affronter au corps à corps ? C'était peut-être risqué, très risqué. Elle devait envisager autre chose. Esquiver ne devrait pas être trop difficile … mais se rendre spectrale comme l'était son armure, ça, par contre, il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus. Elle se compliquait trop la vie. Elle devait réagir maintenant et …_

« Ne pas être assez concentré pendant un combat est mauvais. L'être beaucoup trop n'est pas mieux ! Tu es trop préoccupée par le combat ! »

_Cette fois-ci, son poing fit mouche alors qu'il cible le ventre de l'adolescente, ayant pris appui sur ses jambes pour bien renforcer son coup. Il n'attendait pas qu'elle puisse souffler, lui assénant maintenant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, la faisant tomber en arrière. _

« Et voilà, le combat est termi… AH ! »

_Il fit quelques pas en reculant, remarquant que les flammes étaient toujours présentes. Si elles étaient encore actives, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose :_

« RELEVE-TOI ! Si tu es une véritable femme-chevalier, continue de te battre ! »

« Pas une seule minute de répit hein ? Je te jure, vraiment, quelle blague ! »

_Elle se releva comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que ses coups avaient été inefficaces à ce point ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait quand même être blessée non ? Ce n'était pas possible … pas possible, pas possible ! NON NON ET NON !_

« Vraiment, tu ne te gênes pas. Pas un seul instant … Ah … Ah … Ah … Par contre, tu ne frappes pas au niveau du visage. Pourquoi ? »

« Car il paraitrait que même si vous êtes des chevaliers, vous restez des femmes. Et je ne touche pas au visage d'une femme, même s'il est masqué. Si le masque se brisait alors, ça causerait de trop gros problèmes. »

« Quand même pas, il ne faut pas exagérer … mais bon, on va dire que c'est bien sympathique de ta part. Par contre, la différence de niveau entre nous deux est bien trop flagrante, je trouve. Dommage, dommage. Des fois, on aimerait combattre jusqu'au bout mais une victoire basée sur le temps est déplaisant, vraiment déplaisant. »

_Hum ? Elle se permettait une telle remarque en vue de son état ? Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit vraiment bon de sa part hein ? Elle n'était pas réellement capable de se battre et ... hein ? Elle leva la main droite en l'air, criant :_

« J'abandonne ce combat ! »

_Hein quoi ? Il cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il venait de bien comprendre ce qu'elle déclarait ? C'était bien ça ? Abandonner ? C'était vraiment possible ? Lorsqu'il vit que l'armure disparaissait du corps de Ghany pour reprendre la forme d'un petit être fantômatique masqué de blanc, il ouvrit la bouche :_

« Mais mais mais … c'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi mentirai-je ? J'abandonne ce combat. Des fois, il faut savoir reconnaître sa défaite, voilà tout. Faire du zèle n'est pas bon et … »

« Pourquoi ça ?! Un combat doit se faire jusqu'au bout ! Je n'accepte pas une victoire de la sorte ! C'est juste n'importe quoi ! Et qu'est-ce que les groupes vont en penser ?! »

« Libre à eux de choisir ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne me complique pas la vie pour aussi peu. J'avoue que je pensais aller plus loin mais bon, des fois, on ne choisit pas vraiment ce qui va nous tomber dessus hein ? Bref, mes félicitations ! »

« J'aime pas ce genre de victoire ! Tu pouvais combattre et moi aussi … Tsss. »

_Il se retourna, énervé et agacé alors que Sarine reprenait sa forme de dragonne de métal avant de l'accompagner. Victoire ? Mon œil ! Si cela avait continué, il y a des chances qu'il perde ! Pourquoi ? Car les feux follets étaient bien plus nombreux que la flamme qu'il avait projetée sur elle. Donc sur la durée, si elle avait tenu, il aurait perdu. Tsss … Bon, autant ne plus y penser et aller voir les autres combats, ça sera mieux._

_Hum ? Le combat de Sanphinoa ? Ah oui, c'était contre un Goélise. Là par contre, elle semblait vraiment peiner au maximum. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas un avantage par rapport au type. Ils étaient tous les deux des chevaliers-pokémon liés à l'élément aqueux. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Voyant qu'elle avait du mal, il cria :_

« HEY ! NE RECOMMENCE PAS COMME AU PREMIER COMBAT ! ECLATE-LE ! »

_Il suffisait juste qu'il crie pour qu'elle réagisse, n'est-ce pas ? Il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il chercha à cacher alors qu'elle venait donner un coup de tête contre le torse du chevalier-Goélise, l'envoyant se planter dans un mur. Encore une fois … c'était lorsqu'elle était très faible qu'elle arrivait alors à obtenir la victoire._

« Victoire de Sanphinoa du Barpau ! Valroan du Goélise perd au second tour ! »

_Moui ? Y avait pas vraiment besoin de préciser ça non plus hein ? Et son Goélise était bien une sorte d'oiseau marin, comme il s'en était douté à force en le regardant au loin. C'était quoi comme nom ? Ah, d'après les paroles de Valroan, il s'agissait de Gugu. Gugu ? Vraiment ? Il n'avait pas honte de s'appeler ainsi ?_

« Waram ! Tu étais encore là ? Tu as gagné, dis dis ? AH ! Tu as l'air si fatigué ! »

« Si fatigué, si fatigué, et toi, tu crois que tu tiens debout ? »

« Je … ne suis même pas sûre que je pourrai me battre au prochain tour. » _dit-elle tout en rigolant faiblement, se penchant en avant pour vouloir s'écrouler dans les bras de Waram. Sauf que celui-ci fit un pas sur le côté, l'adolescente tombant au sol comme une masse._

« AIEUH ! Waram ! Pourquoi tu as bougé ? » _sanglota-t-elle._

« Car je ne te sers pas pour te reposer, non mais oh. » _rétorqua l'adolescent, l'aidant néanmoins à se relever. Il n'était pas un mauvais bougre quand même._

« Beuh, ça faisait quand même sacrément mal, tu aurais pu éviter quoi. Snif … AH ! Il faut que l'on aille voir le combat de Raon ! Et vite ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà terminé ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial avec lui ? C'est pas comme s'il allait perdre hein ? »

« Il affronte Qalanos ! » _s'écrit Sanphinoa. Qu… Quoi ? Raon affronte Qalanos ?! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend alors ?! Il souleva l'adolescente, la prenant dans ses bras avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure. Ils devaient se dépêcher ! Il ne savait pas ça ! Il allait pouvoir juger de Qalanos avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il fallait qu'il puisse voir quelques techniques au cas où ! Qu'il sache comment le battre ! ALLEZ ! ALLEZ ! Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que Sanphinoa s'accrochait à son cou ?_

« Tu es en train de me serrer un peu fortement, Sanphinoa ! »

« Oups … euh … je suis désolée, ce n'était pas voulu. »

_Vite ! Ils étaient finalement arrivés. Ah … Le combat n'était pas fini, tant mieux ! Mais en même temps, c'était étrange. Raon était dans un bien triste état alors que Qalanos semblait à peine essoufflé. Ce n'était pas normal non ?_

« Comment est-ce possible ? Raon devrait pourtant avoir un sérieux avantage non ? »

« Les avantages ne sont rien face à l'expérience dans le domaine de la chevalerie, Waram. Qalanos est bien au-dessus du simple conflit entre les flammes et les insectes. »

_Oui mais de là à ce qu'il arrive à battre aussi facilement Raon. Limite, ça lui faisait presque de la peine pour Raon de le voir ainsi, tenant à peine debout. Puis sans qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement, il s'écroula au sol, ne bougeant plus du tout. Aucun mouvement de sa part._

« C'est donc terminé ? En fait, nous sommes arrivés à la fin. Je pensais que j'apprendrai quelques petits trucs. Bon ben, ça en fait un du groupe en moins à défier. »

_Il haussa les épaules, montrant bien par là son total désintérêt dans la défaite de Raon. Il déposa ensuite Sanphinoa au sol, s'éloignant de son côté. Bon, il ne restait plus que Xalex, n'est-ce pas ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'intéressait aux autres ? Bah, de toute façon, la surprise n'était plus vraiment là maintenant. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, Xalex avait fini par gagner son combat. Encore encapuchonné ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Il n'était pas possible de voir à quoi il ressemblait ?_

« C'est juste n'importe quoi, pour ne pas changer. »

_Il émit un grognement avant de repartir. C'était si peu intéressant. Bon, il ne restait plus que quatre personnes sur le groupe de cinq de l'épreuve. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à regarder ça hein ? C'était quoi leurs problèmes ? Grrr. Bon sang, c'était irritant !_

« Mais euh ! Waram ! C'était pas gentil de ta part de partir de la sorte ! »

_Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire hein ? Fallait pas trop exagérer non plus. Il ne se préoccupa pas de Sanphinoa qui était revenue. Le second tour était déjà fini. C'était aussi simple que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques blessures mineures qui allaient être soignées bien rapidement et ensuite, il verrait. Il voulut partir mais Sanphinoa s'accrocha à lui._

« On devrait aller voir Raon quand même, Waram. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'adresser à un perdant. » _dit-il, retirant son bras de Sanphinoa avant de s'éloigner._

_Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Pas du tout même. Et puis quoi encore ? Il en était hors de question. Perdre, c'était pour les faibles. Il n'était pas faible. Il n'avait pas de temps à aller voir les faibles. Il avait un troisième tour à préparer. Combien est-ce qu'il y en avait encore ? Combien ? Non, il devait juste penser à la victoire !_


	16. Chapitre 16 : La glace argentée

**Chapitre 16 : La glace argentée**

« Ce n'était vraiment pas très gentil de ta part, ça, Waram. »

« Bof, je ne fais pas ça pour être gentil, loin de là même. »

« Oui mais quand même, tu pourrais juste aller le voir un peu ! Rien t'en empêche hein ? »

« NON NON ET NON ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les perdants ! Lâche-moi ! » _grogna l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, irrités par Sanphinoa._

« C'est bête et mesquin … Je vais me préparer pour mon prochain combat aussi. Snif … J'espère juste que toi aussi, tu perdras en ayant tout donné. Comme ça, tu comprendras ce que Raon a ressenti lui aussi. Snif, c'est bête de ta part. »

« M'en fiche que ça soit bête, je ne fais pas ça pour être sympathique ou gentil. Et puis quoi encore. Maintenant, déguerpis, c'est tout. »

« SNIF ! VILAIN ! T'es vraiment un imbécile ! »

_Et il ne se cachait pas. Alors bon, elle part ou alors, il faut qu'il lui botte l'arrière-train pour qu'elle comprenne ? Grrr. Il regarda Sanphinoa qui courait pour s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il se préparait au troisième tour. Bon, le nombre de participants diminuait au fur et à mesure. Il lui restait quoi à combattre ? Non, il ne devait pas prévoir les prochains tours, juste celui sur lequel il allait tomber. Il observa le nom de son adversaire : encore une femme-chevalier ?_

« Waram, je suis plutôt déçue de ton comportement à l'encontre de Sanphinoa. »

« Ah oui ? Mets-toi en file indienne pour me faire la morale hein ? »

« Ne commence pas à être irritable. Tu sais parfaitement que je peux l'être encore plus que toi. » _répliqua la créature faite de métal à ses côtés._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Bon, toute façon, je verrai mon adversaire. Je vais sur le terrain, ça me permettra d'éviter de t'entendre. »

« Malheureusement pour toi, je dois t'accompagner ou tu préfères éviter de me porter ? »

_Tss. Elle avait parfaitement raison et elle le savait. Il émit un petit rictus de colère avant de se diriger vers la sortie des vestiaires. Il doit encore patienter une bonne heure mais il n'en a rien à faire. Il vient se placer sur le terrain où il devra livrer son prochain combat, venant s'asseoir en croisant les jambes._

« Euh, ton combat ne commence pas tout de suite, Waram. » _lui dit l'arbitre._

« Bof, rien m'empêche de patienter ici, non ? Je ne crois pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Enfin bref, ne fait pas trop de troubles non plus. Pour un premier tournoi, faut avouer que tu as fait déjà un sacré chemin. Mais bon, ça, c'est mon avis personnel, pas celui d'un arbitre hein ? Ne crois pas que je te soutiens, loin de là. »

« Oui, oui, je me doute. Bon, je vais attendre ici, comme je l'ai dit. »

_Et pour faire ça, quoi de mieux que de s'asseoir et fermer les yeux. C'est bizarre. Franchement bizarre, il se sentait zen et tranquille en ce lieu. Il prit une profonde respiration, jusqu'à sentir une tête qui se posait sur ses genoux._

« Sarine, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je croyais que tu m'en voulais et me détester. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et tais-toi un peu. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Pour une fois, ça vaut le coup de t'écouter, je dirai. »

_Il ne continua pas la conversation. C'était bizarre comme façon de voir se reposer alors qu'il était encore énervé auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça se passait ainsi. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, pas du tout. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre ? Il ne savait pas mais au moins, ça lui permettait de souffler un bon coup._

« Waram, il ne reste plus que quelques minutes. »

_Il le savait. Il calculait le temps dans sa tête, se disant que cela lui faisait cinq minutes en moins à chaque fois. Bon, son adversaire était une femme-chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une très mauvaise impression. Et il n'avait pas regardé ce que Xalex, Qalanos et Sanphinoa allaient affronter. Bah ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en intéresserait de toute façon hein ? Faut voir._

« C'est donc toi, Waram. Moui. J'aime bien. Encore une fois, le côté ténébreux te colle bien. J'aime bien. Oui. »

_Une voix féminine et il rouvrit subitement ses yeux pour voir un visage masqué de noir. Il y avait deux yeux rouges gravés sur le masque alors que la personne en face de lui était une adolescente qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, comme Sanphinoa._

« Je me présente ? Auriane du Farfuret, enchantée de te connaitre et …Oui ? »

« Ton armure est déjà présente mais … »

_Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette armure. Ce n'était pas la puissance habituelle qu'il ressentait chez chacun des élèves. Non, c'était totalement différent. Il n'appréciait pas ça … il avait l'impression que la puissance était bien plus grande chez elle._

« Oh ? Je me présente totalement alors : Auriane, femme-chevalier d'argent du Farfuret. »

« A … Argent ? Femme-chevalier d'argent ? » _bredouilla Waram, se relevant pour faire face à l'adolescente en face de lui. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, ce qui changeait de Sanphinoa. Argent ? Il avait bien entendu ?_

« Oh ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Certains élèves sont des chevaliers pokémon d'argent. Cela veut dire que leurs armures sont bien plus fortes et résistantes que celles des chevaliers de bronze. Voilà tout. Ne soit pas trop impressionnés, je ne mords pas. »

« Et je dois être rassuré ou non ? Enfin bref, je suis prêt. »

« Le combat débute dans quelques minutes mais oui, tu ferais bien de t'échauffer et de t'étirer un petit peu. Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal dans le fond. »

_Tsss ! Il n'avait pas besoin de conseil de la part de son adversaire. Mais quand même, l'argent ? Il allait affronter ça ? Vraiment ? Ils n'exagéraient pas un peu ? Il ne se sentait pas tellement rassuré maintenant et …_

« Waram, tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tu es fort, retiens juste cela. »

« Merci de tenter de me convaincre mais bon … je dois juste me dire que si j'arrive à la battre alors Qalanos ne sera qu'une formalité pour moi. Je dois voir ça comme ça. C'est ça ? »

« Tu reprends vite du poil de la bête toi, hein ? Mais oui, en quelque sorte, tu peux dire ça. »

« Tu peux déjà venir sur moi s'il te plaît ? Que je me prépare mentalement au combat et que je vois ce que je peux tenter de faire contre elle ? »

_Contre elle ? Il pouvait maintenant détailler son adversaire. Elle aussi était habillée de noir comme le précédent mais cette fois-ci, d'autres décorations. En fait non ! Ce n'était pas du noir ! Il était aveugle ou quoi ? C'était plutôt du bleu foncé. Par contre, elle avait une sorte de longue oreille pointue de métal rouge qui sortait du côté gauche de sa tête, pointant vers le ciel en diagonal. Ce n'était pas vilain._

_Il fallait rajouter aussi le fait qu'on pouvait remarquer comme des griffes blanches au niveau de ses poings et de ses pieds alors qu'elle avait trois autres « oreilles » pointues qui sortaient du bas de son dos, de même couleur que celle logée sur son crâne. Moui, la décoration était un peu bizarre mais pourquoi pas ? _

« Mon armure s'appelle Zark. La tienne s'appelle Sarine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Visiblement, elle est assez connue. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de la présenter. »

« Disons qu'on la connait plus comme la bonne conscience du mauvais garçon que tu es, plutôt que pour son côte issu de l'armure. »

« Hahahaha ! Bonne conscience ? Ca colle plutôt bien à ce que je suis oui. » _dit Sarine malgré qu'elle était déjà sur le corps de Waram. Celui-ci donna un coup de poing dans son casque._

« Arrête de rire, espèce d'idiote. Ca n'a rien de drôle. Bon, je suis prêt à me battre contre toi. Espérons que ça soit aussi ton cas sinon tu le regretteras. »

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas, je suis plus que prête. Il suffit d'attendre que cela commence. »

_Moui. Mais bon, ça ne changeait pas au fait que c'était agaçant et énervant. En fait, il était perturbé à cause de Sanphinoa. Elle lui faisait la gueule ? Elle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand est-ce que cette adolescente qui savait à peine faire trois pas avant de se casser la figure pouvait lui faire la gueule ? Grrr ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante !_

« Par contre, tu m'excuseras mais je ne te laisserai pas une seconde de répit. »

_Voilà qu'Auriane lui adressait la parole ? Et puis quoi encore ? L'arbitre signala que le combat commençait et il se préparait déjà à foncer sur Auriane. Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, un puissant vent glacé vient le repousser en arrière._

« Les dragons ne supportent pas vraiment le froid, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … je … Ca ne m'arrêtera pas comme ça ! »

« Elle n'a pas tort. J'ai remarqué que j'avais du mal avec les climats très hivernaux, Waram. » _déclara Sarine alors que Waram s'écriait :_

« Donnes-lui aussi tes autres faiblesses, tant qu'on y est hein ?! BORDEL ! »

_Il suffisait juste de cracher des flammes pour que tout s'arrête ! Il se concentra, faisant apparaître plusieurs flammes violettes avant de les jeter au sol devant lui. Sauf qu'elles vinrent s'éteindre. Qu'est-ce que … Ses flammes ? P… Pourquoi ?_

« Si cela avait été des flammes normales, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Mais dans ce cas précis, tes flammes sont celles issues de la puissance des dragons. Comme tu ne peux pas vraiment me résister de ce côté, tes flammes sont inutiles. »

_Inutiles ? C'est une blague hein ? Il doit faire comment alors ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il doit se battre comment ? Il voulait une explication ! Une explication sur comment réussir à battre quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas ses flammes ! VITE ! VITE :_

_Ah … Ah … Ah … NON ! Non et non ! NON ! Sans ses flammes, il ne pouvait pas se battre ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il devait pourtant trouver une solution ! IL DEVAIT … AH ! Auriane commençait maintenant à le frapper de ses griffes, se déplaçant avec vivacité autour de lui._

« Je suis parmi les plus rapides de l'école. Il te sera impossible de me suivre à l'œil nu. »

_Sauf qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Il se prenait les coups sans même réagir, quelques murmures se faisant entendre dans le colisée. L'adolescent était juste immobile, ne bougeant plus du tout. Zut … zut … zut … zut … il devait faire quoi ? Comment ?_

« Ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir me parait être une solution viable, Waram. »

_Sarine ? Elle lui parlait calmement malgré tout ce qui se passait ? Elle avait une solution, c'est ça ? Mais quelle solution ? Quelle solution ? Il n'en avait aucune, lui ! AUCUNE ! Il ouvrit la bouche, poussant un hurlement terrifiant, le sol commençant à trembler avant que la femme-chevalier du Farfuret ne fasse un saut en arrière, arrêtant ses attaques._

« Ce cri ? Je … Mon corps. » _murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son être. Elle avait cru entendre un rugissement bestial, le genre qui serait issu d'une créature prédatrice prête à la déchiqueter. L'adolescent se pencha en avant, ses bras pendant vers le sol._

« Pourquoi continuer de penser à ça ? Si je n'ai pas mes flammes, j'ai mon corps. Hahaha. »

« Tu sembles vraiment perdu et perturbé par je ne sais quoi exactement. Cela est assez étrange en soi, il faut l'avouer, oui. Mais bon, il en est toujours ainsi avec les chevaliers-pokémon possédant des armures des ténèbres ou spectraux. On est ainsi. »

« JE M'EN FICHE ! Je vais te faire disparaître ! »

_Il ne devait pas penser au reste ! A rien du tout ! Il avait ses poings et ses pieds ! Il suffisait juste de l'exterminer ! Voilà tout ! JUSTE DE … AH ! Elle n'était plus devant lui. Il se retourna mais elle venait encore de disparaître de son champ de vision._

« Non ! Non et non ! NON ! J'AI DIT NON ! »

_Il ne fallait pas rêver ! Pas du tout même ! PAS DU TOUT ! Et ce vent glacé commençait à lui faire plus que mal ! Il avait froid ! Il ne supportait pas le froid ! Pas du tout ! Calme, rester calme, rester calme. Rester calme, calme, calme, calme ! IL NE POUVAIT PAS ! Il frappa le sol d'un poing rageur avant de tout simplement donner un coup de tête en avant._

« AIE ! CA FAIT MAL ! »

_Il venait de percuter quelque chose. La femme-chevalier était tombée au sol. Il avait réussi à la toucher ? Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Pas du tout même ! Il devait juste en profiter ! Il sauta en avant, prêt à atterrir sur elle mais elle roula sur le côté, donnant un coup de griffe sur la hanche de l'adolescent, le faisant tomber au sol à son tour._

« C'était surprenant mais un peu dangereux quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu dois être un peu sonné par le coup de tête que tu as donné. Mon casque est plus résistant que le tien. »

_Du sang ? Il y avait du sang qui s'écoulait de son front. Auparavant, cela n'avait été que de petites entailles, éraflures mais là, c'était du sang. Du véritable sang ! C'était le sien. C'était le sien qui tombait. Blague, c'était une blague, une grosse blague._

« C'EST JUSTE UNE BLAGUE ! POURQUOI JE SUIS BLESSE ?! »

« Car ton armure est moins résistante que la mienne, combien de fois-je me répéter ? »

_Blague, blague, blague ! BLAGUE ! Il allait exploser son adversaire ! L'exploser en mille morceaux ! L'empêcher même de vivre et bouger ! Tout simplement l'exterminer sans qu'il ne laisse de traces derrière lui ! C'était comme ça qu'il voyait la chose. Ah … ah … ah …_

« Tu t'es enfin calmé, Waram ? »

« Ne me parle pas, ne me parle plus. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus du tout. »

« Pourtant, il va bien falloir que tu m'écoutes, Waram. Tu es complètement perdu et désemparé. Laisse-moi donc m'occuper de ça. »

« LA FERME ! JE VAIS LUI BRISER SON ARMURE ! »

« Tu es désespérant, Waram. Fais comme tu veux. »

_Elle en avait assez ? Qu'importe, ce n'était pas un problème, pas du tout même. Il voulait juste s'occuper de cette foutue femme-chevalier ! Mais comment faire ? Comment faire ?! Il s'énervait pour rien. Il devait reprendre son calme mais ça serait obéir à Sarine. Il ne voulait pas se permettre ça, pas du tout même._

« Utilise tout simplement la rage des dragons, Waram. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler, Sarine ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. C'est toi qui t'imagine des choses. Fais ce que je te dis et tu pourras facilement obtenir la victoire, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Utiliser la rage des dragons ? Comment ça ? Il se concentra, recommençant à faire apparaître des flammes. C'était différent. Non, ce sont les mêmes flammes que d'habitude. Il pousse un gémissement, ayant du mal à rester debout à cause des nombreux coups de la femme-chevalier Farfuret. Il doit se concentrer._

« Changeons ces flammes … en crocs. »

_Qu'est-ce que Sarine était en train de faire ? Les flammes, ce n'était plus les mêmes. Une forte chaleur commençait à envahir ses poings. Qu'est-ce que Sarine était en train de comploter ? Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle savait faire ça ? Ses flammes, il avait l'impression qu'elles dansaient autour de ses poings._

« Réunies tes deux poignets l'un contre l'autre, ouvre tes mains … comme si tu formais une gueule. Une gueule qui va se refermer sur ton adversaire. »

_Son adversaire ? Il ne la voyait même pas … mais il devait écouter Sarine. Il fermait les yeux, entendant juste le bruit des pas de la femme-chevalier du Farfuret. C'est étrange mais après son cri, ses oreilles semblaient meilleures pour l'audition._

_Il pouvait entendre les pas. Il pouvait savoir où elle se trouvait. Il pouvait gagner ! Il en était sûr maintenant ! Grâce à Sarine ! Il en était convaincu ! Il frappa le sol de son pied droit, s'en servant comme appui avant de se retourner vivement sur 90 degrés vers la droite. Il pointa ses deux mains dans la position que Sarine lui avait dit, un cri terrifiant se faisant entendre en même temps qu'il rouvrait les yeux._

_Des flammes … de véritables flammes. Le corps de son adversaire était recouvert par les flammes alors qu'elle se roulait au sol. Mais ces flammes, elles étaient naturelles. Elles n'étaient pas violettes comme celles dont il avait l'habitude. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait tant changé par rapport au reste ?_

_Puis plus rien. Plus rien du tout. C'était ça. Auriane ne bougea plus. Elle resta couchée au sol alors que les flammes disparaissaient. Il avait gagné ce combat ? Elle était un peu brûlée mais rien de bien grave. Il avait réussi ? Vraiment ? Il … Les flammes. Elle était capable de produire un froid hivernal. Il était alors logique qu'elle ne supporte pas les flammes. Le véritable feu. Il avait réussi à produire des flammes._

« Victoire de Waram du Solochi ! »

_Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et il allait se battre comment au prochain tour ? Ah ? Il paraitrait que le prochain tour sera pour demain normalement. C'est vrai ça ? Vrai que trois combats à la suite, ce n'est pas rien du tout._

« Waram, ça ne te gêne pas si je reste sur ton corps ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne tiendras pas debout si je te quitte. »

« Je confirme ça … Attends, je vais juste m'occuper d'Auriane. »

_Hein ? Comment cela ? Il ne comptait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'apprécierait pas vraiment si c'était le cas. Pourtant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers Auriane, observant l'adolescente dans son armure bleue. Hum … elle était inconsciente mais ça ne semblait pas si grave que cela. Tant mieux en un sens. Pourtant, il vient la soulever, la mettant sur son dos avant de dire :_

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas si mes flammes étaient dangereuses ou non. »

« C'est bizarre venant de ta part. N'est-ce pas plutôt parce que tu préfères éviter de voir le combat de Sanphinoa après tout ça ? »

_Tsss ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Il se dépêcha de ramener Auriane à l'infirmerie, expliquant son cas avant de se mettre à courir vers l'endroit où Sanphinoa devait se battre. Comme ça, Sarine allait se la fermer en voyant qu'elle avait complètement tort ! D'ailleurs, c'était quoi les murmures qu'il entendait alors qu'il se rapprochait du lieu où Sanphinoa se battait ?_

« Mais … je connais cette personne ! »

_Je sais parfaitement qui elle affronte ! Même si elle porte une armure cette fois, je sais parfaitement que la personne que Sanphinoa affronte, c'était l'une de celles qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui causer du tort ! Elle affrontait … non. Pas ça le problème !_

« Sanphinoa n'arrive même plus à se battre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue ?! »

_C'était encore pire que les deux dernière fois ! Si on cumulait la fatigue depuis le début du tournoi, c'était déjà un miracle que Sanphinoa arrive à ce stade. Et là ? Elle affrontait qui ? Jania du Lombre. Lombre ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement._

_Mais la casque ressemblait à une sorte de nénuphar. C'était ça ? Un nénuphar. C'était donc une armure-pokémon liée aux plantes ? Puis l'armure était principalement de couleur verte, avec des petites griffes ridicules de couleur rouge aux pieds et aux mains._

« Combien de temps tu comptes rester debout, Sanphinoa ? Tu n'es pas faite pour gagner. Je veux bien croire que tu as eu de la chance au début mais tout cela s'arrête. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi. Ton eau ne fait que m'arroser. »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Elle n'était même pas capable de s'exprimer. Que l'arbitre cesse ce combat plutôt que de le continuer ! C'était tout simplement ridicule ! Vraiment ridicule même. JUSTE RIDICULE !_

« ARRÊTE CE FOUTU COMBAT, SANPHINOA ! »

« JAMAIS ! SURTOUT PAS MAINTENANT, WARAM ! Tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé ! Je n'arrêterai pas ce combat ! »

« Hey, hey, hey, veuillez ne pas déranger jusqu'à la fin. » _demanda l'arbitre en s'adressant à Waram, celui-ci grognant légèrement._

_Ouais, ouais, il allait juste regarder de loin. Il avait parfaitement compris le message. Vraiment, c'était n'importe quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ? S'excuser ? Envers Raon ? Et ceux qui étaient faibles ? Hors de question ! HORS DE QUESTION !_

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremblait en voyant Sanphinoa qui se faisait tout simplement malmener ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait de riposter alors que ses coups touchaient à peine Jania ? C'était juste ridicule. Elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner ! AUCUNE ! AUCUNE ! Alors qu'elle arrête ça si elle n'en avait pas les capacités !_

« TOMBE JE T'AI DIT ! TOMBE ! »

_Même son adversaire était agacée par l'endurance de Sanphinoa ! Qu'elle arrête de rester debout et se couche au sol ! C'est tout ! Un coup ! STOP ! Et … Coup de boule ? Lombre venait tout simplement de donner un violent coup de tête à Sanphinoa, faisant voler son casque à crête bleue en arrière._

« Tu me prends vraiment la tête ! COUCHE-TOI ET … »

« JAMAIS ! » _hurla l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, renvoyant le coup de tête à l'expéditrice, un claquement sonore se faisant entendre. Jania s'écroula au sol, en arrière, s'écriant de douleur avant de se redresser._

« Espèce de folle ! Tu crois vraiment que ça marche comme ça alors que tu n'as pas ton casque ?! JE VAIS T'EXTERMINER ! Tu vas … »

« Victoire de Jania du Lombre ! » _cria la voix de l'arbitre._

_Hein quoi ? Sanphinoa était encore debout ! Elle venait même de donner un coup de tête magistral à son adversaire ! Pourquoi est-ce que Jania aurait gagné ?! POURQUOI ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle perde comme ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! Il serra les poings, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche avant de voir que le corps de Sanphinoa penchait en avant. MERDE ! Il en était hors de question !_

« SANPHINOA ! Purée ! J'ai besoin de plus d'élan ! »

_Son corps réceptionna celui de Sanphinoa avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsque le mouvement fut terminé, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait à tout rompre ? Il respira bruyamment, sa main posée dans les cheveux bleus de Sanphinoa. Elle avait perdu ? Alors qu'elle avait donné son maximum ? Il jeta un bref regard à Jania, celle-ci quittant le lieu du combat, marmonnant que c'était devenu inutile dorénavant de l'utiliser comme souffre-douleur._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Sous la cape

**Chapitre 17 : Sous la cape**

« Est-ce que je peux rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réveillée ? »

« Bien entendu. C'est bien la première fois qu'un chevalier aussi attentionné s'occupe d'une femme-chevalier. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, tu sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas de l'attention. » _marmonna Waram alors qu'il était assis à côté du lit de l'infirmerie, ayant déposé Sanphinoa dedans._

« Si tu le dis, je vais aller voir les autres patients. Néanmoins, essaye juste de ne pas faire trop de bruit. De même, de là, tu peux voir le colisée si tu le désires. »

_Ah oui ? Il se releva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour y jeter un œil. C'est vrai. Il pouvait voir le colisée. Tant mieux … mais en même temps, ça ne valait pas le fait d'être à côté. Non, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il laisse Sanphinoa se reposer et qu'il aille voir les combats. Enfin, peut-être celui de Xalex, il affrontait qui d'ailleurs ?_

« Qalanos ?! C'est quoi cette blague ! »

« Waram. Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière vient de te dire ?! »

_Rien à foutre ! Qalanos était en train d'affronter Xalex ! Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien foutre. Il s'approcha de Sanphinoa, couchée et endormie dans le lit, disant qu'il revenait d'ici quelques minutes avant de quitter l'infirmerie._

« Tes poisons sont vraiment impressionnants, il faut l'avouer. »

« Merci bien du compliment mais tu ne te défends pas mal pour celui qui tient le titre de champion du tournoi hein ? Malheureusement, je ne compte pas me laisser faire. »

« Je préfère cela. Divertis-moi plus que Raon. Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'avantage sur moi contrairement à lui … mais tu résistes mieux à mes attaques. »

« J'ai toujours été plus portée sur la défense que sur l'attaque. Disons que l'endurance est mon gros point fort. Tu ne me feras pas plier. »

« Nous allons voir ça ! J'ARRIVE ! »

_C'était donc ça un combat contre Qalanos ? L'expérience du chevalier du Yanma était clairement visible pendant le combat. Mais Xalex? Le gros problème, ce n'était pas le fait que c'était Xalex qui se battait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ne voyait toujours pas son armure !_

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer Xalex depuis que tu es arrivé, Waram. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. On ne voit toujours pas son armure ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se pose la question à son sujet ? Personne n'a envie de la voir ou quoi ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui est si dérangeant. Si Xalex ne veut pas se montrer aux yeux de tous et de toutes, c'est son choix. Mais il a décidé de participer à ce combat. »

_Bof, ça ne changeait rien que … Bon … ça l'emmerdait de faire ça mais pourquoi pas ? Il commença à crier en direction de Xalex :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je peux savoir ?! »

« Hein quoi ? Waram ? Tu as déjà fini ton combat ? Ahem … hum, tu peux éviter de me déranger en plein combat ? Ou alors, tu tentes de m'aider ? »

« Tsss ! Te déranger, puis quoi encore ? Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à perdre ! »

« Raison de plus pour gagner. Si je bats Qalanos, sache que tu m'affronteras, j'attendrai ça avec impatience pour voir si tu es réellement devenu plus fort. »

« Je t'affronterai ? Je n'attends que ça alors. J'ai une revanche à prendre ! »

« HEY ! XALEX ! NE M'IGNORE PAS ! »

_Xalex fit un saut en arrière, projetant plusieurs dards sur Qalanos qui était arrivé jusqu'à lui. Le chevalier du Yanma fit un saut sur le côté à son tour, les esquivant alors qu'il semblait pester contre son adversaire. Qalanos n'était peut-être pas si fort que ça ? En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas un chevalier d'argent donc bon … oui, c'était peut-être ça. Qalanos pouvait quand même perdre ! Il n'était pas surpuissant ! Et puis zut, pourquoi est-ce qu'il espérait la victoire de Xalex ? C'était juste stupide, vraiment stupide. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis tous les deux hein ? Puis quoi encore ?_

« Avec une telle dévotion envers moi, je ne peux que m'estimer heureux. »

_Qu'est-ce que Xalex racontait maintenant ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que le combat allait prendre une tournure bien plus grave ? Il ne savait pas du tout mais ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant du tout. Pas du tout même._

« Ca ne me plait pas ce qui se passe. »

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une personne pour te soutenir mais ce n'est pas ça qui te fera gagner ce combat ! ASSEZ ! Le combat a assez duré ! PASSONS AUX CHOSES SERIEUSES ! Je vais te montrer pourquoi je suis le champion de l'école ! »

_Quelque chose changeait maintenant. Le sol s'était mis à trembler alors que les yeux de Qalanos devinrent rouges. Des fissures apparurent sur le terrain, des pans entiers de terre se soulevant, prêts à s'abattre sur Xalex._

« C'était donc ça ? Des pouvoirs ancestraux. Tu n'as pas peur de tout dévoiler maintenant ? Si tu gagnes ce combat, Waram sera alors prêt. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu comptais faire. Tu n'espérais pas gagner ce combat ! Tu me déçois, Xalex ! Tu veux juste servir de cobaye pour Waram ! »

« Et zut. Tu as deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Waram, je l'apprécie bien. Il est un peu grognon sur les bords mais pas mauvais garçon. Mais bref, viens donc, je t'attends ! »

_Qu … Quoi ? Comment ça ? Xalex se battait pour lui ? Et pour quelle raison ? C'était juste n'importe quoi ! Pourtant, les morceaux de pierre vinrent toucher Xalex, le faisant tomber en arrière sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir._

_Et puis tout changea en un instant. La vitesse, la force, tout avait changée chez Qalanos. Tout ! Comment était-ce possible ? Ses coups étaient bien plus violents, bien plus puissants. Et surtout, Xalex arrivait maintenant à peine à se défendre depuis qu'il s'était relevé._

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches tant si c'est pour Waram que tu fais ça ?! »

« Disons que des fois, on n'a pas tellement envie de se montrer aux autres. Question de principe. Chacun est libre, non ? »

« Sauf que je ne vais pas te laisser le choix ! »

_Waram ne comprenait plus rien. C'était quoi cette blague ? Ce combat ? Tout avait changé au moment même où les pierres avaient frappé Xalex. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre lui ? C'était juste impossible pour lui de gagner._

« Que dirais-tu de recevoir quelques ondes pour déchirer cette foutue cape ?! »

_Des ondes de choc ? C'est vrai. La cape se déchirait peu à peu alors que Xalex tentait d'esquiver les coups sans y arriver. Peu à peu, les morceaux de tissus brun laissaient place à des bouts d'armure bleus. Sur les coudes et les cuisses, il y avait de petites pointes mais surtout … les cuisses. Enfin, ce n'était pas ça le problème !_

« Xa … Xalex, tu es une fille ?! »

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en sueur mais Xalex était là, sans plus aucune cape ou autre. Le visage masqué de bleu, un casque recouvrant une chevelure rose ondumée qui lui allait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Si on rajoutait aussi les petits rubans bleu présents dans ses cheveux. Son casque avait deux longues oreilles bleues de forme ovale. Et son armure bleue ? Elle avait des tâches violettes au niveau de la poitrine, poitrine qui était fermement maintenant dans cette armure mais dont il était difficile d'ignorer les formes._

« Est-ce que je peux finalement prendre la parole, Xalex ? » _demanda une voix féminine._

« Je crois que c'est le cas. De toute façon, le combat est terminé. »

_Xalex leva la main en l'air, signalant par là qu'elle abandonnait le combat. Maintenant que sa couverture était tombée, il n'y avait plus de raison de participer à ce combat. La voix provenant de l'armure reprit la parole :_

« Je tiens à me présenter : Je suis Nadyra, l'armure du Nidoran femelle. Je suis donc aussi la partenaire de Xalex dans l'école de Gliros. »

_Il devait dire quoi ? Enchanté de la connaître ? Il resta parfaitement immobile alors que l'arbitre déclarait Qalanos comme vainqueur. Xalex passa juste à côté de Waram, posant une main sur son épaule gauche avant de dire tout simplement :_

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, tu sais ? Mais méfies-toi maintenant de son attaque. »

« Xa … Xalex ! Attends un peu ! » _s'écria Waram, se tournant vers l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. Il posa une main sur son bras, la faisant trembler._

« Qu'est-ce … qu'il y a, Waram ? Tu sembles un peu sur les nerfs. »

« J'ai une question ! Une question très importante même. Tu … Tu es une fille mais donc, depuis le début, tu dors dans notre dortoir alors que tu es une fille ? »

_Elle était étonnée, plus qu'étonné même avant d'éclater d'un grand rire, posant sa main sur celle de Waram pour la repousser. Elle vint dire : _

« Je croyais que c'était beaucoup plus grave que cela, Waram. Tu m'as fait peur. Et ne t'en fait pas, les dortoirs sont mixtes. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ronfles pendant que tu dors et que tu sais que je suis une fille que ça va me déranger maintenant. »

« Hein ? Mais je ne ronfle pas ! Pas du tout même ! »

« Si, si, je peux le confirmer, Waram. » _déclara Sarine. De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait ? Et et et … mais zut alors ! Zut de zut ! Ca ne devait pas se … ZUT ! BON SANG ! Qalanos était son adversaire alors ! Ca n'allait pas être simple du tout !_

« Je ferai mieux de retourner voir Sanphinoa, de mon côté ! »

« Fais donc, fais donc. Je t'accompagne après que je sois repassé au dortoir. »

_Xalex pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait hein ? Enfin zut, c'est juste que bon … cette fichue armure lui collait un peu trop à la peau. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait déjà à la base hein ? C'était pas nécessaire ! Et zut … vraiment zut alors._

« Waram ? Tu es perturbé par cette découverte ? »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu étais au courant depuis le début ? » _bredouilla Waram en s'adressant à Sarine, l'armure du Solochi hochant la tête positivement._

« Mais je n'ai pas senti le besoin de le signaler. »

« Ah ouais ? Espèce d'idiote ! C'est une fille ! Et les filles, ça ne dort pas avec les garçons ! Tu ne comprends pas ça ? C'est pourtant simple ! »

« Moi ? Je comprends juste que tu as été plus qu'étonné d'apprendre cela et que tu ne sais plus où te mettre. Surtout Xalex n'est pas vilaine du tout. »

_Ca n'a rien à voir ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore cette pauvre folle d'armure du Solochi ? Bon ! Autant aller retrouver Sanphinoa et lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ainsi que la grande découverte en ce qui concernait Xalex. Mouais ! Il n'était pas convaincu que ça soit utile mais il devait le faire. Puis en même temps, il devait prendre des nouvelles de Sanphinoa, c'était tout et rien d'autre. Pas de temps à perdre avec le reste, hey !_

_Revenant dans l'infirmerie, il remarqua aussitôt que l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus était maintenant assise dans le lit et surtout bien consciente. Bon ben, ça allait arranger le tout, non ? Il haussa les épaules, venant jusqu'à elle._

« Wa … Waram. Tu es là ? L'infirmière m'a dit que tu m'avais déposée. »

« C'est le cas. Comment est-ce que tu te portes ? Normalement, tu n'as aucune blessure importante au crâne, il semblerait. »

« Merci beaucoup, Waram et euh … je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passée. Enfin ce que j'ai dit auparavant, c'est tout. Je suis vraiment désolée et … euh … j'ai perdu ? »

« Tu as perdu en allant t'écraser lamentablement contre le sol. Bref, voilà tout. »

« Snif, c'est vrai, j'ai perdu … snif. Je suis nulle. Aucun groupe ne voudra de moi, j'en suis sûre et certaine maintenant. Snif ! »

« Rah ! Arrête de pleurer ! Tu n'es pas tombée par terre, je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu ne t'écrases comme une crêpe ! C'est tout ! »

« Oui mais ça ne change pas que personne voudra de moi, snif. »

_Elle était jamais contente ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant ? HEY ! Il avait l'impression de ne pas être écouté et c'était agaçant, très agaçant même. BON SANG ! Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, disant :_

« Tu as été superbe, saches-le ! Ce combat était vraiment super. Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fond ? »

« Pourtant, pour Raon, c'était pareil mais … snif … »

« Raon est Raon. Lui aussi a fait de son mieux mais toi, c'était différent ! DIFFERENT ! Tu ne comprends pas ça ? Voilà tout ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Et euh … tu affronteras qui au prochain tour ? Et il reste encore Xalex, non ? Il a fait quoi de son côté ? »

« Il ? Tu veux dire elle, non ? Elle affrontait Qalanos mais elle a perdu. Résultat, c'est moi qui vais devoir affronter Qalanos. »

« Hein quoi ? Tu vas affronter Qalanos ?! Puis euh, tu as dit quoi ? Attends ! »

« Xalex est une fille. Une jolie fille d'ailleurs. Elle a des cheveux roses. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il entendait un soupir de la part de Sarine derrière lui._

« Jolie fille ? Cheveux roses ? Xalex est une fille ? Mais mais mais … Elle dort dans le même dortoir que toi et Raon ! Mais mais mais … »

« Oui, ça m'a étonné d'ailleurs. Paraitrait que ça ne la dérange pas même si je ronfle. »

« R… Ronfle ? Déranger ? Mais mais mais … »

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quand même le droit de ronfler, non ? »

« C'est pas ça le problème ! Le problème, c'est qu'il y a une fille qui dort dans la même chambre que toi, Waram ! Et en plus, elle est jolie, tu as dit ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Comme si c'était horrible à imaginer non ? » _dit l'adolescent, haussant les épaules, ne voyant guère de souci._

« Peut-être que tu aimes les jolies filles ? » _demanda Sanphinoa, se triturant les doigts_. « Je suis pas assez jolie, c'est vrai. Je le sais parfaitement. »

« Bof, c'est pas le sujet, pas du tout même. J'ai pas que ça à faire avec les filles. »

« AH ! Ne me dit pas que … que … que … tu aimes les garçons ?! »

« NON MAIS T'ES STUPIDE ?! » _hurla l'adolescent, pris en faute avant de grimper à moitié sur Sanphinoa, la regardant fixement malgré son masque. _« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! J'aime les filles et … pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires comme ça, toi ? »

« J'avais juste peur quand même. Puis euh … je n'ai pas encore vu Xalex. »

« Pfff ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais aller quitter l'infirmerie. Toute façon, les quarts de finale, ça ne sera que demain. Je vais me reposer et … »

_Quoi encore ? Elle venait de tirer sa manche, gênée et inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ? Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher un peu ? Dans tous les sens du terme hein ?_

« Waram, est-ce que tu peux rester un petit peu encore, s'il te plaît ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai sortir ce soir et je ne veux pas être seule. S'il te plaît. »

« Pfff. Dire que tu as deux ans de plus que moi, on ne dirait pas du tout. Bon, d'accord, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi, pas du tout même. »

« Merci beaucoup. Je peux garder ta main ? »

_Quoi encore ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Il baissa les yeux, voyant que Sanphinoa serrait sa main. Hum. Moui. D'accord. Ce n'était pas un problème là-aussi. Il vient tout simplement s'asseoir sur le lit alors que Sarine signalait qu'elle allait retourner au dortoir. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que Karry fut aussi emmené dans celui de Sanphinoa._

« Distrayez-vous bien toutes les deux. Je vous laisse tranquille. Sanphinoa, lâche-le mais pas trop tard, d'accord ? » _déclara l'armure du Solochi tout en quittant la pièce._

_Raaaaaah ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Sans rien dire, il s'écroula sur le dos, sur le lit, juste à côté de Sanphinoa. Il observa le plafond pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que le visage masqué de Sanphinoa refasse son apparition. Bon, quelques heures, c'est tout hein ? Il devait ensuite aller se reposer, rien de plus._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Quelques notes

**Chapitre 18 : Quelques notes**

« Humpf ! Je passe en dernier contre Qalanos ? Ils gardent le meilleur pour la fin ? »

« Ne soit pas vantard, Waram ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de l'être ! »

_Il haussa les épaules alors qu'au final, il avait encore quelques heures devant lui. Le combat commencera vers la fin de l'après-midi. Normalement, d'après ce qu'il savait, chaque match de quart de final avait un délai d'une heure entre eux._

« Et toi, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu as dormi à l'infirmerie, non ? Tu peux donc en dire plus ou pas ? Que je sache tout simplement. »

« Euh, te dire quoi exactement, Waram ? Je vais bien mais toi … surtout toi ! Tu n'as pas dormi encore avec Xalex hein hein ?! »

« Mais c'est quoi cette question tordue ? Xalex a dormi dans son lit et je ne lui aie pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée. Pareil pour Raon mais lui, il était encore à l'infirmerie comme toi. Je n'arrive pas à voir le souci hein ? »

« Que … que … quoi ? Tu dormais seul avec Xalex ?! »

« Hum ? Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis. »

_Sarine poussa un profond soupir avant que Sanphinoa ne saute à moitié sur Waram, le regardant à travers son masque. Elle s'écria :_

« Tu dormais seul avec une fille ? C'est … c'est vrai ça ? »

« Oui enfin, dans la même pièce. T'arrête de t'imaginer cinquante mille choses ? T'es vraiment fatigante. Je vais aller me préparer mentalement, tiens. »

_Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des imbécilités de la sorte. Il laissa Sanphinoa en plan avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'écouta pas ses cris, laissant quand même Sarine le rejoindre alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. S'entraîner un peu ?_

_Installé sur un banc quelques minutes plus tard, il essayait de mettre en place une stratégie contre Qalanos. De ce qu'il savait faire, Qalanos n'était surement pas au courant qu'il était capable de produire des flammes bien réelles. Cela serait un avantage contre le chevalier du Yanma. Le souci restait quand même ces fichues pierres. Dès qu'elles touchaient un adversaire, Qalanos se déplaçait BEAUCOUP plus rapidement._

« Et surtout, il devient beaucoup plus fort. Bien plus fort même. »

« Tu penses à Qalanos, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'essaie de trouver une solution pour le combattre. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour esquiver les attaques donc si je me prends ces pierres, j'aurai beaucoup de mal ensuite pour gagner. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment une chance. Bref, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré par la suite des évènements si je peux me permettre, hein ? Voilà tout, c'est aussi simple. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? »

« Juste une solution ! C'est si surprenant que ça que je tente de trouver une solution à mon problème ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, voilà tout ! »

« Je pensais plus au fait que tu te compliques la vie pour cela. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te prendre la tête. Laisse-tout simplement le reste se faire. »

« Non non et non ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne laisserai pas ça se passer ainsi ! RAAAH ! Et pourquoi tu me regardes d'un air désolé ? »

« Juste que j'aimerai bien que tu ailles voir Sanphinoa. Elle est vraiment désolée de se comporter de la sorte. Elle a juste été tellement surprise par Xalex. »

« Et moi donc ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? »

_Sarine ne répondit pas alors qu'il se levait du banc. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir le troisième match ? Non, même pas. Il ne voulait pas observer ses adversaires. Le seul problème résidait dans Qalanos. S'il arrivait à le battre, il pouvait considérer qu'il avait gagné le tournoi. Surtout, ça serait un tel coup d'éclat que ça en serait impressionnant._

_Oui, il n'aurait alors aucun problème à trouver un groupe. Aller discuter avec Sanphinoa ? Et puis quoi encore. Surtout après sa petite crise. Non, il allait peut-être voir comment Xalex allait maintenant. Il retourna dans son dortoir, voyant la personne encapuchonnée assise sur un lit, tenant un bouquin en main. Elle se tourna vers lui, disant :_

« Bonjour, Waram. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'habitude, tu ne retournes pas au dortoir non ? »

« J'avais envie de passer du temps ici. Mon combat ne commence pas maintenant. »

« Fais donc, fais donc. Tu veux pas plutôt des conseils contre Qalanos ? »

« Co… Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ça ? »

_Il était pris en faute, ne sachant pas du tout où se mettre. C'était stupide, stupide ! Comment est-ce qu'il … enfin elle avait deviné ça ? Il bredouilla à nouveau :_

« Enfin bon, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, ça se comprendrait hein ? Je suis ton adversaire ! »

« Adversaire ? Cela aurait été le cas si j'avais gagné hier. Mais non. Tu peux t'installer à côté de moi. Je vais faire quelques dessins et prendre du papier pour t'expliquer tout ça. »

« Je ne suis pas complètement demeuré non plus, tu t'en doutes ? »

« Permet moi d'en douter parfois quand on t'écoute. »

_Il émit un petit rictus de colère, se renfrognant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Lorsque Xalex revint, il tira subitement sur le tissu brun qui la recouvrait mais celui-ci ne quitta pas le corps de l'adolescente, Xalex donnant un coup de poing à Waram sur la joue._

« On ne touche pas à ça ! J'ai fait exprès de la renforcer et de prendre un tissu plus résistant. »

« Mais je t'ai déjà vue hier, enfin tout le monde t'a vue ! Pourquoi ça te dérange que maintenant ? » _demanda Waram, Xalex disant aussitôt :_

« Car je ne veux pas. C'est tout. Tu ne comprends rien aux dames, ça ne date pas d'hier. On ne parle pas de moi ici mais de tes problèmes contre Qalanos. Bon tout d'abord, tu as un sérieux avantage au niveau de l'armure. »

« Oui, je sais bien. Ce n'est qu'une armure d'insecte pour Qalanos. Et je peux aussi produire de véritables flammes. Hier, j'ai réussi. »

« Le gros problème ? C'est que ton armure est le seul avantage que tu as. »

_Ah ben comme ça, c'était clair et net. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir si elle plaisantait mais le ton dans la voix de Xalex ne laissait pas vraiment place au doute. Il s'affaissa dans le lit, Qalanos disant calmement :_

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu n'as aucune chance contre Qalanos hein ? Juste que si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques de te prendre la raclée de ta vie et je ne parle pas de la même intensité que je t'ai donnée y a quelques instants. »

« Ouais, ça, c'était plutôt un coup de poing qu'une baffe dans la gueule. Je tiens à signaler la différence. Ca fait même encore un peu mal. Et d'ailleurs, dis-moi, tu portes rien sous cette fichue cape maintenant ? »

« Que … que quoi ?! » _s'exclama Xalex alors que Sarine relevait sa tête, regardant Waram avec de grands yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?_

« Ben je ne vois JAMAIS l'armure à tes côtés. Donc ça veut dire que tu portes encore ton armure sur toi, c'est bien ça ? »

« Aaaaaaaah ! Pfiou, tu m'as fait peur sur le coup. Tu sais quoi, Waram ? Je crois qu'on va juste parler de Qalanos car tu me fais mal au crâne avec tes paroles. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? On va prétendre que c'est de ma faute, j'en suis certain. »

_Xalex n'eut simplement qu'un léger éclat de rire, commençant à griffonner quelques mots avant de se mettre à discuter avec Waram. Sarine entendit un léger bruit de la part de la porte du dortoir, se retournant pour apercevoir rapidement une ombre qui s'éloignait aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue._

« Ah … Des fois, il accumule les troubles sans même s'en rendre compte. »

« Sarine ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De rien, de rien, Waram. Continue donc de discuter, tu le verras bien plus tard. » _dit l'armure du Solochi alors qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Enfin bref, toute façon, il était occupé avec Xalex._

_Finalement, toute l'après-midi passa rapidement et Xalex avait décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'au colisée, là où il allait devoir affronter Qalanos. Il regarda l'adolescent en face de lui, faisant déjà mettre son armure sur son corps._

« Je vois que tu es venu accompagner. Elle t'a été de bon conseil ? »

« Oh plus que ça. Je sais même maintenant que j'ai mes chances contre toi. Je ne vais pas m'en priver d'ailleurs, tu vas être plus que surpris, hahaha. »

« Vous vous entendez très bien, tous les deux. » _reprit Qalanos alors que son armure était déjà sur son corps. Bon ! Il y avait encore beaucoup de boulot à faire visiblement !_

« Disons qu'après l'aide qu'elle m'a donnée, je ne peux qu'apprécier sa présence. »

« Arrête les flatteries, Waram. Surtout quand cela ne te ressemble pas. Bonne chance, c'est tout ce que je te dirai, en ce qui concerne, Qalanos. »

« T'en fait pas, je vais obtenir la victoire pour toi, Raon et aussi Sanphinoa même si elle n'a pas affronté Qalanos. Bon ! Tu peux reculer. »

« Reste quand même sur tes gardes. Pour ce combat, je suis ton entraîneuse. » _termina de dire Xalex avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle sentit une présence malveillante derrière elle et se retourna aussitôt, faisant face à Sanphinoa. _« Oh ? Tu es là aussi pour encourager Waram ? Il va avoir besoin de toi aussi. »

« Il semblait si amical avec toi à côté, Xalex. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai rester ici. »

_Au ton utilisé, Xalex décida de ne pas chercher à discuter avec l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Il valait mieux car elle ne semblait pas très loquace._

« Waram du Solochi contre Qalanos du Yanma. Que les quatrièmes quarts de finale commencent maintenant ! » _déclara l'arbitre._

_Faire quelques pas et étudier l'adversaire. Faire quelques pas et étudier l'adversaire. Il se répétait cela, tournant autour du chevalier du Yanma. Utiliser les flammes alors qu'il n'était pas sûr que Qalanos soit au courant, non. Utiliser des flammes liées aux dragons puis en profiter lorsqu'il pensait que ça ne serait pas le cas ? Non non non ! Il s'embrouillait complètement, un peu de concentration, bon sang !_

« Sarine, tu veux bien me surveiller et m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

« Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Mais continue d'observer Qalanos jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de t'attaquer. » _chuchota l'armure doucement._

_Il s'en doutait mais bon, ça ne changeait pas que ce n'était pas bon. Il détestait patienter de la sorte. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement inutile à force de ne rien faire. Mais bon, c'était pour la victoire. Être trop zélé contre Qalanos allait juste le faire perdre. Juste le faire perdre. Et Qalanos le regardait aussi longuement comme pour l'étudier. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Juste rester calme et patienter._

« Hum, je vois ce que tu manigances mais bon. Si tu ne veux pas t'approcher de moi … saches que plus le temps passe, plus je deviens rapide. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus me voir. Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » _dit tout simplement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

_Xalex l'avait prévenu à ce sujet. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait aussi se renforcer. OUI ! C'est vrai ! Se renforcer. Il prit une profonde respiration, gonflant ses muscles et améliorant sa puissance. Oui, le tout était de frapper fort et bien … pas forcément beaucoup._

« Néanmoins, si tu ne viens pas, ne pense pas que je vais te laisser te préparer. »

_Ah ! Voilà ! Parfait ! C'était ça qu'il désirait de la part de son adversaire ! Celui-ci n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de souffler ! Il fonça finalement vers Waram, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se retenant de sourire. Il esquiva une première attaque puis une seconde._

« Je ne te laisserai pas continuer ce petit jeu bien longtemps. »

_L'épuiser, c'était une bonne solution. Et en même temps, il devait répliquer. Il faisait apparaître plusieurs flammes violettes, les projetant vers Qalanos sans pour autant l'atteindre. Les flammes continuaient d'exister bien qu'elles fussent encore présentes sur le sol. Bon, ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait faire encore plus que ça. Beaucoup plus. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça, pas du tout même. Bon … un peu de réflexion. Vraiment et … Hein ? Les ailes blanches avec une rayure rouge presque au bout de l'armure du Yanma commencèrent à frétiller à toute allure._

« Accélérons tout de suite le rythme. Tu comprendras que l'expérience est cruciale dans ce genre de situations. Tu vas vite comprendre ton erreur. »

« Trop de paroles, pas assez d'action. »

_Il pensait que Qalanos était du genre à garder son calme mais c'était bien souvent le contraire. Il mêlait l'expérience et la puissance en même temps. Vraiment, son caractère ne faisait pas forcément de lui un premier de la classe._

_Il cligna des yeux une seule fois … et ce fut son erreur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas un seul Qalaos qu'il avait en face de lui mais bien six qui étaient en train de l'entourer, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ils étaient tous présents, prêts à l'attaquer._

_Les mouvements d'ailes étaient tellement rapides qu'il poussa un gémissement, passant une main sur son crâne. Ca faisait mal ! C'était quoi ça ? Il avait une sacrée migraine à cause de cette saleté ! Ce n'était quand même pas normal non ?! Des ondes vinrent le frapper de tous les côtés bien qu'il ne pouvait que sentir celle qui le toucha au niveau de la hanche gauche._

« Tout n'est qu'illusion. D'habitude, tu es beaucoup plus loquace. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tellement changé de comportement ? Le fait que je sois ton adversaire ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre. » _murmura Waram qui continuait à se renforcer. Encore … encore … et encore … Ça devrait être bientôt bon de ce côté-là._

« Malgré les apparences, Qalanos est loin d'être une personnalité calme. Il suffit juste que tu arrives à l'agacer et tu le feras s'énerver. »

_Il avait l'impression d'entendre encore la voix de Xalex dans sa tête. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait prévenu. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le plus plaisant de se prendre des coups. Il allait être temps de répliquer. Il continuait de cracher des flammes sans même se soucier si elles atteignaient leur cible ou non._

« Tu deviens vraiment énervant, Waram. Tu crois qu'en continuant de te prendre des coups, tu te feras repéré par un groupe ? »

« Un groupe ? Oh oui, c'est vrai que nous sommes là pour donner un certain spectacle. »

_Il tourna son visage vers le colisée autour de lui. C'est vrai … qu'ils sont tous présents. Il voit des personnes tout autour de lui. Il y en a tellement, de différents groupes. Il y a aussi les chevaliers-pokémon qui ont perdu au précédent tour, d'autres qui ne participaient pas._

« Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon. »

« Pas bien grave ? Tu insinues que tu en as rien à faire, c'est bien ça ? »

_Il n'avait pas à lui répondre, seconde fois qu'il se répétait ça intérieurement alors qu'il regardait Qalanos. C'est vrai. Il voyait qui commettait de plus en plus de fautes. Pourtant, Sarine commençait à souffrir en même temps que lui. Ils ne faisaient que se prendre des coups. Bien entendu, quelques mouvements pour minimiser tout ça mais ça commençait à s'accumuler et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose._

« Le voilà donc ? Après toutes ces années ? »

_Dans les gradins, une personne tenait un bloc-notes à la main était en train de commencer à écrire, continuant d'observer Waram en silence. Envoyée après la fin du troisième tour, cela avait été potentiellement intéressant d'apercevoir l'adolescent._

_Adolescent qui venait enfin de répliquer devant les yeux ébahis du public. Une seule et puissante charge qui repoussa le chevalier du Yanma sur plusieurs mètres, celui-ci se retrouvant avec le soufflé coupé, hoquetant de surprise. Et oui, depuis le début, il chargeait sa puissance pour pouvoir administrer un coup d'une force terrifiante._

« Hum ? Oh et qui voilà donc … »

_L'être avait posé le regard sur une autre personne présente. Intéressant, cela devenait bien plus intéressant que prévu. Il se murmura :_

« Laissons donc le combat continuer. Ensuite, j'irai apporter des nouvelles. Il semble avoir très bien grandi, visiblement. Autant continuer à le laisser pousser. »

_Et pendant ce temps, il allait profiter de ce combat. Peut-être même qu'il pouvait espérer le laisser sortir … cet être terrifiant. Mais pour ça, il fallait attendre, encore attendre. Le fruit n'était pas mûr, le fruit n'était pas encore prêt à être cueilli._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Ancré en lui

**Chapitre 19 : Ancré en lui**

« Impressionnant comme coup. Vraiment. »

_Qalanos se remit correctement, gémissant un peu de douleur tout en fixant Waram. Il se frotta la joue, émettant un nouveau petit cri de douleur. Le coup avait été rude, très rude même. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réplique de la part de l'adolescent._

« Je devrais te remercier, n'est-ce pas ? Je commençais à perdre mon self-control. Mais maintenant que j'ai repris mes esprits, on va pouvoir commencer à se battre réellement. D'ailleurs, ne perdons pas plus de temps si tu veux bien. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il allait déjà utiliser ça ? Waram cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'il recommençait à sortir les pierres du sol. Il allait tenter de le toucher avec ? Si c'était réussi, il y a avait de fortes chances que Qalanos se renforce. S'il laissait faire ça, autant dire alors que c'était fichu pour après. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir de gagner ce combat. Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas toucher, il avait toutes ses chances ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement !_

« Tu sais pertinemment ce qui arrivera si tu n'esquives pas mon attaque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas besoin de me le préciser, je ne suis pas stupide, loin de là. Xalex m'a prévenu à ce sujet et j'ai pu le constater par moi-même hier. Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher avec ça ! »

« Et comment comptes-tu esquiver mes attaques ? Surtout si je fais cela ! » _s'écrit Qalanos, les pierres s'envolant vers les cieux. Il y en avait une bonne cinquantaine, de différentes tailles. Ce n'était pas plaisant, pas du tout même._

« Waram, cela va être difficile. Si tu ne peux pas les esquiver toutes, tu … »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire ! » _hurla Waram, coupant la parole à Sarine._

_Il allait tout simplement les exploser ! Il poussa un cri, prenant appui sur ses pieds avant de se projeter dans les airs. Il se servit d'une pierre comme appui, sautant de pierres en pierres tout en brisant celles sur lesquelles il posait ses pieds._

« Et voilà une bonne chose qui est faite ! »

_Il venait atterrir juste à quelques centimètres de Qalanos. Avec lui à sa portée, il pouvait tout simplement … AH ! Il hoqueta, un pieu de pierre s'enfonçant dans son dos, traversant son armure alors qu'il s''écroulait au sol, Qalanos déclarant :_

« Distraction, Waram. Pendant que tu t'occupais des pierres dans les airs, tu ne surveillais pas le sol. J'ai juste préparé le terrain. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

_Qalanos vint s'agenouiller devant Waram, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs cherchant à se relever avant de se prendre un coup de pied sur le sommet du crâne :_

« Tu ne peux pas combattre l'expérience que j'ai acquis pendant toutes ces années. Tu es incapable de pouvoir me battre. Admets tout simplement ta défaite, hier, Xalex m'a légèrement déçu en abandonnant mais chez toi, je crois que je peux me contenter de ça. Sanphinoa avait dit que tu étais capable de me tenir tête, je ne vois pas où. »

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir par toi-même ! »

_Il devait se redresser mais Qalanos recommença à lui donner des coups de pied sur le crâne, lui enfonçant la tête dans le sable en même temps que le reste du corps. Des fissures apparurent à même le sol avant que Waram ne s'écrit :_

« Je te promets que si tu me permets pas de me remettre debout, tu vas le regretter. »

« Raison de plus pour voir ce dont tu es capable. Tu veux te relever ? Je vais t'y aider. »

_Un coup de pied mais cette fois-ci par-dessous. Le pied s'enfonça dans le ventre de Waram, le soulevant au-dessus du sol pour l'envoyer dans les airs. Quelques lames d'air vinrent frapper l'adolescent en plein vol bien que celui-ci atterrissait sur ses pieds, titubant sur le moment. _

« Tu es incapable de tenir la cadence. Penses-tu vraiment que mes coups t'affectent tant que ça ? Non, il y a la fatigue d'hier qui est toujours présente. Contrairement aux autres, tu n'es pas habitué à cela, pas du tout même. Je te laisse une nouvelle chance d'abandonner. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. Il va falloir que tu t'ancres ça dans la tête. J'ai une surprise pour toi ! TU VAS VOIR MES FLAMMES ! »

« Tes flammes ? Humpf, ce ne sont pas celles-là qui sont dangereuses pour moi et … »

_Non. Ce n'était pas pareil. Quelque chose était différent au niveau des poings de Waram. Les flammes n'étaient pas liées aux dragons contrairement aux précédentes. Ce sont de véritables flammes ?! Waram arriva jusqu'à lui, le frappant de ses crocs enflammés._

« On va voir si un insecte comme toi peut supporter ces flammes ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! … … … Vraiment ? Tu as trop tardé à jouer ton joker, Waram. Beaucoup trop tardé. »

_Quoi ? Les flammes n'avaient pas touché Qalanos ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Waram se retourna alors que Qalanos réapparaissait devant lui, prenant son visage à deux mains avant de lui enfoncer son genou en pleine face. Il se servit de l'impulsion donné par le coup pour sauter dans les airs à quelques mètres de hauteur avant d'atterrir sur Waram, enfonçant maintenant son pied dans le ventre de l'adolescent pour qu'il reste couché au sol._

« Dire que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me battre sérieusement. Vraiment, dès l'instant où j'utilise un tant soit peu mes pierres, il n'y a déjà plus personne en face. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé pouvoir combattre réellement ? »

« Waram ? Waram ! Waram ! Relève-toi ! » _s'écria Sarine._

_Ca ne servait à rien, n'est-ce pas ? La différence était trop flagrante, trop violente. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'espérer obtenir la victoire ? Il était incapable de gagner, tout simplement incapable. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu se battre réellement._

« Je pensais qu'il me divertirai bien plus. »

_La personne continuait de prendre des notes, regardant Waram qui restait au sol. Au bout du décompte de dix par l'arbitre, il était considéré comme vaincu. S'il se relevait et qu'il était encore conscient, tant mieux pour lui._

« Laissons donc libre court à cette haine. »

_Un claquement de doigt, inaudible aux oreilles de tous. Ou presque. La principale aux cheveux verts tourna son visage masqué vers les gradins, regardant les spectateurs présents. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Cela ne me plait pas. Qu'est-ce que le petit Waram manigance ? »

_Que cela soit à son insu ou non, elle sentait que quelque chose de malveillant était en train de se préparer. Qalanos n'avait pas besoin d'en arriver à ses extrémités. C'était un peu exagéré de sa part non ? Elle sentait une certaine jalousie en lui._

« Sarine, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Des fois, tu dois accepter de perdre, Waram. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu as réussi à aller jusqu'en quart de finale, Waram. Je suis tellement fière de toi. »

_Il eut un petit rire alors qu'il sanglotait. Il n'avait pas envie que ça se termine comme ça. Il n'avait pas envie que ça se finisse ainsi. Il pouvait faire tellement plus, beaucoup plus._

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'accomplir ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'était qui ça ? Il voulut tourner son visage à gauche et à droite mais Qalanos l'en empêchait. Non, la voix ne venait pas de son adversaire. Mais ce n'était pas Sarine non plus. C'était une autre voix ?_

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Tu veux obtenir la victoire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisses-toi aller. Je vais régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Dites-moi ce que vous allez faire ! »

« A qui est-ce que tu parles, Waram ? » _demanda Qalanos, entendant Waram qui criait sans aucune raison, tournant sa tête à gauche et à droite. Il retira son pied, ressentant une aura néfaste qui émanait de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« J'ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper. Reste donc en retrait maintenant. »

« MAIS QUI ME PARLES ?! » _hurla Waram, se redressant subitement, la tête penchée en arrière, observant les cieux._

« He … Hey, tu deviens un peu flippant, là. » _murmura le chevalier du Yanma._

« Bon, bon, bon. Un chevalier de Bronze ? C'est juste un apéritif, c'est ça ? »

_Waram s'était remis correctement, son corps maintenant penché en avant, son regard posé sur Qalanos, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit un petit geste de l'index, invitant Qalanos à venir se battre contre lui. Le chevalier du Yanma, peu rassuré, accepta néanmoins l'invitation, courant vers Waram. Lorsqu'il arriva pour l'atteindre, le corps de Waram se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée noire, sa voix chuchotant à l'oreille du chevalier du Yanma :_

« Tu as une bonne vitesse, il est vrai. Mais tu n'es guère réellement impressionnant. »

_Une simple tape amicale dans le dos pour le pousser avant qu'un grand éclat de rire se fasse entendre de la part de Waram. Qalanos se retourna, grognant avant tout en disant :_

« C'est quoi cette blague ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement là ?! »

« Moi ? Je me divertis avec toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui te considérais comme tellement supérieur à moi ? Est-ce que tu comprends la notion d'impuissance ? Car c'est dans cela que tu vas être plongé peu à peu, à chaque instant qui s'écoule. »

« NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! Je vais t'apprendre ! »

« M'apprendre quoi ? Tu as déjà perdu mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Je vais t'apprendre l'amertume de la réalité. » _déclara Waram tout en rigolant._

« On va voir si tu supportes ça ! »

_Le corps du chevalier du Yanma se mit à rayonner, la lumière du Soleil semblant atterrir sur lui et se faire absorber par son corps. De nombreux murmures se firent entendre dans le colisée, Waram croisant les bras, disant calmement :_

« Oh ? M'attaquer avec une technique liée à la végétation et au soleil ? Tu crois vraiment que cela va m'atteindre. Je peux néanmoins t'applaudir pour cela. Tu es plein de surprises. »

« NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! »

_Le rayon quitta le corps du chevalier du Yanma, traversant complètement Waram qui retomba au sol, couché sur ce dernier. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se releva, se frottant les épaulettes et les bras, mettant une main devant sa bouche._

« C'est tout ? Tu as peut-être l'expérience mais tu n'as pas la puissance. »

« Qu … Quoi ? Pourquoi tu es encore indemne ?! C'est quoi cette blague ?! »

« Simplement une différence de puissance entre toi et moi. A mon tour. »

_C'est encore une blague, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une blague hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les pierres sont en train de voler autour de Waram ? Il ne devrait pas être capable de s'approprier sa technique ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas du tout même ! Les pierres décollèrent vers le ciel, formant un cercle autour du colisée._

« Echec et mat. »

_De simples paroles alors que les pierres vinrent s'abattre sur Qalanos, formant une pierre tombale sous forme de dôme autour du corps de celui-ci. Pourtant, le corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts et rouges en bol, séparés en deux parties égales, était encore là, bien qu'il ne fut guère dans un bon état.  
><em>  
>« On dirait une autre personne, Qalanos. Je nous conseille d'a… »<p>

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Je refuse ça ! Pas contre lui ! Je ne laisserai pas obtenir la victoire ! Pas du tout même ! Surtout pas après ses paroles ! »

« Je quitterai ton corps si je vois que cela devient trop dangereux. Tu seras alors forcé d'abandonner. Est-ce vraiment ça que tu veux ? Tu as bien vu la lueur dans son regard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la lueur de quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à tuer si cela est nécessaire. Non, même si ça ne l'est pas, il n'as qu'une envie : t'éliminer. »

« M'éliminer ? Et ils vont laisser ce combat continuer ? »

_Visiblement, c'était le cas. Même s'ils étaient tous surpris, ils n'envisageaient pas de stopper le combat. Est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point cela devenait dangereux ? Qalanos se tourna vers la principale, la voyant dans les gradins. Elle devait comprendre la situation !_

« Est-ce que tu recherches de l'aide ? Mais c'est déjà trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » _dit Qalanos, d'une voix moins rassurée qu'auparavant._

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne fais que jouer avec toi. Je ne pense pas te tuer. Ca ne serait pas divertissant, loin de là. Il faut juste que je rappelle aux insectes quelle est leur place dans le cycle de la vie, microbe. »

« STOP WARAM ! Je ne te laisserai pas continuer de la sorte ! » _cria Sarine. _« Je quitte ton corps, l'arbitre sera alors obligé d'arrêter ce combat ! »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. » _déclara Waram en rigolant, l'armure commençant à rayonner sans pour autant se séparer de lui, Sarine bredouillant :_

« Pou… Pourquoi je ne peux pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ? »

« Car je te le refuse. Reste bien gentille et je ne te briserai pas. De toute façon, tu n'es là que pour décorer mon corps. Tu seras détruite lors du moment venu. »

« Waram, qu'est-ce que … pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ? »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, penchant la tête sur le côté, fixant Qalanos qui ne semblait plus quoi faire pour réussir à le battre. Maintenant, le colisée était continuellement parcouru par les murmures, empêchant le silence de planer dans la zone._

« J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu cela. Il faut stopper ce combat. » _dit Xalex à Sanphinoa, la femme-chevalier du Barpau tremblant de tout son être._

« Je … Ce n'est pas Waram, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas … »

« Oh ? Tu es donc encore vivante, toi ? »

_Le visage de Waram se tourna vers Sanphinoa, faisant un grand sourire bien qu'il n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il eut un petit ricanement, reprenant lentement :_

« C'est vrai qu'il fut décidé que tu serais un bon facteur potentiel. Je l'avais oublié. »

« Ce n'est pas Waram ! Ce n'est pas Waram ! »

_Elle se répétait cela sans cesse, espérant que tout ce qui était en train de se produire n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Tout cela n'était pas réel ! Pas du tout et …_

« NE M'IGNORE PAS ! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS CA ! » _s'égosilla Qalanos, venant donner un coup de tête à Waram, le repoussant en arrière._

« Hum, c'est vraiment déplaisant. »

_Waram se frotta les bras, s'observant pendant de longues secondes. Il s'étudiait sous toutes les coutures, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde pour le coup qu'il avait reçu. Il se murmura à lui-même :_

« C'est vrai qu'il est encore bien trop chétif. Il y a tellement de progrès à faire pour ce corps. Tellement de progrès, oui, c'est vrai. »

« Qui est-ce que tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Waram ?! »

« Oh, l'armure, tu ne veux donc pas te taire un peu ? Tu es comme elle. Oh ! Mais je vois qui tu es. C'est vrai que tu n'en as aucune idée. Intéressant, très intéressant. Il s'est quand même plus qu'amusé avec ça, quel plaisantin. »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Qui es-tu ?! » _demanda Sarine une nouvelle fois._

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Ce corps est vraiment inutile. En attendant qu'il mûrisse, autant patienter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Waram ricana, passant subitement une main sur son crâne, gémissant de douleur. Ca ne servait plus à rien visiblement. Il était temps pour lui de repartir._

« Il y en a un qui s'amuse bien dans les gradins à m'avoir appelé de toute façon. »

« WARAM ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! WARAM ! Arrête ça s'il te plaît ! »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs continua de gémir, tournant finalement son visage vers Sanphinoa une nouvelle fois. Il sanglota, se retenant de pleurer alors qu'il gardait sa main sur son front. Le combat n'était pas encore terminé._


	20. Chapitre 20 : L'EDPNV

**Chapitre 20 : L'être dont personne ne veut**

« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

_Ce fut la seule phrase de Waram alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, écarquillant les yeux. Ah ! Il était en plein combat contre Qalanos. C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? Un combat contre Qalanos. Pourquoi est-ce que Qalanos était autant blessé ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui t'as mis dans cet état ? » _demanda Waram en s'adressant au chevalier du Yanma, celui-ci disant dans un petit rictus :_

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Ta mémoire a bien de la chance de te jouer défaut dans une telle situation, hahaha. Hahaha, qu'est-ce que c'est lourd de me dire que j'ai été mis ainsi par quelqu'un qui n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire. »

« Comment ça ? C'est moi qui t'ai blessé ? Mais mais mais … Sarine, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu peux m'expliquer si tu peux ? Je … suis tellement fatigué et exténué. »

« Oh, Waram, je ne crois pas que ton corps va supporter encore plus cette fatigue. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Sarine, je … »

_Son corps ? Il se sentait complètement exténué. Il se tourna vers Sanphinoa et Xalex, les observant toutes les deux. Il … il avait l'impression que tout se dissipait dans son crâne._

« Sanphinoa, tu es encore en vie ? Je … pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ? Oh, euh … »

_Il posa un genou au sol. Il ne devait pas abandonner ce combat maintenant. Ce n'était pas terminé. Pas du tout même. Même s'il lui semblait sombrer dans l'inconscience, il devait encore se battre ! ENCORE ! Il cria de toutes ses forces, se redressant alors que son corps pendait lamentablement vers le sol._

« Qalanos. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas du tout même … mais il y a bien une chose que je veux terminer d'accomplir : c'est de te battre. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fini dans cet état mais la fin justifie les moyens. »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Quelles belles paroles de la part d'une personne qui cachait bien son jeu jusqu'au bout ! Tu m'as bien eu, c'est vrai ! AH ! »

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la fureur du chevalier du Solochi. Je n'aurai le droit qu'à un seul et dernier coup mais ça sera amplement suffisant pour t'emporter avec moi. Tiens-toi prêt, car tu n'auras pas la possibilité d'y échapper cette fois ! »

« N'importe quoi. Puisque tu tiens tant à combattre jusqu'à l'épuisement total, je vais te donner entière satisfaction à ce sujet. Tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage ! »

« VIENS DONC ! JE N'ATTENDS QUE CA ! »

« Waram, tu en fais beaucoup trop. Ton corps ne supportera pas une nouvelle attaque, surtout si tu déclenches la tienne. Tu devrais arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« NON ! JAMAIS ! QALANOS ! QUE LA RAGE DU SOLOCHI T'EMPORTE ! »

_Tout son corps se retrouva entouré d'un halo de flammes violettes avant qu'il ne se mette à courir à toute allure vers Qalanos. Celui-ci émit un petit rictus de douleur, pestant contre son propre corps. Il devait juste réussir à éviter son coup mais son corps ne supporterait pas le déplacement ! Alors, autant y aller jusqu'au bout aussi !_

« Que le brouhaha du Yanma te fasse saigner ! »

_Il ouvrit la bouche, des ondes sonores sortant de celle-ci pour produire un son horrible pour ceux présents dans le colisée. Waram arriva jusqu'à Qalanos, son poing droit s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de son visage, les flammes provenant de la puissance des dragons caressant les joues de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts et rouges en bol._

« Briser non pas son physique mais son cerveau. C'était … ingénieux, Qalanos. Mes félicitations pour ta victoire. » _murmura doucement Sarine alors que du sang s'écoulait des oreilles de Waram, celui-ci ne bougeant plus._

« Vi … Victoire de Qalanos du Yanma. »

« Je … je ne pensais pas que cela lui ferait cet effet. Je voulais juste me protéger de son coup, pas l'atteindre de la sorte. Je … »

_Il avait gagné sans même comprendre comment cela était réellement possible. A la base, c'était surtout pour repousser Waram mais la fatigue de ce dernier avait eu raison de mental de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci s'écroula en arrière, inconscient alors que l'armure du Solochi reprenait sa forme animale, Sanphinoa étant déjà en train de courir vers Waram, sanglotant et bredouillant quelques mots._

« Je vais emmener Waram à l'infirmerie. Que personne m'en empêche hein. Juste que personne m'en empêche car sinon, je deviendrai très méchante aussi. Je, d'accord ? »

« Toi ? Méchante ? Mouais, enfin bon … Fais comme tu veux. » _marmonna Qalanos._

« Snif, Waram, t'en fait pas, Sanphinoa est là. »

_Sans difficultés, elle le souleva avant de se mettre à courir, le portant comme si de rien n'était. Qalanos haussa un sourcil, l'armure du Yanma disparaissant pour laisser place à un insecte de grande taille, entièrement métallisé de vert et de rouge. Sarine avait accompagné Sanphinoa tandis que Xalex prit une profonde respiration, décidant de les rejoindre._

« La vie est quand même drôlement compliquée. Mais bon, il a fait de son mieux, c'est déjà une très bonne chose, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » _demanda Xalex à son armure sur elle._

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu une mauvaise impression pendant ce combat. Comme si Waram était observé depuis le début et cela avec des intentions très malsaines. »

_Elle aussi l'avait remarqué ? C'était quelque chose à signaler à la principale. Bon, normalement, celle-ci était déjà au courant, elle avait aussi dû le ressentir de son côté._

« Sanphinoa, tu es vivante ? Nous sommes seuls … seuls. Ils sont tous morts, complètement morts. Même elle est morte. Sanphinoa ! »

_Il se redressa subitement, poussant un cri en appelant l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Il émit un long gémissement de douleur avant de retomber dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il … qu'est-ce que … ah … Le combat ? Le tournoi ? Tout ?_

« Waram … hmmm … Waram. »

_La voix de Sanphinoa. Il chercha à bouger ses mains celle de droite était impossible à mouvoir. Il tourna son visage, voyant celui masqué de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. De l'autre côté, assise sur une chaise, Xalex semblait elle aussi endormie. Combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était ici ?_

« Waram, tu es finalement réveillé. Tant mieux. Tu m'as rendu vraiment inquiète, est-ce que tu le sais ? » _dit une voix féminine avant qu'une tête faite d'acier vienne se frotter à lui._

« Sarine ? Je suis où ? Enfin dans l'infirmerie mais … »

« Disons que tu as été salement amoché, très amoché. Puis tu viens de me réveiller en criant le nom de Sanphinoa. C'est vraiment surprenant, tu le sais ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est surprenant que je crie mais … euh … où est-ce que … enfin, non, le tournoi ! Il doit continuer non ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, Waram. Réveille donc Sanphinoa. »

_Mouais. Il n'était pas convaincu que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire visiblement. L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher sa main en plus. Pfff, mais bon, il devait le faire. De sa main gauche, il commença à la secouer faiblement, celle-ci marmonnant légèrement avant de se redresser lentement, baillant sous son masque même s'il ne pouvait que l'entendre et non pas le voir. Lorsqu'elle fut mieux éveillée, elle s'écria :_

« WARAM ! Tu es finalement conscient ! »

_Encore une fois, elle se jeta sur lui, se retrouvant allongée de tout son corps sur l'adolescent qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. HEY ! Il était blessé ! Et elle ?! Elle ne l'était pas alors que ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle avait perdu son précédent combat ?! Il lui fit la remarque mais il sentit un peu d'étonnement dans sa voix :_

« Hein ? Une journée ? Mais non, ça fait bien une semaine. »

« Une … Une semaine ? Est-ce que tu es en train de blaguer là ? »

« Non, non, ça fait bien une semaine que tu es allongé dans l'infirmerie. Raon est venu te voir, Qalanos aussi et ... aie ! Tu me fais un peu mal, Waram ! »

« Attends un peu, tu as dit que ça faisait combien de jours ? Une semaine ? Mais mais mais et le tournoi dans tout ça ? Qui a gagné ? Et puis pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Qalanos a gagné le tournoi difficilement à cause des blessures de ton combat ! Mais sinon, si je suis là, c'est parce que j'étais toujours inquiète pour toi, gros bêta ! »

« Inquiète pour moi ? Enfin, je … Une semaine. »

_Il ne disait plus rien, ne sachant pas de quoi devait-il être choqué ? Que Sanphinoa s'inquiète pour lui ? Qu'il ait dormi toute une semaine ou presque ? Il murmura à nouveau :_

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de calme. Tu peux m'aider, Sanphinoa ? Déjà en te poussant de moi, ensuite, en me laissant partir, ça serait bien sympathique de ta part. »

« Non, non et non. J'ai demandé à l'infirmière et elle m'a autorisé à veiller sur toi. Tu ne peux pas aller quelque part sans moi tant que tu ne seras pas rétabli. Pour … elle … Xalex, ben, elle a eu le droit de venir te voir mais elle n'est pas celle qui doit s'occuper de toi ! »

« Ouais, je vois, je vois. Bon ben, tu peux m'aider à me lever et ensuite, nous partons faire une petite promenade, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je crois bien. »

« D'accord, je veux bien faire ça. »

_Elle quitta le lit, épaulant Waram pour qu'il quitte ce dernier à son tour. Utilisant l'épaule de Sanphinoa pour se maintenir debout, il comprit qu'il avait à peine le contrôle de son propre corps. Il était exténué, plus qu'exténué même par tout ça. Et surtout, avec une semaine couchée, autant dire que son corps ne le soutenait plus et aaaaaaaah !_

_Il tomba de tous son être sur Sanphinoa, ses mains se posant sur une partie précise de son anatomie. Que … quoi ? Il … Il pressa plusieurs fois sa main droite sur le mont de chair, à travers le tissu. C'était bien ça qu'il était en train de toucher ! _

« Dé … désolé, Sanphinoa, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

_Il tenta de se relever mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps lui obéissait à peine à cause de la fatigue. Il entendit un petit rire de la part de l'adolescente femme-chevalier du Barpau avant que celle-ci ne dise doucement :_

« C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, tu rougis, c'est donc une façon à toi de te faire pardonner pour ce geste. Je vais te relever, Waram. »

_Oui, il en avait bien besoin mais il était vraiment en train de rougir ? Bah, qui ne rougirait pas dans une telle situation ? Il n'était pas inhumain non plus. Il avait quand même des émotions et des sentiments hein ? Fallait peut-être pas trop exagérer non plus._

« Bon, euh, tu m'aides ou pas ? »

« Je veux bien mais tu n'es pas léger, hahaha. »

_Et pendant ce temps ? Xalex ne se réveillait pas ? Et Karry ? Qu'est-ce… Oh, elle n'était pas là. Et Sarine alors ? Il regarda l'armure du Solochi, celle-ci hochant la tête négativement. Elle n'allait pas les accompagner tous les deux. Autant les laisser seuls._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors avec Sanphinoa, celle-ci lui tenant la main pour éviter qu'il ne la lâche. L'adolescent fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit et grelotta légèrement de froid, n'ayant pas pensé à bien se couvrir._

« On fait juste une petite promenade, Waram, rien de plus. Si tu veux, pendant ce temps, on peut discuter de tout ce que tu veux. »

« Euh, oui mais je n'ai pas de sujets, là, tu vois. »

« Moi, j'en ai un si tu veux. Ca concerne les différents groupes. Je voulais t'apprendre la bonne nouvelle quand même. Tu sais, ils ont fait leurs sélections. »

« Oh ? C'est vrai ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je t'écoute ! » _déclara Waram, plus qu'intéressé, venant s'asseoir sur un banc grâce à elle._

« Euh ben … euh … tu vas pas vraiment le croire mais euh … j'ai été choisie moi aussi. Rédemption et Destinée est intéressé par moi. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle bien entendu. Je t'avais dit que tu étais capable de grandes choses, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Et les autres ? Et moi ? »

« Raon, Xalex et Qalanos aussi ont des groupes qui sont intéressés par eux. Enfin, beaucoup de personnes sont intéressées par Qalanos mais ça, tu t'en doutes. »

« Bien entendu, victorieux du tournoi encore une fois, c'est logique. Et moi alors ? »

« Euh … toi par contre … enfin je … » _commença à bafouiller l'adolescente._

« Oui ? Je t'écoute ? Alors ? Moi ? Quel groupe est intéressé par moi ? » _demanda Waram avec insistance, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il allait pouvoir partir._

« Pe … Personne, Waram. » _chuchota faiblement Sanphinoa, comme pour espérer ne pas être entendu par lui, chose impossible malheureusement._

« Tu me mens. Hein ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Pas après les combats que j'ai donnés ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens maintenant, Sanphinoa ? »

« C'est … c'est la vérité, Waram. Ils ne veulent pas forcément de toi à cause de ton combat contre Qalanos justement. J'ai cru entendre que c'était parce que tu étais problématique et peu possible à contrôler, je suis vraiment désolée. »

« C'est une blague ! Pourquoi, moi, je ne serai pas assez bien pour eux ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Waram. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Peut-être qu'ils veulent que tu fasses plus de preuves ? Ce n'était que ton premier tournoi. Puis, tu as fait un combat admirable et … »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses propos, voyant que l'adolescent tremblait de tout son corps. De désarroi ? De rage ? De haine ? Elle ne savait pas … mais elle avait bien une solution pour tenter de le calmer. Elle passa son bras autour de Waram puis l'emmena jusqu'à elle._

« Waram, tu sais … je voulais te dire autre chose. »

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que maintenant ? Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! »

« Je ne quitte pas l'école, pas du tout même. Je ne vais pas rejoindre le groupe. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es complètement stupide ! C'est une chance unique ! T'es juste vraiment idiote et … arrête de me coller ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple, Waram ? Je ne veux pas quitter l'école maintenant, c'est tout. J'aurai mes chances plus tard. Je ne suis pas la seule à agir de la sorte. Regarde Raon, Qalanos et tant d'autres. »

_Elle marquait un point sur le coup. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer et se mentir. Mais c'était rageant, tellement rageant en un sens. Elle pouvait se le permettre, elle ! Se permettre de refuser une telle proposition ! Lui, il n'avait rien du tout ! RIEN DE RIEN !_

« C'est juste injuste. J'ai tout fait pour être nommé … moi. »

« Tu tenteras la prochaine fois, encore et encore, Waram. Rien ne presse. Puis, je ne veux pas quitter l'école pour une bonne raison. J'ai envie de rester ici plus longtemps que prévu, Waram. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très grande et que je fais beaucoup moins que mon âge réel mais … enfin … je suis plus âgée que toi donc si tu veux continuer à parler ou faire je ne sais quoi, mes bras sont grands ouverts, Waram. »

_Et il devait faire quoi ? Pleurer ? Il n'en avait pas la force ? Trembler ? A part à cause du froid, non merci. Alors ? Il y avait quoi ? Juste ça ? Son corps vient tout simplement se déposer sur les genoux de Sanphinoa, sa tête bien logée sur elle._

« J'y arriverai pas de toute façon, Sanphinoa. »

« Mais si, mais si. C'est juste que personne ne te connaissait avant. Maintenant, au prochain tournoi, tout le monde saura qui tu es ! »

« Mouais … je suis pas convaincu du tout. Peut-être que je suis moins bien que ce que je croyais. Et puis, j'ai eu une absence pendant le combat contre Qalanos. Je n'ai pas compris du tout ce qui s'était passé. Je me sens bizarre. »

« Allons allons, Waram. Ne t'en fait pas. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux à l'école. Moi-même, je ne compte pas partir avant quelques années. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que l'on me proposait de rejoindre un groupe. »

« Je ne veux plus parler de ça, plus du tout. J'ai sommeil, Sanphinoa. »

« Alors tu peux dormir. » _lui dit-elle, tout simplement, gardant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Waram. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un profond sommeil alors que la femme-chevalier du Barpau regardait le ciel étoilé._

_Le premier tournoi de Waram venait de se terminer. Une nouvelle page venait de se tourner._


	21. Chapitre 21 : En duo

**Troisième signe : La reddition ou la mort**

**Chapitre 21 : En duo**

« Waram ! Waram ! Waram ! »

_Et zut, elle était encore là. Il ne bougea plus, restant immobile au beau milieu du couloir alors que divers élèves passaient à côté de lui. Il ne se retourna pas, attendant que Sanphinoa arrive à sa hauteur, joyeuse et heureuse comme à son habitude._

« On va en cours tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, dis dis ? »

« Hum … Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai une telle proposition hein. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Alors, on y va ? » _demanda-t-elle une seconde fois alors qu'il haussait juste les épaules, poussant un petit soupir. Elle lui prit le bras, se déplaçant à côté de lui tandis qu'i les mettait à réfléchir à la situation. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes semaines qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, donc presque un mois que le tournoi était terminé._

« Tiens, salut Waram. Tu vas bien ? »

« Hum ? Hein ? Oh oui, oui. Surement. Toi aussi ? »

« Ca peut aller. Je vois que Sanphinoa est toujours accrochée à toi hein ? Pire que de la glue mais bon, vue comment elle s'est débrouillée au tournoi, normal qu'elle reste avec toi si tu lui portes autant chance. Bon, je m'installe. »

_Il ne connaissait même pas l'adolescent qui lui adressait la parole. Cela avait été juste dit machinalement, sans réellement s'intéresser à la personne qui lui parlait. Enfin, normalement hein ? Il n'était plus trop sûr maintenant de comment la situation évoluait._

« Waram, j'ai oublié mon livre, je peux prendre le tien ? » _dit Sanphinoa avec une fausse pointe d'innocence alors que Waram prenait une profonde respiration._

« Prendre ? Même pas en rêve. Par contre, on le partage à deux. »

« Bien sûr, c'était ça où je voulais en venir. Attends un peu, je me place bien. »

_Elle bougea sa chaise pour qu'elle soit collée à celle de Waram. Lui-même cherchait à savoir pourquoi est-ce que le professeur ne disait rien quand elle agissait ainsi ? Mais bon, au moins, le cours passa tranquillement et paisiblement alors que Sanphinoa l'aidait comme à son habitude, bien que c'était de moins en moins car OUI ! Il commençait à savoir se débrouiller seul, exactement ! Il était capable d'y arriver !_

« Waram ? On mange ensemble ? »

« Sanphinoa, arrête de poser la question si tu connais la réponse. »

« Oui mais je préfère que tu me donnes la réponse. Je veux l'entendre. Alors, est-ce que l'on peut manger ensemble, toi et moi, Waram ? »

« Oui, on peut manger ensemble, Sanphinoa. Tais-toi et installes-toi. »

« Et nous, on a le droit ou pas ? » _demanda une voix masculine alors qu'il posait son regard sur Raon. Et voilà qu'il se ramenait lui aussi. Mais pas seul, il y avait aussi … Xalex. Bien entendu, rien n'était visible chez elle._

« Faites comme vous le voulez, bien entendu. »

« Alors, on va s'installer à notre tour puisque ça ne te dérange pas trop. »

_Il préféra ne pas répondre à cette minuscule provocation de la part de Raon, gardant ses yeux rivés sur Xalex. Grumpf … enfin bon … non rien. Rien du tout. Il ne voyait pas sous sa capuche, comme à son habitude. Elle était vraiment douée pour se camoufler._

« Waram, Waram, Waram, Waram, Waram. »

« Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Sanphinoa ? A m'appeler cinquante fois, tu veux quelque chose de ma part ou quoi ? Tu peux me le dire hein ? Ca ne me dérange pas. »

« Tu n'es pas concentré du tout sur ton repas ! Mange un peu ! »

« Oui oui, je vais manger, je vais manger. Pas besoin de pleurer. »

_Pfff. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'exciter de la sorte ? Elle avait vu un fantôme ou quelque chose du genre ? Non, en fait, elle semblait un peu en colère Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore pour qu'elle soit en colère ? Il s'était passé quoi ? Pour ne pas changer ?_

« Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la gueule ? »

« Pour aucune raison car je ne te fais pas la tête. Tu te fais surement des illusions. »

« J'avais pourtant cette impression, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle était surement mauvaise. »

« Surement mauvaise, oui car tu dis n'importe quoi, Waram ! »

« AH ! Tu vois que tu es en colère ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'es ?! » _s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs après les propos de Sanphinoa, celle-ci se renfrognant._

« Je suis pas en colère, tu te fais des idées. C'est tout. »

_Mouais, qu'elle fasse la gueule, ok. Aucun problème, il s'occupera d'une autre façon hein ? Fallait pas trop exagérer non plus. Il avait bien mieux à faire. Raon rigola, signalant qu'ils feront la paix tous les deux comme bien souvent. Bien entendu, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il sentait que cela concernait Xalex._

« Des fois, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui vous trotte dans la tête à tous les deux. »

« Rien qui te concerne, c'est aussi simple que ça, Raon ! » _marmonna Waram, maintenant lui aussi de mauvaise humeur bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable pour cela._

_Les minutes passèrent et le repas aussi. Pourtant, Sanphinoa et Waram ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, même en classe. Raon tenta bien de les faire sourire mais les deux adolescents ne s'adressaient pas la parole, visiblement très en froid._

« Vous allez arrêter de faire les imbéciles, tous les deux ? C'est quoi ce comportement ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela et … AAAAAAH ! »

_Devant les yeux étonnés de Raon, Xalex et Sanphinoa, le corps de Waram disparu complètement. La femme-chevalier du Barpau tourna sa tête à gauche et à droite, criant :_

« WARAM ! WARAM ! Où es-tu ?! WARAM ! WA… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, son corps disparaissant à son tour avant que Raon ne pousse finalement un soupir. Il murmura avec lenteur :_

« Bon, c'était ça en fait. C'est toujours assez violent visuellement quand tu les vois disparaître comme ça. Bon, ça veut dire qu'elle s'en mêle. »

« Oui, mais de là à leur faire ça, c'est que ça doit être sacrément important. Pourtant, c'est juste une petite dispute entre eux, non ? »

_Pour toute réponse à Xalex, Raon sifflota, signe que cela ne le concernait pas … et elle non plus aussi. Il valait mieux attendre qu'ils reviennent tous les deux, ensuite, ils s'expliqueraient._

« Bonjour à vous, Sanphinoa, Waram. »

_Une voix féminine s'adressait à lui alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. AH ! C'était la principale ! Il se trouvait en face de la principale, installé dans un fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était quoi cette blague vaseuse ? Il n'aimait pas ce genre de choses ! Il se moquait de lui ! Enfin, elle ! C'était une femme en face !_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Exprimez-vous ! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment une façon de m'adresser la parole. »

_Il se retrouva la bouche scellée, incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. GRRRR ! Elle recommençait ! Par contre, Sanphinoa n'avait aucun problème pour s'exprimer :_

« Madame la principale, pourquoi est-ce que … AH ! Mais il est là ! »

_Aussitôt, elle vient plonger dans son mutisme, se renfrognant tout en tournant la tête pour ne pas regarder Waram. Elle émit un petit marmonnement, la principale disant calmement :_

« Il va être bon pour vous deux de trouver un moyen de dialoguer. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela, principale ? » _demanda Sanphinoa._ « Waram ne fait que des bêtises depuis le début. Il regarde d'autres pers… enfin, il n'écoute jamais quand on lui parle ! Il a toujours la tête ailleurs et il n'est jamais concentré ! »

« HEY ! Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant ? HEIN ? »

« T'ES JUSTE UN IDIOT ET UN IMBECILE ! TU COMPRENDS JAMAIS RIEN ! »

« RAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve, celle là ! Principale, je vois pas pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici ! Je m'en vais pour la peine ! »

« Tu vas rester ici … sauf si tu n'as pas envie de quitter l'école pour quelques semaines ? Ca ne te tente pas, Waram ? Je pensais pourtant, en vue de tes réactions. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il entendit un petit glapissement de la part de Sanphinoa, posant violemment ses mains sur ses épaules. _

« D'abord, je veux qu'elle s'explique ! Après, on verra ! Sanphinoa ! Tu me dis c'est quoi ton problème et je te promets de ne pas te faire trop mal ! C'est compris ?! Alors raconte ! »

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! T'as qu'à être un peu plus intelligent, c'est tout ! » _crie t-elle avant de le repousser à son tour avec violence, l'envoyant en arrière. L'adolescent fut projeté vers le bureau de la principale avant d'être paralysé sans qu'il ne le touche._

« Vous allez tous les deux voyager ensemble, Sanphinoa, Waram. »

_HEIN ?! QUOI ?! C'était quoi cette foutue blague ? Lui ? Voyager avec elle ? Et puis quoi encore ? S'il voyageait, c'était justement pour éviter la présence d'autrui ! Il voulait être seul, sauf peut-être avec Sarine ! Et si c'était pour entendre Sanphinoa se plaindre, non merci._

« Euh … d'accord, principale. Comme vous le voulez. C'est une bonne nouvelle hein, Waram ? » _dit Sanphinoa avant de rigoler, venant le prendre par le bras._

« HEIN ?! Mais c'est quoi ce … je … mais … Principale, qu'est-ce que … »

_Il tentait de trouver une raison valable à un tel revirement de caractère. C'était violent, beaucoup trop violent là ! On ne pouvait pas changer comme ça ! Pourtant, il sentit une petite voix féminine lui dire dans la tête :_

« Les femmes sont des mystères. Tu ne devrais pas chercher à les comprendre. »

« Hein ? Qui me parle maintenant ? C'est toi Sanphinoa ? Tu t'amuses à me parler par la pensée maintenant ? Ou alors, je dois être encore en train de rêver, je parie. »

« Surement, Waram, surement. Nous partirons quand, madame la principale ? Nous serons combien ? » _demanda Sanphinoa, trépignant d'impatience alors que Waram ne savait pas du tout où se mettre, cherchant à saisir tout cela… sans y arriver._

« Combien ? Mais vous serez simplement tous les deux. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus de personnes pour ça. Pas du tout même, Sanphinoa. Vous partirez d'ici une semaine, le temps de tout préparer, de prévenir le village et aussi de vous expliquer quoi faire là-bas. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer tous les deux,. Je pense que cela vous a calmé, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit la principale bien que Sanphinoa était déjà partie, emportant Waram avec elle, toujours éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais surtout sans comprendre l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Si on pouvait au moins lui expliquer un peu la situation concernant les femmes._

« Hey ! Raon ! Raon ! Xalex ! Xalex ! »

« Ah ? Vous êtes de retour tous les deux ? Et tu me sembles plus que joyeuse. Waram, par contre, t'as une sacrée mauvaise mine, comment que ça se fait ? »

« Disons que … pfiou … j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Waram et moi, on part tous les deux en mission ! Ca sera ma première mission après toutes ces années ! Et on part seulement lui et moi, Raon ! »

« Oh ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Enfin, vous partez où ? » _questionna le chevalier du Ouisticram, Sanphinoa rigolant en signalant qu'ils ne le savent pas encore, sauf que ça sera dans un village, donc surement pas dans un endroit civilisé. Waram quitta enfin l'adolescente, se massant le bras qu'elle avait pris. Pfiou ! Cette poigne était violente._

« Waram ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de partir ? Ca te fera du bien, non ? » _dit Xalex en s'adressant à l'adolescent, celui-ci répondant :_

« Oui, sûrement. J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment à ce sujet. C'est plutôt compliqué. Mais bref, ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose, je crois bien. »

« Bon tu viens, Waram ? On va déjà tout préparer pour ça ! On va prévenir Sarine et Karry aussi ! Désoléee mais on doit s'en aller maintenant ! J'espère que vous comprendrez. »

« Faites donc, faites donc. » _déclara Xalex, faisant un mouvement de la main pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient partir. Waram poussa un glapissement de surprise, se faisant emporté une nouvelle fois par l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus._

« Quelle bonne idée a eu la principale, tu ne trouves pas, Xalex ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les envoyer tous les deux, sans protection, je trouve cela un peu imprudent de la part de la principale. Cela pourrait être très dangereux pour eux. »

« Dangereux, dangereux, Waram a quand même montré ce dont il était capable hein ? »

« Et ce n'est pas cela … Dans l'école, il est protégé, sauf des autres chevaliers de l'école. Dehors, il ne sera à l'abri de personne, Sanphinoa aussi. »

« Roh, arrête donc de te faire autant de soucis pour eux. Ce sont des adolescents, peut-être pas forcément les plus éveillés qui soient mais ils savent se débrouiller. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement stupides, c'est même le contraire pour Sanphinoa. »

_Elle savait parfaitement. Sanphinoa était l'une des femmes-chevaliers les plus intelligentes de l'école. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas en puissance, elle le rattrapait par ses connaissances et sa gentillesse. Bien entendu, il aura fallu attendre Waram pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin aux autres mais surtout trouve la force de parler et de montrer ce qu'elle était. Mais bon, peut-être qu'elle se préoccupait pour pas grand-chose ? Elle ne savait pas._

« SARINE ! SARINE ! SARINE ! »

_Voilà qu'elle était rentrée en trombe dans le dortoir, poussant Waram sur le lit alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux pour se retrouver face à Sarine qui était couchée sur le lit de l'adolescent. Elle leva la tête, fixant la femme-chevalier du Barpau avant de dire :_

« Et bien, en voilà une jeune adolescente très motivée et excitée. Qu'est-ce qui te met donc dans un tel état, Sanphinoa ? On dirait que tu viens d'assister à un évènement des plus merveilleux, est-ce que je me trompe ? Qu'as-tu fait à Waram pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? le pauvre semble complètement chamboulé. »

« Oh ? Ben euh, rien du tout, je l'ai emmené avec moi, c'est tout, hahaha ! N'est-ce pas, Waram ? Vas-y, c'est ton armure pokémon ! Je vais chercher Karry ! Attends avant de raconter tout à Sarine, d'accord ? »

_L'adolescent ne répondit pas, la tête enfoncée dans le matelas, n'osant plus bouger du tout. Quelle boule d'énergie qu'elle pouvait être. Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de souffler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'en était effrayant, terriblement effrayant même. Effrayant et inquiétant à bien y réfléchir. Mais bon … il attendrait alors. C'était bien l'unique chose qu'il pouvait se permettre. Sarine frotta sa tête contre son épaule, rigolant un peu._

« Et alors ? Tu ne me racontes pas tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle revienne. Pendant ce temps, laissez-moi me reposer. Je crois que j'ai eu mon quota d'excitation pour la journée. Oh bon sang, rien que le fait d'y penser me donner encore la nausée. Sanphinoa a réussi à m'épuiser. Je ne sais pas si je devrai la féliciter pour ça. Ohlala … bon sang … je suis fatigué maintenant. »

« Oh mon pauvre petit Waram, qu'est-ce que cette vilaine tortionnaire de Sanphinoa a dû te faire pour te mettre dans un tel état. Hein ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas tout raconter à ta gentille Sarine qui est tant inquiète pour toi ? Waram ? Waram ? Waram ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu dors hein ? Waram ? S'il te plaît. »

« Je comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes, voilà tout. »

« Oh ça, je ne peux que confirmer tes propos. »

_Elle eut un petit rire puis plus rien de la part de Waram. Lorsque Sanphinoa revint, l'adolescent était endormi. Elle commença à parler avec Sarine et Karry, restant assise à côté de Waram qui ne bougeait plus du lit. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite, se relevant pour fermer la porte à clef avant de retourner auprès de Waram. Avec lenteur, elle retira son masque, Sarine disant d'une voix surprise :_

« Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, en regardant tes bras et … »

_Elle ne laissa pas Sarine terminer sa phrase, venant coller ses lèvres contre la joue de Waram avant de déposer la sienne pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle sentit du mouvement de la part de Waram, elle avait déjà remis son masque sur le visage, recommençant à parler avec Sarine et Karry de la future mission qu'elle allait avoir avec Waram._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Afrique

**Chapitre 22 : Afrique**

« Comment ça, je vais devoir aller en Afrique ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

« Non, non, je ne plaisante guère sur le sujet, Waram. Vous devez vous préparer. Je te demanderai de bien faire attention à Sanphinoa. »

« Bof, si j'en ai pas envie, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Pourquoi je devrais faire attention à elle ? C'est une grande fille, elle sait se débrouiller non ? »

_La principale s'approcha de lui, commençant à lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« Elle aura besoin de toi à cause des fortes températures. Etant une femme-chevalier liée à l'élément de l'eau, elle ne supporte pas vraiment les fortes températures. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir emmenée avec moi ? Filez-moi quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas. Xalex ? Ou même Raon quoi. Lui, il doit adorer les fortes températures non ? »

« Non, non, je veux que cela soient vous deux. Bonne chance, vous aurez vos billets pour arriver en Afrique mais il vous restera un bout de chemin à faire. »

« Mouais … Tsss, et faut pas que je lui demande aussi de préparer un maillot de bain tant qu'on y est ? Je vous le jure, les gonzesses. »

« Hum ? Quel est ce terme barbare que tu viens d'utiliser, Waram ? »

« Hein ? Euh ? Ben gonzesse, non ? Pourquoi ? C'est un terme que j'ai entendu dans la ville pour définir les femmes. Enfin, ça date quoi. »

« Ne t'avise plus de l'utiliser en ma présence ou pour définir les demoiselles chevaliers de l'école sinon, je risquerai d'être très mécontente. Compris ? » _murmura la principale alors qu'il déglutissait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait une mauvaise ambiance qui s'installait ? Il hocha juste la tête positivement, n'osant plus parler avant qu'elle ne reprenne :_

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai parfaitement compris, madame. »

« Tant mieux alors, je suis contente de voir que tu fais des efforts pour cela. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Si tu veux prévenir Sanphinoa, fais-le donc. »

« Je vais le faire, je vais le faire … bonne journée. »

« Oh, n'oublie pas. Si un jour, je pense que tu le mérites, je serai toujours d'accord pour prendre une photographie avec toi. Ne pensais-tu pas que je ne verrai pas que tu regardais encore une fois mon bureau ? »

_Il quitta la pièce précipitamment, pris en faute par la principale. NON NON ET NON ! Il ne fera pas de photo avec elle ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas du tout pour ça qu'il avait regardé ça. Enfin, c'était juste que les adolescents dessus semblent si heureux. Lui-même ne pouvait pas l'être du tout. Il ne l'était pas, voilà le problème. Enfin bon, c'était peut-être ce que les gens voulaient de lui ? Il se dirigea vers le dortoir de Sanphinoa, toquant à la porte._

« Sanphinoa ? C'est Waram, est-ce que je peux rentrer ou pas ? »

« OUI OUI ! Tu peux rentrer bien entendu ! Rentre donc vite, Waram ! »

_Rentre vite ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Sanphinoa vint le tirer par le bras et l'envoyer tout simplement sur son lit. Il eut la face de Barpau juste devant ses yeux, celle-ci disant d'une voix mielleuse :_

« Bonjour, beau ténébreux, je t'ai manqué ? »

« Pas vraiment non. En fait, si je pouvais t'oublier, ça aurait été encore bien mieux. »

« C'est pas vraiment ce que l'on dit à une femme. Coup de nageoire dans la face ! » _s'écria l'armure du Barpau avant qu'il ne se protège le visage. Il attendit une bonne vingtaine de secondes, ne voyant rien venir. Lorsqu'il retira ses mains, il se prit une nageoire en pleine figure, Karry reprenant : _« Hey, hey, hey, tu pensais quand même pas y échapper ? »

« AIE ! Mais ça fait mal ! Tu peux arrêter ça ?! Sanphinoa, tu as un maillot de bain ? »

« Tu penses quoi de la chambre ? C'est la première fois que tu viens ici. »

_Hum ? C'est vrai que c'était la première fois et alors ? C'était un dortoir comme les autres. Sauf que bon, c'était bien plus féminisé mais à part ça, il voyait rien de différent._

« Mouais, c'est pas mal et ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi de spécial ? »

« Rien rien hein ? Rien du tout ! Rien du tout même ! Mais bon, attends, tu m'as demandé si j'avais un maillot de bain ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? Euh … Je … Enfin, je veux dire, on a bien des activités aquatiques à l'école mais quand même, c'est un peu indécent de ta part de me demander ça. »

« Hey hey hey ! Ne te fait pas des idées, hein ? C'est parce que l'on va en Afrique que je te dis ça. Donc bon, fais attention à la température. La principale m'a dit que je devais veiller sur toi. Et on doit prendre l'avion et je le sens vraiment mal, moi. Ca ne me plait pas. »

« Ben moi, ça me plait beaucoup ! On part dans la soirée, c'est ça ? »

_A ce qu'il savait, c'était ça s'il ne se trompait pas. Ca faisait quand même un bon voyage. Il ne savait pas où l'île était située en fait. Quel idiot ! Il ne s'était jamais renseigné. Enfin, il allait devoir voyager énormément et il y aurait même de la marche._

« Bon, moi, je m'en fous. Je m'en vais ! Allez zou ! Bonne journée et … »

« Je vais préparer mes affaires ! N'oublie pas les tiennes, Waram ! »

_Ouais, ouais. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas les oublier. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle le prenait ? Pour l'idiot du village ou quoi ? Il n'était pas si stupide que ça non plus. Il quitta le dortoir, retournant vers le sien. Bon sang, il allait avoir un sacré voyage à faire visiblement, d'après ce qu'il savait. Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout pour lui, pas bon du tout._

« Waram ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la tête ? »

« Ch … chaud … CHAUD ! Il fait chaud ! »

« Prends un peu d'eau, tiens, Waram. Tu n'es pas habitué à la chaleur ? »

_Le voyage avait presque prit une journée, que cela soit en bateau puis en avion pour qu'ils atterrissent finalement dans un petit aéroport. Devant se rendre dans le village décrit sur la carte à pied, l'adolescent n'avait fait qu'une demi-heure de marche avant de se plaindre. Tout en sueur, transpirant, il prit la gourde, commençant à boire._

« C'est marrant que tu ne supportes pas d'aussi fortes températures, Waram. Enfin moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de mal mais bon … »

« Toi, en plus, avec ton masque, tu dois avoir horriblement chaud. Prends aussi de l'eau, tiens, voilà la gourde. Faut vraiment que tu boives aussi hein ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, tu veux bien me faire boire, Waram ? J'ai les mains occupées. »

« Non non. Attends un peu. Je vais gérer ça, tu vas voir, pour ne pas changer. »

_Il récupéra les sacs que tenait l'adolescente, les plaçant sur son dos et sur ses bras tout en lui tendant la gourde. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce c'était lourd ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait foutu dedans ? Elle pouvait pas le lui dire ? Il se retourna, remarquant que l'adolescente cherchait à mouvoir son masque, surement pour s'asperger le visage. Le dos tourné, il dit :_

« Ca doit être embêtant de porter un masque à chaque fois, tout le temps, non ? Tu le portes aussi quand tu dors, Sanphinoa ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Si des visiteurs indiscrets masculins arrivaient dans le dortoir, ils verraient sinon mon visage. On ne peut pas permettre ça hein ? »

« C'est vrai. Enfin bon, qui irait visiter ton dortoir pendant que tu dors ? »

« Je sais pas … Je sais pas du tout. » _soupira Sanphinoa, remettant correctement le masque sur son visage sans rien dire d'autre. _« Peut-être que je le voudrai un jour ? »

« Hein ? Hey hey hey, les filles ne veulent pas de ça normalement ! » _s'exclama Waram, un peu étonné par les propos de Sanphinoa, celle-ci reprenant en rigolant :_

« Tu connais très mal les filles, Waram. Vraiment très mal. Même s'il est vrai que porter ce masque nous retire notre féminité, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que l'on ne pense plus à l'être. Enfin, c'est assez compliqué, il faut l'avouer, hahaha. »

« J'y connais rien mais je l'assume parfaitement ! Bon, euh, si on a fini de parler, on peut se remettre en route, si ça ne te dérange pas trop ? Normalement, à cette allure, on arrivera au village d'ici la fin de la soirée si j'ai bien compris. »

_Elle répondit par l'affirmative, se plaçant à côté de lui, chantonnant gaiement tout en se mettant à marcher à vive allure, comme l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Oui, ils avaient encore du chemin à faire mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, pas du tout même._

« Purée, l'Afrique, c'est vraiment horrible ! En plus, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas civilisé du tout ! C'est quoi cette blague ? »

« D'après ce que je sais, là où nous allons, tu ne devras pas t'attendre à de la technologie. »

« Oh bon sang, réellement ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Hein hein ? Rassures-moi. »

« Je ne plaisante pas là-dessus, Waram. D'ailleurs, notre mission, si j'ai bien compris, ça sera là-bas qu'ils nous la diront. Il faut juste que l'on se présente en tant que représentants de l'école de Gliros, voilà tout. »

_Ah ? Aussi simple que ça ? Dommage qu'il ne trouvait ça pas simple du tout. Bref, toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ce n'était pas vraiment possible de revenir en arrière. Quand même, faire une mission là-bas, ils abusaient carrément ! Enfin, la principale._

_Les heures passèrent, quatre bonnes heures et il décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Bien que Sanphinoa n'était pas d'accord, c'était pas comme si son avis l'intéressait hein ? Il s'installa au pied d'un arbre, remarquant que c'était à peine s'il y en avait et …_

« Waram, tu as remarqué au moins où nous étions ? »

« Bof, pas vraiment. J'aurai dû ? Et … Wow ! _» s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, se retournant pour apercevoir qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de minuscule oasis. Il n'y avait bien que deux ou trois arbres, de l'eau au milieu d'entre eux et quelques fruits à leurs branches. Sarine s'approcha rapidement de l'eau, venant s'abreuvoir alors que Karry sautilla dans l'eau, disant sur un ton amusé et tendre :_

« Elle est plus que bonne cette eau, vous devriez venir ! En plus, elle est fraîche. Je me disais bien que mon flair nous guiderait vers ça ! »

« Ton flair ? T'es pas un chien, juste un foutu poisson fait de métal ! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu ne coules pas ? »

« T'aimerais ça, hein ? Espèce d'ordure ! Attends un peu que je te ramène dans la flotte ! Sarine ! Tu vas m'aider à le chercher et vite ! »

« Oh, pour ça … pas de problèmes. Attention, Waram ! J'arrive ! »

_Même pas en rêve ! Il commença à reculer mais il percuta Sanphinoa, le forçant à se retourner. Même si elle portait son masque, il savait parfaitement qu'elle était en train de sourire. Sans crier gare, elle passa ses bras autour du torse de Waram, le soulevant comme si de rien n'était alors que Sarine et Karry reculaient dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de rester là. Pas du tout même. Waram s'écria :_

« FAIS PAS CA SANPHINOA SINON JE TE HAIS ! SANPHINOA ! NE T'AVISE MÊME PAS DE FAIRE CA SINON, JE VAIS VRAIMENT M'ENERVER ! »

_Mais rien à faire, elle ne l'écouta pas. L'adolescent fut projeté dans l'eau et il commença à se débattre subitement, bougeant des bras et des pieds alors que Sanphinoa écarquillait les yeux._

« Qu'est-ce que … Waram ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« SANPHI ! SANPHINOA ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de me noyer ?! AI … AIDE-MOI ! SANPHINOA ! JE … »

« Waram, ce n'est même pas vraiment une oasis vu la profondeur de l'eau. Tu as pied. » _coupa doucement l'armure du Solochi alors qu'il arrêtait de se débattre._

« C'est … C'est vrai que j'ai pied. Mais SANPHINOA ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« Waram, est-ce que par hasard, tu ne saurais pas … »

« LA FERME ! Ne parle pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me parles ! Compris ?! Je ne te parlerai pas ! Pas du tout même et … Que … »

_Il balbutia, rougissant violemment alors que Sanphinoa avait déposé toutes les affaires, retirant le haut de tissu brun qu'elle portait habituellement. C'était un haut horrible sauf … que non … HEY ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?!_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sanphinoa ?! Rhabille-toi maintenant ! »

« Euh, Waram, tu sais que pour aller se baigner, il vaut mieux ne pas y aller tout habillé ? »

C'est pas ça le problème ! C'est que … c'est quoi ce bikini couleur crème qu'elle avait ?! Puis surtout, il était quand même plus petit que ce qu'il devait contenir ! Mais mais mais … où est-ce qu'elle cachait ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en tirant sur les bretelles ?!

« Beuh … Je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'ai encore des croûtes même ici. Je suis vraiment désolée, Waram. Ca ne doit pas être joli à voir. »

_Il lui avait déjà tourné le dos, ne se préoccupant pas de ça. Oui, elle avait la peau qui pèle, oui, elle avait des croûtes ! D'horribles croûtes même ! Sur la poitrine, sur le ventre, sur les hanches, sur les bras, sur le cou, elle devait surement aussi en avoir sur le visage !_

_C'était laid ! C'était vraiment très laid ! Sans rien dire, il vient s'asperger le visage, entendant le bruit d'un vêtement qui tombe au sol maintenant. Elle avait aussi déposa son jean ? Elle … non non et non ! Pas du tout même !_

« Waram ? Tu n'as rien pris ? Tes vêtements vont être trempés. Enfin, encore plus trempés qu'auparavant. Pfff, c'est vraiment embêtant ces croûtes. J'ai l'impression que ça va salir l'eau par ma faute. Je sais que ce n'est pas beau à regarder mais tu penses quoi de mon maillot de bain, Waram ? C'est la première fois que je le porte devant quelqu'un. »

« Je sais pas et je m'en fous, Sanphinoa ! On ne devrait pas se reposer ! On devrait continuer le voyage pour arriver dans le village ! » _s'écria-t-il, balbutiant avec énervement. Il entendit un petit cri de surprise de la part de Sanphinoa avant qu'elle ne murmurait avec tristesse :_

« C'est vrai, je suis désolée, Waram. Je n'aurai pas dû penser à autre chose que la mission. Attends, je vais remettre mes habits. »

_Ouais, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Enfin bon, il jeta un œil, remarquant que le bas de bikini était couleur crème comme le haut. Par contre, elle avait de petites fesses, pas vraiment charnues, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Et elle n'avait pas de croûte à ce niveau, juste en bas des jambes. Enfin, elle n'était pas totalement vilaine._

« Bon, tu peux quand même juste garder le haut mais ouvert. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Vu comment il fait chaud, c'est mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas trop couverte. »

« Comme une chemise ? J'ai surement ça ! Attends ! Mais merci ! »

_Merci ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le remerciait à la base ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial. C'était même pire que ça, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il continuait de regarder brièvement le haut du bikini de Sanphinoa alors qu'elle passait une petite chemise blanche sur ses épaules, presque transparente. Non non et non !_

« Ce n'était pas très sympathique de ta part, Waram. »

_Sarine lui faisait maintenant la morale alors qu'il ne cherchait même pas à converser. Rien à faire que ça ne soit pas sympa, il n'était pas là pour l'être. Enfin, quand même, zut quoi ! C'est vrai que la principale avait demandé qu'il prévienne Sanphinoa mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait féminine à ce point ! Il n'avait pas été mis au courant !_

_Enfin voilà quoi … c'était quand même … spécial. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'une telle chose. C'était perturbant, vraiment très perturbant même. Il ne savait pas du tout où se placer à cause de tout ça. Quelle idiotie ! Quel imbécile il était !_

« Waram ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air vraiment en sueur. Même si l'oasis t'a fait du bien, tu devrais aussi retirer ton haut hein ? Surtout que le noir, ça attire la chaleur. »

« Non, non, c'est bon ! Pas de soucis pour ça ! J'ai pas de problèmes de chaleur. »

« Mais tu es vraiment rouge aux joues, Waram. Regarde-moi que je voie ton état ! » _dit-elle, se plaçant en face de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas baisser les yeux !_

« Pousses-toi ! J'ai juste un peu chaud mais sans plus ! »

_Il entendit quelques pouffements de rire de la part de Sarine et Karry, celles-ci se disant que c'était une bien belle vengeance de la part de Sanphinoa bien qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Alors, quand elle se collait à lui, front contre front, il était bien obligé de jeter un œil à ça .. enfin … elle avait pas de croûte sur le sommet des seins et … NON !_

_Il devait pas regarder ça ! Il ferma les yeux, laissant Sanphinora prendre sa température avant de dire qu'elle va rester auprès de lui. Avec ses capacités liées à l'eau, elle était plus que capable de le rafraîchir. Vivement qu'ils arrivent au village dès ce soir ! Alors, il ne serait pas obligé de dormir avec elle, il allait pouvoir mettre de la distance car il avait vraiment besoin de souffler. Qu'est-ce que Sanphinoa était réellement au final ?!_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Une reconnaissance

**Chapitre 23 : Une reconnaissance**

« Vous … vous êtes les chevaliers ? Mais vous êtes deux adolescents. »

« Hey, si vous le voulez, moi, je me barre, y a aucun problème pour ça ! » _rétorqua Waram alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans plusieurs siècles en arrière. Sincèrement, ils avaient surement à peine l'eau courante et l'électricité ici._

« Non non ! Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas penser à mal en vous adressant la parole ! Pas du tout même ! Pardonnez mes propos, c'est la première fois que je vois un chevalier-pokémon. Est-ce que l'on vous a expliqué ce que vous deviez faire ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Par contre, vous pouvez aussi nous montrer où l'on dormira ? »

« Oui … Oui ! Bien entendu ! Suivez-moi pendant que je vous explique. »

_Il ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré cet homme à la couleur bien plus brune que la sienne. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas unique en Afrique cette couleur de peau. C'était plutôt Sanphinoa et lui qui étaient bien différents d'eux. L'homme qui s'adressait à eux était le chef du village, âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, avec une barbe blanche lui allant jusqu'au torse. A part ça, juste une étrange robe brune comme tenue, quelques atours provenant du pays et cela suffisait. Bien entendu, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'il les emmène dans une hutte où se trouvaient deux lits, quelques meubles … mais surtout une unique pièce. Bon, c'était visiblement pas la panacée._

« Nous ne savions pas qu'il s'agissait d'une demoiselle avec l'un des chevaliers-pokémon. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop de dormir dans la même hutte. »

« Euh, moi de mon côté, ça me … »

« Pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Waram, on dépose nos affaires ! »

_Encore une fois, Sanphinoa venait de lui couper la parole alors qu'il soupirait. Bon, en un sens, il dormait déjà avec Xalex dans les environs donc avec une fille, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais là, c'était Sanphinoa et disons qu'avec le spectacle d'auparavant, il ne sentait pas tellement rassuré. Même si bien entendu, elle avait renfilé ses habits correctement avant qu'ils n'arrivent au village, c'était juste … ainsi._

« Ouais, ouais, enfin bon, je suis pas trop trop rassuré, je dois l'avouer. Bref, dites-nous plutôt ce qui se passe, ça sera bien mieux de toute façon ! »

« Euh, oh … oh oui. D'ailleurs, j'espère que mon élocution ne vous dérange pas trop. »

« Eloquoi ? » _demanda Waram alors que Sanphinoa rigolait tendrement :_

« Elocution. En clair, il ne parle pas dans sa langue natale mais il fait tout pour que l'on puisse le comprendre. Vous faites du très bon travail, promis. »

« Alors, je vais pouvoir continuer et vous expliquer ce que nous désirons. Nous sommes un modeste village d'Afrique et pour obtenir de l'eau, nous la puisions dans une rivière à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Bien que cela doit vous paraître étrange, tout n'est pas uniquement constitué de sable en Afrique et donc, cet endroit est merveilleux … mais le travail humain est malheureusement trop dur et ce que nous avions réussi à faire a été ravagé. »

« Ca n'explique pas vraiment le problème et d'accord pour l'élocution. » _dit Waram._

« Des rochers bloquent l'écoulement de la rivière et nous sommes plus approvisionnés en eau. En vue de la distance avec notre village, nos rations s'amenuisent de plus en plus. »

« Et merde, depuis quand je dois faire le bon samaritain ? »

« Samaritain ? Ce nom ne me dit rien de spécial, je dois le reconnaître. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » _demanda le chef du village alors que Sanphinoa répondait aussitôt :_

« Rien du tout, rien du tout ! N'est-ce pas Waram ? Tu ne vas pas rendre mécontent tout un village, n'est-ce pas Waram ? N'est-ce pas Waram ? »

« Pas besoin de me le répéter quinze fois, j'ai compris le message. Bon, alors, si j'ai saisi, on doit exploser des rochers qui bloquent une rivière et c'est tout. Bon, faut se rendre où ? »

« Il faut que vous partiez vers le nord-est du village mais vous comptez y aller dès maintenant ? Nous sommes en fin de matinée mais le temps que vous arriviez, il sera surement le zénith, ce n'est pas conseillé en Afrique et … »

« Rien à faire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas dormi de la journée et elle aussi. Si elle ne se plaint pas, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Alors, autant y aller et régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus eut un petit rire avant de prendre la main de Waram._

« Nous allons y aller dès maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès ce soir, cela sera réglé. »

« Merci. Le village entier vous fait confiance. »

_Grumpf. Il ne répondit pas du tout, vraiment peu intéressé par les remerciements. Il était tout simplement prêt mais à quoi ? Bof, il ne savait même pas dans le fond. Il s'éloigna du village, sans même s'y intéresse alors qu'ils avaient laissé leurs affaires dans la hutte. Il valait mieux pour eux que rien ne soit volé … sinon … ça risquait de faire mal._

« Votre ami semble vraiment singulier, si je puis me permettre. »

« Oh, c'est plus qu'un ami pour moi. » _dit Sanphinoa en souriant sous son masque, allant rejoindre Waram avant qu'il ne lui hurle d'aller plus vite._

« Je comprends donc pourquoi vous n'avez pas besoin de dormir dans deux huttes différentes. Pas du tout même. Si vous voulez, après que vous ayez fini … enfin, vous verrais en revenant. Je vous laisse d'abord régler ce problème, pas du tout. »

_Elle hocha une dernière fois la tête avant de s'éloigner définitivement. Bon, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, cela ne devrait normalement pas être trop difficile à accomplir. Les pouvoirs des chevaliers-pokémon étaient beaucoup plus grands que ceux d'un simple humain._

« Waram, prends de l'eau s'il te plait. »

« Sanphinoa, tu ne vas pas commencer à me prendre la tête par rapport à ça encore une fois non ? J'avais parfaitement compris la première fois, pas besoin de me répéter ça. »

_Il émit un profond soupir, prenant la gourde quand même avant de boire. Bon, heureusement, ils avaient pensé à juste un petit sac pour des vivres. Le reste des affaires était dans la hutte. Dormir avec Sanphinoa ? Non non et non. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout._

« Waram ? Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à déplacer ces pierres malheureusement. »

« Bof, c'est pas comme si je m'en doutais au départ hein ? Je veux pas dire mais t'es pas forcément la plus forte pour ça, pas du tout même. »

« Merci Waram, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre une telle remarque venant de toi. Même si j'aurai préféré quelque chose de plus … gentil quand même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as bien combattu, c'est tout. Rah ! »

_Elle n'allait pas lui faire la tête hein ? Sans rien dire, il referma la gourde, la rangea avant de la prendre par le bras. Comme il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne détestait pas du tout ça, il vint la coller en partie contre son torse avant de se mettre à nouveau en route._

« Karry ? Tu ne veux pas monter sur mon dos ? Ca sera plus simple pour toi. » _demanda Sarine alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, attrapant le poisson de métal. _« Mord donc le sommet de mon crâne pour ne pas tomber. »

« Bouffer du dragon de métal ? Moi, je dis, pourquoi pas ? »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment à cela qu'elle pensait mais bon, l'armure du Barpau était maintenant bien accrochée à elle, elles pouvaient donc suivre Sanphinoa et Waram à quelques pas de distance. Elle avait bien vu ce que l'adolescent avait accompli mais avait préféré garder sa gentille réflexion pour elle. Il ne fallait pas l'intimider._

_Finalement après plusieurs heures de marche, ils finirent par arriver à ce qui semblait être la zone dont parlait le chef du village. Vraiment ? A cette distance, ils arrivaient à avoir de l'eau dans leur village ? Cela devait surement se trouver sous le sable du désert ? Ou alors une chose complexe à laquelle il ne comprenait rien du tout._

_Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était une sorte de minuscule forêt tropicale alors que de base, ils étaient en plein désert. Cela ressemblait un peu à de la savane, peut-être qu'il confondait un peu tout ? S'il y avait des animaux sauvages, il allait devoir protéger Sanphinoa. Sa main serra un peu plus fortement l'épaule de l'adolescente._

« Bon, cherchons une rivière dans cet endroit … »

« Savane boisée. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, Waram. C'est un endroit parfait pour les peuples d'Afrique. Ils ont tout ce qu'il leur faut ici ou presque. Par contre, il est vrai que la distance semble assez grande. C'est peut-être souterrain ? Un écoulement souterrain ? »

« Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. On va trouver la rivière, on se repose un peu et zou. »

« Hihihi, bien entendu, Waram. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette proposition. »

_De toute façon, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix hein ? Mais elle prenait tout avec le sourire, semblant plus qu'heureuse de voyager avec lui. Pourtant, à travers le masque, elle se posait quelques questions : est-ce que Waram était naturellement … bête ou il ignorait tout ? Elle ne devait pas lui forcer la main néanmoins._

« Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour ça. » _se dit-elle à voix haute._

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ? Si c'est par rapport à ce que l'on doit faire, n'y compte même pas. La flemmardise, je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait que l'on se repose justement ? » _répliqua l'adolescente tout en émettant un grand rire cristallin, voyant la confusion sur le visage de Waram._

« Oui, enfin bon, tu m'as parfaitement compris aussi. Me prend pas pour un idiot hein ? »

« Je n'oserai jamais faire ça, Waram, tu le sais parfaitement. »

_Oui, justement. C'était bien à cause de ça justement … qu'il n'osait pas trop penser de la sorte. Il baissa les yeux, avançant dans la savane. Il tendait l'oreille, cherchant à écouter le bruit de l'écoulement de la rivière. Il la trouverait peut-être ainsi._

_Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour cela, courant à toute allure jusqu'à trouver la fameuse rivière dont parlait les habitants du village. Hmm hmm … Ce n'était pas une simple rivière, il y avait aussi en fait une cascade … En fait, c'était même plutôt impressionnant dans le fond. Donc il y avait un tel endroit à une trentaine de kilomètres du village ?_

« Et qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ? Je ne vois aucun problème, moi. La rivière coule comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient encore ? Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Waram, pour le moment, on pourrait tout simplement se reposer comme tu le veux. Ensuite, nous irons longer la rivière pour voir où se situe le souci. »

_Hmm … oui. D'accord ? Il s'installa à quelques mètres de la rivière, l'observant. Humpf. C'était pas mal du tout, vraiment pas mal dans le fond. Il regarda le petit sac qu'il avait pris pour la nourriture et boire. Bon, est-ce que cette eau était potable ?_

« YEY ! Arrosage automatique, attention ! »

_Il releva sa tête après les paroles de Karry, se prenant un puissant jet d'eau en plein visage, l'arrosant sur celui-ci. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avant de pousser un cri de rage. SALETE !_

« JE VAIS TE TUER, KARRY ! TU VAS VOIR ET … »

« IIIIIH ! Karry ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Je suis toute trempée ! »

_Elle venait aussi d'arroser Sanphinoa ? C'était quoi cette blague vaseuse ? Grumpf. Il ne voyait pas du tout à quoi elle jouait mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pas vraiment même. Il voulut faire un mouvement puis Sanphinoa soupira :_

« Vraiment, Karry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu aurais pu attendre hein ? »

« Plus vite tu les retires, plus vite ils sécheront ! »

_Retirer ? Quoi ? Que … NON ! Purée ! KARRY ! Il comprenait ce qu'elle venait de comploter ! Il eut à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que Sanphinoa s'était déjà remise dans le même bikini qu'hier, tournant sur elle-même._

« Peut-être que l'eau de cette rivière sera meilleure que celle du petit oasis. Waram ? Tu as pris aussi tes affaires ou pas ? »

« Sanphinoa ! Ce n'est pas un moment de plaisance ! On a mieux à faire et … »

« Roh ! Arrête de faire monsieur le grincheux ! Cette fois-ci, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Allez, Waram ! Mets-toi aussi en tenue ! Ca va te faire que du bien ! »

_Non non et non ! Il ne voulait absolument pas ! Il tenta de gesticuler et de s'éloigner mais elle l'attrapa contre elle, le forçant à se coller contre son corps. Il poussa un cri de surprise, faisant quelques pas en arrière avant de dire :_

« Arrête ça ! Je n'ai pas pris de maillot avec moi ! Il est dans la hutte ! »

« Beuh … Bon ! Ca ne fait rien ! Je veux profiter de toi, je ne vais pas abandonner dès le premier problème venu ! »

_Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'échapper et de s'enfuir. Elle le gardait vraiment contre elle, l'empêchant complètement de quitter son bras. Sans crier gare, elle fut soudainement bousculée en même temps que Waram dans l'eau par Sarine, les deux adolescents se retrouvant trempés jusqu'aux os. Dans le cas de Sanphinoa, ce n'était pas dérangeant mais pour Waram, c'était déjà autre chose._

« KARRY ! Ce n'est pas … Ce n'est même pas Karry ! Sarine, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? On aurait pu se faire très mal, tu sais ? »

« Je le sais bien mais maintenant, Waram ferait mieux au moins de retirer son haut pour qu'il puisse se sécher. C'est un conseil pour lui s'il ne veut pas attraper froid. »

« Je sais pas justement ce que tu fous Sarine mais si tu commences à faire l'imbécile comme Karry, ça ne va VRAIMENT PAS ME PLAIRE ! »

_Avec rage il retira complètement son haut, paraissant torse nu. Il entendit un petit glapissement de surprise alors qu'il jetait ses habits sur Sarine pour la peine. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sanphinoa, celle-ci se cachant son visage masqué avec ses mains.  
><em>

« Quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas de croûte que je sache, moi ! »

« Ce … ce n'est pas vraiment ça, Waram. Je … beau. »

_Beau ? Qui ? Lui ? Il était à peine musclé, y avait pas de quoi pavaner. Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ça ? Ah oui, pour la peine, il en avait plus rien à faire ! Il s'écria en s'adressant aux deux armures-pokémon :_

« Je vais me promener le long de la rivière. Interdiction de me suivre toutes les deux ! »

« Je … Je peux venir, Waram ? Je voulais m'amuser avec toi mais comme tu ne veux pas, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je t'accompagne. »

« Oui, tu le peux. Tu n'es pas vraiment responsable de l'immaturité de nos deux armures. » _marmonna l'adolescent, plus qu'agacé par ce genre d'action._

« D'accord, d'accord. Ne soit pas trop en colère. »

« Je suis en colère car elles font des conneries plus grosses que leurs crânes ! Et pourtant, c'est difficile vu comment ils sont imposants ! »

_Il devait garder son calme et ne pas s'emporter mais voilà tout ! Voilà ce que ça donnait et … HE ! Qu'est-ce que … Sanphinoa ! Elle venait de l'enlacer longuement, sa tête masquée contre son torse alors qu'il tentait de se mouvoir. Elle chuchota :_

« Calme, Waram. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ca ne sert à rien de s'emporter. »

« Je ne me calmerai pas ! Pas avec des … et puis zut … »

_Il se sentait soudainement très las. Suffisait juste qu'elle fasse ça et zou, c'était ainsi ? Mais surtout, maintenant qu'elle était dans cette tenue et lui torse nu, il pouvait bien mieux sentir son corps contre lui et … ahem … en fait, c'était plus la gêne qu'autre chose qu'il ressentait. Elle était bien faite de sa personne à ce niveau. Et en fait, à cause de la bousculade, les quelques croûtes étaient parties, laissant place à de la chair à vif._

« Sanphinoa, tes … plaies ouvertes, elles ne te font pas trop mal ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Oh, tu parles sous les croûtes ? Généralement, elles ne sont pas profondes donc même en les retirant, ça ne me fait pas vraiment mal. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Bon, continuons la balade. »

« Je peux rester dans tes bras, Waram ? » _demanda Sanphinoa alors qu'il l'extirpait de ceux-ci. Et puis quoi encore ? Il était pas là pour faire du social._

_Néanmoins, sans continuer à converser, il croisa ses doigts dans les siens. Avec les fichues croûtes sur ses bras, ce n'était pas vraiment joyeux mais … il passait outre ça. Pourquoi s'y intéresser plus longuement, non ? Pendant la marche, Sanphinoa murmura doucement :_

« Dis … Waram, je te vois souvent en colère, souvent triste ou … mécontent. Enfin, est-ce que tu arrives à sourire parfois ? Je te demande ça vraiment hein. »

« Sourire ? C'est juste quand on est heureux, je ne le suis pas. »

« Ça a l'air d'être une phrase toute faite et prémâchée. Tu n'es pas … heureux avec moi, Waram ? Ca ne te plait pas d'être avec moi ? »

« Sincèrement ? Tu veux la vérité, Sanphinoa ? »

« Je veux la véritable vérité. Celle que tu penses réellement. »

_Il regarda autour de lui, à gauche et à droite. Normalement, ils avaient assez bien marché depuis le temps pour qu'ils puissent ne pas être vus par Sarine et Karry. Il retira sa main de celle de Sanphinoa avant de tout simplement déclarer d'une voix monontone :_

« Rien de spécial. Ca ne me fait rien du tout. Voilà. Tu sais la vérité. »

« C'est vrai ? Même pas un petit peu ? » _demanda Sanphinoa, semblant plus que déçue au son de sa voix. Bien qu'il semblait exprimer un léger malaise, il continua :_

« Non même pas un peu. Bon, on y va ou … »

« Je crois que je vais retourner voir Sarine et Karry. » _dit-elle tout simplement avant de lui tourner le dos, Waram la regardant partir sans chercher à l'arrêter. Est-ce qu'il avait encore fauté ? Envers l'adolescente ? Hum … Il pose une main sur son cœur, tendant l'autre vers elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait, bredouillant :_

« Sanphinoa, je … attends … »

_Mais le reste ne sortit pas de ses lèvres. Bizarre, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il n'avait pas voulu être déplaisant envers Sanphinoa. Elle était quand même la première personne qu'il supportait réellement depuis son arrivée dans l'école._

« Tss, n'importe quoi. Les filles sont vraiment juste de gros problèmes. »

_Il ne devait pas se préoccuper d'elle. Il continua son bout de chemin, en solo, les mains dans les poches. Ben oui, de toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment de haut. Brrr … C'était déplaisant de ne plus sentir de chaleur humaine contre lui._

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive avec cette fille stupide ?! »

_Purée ! Il n'allait pas se compliquer la vie à cause d'une fille ! Il courut sans s'arrêter, n'hésitant pas à le faire sur le bord de la rivière jusqu'à s'interrompre subitement. Qu'est-ce que … le sol ! Il allait presque tomber ! Il y avait une autre chute devant lui ! Sauf que celle-ci était … enfin, comment est-ce que …_

« Ce n'est pas un incident naturel ! »

_Il s'exclamait cela, comprenant finalement ce qui se passait. Enfin, il comprenait presque ! L'eau s'écoulait dans la chute, sauf que celle-ci avait une bonne cinquantaine de pierres de différentes tailles. C'est ça qui bloquait n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bof, c'est vraiment trop de boulot. Je préfère ne pas me mêler de ça. »

_D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas quoi exactement faire. Et puis, il n'était pas motivé pour rien. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas à quoi ça allait servir. Lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, il trouva Sanphinoa qui s'était rhabillée, assise contre un arbre, Sarine et Karry à ses côtés. Avec neutralité, il déclara :_

« J'ai trouvé la source du problème. C'est juste une cinquantaine de rochers qui bloquent la chute d'eau. Je pense qu'à partir de là, le village n'arrive pas à avoir de l'eau ou alors en très faible quantité, c'est tout. Voilà, c'est bon, on peut s'en aller maintenant. »

« Tu veux que l'on parte … sans avoir accompli notre mission ? »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas possible pour un chevalier même. Y a beaucoup trop de pierres, ça sert à rien. Voilà tout. Bon, peut-être que l'on peut rentrer si on se dépêche. »

« Je dormirai ici et j'accomplirai la mission même si tu ne veux pas, Waram. Tu n'as même pas essayé, j'en suis sûr et certaine. »

« Fais ta mauvaise tête, je m'en fiche. Je rentre de mon côté, Sarine, on y va ! »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire le chemin, je suis désolée mais je reste ici. »

« Mon œil, mettez-vous toutes les filles contre moi, ça ne change rien. Je m'en vais. »

_Il s'éloigna sans même chercher à converser plus longtemps avec Sarine. Pourtant, après une quinzaine de pas, sans explication, il retourna auprès de Sanphinoa et des deux armures-pokémon, ne disant plus un traître mot. Il sortit de quoi manger et boire pour lui, ne regardant pas Sanphinoa. Bon ben, elle lui faisait la gueule ? Tant pis alors !_

« Faites ce que vous voulez, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. »

_Pour toute réponse, il n'en eut aucune. Oui, le vide complet de la part de Sanphinoa. Ca l'énervait, ça l'énervait quand elle lui parlait pas ! Elle voulait une baffe ou quoi ? Pourtant, il se retenait de la frapper, ça ne se faisait pas et surtout Sanphinoa. Il termina de manger, observant l'heure. C'est vrai que la nuit allait tomber mais il ne bougea pas de sa position._

_Il ne venait même pas dire bonne nuit. Sarine avait choisi son camp ? Tant mieux pour elle ! Il ferma les yeux, ne s'intéressant pas à l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus en face de lui, installée contre un arbre elle aussi, les deux armures-pokémon non-loin d'elle. Enervant, c'était énervant, c'était enrageant ! Ca l'énervait ces conneries !_

« Fais chier ! Je peux pas dormir comme ça ! »

_Il s'écriait en pleine nuit, remarquant qu'il ne venait pas de les réveiller ! Ca faisait quatre heures qu'il cherchait le sommeil sans arriver à le trouver ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre à part ça hein ?! Sans discrétion, il s'éloigna de l'adolescente et des deux armures-pokémon, recommençant à suivre le cours du ruisseau. Il arriva finalement jusqu'aux rochers, les regardant alors qu'une aura ténébreuse se formait autour de lui._

« QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE POURQUOI JE SUIS COMME CA ! »

_Un coup … puis un second … puis un troisième. Sans même se préoccuper de l'atterrissage, il sautait sur les rochers, commençant à les frapper de toutes ses forces avec ses poings. Qu'ils disparaissaient ! TOUS ! LES UNS APRES LES AUTRES !_

« Je vais tous vous exploser ! TOUS TOUS TOUS ! Même si ça doit me prendre la nuit ! Même si ça doit me prendre des journées ! »

_Il allait tout simplement tous les briser ! Sans même s'intéresser au reste ! Juste tous les éclater ! Les uns après les autres ! Sans chercher à s'interrompre ! Qu'ils soient tous explosés ! Il ne s'arrêterait pas ! PAS UN SEUL INSTANT !_

« Vous allez goûter à la fureur du Solochi ! Que ma rage vous emporte ! »

_Même si ce n'était que de vulgaires rochers, il n'en avait rien à foutre ! AUCUNE PITIE POUR EUX ! Juste de la destruction ! De la pure destruction ! Sans même aucune réflexion ! Sans rien du tout ! Rien de rien !_

« Qu'il ne reste plus rien du tout. Je veux que tout disparaisse de mon champ de vision ! »

_Finalement, un premier rocher se brisa en morceaux mais ça ne suffisait pas. Avec toute la violence dont il était capable, il projeta les débris sur les côtés, continuait son travail avec acharnement sans même chercher à se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une fois._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Bordel ! »

_Il faisait quoi ? Purée, il était l'aurore ? Il émit un sanglotement, cherchant à se tenir le bras droit avec la main gauche sauf que celle-ci était ensanglantée, comme le bras droit. Il avait de nombreuses éraflures mais aussi des morceaux de pierre plantés dans les jambes. Il retourna auprès de Sanphinoa et des deux armures-pokémon, venant s'asseoir contre un arbre avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil._

« Il… Il a vraiment fait tout ça … » _chuchota Sanphinoa._

« Quel idiot. » _compléta Karry alors que Sarine s'approchait du corps endormi de Waram._

_Sauf que Sanphinoa fut la première, demandant de l'aide à Karry. Elle n'était pas encore vraiment capable de faire cela toute seule. Elle se concentra, des fils d'eau sortant de ses doigts alors qu'elle les glissait le long des plaies de Waram. Les morceaux de pierre tombèrent au sol, les plaies se refermant doucement._

« Je pense que cela doit être suffisant … non … pas encore, il y a une blessure plus importante que les autres. »

_Elle voyait une plaie au bras droit. Sans aucune hésitation, elle retira son masque, déchirant avec les dents un bout de sa robe brune pour venir faire un petit bandage pour entourer la plaie. Elle entendit un gémissement de la part de Waram mais ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Elle ne remarqua pas que l'adolescent ouvrait à peine les yeux._

« Mè… Mèche … » _chuchota Waram, sa tête penchant sur le côté alors que ses yeux se refermaient, plongeant à nouveau dans le sommeil._

« Mèche ? Il ! Ah ! Il … Il a vu mon visage ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Il est à peine conscient, Sanphinoa. » _déclara l'armure du Solochi alors que l'adolescente reprenait rapidement son masque, s'arrêtant quelques secondes. Puisqu'il dormait à nouveau et que le soleil venait à peine de se lever … elle pouvait faire ça. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue puis remit son masque sur son visage. Avec tendresse, elle se plaça sur lui, le recouvrant de tout son corps._

« Le héros du village ne doit pas attraper froid, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que cela me semble une bonne idée. Tu as mon autorisation. »

« Merci beaucoup, Sarine. Je vais en profiter alors. »

« Et moi ? On ne me demande pas mon avis. Enfin bon, pour ce qu'il vaut, fais ce que tu veux, Sanphinoa. Je crois bien qu'il a mérité de se reposer maintenant. Tu lui fais encore la tête ? »

_Sanphinoa eut juste un petit rire candide alors que Waram marmonnait à nouveau dans son sommeil. Ses mains se placèrent sur le dos de l'adolescente, celle-ci s'immobilisant. O… Oh … Elle n'était pas contre, elle était même plutôt tout contre non ? Elle se laissa faire, collant sa tête contre son épaule droite. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée de toute façon._

« Waram, tu sais, la nuit porte conseil et je me disais que ça ne servait à rien de se disputer pour des broutilles. Tu veux bien que l'on se reparle ? »

« C'est toi qui ne m'adressait plus la parole mais bon … si ça te chante. J'ai un peu soif. J'ai l'impression de suer à grosses gouttes. Tu peux me donner la gourde ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que l'on rentre maintenant ? »

« Car je pense que tu avais parfaitement raison. »

_Elle savait pertinemment qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle s'en doutait. Il suffisait juste de regarder l'adolescent pour voir qu'il … hum ? Peut-être pas. Mais elle était certaine qu'il avait fait ça hier. Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'était pas bien important._

« On a réussi la mission ? Enfin, tu as réussi, Waram. »

« Oui, oui, je l'ai réussie. On peut rentrer dès maintenant. Enfin, allez les voir et les prévenir. Plus vite on rentre, mieux ça sera. »

« Rien ne presse surtout si on a fini, Waram. Surtout si on a fini. Prends donc ton temps. »

_Prendre son temps. Prendre son temps. Elle en avait une bien bonne elle, hein ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu la surprise de la voir dans ses bras au réveil. Enfin, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. C'était compliqué mais ça avait été une sacrée surprise de voir Sanphinoa dans ses bras. Bon, heureusement que la mission était finie._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Avis de tempête

**Chapitre 24 : Avis de tempête**

« Mes félicitations ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous avez parfaitement réussi ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous avez réussi ! Vraiment ? »

« C'était assez simple. » _marmonna Waram alors qu'il n'était pourtant pas en état de faire le fier, vu ses blessures et les soins appliqués sur son corps._

« Comment savez-vous si nous avons réussi ou non ? Vous sembliez convaincu puis ensuite, vous avez commencé à vous poser quelques questions. »

« Grâce à cela, bien entendu. » _déclara le chef du village, se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être un mini-courant d'eau qui jonchait un côté du village. _« Il y a aussi quelques puits qui se remplissent aux deux-tiers quand l'eau est présente. »

« Je vois, je vois, c'est donc une très bonne nouvelle. Je suis contente pour vous ! Nous partirons surement demain du village pour retourner chez nous. »

« Je vous avais promis quelque chose. Est-ce que je peux vous en parler en privé, mademoiselle ? » _demanda le chef du village à Sanphinoa._

« Euh, oui, bien entendu. Waram, je vais discuter avec le chef du village ! »

« Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire. » _grogna l'adolescent bien qu'il semblait plus mécontent qu'autre chose qu'il ne soit pas libre de venir lui aussi._

_De loin, l'adolescente discutait avec entrain avec le chef du village, celui-ci semblant lui faire une proposition. Puis elle exulta sur place, sautillant gaiement alors que Waram penchait la tête sur le côté. Ca puait l'embrouille, la grosse embrouille même._

« Je sais pas ce qu'ils manigancent tous les deux mais ça me plait pas. »

« Par contre, ça a l'air de plaire à Sanphinoa, ça ne peut pas être mauvais, Waram. » _murmura Sarine en s'adressant à l'adolescent, celui-ci émettant un autre grognement sonore._

« Je sais pas mais je me méfie. On ne sait jamais avec ce genre de cultures. »

« Ce genre de cultures, ils ne sont pas si différents de toi, Waram. »

« Mouais, je le sais bien. Ils ont aussi deux bras, deux jambes, une tête … mais bon … Juste que lorsque Sanphinoa est heureuse, c'est que ça cache quelque chose. J'aime pas ça. »

« Tu préférais donc la voir malheureuse ? Ca ne semblait pas être le cas hier. » _dit Karry en prenant la parole à son tour, l'adolescent s'étranglant à moitié._

« La ferme, vous deux ! J'ai pas besoin de commères de la sorte ! »

« Commères, commères, quel vilain mot. Mais bon, soit. Attendons Sanphinoa. »

_Tsss ! Elle pouvait bien parler Karry, il n'en avait rien à faire. Bon, c'était bientôt fini les cachotteries avec le chef du village ? Ou alors, il devait s'y rendre. Et puis zut ! C'est ce qu'il allait faire ! C'était aussi simple que ça !_

« Sanphinoa ! J'arrive ! J'en ai assez d'attendre ! »

« Hein ? Oui, c'est bon, Waram ! Le chef du village veut nous inviter à faire un rite de ce dernier. Tu veux bien ? Dis dis ? C'est juste pour nous deux, pour nous remercier. »

« Pas un truc pour nous apporter la malchance ou je ne sais quoi hein ? Je suis au courant qu'il y a des personnes comme des marabouts ou je ne sais quoi, qui peuvent infliger des malédictions. Je préfère me méfier et … » _dit-il avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à lui, prenant sa main pour le tirer auprès d'elle, semblant follement joyeuse avant de dire :_

« Mais non, gros bêta, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Mais le chef m'a dit que c'était un secret mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste pour apporter beaucoup de chance. »

« Beaucoup de chance ? Mouais, bien parce que c'est toi. Et que ça peut te rendre heureuse. »

« Follement même. Mais il faut que tu sois là, sinon … ça ne sera pas possible et ça ne marchera pas . Tu veux bien participer avec moi ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, oui, on va y participer. Arrête de pleurer. Bon, faites vite, hein ? »

« Je me dépêcherai. Cela ne prendra qu'une heure ou deux puisque vous êtes des étrangers. »

« Quoi ? Autant de temps ? Oh bon sang. Sanphinoa, ça a intérêt à être bien. »

« Oui, oui, ça l'est, je te le promets ! »

_Elle disait cela avec entrain alors qu'il soupirait. Déjà, de l'encens était en train d'être brûlé alors qu'il se sentait loin, très loin. Un peu le regard perdu dans la vague, il se mit assis, Sanphinoa faisant de même tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule._

« Ca a une bonne odeur, tu ne trouves pas, Waram ? »

« Je ne sais pas … et je m'en fous … Juste attendre que ça se finisse, c'est tout. »

_Voilà que le chef du village commençait à marmonner dans sa langue natale, Waram ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Mais bon, ça semblait être fait avec professionnalisme donc bon … voilà quoi … Il marmonna :_

« Je me sens un peu bizarre, Sanphinoa. »

« Moi aussi, Waram, moi aussi. Mais le masque m'aide à supporter l'odeur. Il faut juste que l'on supporte ça tous les deux. Tu veux bien tenir le coup ? »

« Je le tiendrai, je le tiendrai … juste pour toi. » _marmonna l'adolescent, plongé dans son subconscient alors qu'il gardait Sanphinoa contre lui, la serrant plus que d'habitude. Il sentit le masque qui se déplaçait à moitié sur le visage de l'adolescent mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux._

_Deux heures plus tard, il sortit de la hutte du chef du village, tenant à peine debout, retenant néanmoins Sanphinoa pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas. Ils avaient quelques marques tribales sur le visage, Waram s'étant laissé faire vu son état._

« La cérémonie est terminée alors, Sanphinoa ? »

« C'est le cas, Karry ! Sarine, c'était vraiment superbe. Je suis si heureuse ! »

_Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait l'être alors qu'il s'éloignait de plusieurs mètres pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc fait de bois. Il retint sa tête avec ses deux mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux alors que Sanphinoa discutait avec Sarine et Karry. Les deux armures semblèrent surprises avant de regarder Waram puis de rire, accompagnées de Sanphinoa._

_Finalement, elles vinrent toutes le rejoindre alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Quitter le village, n'est-ce pas ? Ou au moins, se renseigner à ce sujet. Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée et … hein ?_

_Voilà que l'un des habitants quittait le véhicule qu'il possédait, l'un des rares objets technologiques récents du village, se dirigeant vers la hutte du chef, commençant à s'exclamer dans une langue inconnue. Quelques minutes après, le chef du village quitta la hutte, demandant à tous les villageois de se réunir. Enfin, après de nombreux dialogues, le chef revint vers le duo, déclarant :_

« Normalement, vous êtes venus en avion, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il y a une tempête qui s'est déclarée et que tous les vols sont annulés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine. Il semblerait que cette tempête se dirige vers notre village. »

« Euh, je sais bien que c'est pas trop une bonne nouvelle mais ça veut dire qu'on part quand ? Car bon, ça nous aide pas ça. »

« Je ne peux guère vous aider. Je vais vous donner un abri comme à nous tous. Il se peut même que nous allions nous rendre dans les caves souterraines pour nous protéger. »

« Waram, Sarine. Il y a des chances que cette tempête ne soit pas naturelle. » _déclara Karry alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle, étonnés._ « Ce genre de tempêtes, on peut les prévoir des jours à l'avance. Mais là, aucune nouvelle et elle arrive le lendemain de notre arrivée ? C'est trop précis pour que ça soit naturel. »

_Des personnes ? Des chevaliers-pokémon ? Non, quand même pas ? Pourtant, Waram semblait prendre cela au plus sérieux, regardant la Barpau de métal avant de dire :_

« Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? A part des chevaliers-pokémon ? »

« Aucune idée. Sauf qu'ils sont surement liés à la roche ou au sol, rien d'autre à définir. Peut-être au vol pour créer une tempête mais ça m'étonnerait. Bref, c'est pas vraiment joyeux. On ferait mieux de quitter le village pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger. Après, si vous voulez pas, bah, tant pis hein ? J'aurai prévenu, j'ai fais mon boulot. »

« Mouais, on s'en va mais juste parce que je le supporte pas. »

_Il disait cela avec nonchalance, ne cherchant même pas à converser avec le chef du village. C'était de la pure mauvaise foi mais il quitta le village, récupérant leurs sacs avant que Sanphinoa le rejoigne, murmurant :_

« C'est tellement gentil de ta part, Waram. Tellement gentil. »

« Hum ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, tu t'imagines encore des choses, je parie. »

« Non non … Ou peut-être que si. J'espère que la cérémonie t'a plu, Waram. J'ai adoré, moi. Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'était exactement. »

_Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'elle mentait effrontément ? Peut-être parce qu'elle émettait un petit rire tout en se tournant vers Sarine et Karry ? Mouais, ça puait la magouille ! La grosse magouille qu'il appréciait pas mais bon … La tempête ? Ils allaient tout simplement se rendre jusqu'à la ville où y avait l'aéroport et ça serait réglé._

« Waram ? Tu n'es pas un peu inquiet ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? » _demanda Sanphinoa après une bonne heure de marche alors qu'il se tournait vers elle :_

« Pourquoi je le serai ? Y a quelque chose de spécial par rapport à ça ? »

« Non non … enfin, ce sont des chevaliers-pokémon qui font ça. Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Pas vraiment, je les exploserai puisqu'ils veulent chercher des embrouilles, c'est tout. »

« Je me demande pourquoi je m'inquiète pour toi en fait, Waram. »

_Elle posait la question tout en rigolant alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Oui, c'était limite difficile à comprendre. Mais bon, il ne s'y intéressait pas. La tempête, il sentait qu'elle se levait de plus en plus rapidement et surtout qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux._

« Dire qu'on la voit venir à toute allure vers nous. Sarine. »

_L'armure vint se mettre autour de Waram alors qu'il se plaçait en position de défense, étant immobile maintenant en attendant. Sanphinoa fit de même avec Karry alors qu'elle se plaçait à côté de Waram, murmurant :_

« Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée quand même, Waram. »

« Arrête de pleurer un peu, t'es une femme-chevalier pokémon ! Pas n'importe qui ! »

« Je ne pleure pas ! Je veux juste … éviter que ça se finisse mal ! Pas après cette cérémonie ! Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse maintenant ! »

_Mais c'était quoi cette foutue cérémonie ?! Il posa un bras sur son épaule, venant l'attirer contre lui pour la serrer pendant une trentaine de secondes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de réagir de la sorte avec elle ? A cause d'hier ? A cause de cette nuit ? Enfin, il n'avait aucune explication raisonnable. Il avait juste eut cette envie de la rassurer, sans savoir exactement s'il allait y arriver ou non. Quelle idiotie quand même._

« Oh ? Visiblement, ils nous attendaient. Ca nous facilitera le travail. »

_Une voix masculine, encore assez jeune d'après ce qu'il entendait. Il cligna des yeux, la tempête s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux alors que deux formes étaient visibles dans le sable, le soulevant pour laisser apparaître deux adolescents qui devaient être proche de l'âge adulte. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant._

« Vous voulez me donner une explication avant que je vous explose ? »

« Oh, il est vraiment comme il en avait parlé. Une vraie teigne, ça va être amusant. »

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Ca facilitera rapidement la discussion. Nous sommes deux et pas des moins puissants. Je préfère vous prévenir : ça risquerait de très mal se finir entre nous. Mais bon, comme je sais que vous n'allez pas m'écouter, c'est bien dommage. »

_Bien dommage ? Elle entendait parfaitement l'ironie dans la voix de Waram. Mais bon, le souci, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient en face. Elle vient dire :_

« Je m'appelle Sanphinoa du Barpau ! On ne vous veut aucun mal ! Le garçon qui m'accompagne est Waram du Solochi ! »

« La ferme, Sanphinoa. Si tu dis qu'on est pas là pour leur faire mal, ils vont croire que nous sommes des mauviettes. Laisse-moi m'occuper de leur cas, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. A deux contre un, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème contre eux. »

« Le chevalier de bronze du Kraknoix et celui de bronze du Sabelette. Je ne pense pas que nos noms soient si intéressants. Par contre, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec la gamine qui t'accompagne. Tu viens avec nous. »

_Hum ? Il ne rêvait pas ou alors leur but, ce n'était pas de le faire chier, juste de le capturer ? Ce qui voulait dire que Sanphinoa ne les intéressait pas. Hum, soit. Si tel était le cas. Il retira l'adolescente de ses bras, lui chuchotant :_

« Puisqu'ils me veulent, tu n'as pas à te battre. Recules-donc, Sanphinoa. »

« Hein ? Non non ! Waram, je ne vais pas te laisser te battre seul ! »

« Ecoute juste ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix et … »

_Il se retrouve aspergé par un jet d'eau de la part de Sanphinoa, celle-ci émettant un petit grognement assez mignon et attendrissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser exactement ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'imaginer de telles choses. C'était tout simplement absurde de sa part et il entendait les grands éclats de rire mauvais de la part de leurs deux adversaires. Il ne devait pas s'énerver et …_

« Je t'aide si j'ai envie, Waram ! Ne tente pas de m'arrêter, c'est tout ! »

_Et voilà qu'elle décidait de jouer la princesse rebelle. Comme s'il avait vraiment que ça à faire hein ? Elle y pensait un peu à lui ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression quoi ! Elle abusait !_

« Ils m'ont l'air de simplets. Ca devrait être assez facile en fin de compte. »

« Surtout s'ils se tapent sur la gueule tous les deux. Ca nous mâche le boulot, n'est-ce pas, Rayan ? » _demanda le chevalier-pokémon de bronze du Sabelette, s'adressant à son compagnon en armure-pokémon du Kraknoix._

« Ah ça, je te le fais pas dire ! C'est du pain béni pour nous, Barno. »

_Ils pouvaient continuer à parler tous les deux, de son côté, il en avait strictement rien à faire mais vraiment complètement rien à faire. Sauf peut-être une chose :_

« Qui c'est qui vous envoie ? Car vous avez bien signalé que vous étiez venus pour moi … et que ce n'est pas pour me tuer. Même si cela ne me fait pas peur de vous donner une leçon. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu saches cette information pour le moment. Nos consignes sont claires : nous devons juste te rapporter. Bon, tu peux juste être plus mort que vif et ensuite, nous … »

_Barno fit un saut en arrière, esquivant un nouveau jet d'eau provenant de Sanphinoa, celle-ci ayant tendu une main vers eux. Elle venait de leur couper la parole, déclarant :_

« Vous avez été très mal renseignés visiblement. Surtout pour envoyer deux chevaliers-pokémon maniant les pouvoirs terrestres contre moi. »

« Ca, par contre, c'était pas forcément prévu qu'il soit accompagné par une femme-chevalier maniant l'élément aqueux. Ou alors, il nous avait prévenus ? »

« Bof, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en savoir ? Je m'en rappelle plus moi, pour te dire ! »

_Voilà que les deux adolescents se regardaient en chiens de faïence, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non, Sanphinoa était prévu dans leurs plans. Après quelques secondes, Waram émit un puissant grognement, crachant des flammes violettes de ses poings en direction de ses deux adversaires. Ces derniers s'enfoncèrent dans le sable, disparaissant de leurs vues._

« Sanphinoa, fais attention à toi. Ils essayeront de nous avoir par surprise. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, prenant sa main droite dans la sienne tout en regardant autour d'elle à travers son masque. Elle était suspicieuse, suspicieuse par rapport à tout cela. Soudainement, le sol sous eux commença à trembler, Sanphinoa et Waram sautant en même temps, leurs mains se séparant. Au même instant, les deux chevaliers-pokémon terrestres sortirent du sable, chacun en face d'un adversaire potentiel._

« Héhéhé ... C'est donc comme ça ? On va bien s'amuser, tous ensemble. » _déclara le chevalier-pokémon du Sabelette, se trouvant en face de Sanphinoa.  
><em>  
>« Pour elle, tu peux t'en occuper et l'éliminer si tu veux ! » dit à sa suite le chevalier-pokémon du Kraknoix, poussant Waram en arrière pour l'éloigner de l'autre combat.<p>

_Ils étaient dans leurs éléments. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour qu'ils perdent !_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Quelques renforts

**Chapitre 25 : Quelques renforts**

« Sanphinoa ! Fais attention à toi ! » _s'écria Waram en s'adressant à l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, celle-ci lui criant à son tour :_

« Ben toi aussi hein ? Moi, je peux facilement le battre ! Je suis sûre maintenant ! Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment me combattre alors que j'ai un élément plus fort qu'eux ! »

« Elle s'y croit encore plus la femme-chevalier. Vas falloir que je lui administre une bonne leçon. » _déclara l'adolescent chevalier-pokémon du Sabelette._

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas la blesser sinon tu auras affaire à moi »

_Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils croient qu'il faisait cela pour elle … mais autant se montrer menaçant pour les impressionner tous les deux. Sauf que son propre adversaire éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant de reprendre :_

« Mais c'est presque qu'il irait mordre hein ? Attention, on a un petit Solochi très agressif. »

_Ils étaient en train de se foutre de sa gueule ? Adeptes du sol ou pas, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Rien du tout ! Il commença à se concentrer, de réelles flammes apparaissant au bout de ses mains avant qu'il n'hurle en direction de son adversaire :_

« Que les flammes du Solochi fassent fondre tes os ! »

_Il devait néanmoins toucher son adversaire pour ça ! Il courut vers le chevalier-pokémon du Kraknoix, celui-ci disparaissant dans le sol sans même prévenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans le dos de Waam, l'adolescent se retournant :_

« Tu pensais vraiment que je ne saurai pas où tu allais apparaître ?! »

_Il allait lui montrer comment il réglait ça ! Pourtant, son coup passa juste au-dessus du Kraknoix, celui-ci s'étant enfouît sous le sol une nouvelle foi, amusé par le combat ou plutôt l'absence de combat. Il vint dire à son tour :_

« Et bien ? Je pensais que tu allais me toucher. Ce n'était qu'une simple vantardise ? »

« TU VAS VOIR CA ! SARINE ! AIDE-MOI ! »

« Je le fais, je le fais, pas besoin de crier, Waram. »

_Ca ne changeait pas qu'ils avaient énormément de boulot sur la planche. Elle se doutait bien que contrairement à Waram mais aussi une majorité des élèves de l'école de Gliros, les deux adolescents avaient un avantage certain : ils connaissaient le terrain et surtout avaient de l'expérience dans de véritables combats._

_Rien à voir avec … encore que … non, en y pensant bien, il y avait quand même Waram qui avait aussi de l'expérience mais pas contre des chevaiers-pokémon. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de laisser libre court à ses pouvoirs, pas du tout même. Cette fois-ci, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, mais surtout à une échelle bien supérieure à des petites frappes des rues._

« HIIIIIIIIII ! »

_Quoi encore ? Il se retourna pour voir Sanphinoa projetée en arrière, roulant dans le sable. Il se prit soudainement un coup de poing en plein visage, l'envoyant dans le décor à son tour. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'avait même pas réagit que …_

« Je pensais pourtant que les chevaliers-pokémon de l'école étaient plus entraînés que ça. C'est vraiment triste de voir que vous êtes incapables de vous débrouiller seuls tous les deux. Surtout de ne pas être concentrés en plein combat. »

« JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES DENTS ! »

_Pas le temps de s'intéresser à Sanphinoa ! Elle devra se débrouiller seule ! Pourtant, il restait inquiet. Ils pouvaient essayés de la tuer, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. C'était étrange, très étrange même, trop étrange et déplaisant. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle meure, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça maintenant ? POURQUOI ?_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! J'en ai rien à faire d'elle ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Tu y tiens, tout simplement, Waram. Je sais parfaitement ce à quoi tu penses. C'est pourquoi je te réponds, c'est tellement simple. »

« Au lieu de me répondre, aide-moi plutôt à tabasser ce connard ! »

_Il en avait marre déjà ! Mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait battre ce type ! Il était pourtant celui qui avait presque réussi à faire plier Qalanos ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait autant de mal contre un gars qui était surement bien moins fort que lui ?!_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? C'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi faible ? Il voulait comprendre ! Il voulait savoir ce qui clochait avec lui ! MAINTENANT ! Il voulait connaître ! SANS PLUS TARDER ! Qu'ils arrêtent les imbécilités ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces sottises !_

_Plus qu'assez ! Il ne devait pas enrager mais comment rester de marbre ? Devant de tels actes hein ? Devant de tels gestes ? Pfiou. Non, juste rester calme. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait que ça se passerait tranquillement avec Sanphinoa. Résultat ? C'est pas le cas._

« J'aurai quand même pu avoir une journée sans problèmes ou quoi ?! »

« Tu aurais préféré te prélasser avec Sanphinoa, Waram ? » _demanda Sarine, une petite pointe d'amusement dans la voix alors qu'il marmonnait :_

« Peut-être qu'un peu, ça n'aurait pas été pas si mal … pour elle quoi. On n'a fait que marcher, marcher, marcher. Je devrai peut-être la laisser souffler un peu. »

« Hum, soit, faites-le donc après s'être occupé de ces deux gaillards. »

_Oui, pourquoi pas ? Toute façon, la journée était visiblement gâchée par ces deux imbéciles. Autant le leur faire payer le prix fort pour ce genre d'idioties !_

« On rigole, on rigole … mais pendant ce temps, tu tiens la forme et ce n'est pas vraiment plaisant si tu veux tout savoir. Ca donne l'impression que je n'en fous pas une. Bon, alors, on va d'abord régler ça de cette façon si tu le veux bien … ou non ! »

_Sans prévenir, le chevalier-pokémon du Kraknoix envoya du sable en plein sur le visage de Waram, celui-ci poussant un cri de surprise, commençant à se frotter les yeux. SALOPERIE ! Il ne voyait plus maintenant ! Il ne voyait plus !_

« Tss, t'as de la chance, moi, avec son masque, je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Hey, hey, hey, c'est toi qui a voulu l'affronter, je te rappelle hein ? Pas de ma faute, ne me mets pas ça sur le dos, hahaha ! Et puis quoi encore ? »

_Ils en profitaient pour rire. Comment est-ce que Sanphinoa se débrouillait ? Si l'autre adolescent en rigolait, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun mal contre elle, n'est-ce pas ? D'où est-ce que provenait la voix de son adversaire ? Il pouvait peut-être le repérer ainsi._

_Oui, c'était la seule méthode qu'il avait en tête actuellement. Le repérer par rapport au bruit. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas l'air de trop de se préoccuper de sa personne. Comment pouvait-il le battre s'il ne le voyait pas ? Et s'il le dominait complètement ? C'était juste horrible comme combat ! Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucune chance contre lui ! Absurde, c'était juste absurde, il n'y avait donc aucune solution ?_

« Hep, hep, hep, c'est pas vraiment sympa d'être à deux contre deux quand l'un est dans son domaine de prédilection, pas du tout même. »

_Des flammes vinrent envahir le terrain. Il ne les voyait pas vraiment mais il pouvait au moins les ressentir grandement. Il émit un gémissement de douleur, faisant un saut en arrière après avoir reconnu la voix._

« RAON ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« La même chose que Xalex : t'aider. La principale se doutait bien que ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Elle nous a envoyés pour vous épauler. »

_Xalex était là aussi ? C'est vrai ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait soulagé. Enfin, ça arrangeait un peu le combat et il sentit une main qui se posa sur ses yeux, les frottant pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix de Xalex ne chuchote :_

« Ne bouge pas trop, je m'occupe de tes yeux, Waram. »

« Ca me fait plaisir de vous savoir ici, tous les deux. On ne peut pas rentrer. »

« Nous avons été mis au courant par rapport à la tempête. La principale nous avait dit de rester dans les environs au cas où car elle n'avait pas confiance en la situation. »

« Tsss, je m'en doutais : la principale ne nous faisait pas confiance. » _marmonna Waram.  
><em>

« Non, pas confiance à cause du tournoi. Enfin, on s'occupe d'eux, on parle après. »

_Rien que ça ? Enfin, grâce à Xalex, il commençait à revoir à peu près correctement. Ce n'était pas la panacée mais ça lui permettrait de combattre correctement. Les deux adversaires se placèrent côte à côte, observant le quatuor.  
><em>

« Hey, il nous avait pas dit qu'ils seraient plusieurs. On doit se débrouiller comment ? »

« Ils sortent à peine de l'école et d'après ce que l'on peut voir, ils n'ont pas l'air tellement folichons. Ça devrait être un peu plus difficile que prévu. »

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter par contre. »

_Mouais ? Ils étaient deux contre quatre. Ils n'avaient pas l'avantage et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas le moins soucieux. C'était énervant et agaçant, pourquoi est-ce que chacun ne s'inquiétant pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait, lui ?_

_POURQUOI ?! Il devait combattre mais comme souvent, il était inutile. Tout simplement inutile. Il était incapable de se battre correctement contre ces types. Alors comment est-ce que les autres y arrivaient ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans ce qu'il faisait ? Hein ? C'était quoi le problème au final ? Il pouvait le savoir ou alors, il en demandait trop ? Il y avait une réponse à tout ça ? Car il peinait grandement avec toutes ces conne…_

« Hey ! Waram, arrête de penser pour l'instant et viens m'aider ! »

_Voilà que Raon lui donnait des ordres et puis quoi encore hein ? Il pouvait savoir ce que l'adolescent avait comme idée en tête ? Il comprit rapidement quand il vint faire apparaître des flammes autour de ses poings, un sourire aux lèvres. Barno, le chevalier-pokémon du Sabelette regarda les poings, reculant un peu tout en disant :_

« Tu sais que ça ne sera pas forcément très efficace contre nous ? »

« Je me doute mais disons que si ça peut vous empêcher de gigoter un peu trop, on ne va pas s'en priver ! Vous allez voir comment j'imagine mon palais des glaces ! WARAM ! FAIS COMME MOI ! Xalex, Sanphinoa, on vous laisse vous occuper du second ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se prenait maintenant pour le chef ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs émit un grognement mais laissa tout simplement faire Raon, le suivant tout en créant des flammes comme lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Bizarrement, il remarquait que le sable devenait du verre tout autour d'eux._

_Pendant ce temps, les deux adversaires étaient en train de continuer à s'enfoncer dans le sable pour s'en prendre au quatuor mais à chaque fois, ils étaient obligés de se défendre, chacun riposter à leurs attaques. Après quelques minutes, le chevalier-pokémon du Kraknoix regarda autour de lui, s'écriant :_

« OH BON SANG ! On est pas dans la mouise ! On peut plus vraiment se cacher là ! »

_Du verre, que du verre autour d'eux. Les flammes avaient été tellement fortes qu'il y avait du verre encore en train de fondre autour d'eux, ressemblant à une mélasse indescriptible tandis que Raon rigolait, leur disant sur un ton enjoué :_

« Désolé mais comme vous adorez vous cacher, j'ai préféré vous couper les ailes. M'en voulez pas hein ? C'est de bonne guerre. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fout maintenant ? On est pas dans … »

« Y a pas d'autres choix. Quatre contre deux, c'était déjà abusé. Si en plus, ils ont un type qui sait nous contrer, on ne fait pas de miracles ! ON SE RETIRE ! Mais vous pouvez crever la gueule ouverte pour partir ! On va revenir, vous allez voir ! »

_Les deux chevaliers-pokémon liés au sol firent plusieurs sauts en arrière, créant une violente tempête alors que Waram semblait songeur en la regardant. Quelque chose clochait, beaucoup plus même que prévu. Cette tempête était ennuyeuse mais …_

« Ca ne peut pas être eux qui sont responsables d'un arrêt des avions. »

« Hein ? Oh oui ! C'est vrai, Waram. Tu as tout à fait raison. » _déclara Sanphinoa, remarquant la tempête maintenant à son tour._

_Sans un mot, Waram s'approcha d'elle, l'étudiant du regard. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris des coups trop sévères. Bon, tant mieux en un sens, ça voulait dire qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire, énormément même._

_Enfin non, plutôt à ne pas s'en faire. Voilà, c'était exactement ça. Bon … puisqu'elle allait bien, autant ne plus se préoccuper d'elle. Il se tourna vers Raon et Xalex, Sarine quittant son armure alors qu'Istiti et Karry faisaient de même. Seule l'armure de Xalex restait sur elle alors qu'elle était toujours emmitouflée sous cette tenue._

« Bon, si j'ai compris, la principale pensait pas que l'on arriverait la mission ? Tss. »

« Pas du tout, Waram. Tu te trompes. Disons plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas confiance sur le fait de vous laisser seuls alors que tu étais une cible de choix. » _répondit aussitôt Xalex alors que Raon hochait la tête pour confirmer ses propos._

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je serai une cible de choix alors que personne n'a voulu de moi ? »

« Tout simplement pour éviter de lancer les suspicions. Enfin, en théorie, cela doit se passer de la sorte mais parfois, ils ne sont pas très intelligents. »

_Bon au moins, comme ça, c'était dit. Et maintenant ? Ils devaient aller où ? Car oui, y avait juste un gros souci. Ils n'avaient aucun endroit où se rendre. Sanphinoa déclara qu'il valait mieux chercher une oasis dans la savane, bref, un endroit où se reposer et dormir là-bas. Il ne fallait pas mettre un village en danger par leurs présences._

« Cela me semble concevable comme idée, oui. Des réclamations ? » _demanda Waram, s'adressant aux deux autres personnes._

_Aucune réponse ? Parfait. Ca ferait moins de blabla et plus de marche. Puisque nul n'avait besoin de discuter, ils pouvaient donc se mettre en route et suivre Sanphinoa puisqu'elle prenait les commandes de la petite troupe pour le déplacement._

_C'est peut-être pour cela que quelques heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, ils finirent par trouver un coin où se reposer. Visiblement, Sanphinoa était aussi douée qu'un animal pour trouver de l'eau dans le désert. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il haussa un sourcil._

« Mouais, considérer Sanphinoa comme un animal, je vais éviter quand même. »

« Ca serait mieux pour ne pas déplaire à une fille, Waram. » compléta Sarine à ses côtés.

_Surement même. Bon … avec trois personnes autour de lui et autant d'armures-pokémon, la quatrième étant sur Xalex, il y avait de quoi faire normalement. Lorsqu'il voulut s'installer au pied d'un arbre pour se reposer, Sanphinoa vint aussitôt se rapprocher de lui._

« Waram ? Tu es fatigué ? Blessé ? Je peux vérifier ça si tu le veux. »

« Non, non, c'est bon. Retourne auprès des autres et laisses-moi tranquille. Tu as maintenant du monde autour de toi. Tu n'es plus obligée de me coller. J'ai besoin de souffler un peu aussi hein ? Pas besoin que tu sois dans mes pattes tout le temps. »

« Hein … mais … tu sais … enfin … j'aime bien rester avec toi, Waram. »

_Oui mais non. Rien à faire. Il fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de débarrasser le plancher. Maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de compagnie, il était alors parfaitement possible de le laisser tranquille. Sarine lui dit qu'il était juste un parfait imbécile mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il croisa les bras, fermant les yeux pour chercher le sommeil._

« AAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Il poussa un cri, se réveillant en pleine nuit alors qu'il était en sueur. Une couverture avait été déposée sur ses épaules alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi ? Il posa une main sur son front, retirant les gouttes avant d'observer sa main. Tout le monde dormait. Sanphinoa était assise contre le même arbre que lui. C'était quoi cette impression malsaine ? Qu'il avait ressentie ?_

« Hmmm … Waram, je suis là. »

_Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que Sanphinoa marmonnait ? Il la voyait qui gesticulait contre l'arbre, sa main gauche placée non-loin de la sienne. Détournant le regard, il remit correctement la couverture sur son corps, sa main droite se posant sur celle de Sanphinoa. Il valait mieux qu'il dorme plutôt que de penser à tout ça._

« Visiblement, je vais devoir m'en mêler ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas bien difficile comme mission. Comment est-ce que vous avez pu échouer ? »

« Ils ont reçu de l'aide ! Comment on pouvait le savoir nous, hein ? »

« Dès demain, j'irai le rencontrer en personne. De toute façon … nous sommes liés. »

_Liés par leurs armures. Deux têtes bleues aux yeux rouges se redressèrent à côté d'un homme, celui-ci se trouvant en face des deux adolescents qui avaient combattu plus tôt._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Dragon contre dragon

**Chapitre 26 : Dragon contre dragon**

« Alors ? Tu as une sacrée petite mine, Waram. »

« Humpf … Un peu mal dormi, faut dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à dormir contre un arbre. »

_C'était une fausse excuse. Il n'allait pas dire que c'était ça. Enfin, à moitié. C'était compliqué, comme bien souvent. Comment expliquer qu'il avait cru avoir un malaise. Dormir contre un arbre, il l'avait fait avant-hier, ça ne lui avait pas posé de problème._

« Waram, si tu as mal au dos, je pourrai te le masser si tu veux hein ? Ou soulager ta peine. Je suis sûre que j'y arriverai si tu me laisses faire. »

« Non merci, Sanphinoa. J'ai bien mieux à faire de mon côté, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Mais c'est juste pour te rendre service, Waram. Rien de plus ! Ne penses donc pas toujours à mal dès que je t'adresse la parole, tu sais ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant qu'un mouvement de la main pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'y portait aucun intérêt, comme à son habitude. L'adolescente émit un petit glapissement comme celui d'un animal avant de baisser la tête. Elle murmura :_

« Pourquoi il a fallu que Raon et Xalex arrivent ? Avant, il était bien plus gentil … »

« Il n'aime pas montrer ce côté-là en public, c'est tout. » _chuchota Karry pour rassurer Sanphinoa avant que celle-ci n'hoche la tête positivement._

« Je le sais bien mais ça fait toujours mal ce genre de réponses. J'aime pas quand il me parle méchamment comme ça, c'est tout. »

« Ah ça, tu n'as qu'à le lui dire en pleine face et le claquer s'il faut. Ça lui remettra de la suite dans les idées. Je suis sûre que ça ne serait pas bête. »

« Je ne lèverai jamais la main réellement vers lui. Enfin, je ne veux pas en arriver à ça. Pas du tout même. C'est pas du tout ça que je veux pour Waram. »

_L'armure-pokémon du Barpau poussa un profond soupir, montrant par là qu'elle voyait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait bien qu'elle n'acceptait pas du tout que ça se passe ainsi._

_Mais bon, ce n'était pas à elle d'agir dans le sens de Sanphinoa. Elle ne pouvait pas être toujours dans son dos hein ? Elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller par elle-même quelques fois. Néanmoins, elle pouvait quand même faire ça._

« Hey, Waram ! Réceptionne-moi ! Tu risques d'être surpris ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi encore, la poiscaille ? »

« RECEPTION ! » _hurla aussitôt la créature de métal, plaquant Waram au sol d'un bon coup de corps tout en entier dans le bide. L'adolescent pouffa sur la douleur, ouvrant la bouche comme pour tenter de crier, le souffle coupé, aucun son ne sortant._

« Ouch, c'était un sacré plaquage. Je suis fière de moi, je dois l'avouer ! »

« JE VAIS LA BUTER ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT … »

« Vraiment, Karry, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend. Attends, Waram, je vais t'aider. » _dit tout simplement l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus._

_Elle se pencha vers Waram mais Karry sauta de l'adolescent, pour atterrir tout simplement de tout son corps sur le dos de Sanphinoa et la faire tomber sur Waram. Celui-ci réceptionna Sanphinoa dans ses bras, criant :_

« BON SANG ! MAIS JE VAIS LA CREVER ! »

« Wa … Waram … Je sais pas ce qui lui prend. Des fois, elle agit stupidement. »

« Oui mais bon… Maintenant, c'est juste moi, comment dire, bon, je vais te relever. »

« D'accord, d'accord, fais un peu attention quand même. »

_Oui, bien entendu, il n'était pas plus stupide que ça. Pff ! HOP ! Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume ou quoi. Il la souleva, la gardant dans ses bras quelques secondes pour la jauger. Vraiment … avec ces vilaines croûtes et surement son visage hideux, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait sincèrement ? Pas trouver l'amour quand même hein ?_

« Tu continues de me porter, Waram ? C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon un peu trop loin, Sanphinoa. Je crois que tu es assez grande pour marcher toute seule. Alors bon, n'exagère pas et … »

« S'il te plaît, Waram ? Tu veux bien ? »

_Elle le regardait longuement et … il eut un petit soupir. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les personnes autour de lui. Non, pas du tout. Pas question même. Pas du tout. Faut pas rêver. Il allait tout simplement lâcher Sanphinoa mais il la déposa au sol._

« Non merci. J'ai mal au dos. Ce n'est pas en te portant que ça va s'arranger. »

« C'est vrai, je l'avais complètement oublié, je suis désolée. Mais tu ne peux pas un peu quand même ? S'il te plaît ? » _dit-elle avec une petite d'insistance._

« Si tu me dis ce que le chef du village nous a fait, car je me sens un peu bizarre depuis ce fichu rituel, ça serait bien. Alors ? On a un marché ? »

« Pas vraiment, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, c'est secret. »

_Il déposa alors Sanphinoa, celle-ci se mettant correctement debout. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de s'éloigner, récupérant maintenant Karry dans ses bras. C'était un secret et elle voulait le garder le plus longtemps possible pour elle. Mais bon, des fois, ce n'était pas vraiment possible malheureusement. Ils devaient continuer à marcher._

_Pendant quelques heures, ils recommencèrent à avancer, sans réellement prendre un rythme accéléré, loin de là. Il fallait tout simplement éviter de se rendre dans un village voire dans la ville où se trouvait l'aéroport. Rien que ça et …_

« Waram ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? »

_Raon se tournait vers l'adolescent, celui-ci commençant à trembler de tout son corps. Une aura noire se forma autour de lui avant qu'une voix ne dise :_

« C'est donc lui l'adolescent à problèmes ? Je n'arrive pas à voir où. Vraiment, vous m'avez fait venir juste pour ça ? C'est vraiment ridicule, vous savez ? »

_Aussitôt, les trois autres adolescents s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, les armures-pokémon se plaçant sur eux alors que Sarine faisait de même avec Waram qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position. Il ne regardait plus autour de lui, juste devant,, comme s'il avait vu un spectre._

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air encore moins impressionnant qu'hier, comment que ça se fait ? »

_Une autre voix, masculine mais juvénile fut reconnue par contre. Les chevaliers d'hier ! Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls cette fois ! Il y avait quelqu'un avec eux ! Waram tremblotait, bredouillant, un rictus sur le visage :_

« C'est lui … C'est lui que j'ai ressenti, j'en suis certain. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Waram ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? » _demanda Sanphinoa, soucieuse en voyant que les tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas._

« C'EST LUI JE VOUS LE DIS ! C'EST LUI ! »

« Mais de qui, Waram ? C'est vrai qu'on ne connait pas ce troisième homme et … »

_D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un adolescent mais bien un homme. Il doit avoir une trentaine d'années et il ne porte pas encore son armure, contrairement aux deux adolescents. D'ailleurs, l'armure-pokémon qui l'accompagne a quelque chose d'étrange, très étrange. Comme si chacun et chacune l'avaient déjà vue alors que c'était pourtant la première fois._

_Bien qu'elle avait une petite paire d'ailes noires dans le dos mais aussi deux têtes, la forme et les couleurs ressemblaient étrangement à une autre que tous connaissaient. Ce fut finalement la voix de Sarine qui coupa le silence qui s'était installé :_

« Mais cette armure-pokémon ressemble étrangement à moi. »

« Hum … Visiblement, c'est aussi une gamine cette armure. Ca ne va pas être très intéressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement que l'on fasse avec eux ? » _déclara la créature bicéphale alors qu'elle observait l'armure du Solochi sur Waram. _« Tsss … Et c'est donc de ça dont je suis une version évoluée ? Quelle blague, elle est pathétique. »

« Ne parle donc pas comme ça. Tu es l'armure-pokémon du Diamat. Tu ne vois pas à quel point il est effrayé par notre présence ? Il sait parfaitement ce que cela veut dire. »

« Sarine … Sarine, il est … il est comme toi et moi. »

« C'est donc ça, l'armure ? Je … Waram, que devons-nous faire tous les deux ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas ! »

_Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire contre ce type ! Il ne savait pas du tout comment se préparer mentalement. Non, non et non ! Non, non et non ! Ce type ? Il avait des cheveux noirs, comme lui ! Bon, vraiment ébouriffés et partant dans tous les sens. Il avait aussi des yeux verts et il semblait plutôt musclé de ce qu'il voyait mais ce n'était pas du tout le problème, pas du tout même ! Il avait aussi un jean déchiré de couleur brun ainsi qu'un marcel noir. Une tenue pour mieux supporter le désert ?_

« Je ferai peut-être mieux de me présenter ? Itarès, chevalier-pokémon d'argent du Diamat. Je ne dirai pas enchanté de vous connaître en vue de ce que vous allez vous prendre comme dérouillée de ma part. Du moins, le gamin avec son armure-pokémon du Solochi surtout. »

_Chevalier d'argent ? Sauf que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la femme-chevalier du Farfuret. C'était bien différent, il ressentait clairement la différence entre lui et la femme-chevalier du tournoi. Il devait bouger ! Il devait bouger !_

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement à Waram ?! » _s'écria Raon, se plaçant devant lui, faisant déjà apparaître quelques flammes au-dessus de ses poings._

« Et vous n'avez pas pu vous occuper d'eux ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vraiment ? » _demanda Itarès en s'adressant aux deux autres chevaliers-pokémon._

« Ouais … Enfin, ils étaient quatre contre deux, ça fait quand même beaucoup. En plus, celui avec son armure-pokémon du Ouisticram, il est quand même plus intelligent qu'on ne le croit. Enfin, il avait réussi à nous avoir tous les deux. » _dit l'adolescent portant l'armure du Sabelette avec dépit et un peu de honte._

« Pas d'excuse, je vais m'occuper de deux d'entre eux. Pendant ce temps, chargez-vous des deux autres, ça ne devrait quand même pas être si dur que ça non ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, je pense que ça doit être faisable, non ? »

_Les deux adolescents se regardent entre eux après les paroles de Barno. Mouais, autant alors que l'un qui sache comment combattre Raon puisse s'occuper de lui. Ou alors, Itarès peut se charger de Waram et Raon en même temps ? Néanmoins, Sanphinoa fut la première, créant plusieurs sphères aqueuses qu'elle envoya sur eux. Les trois hommes firent un saut en arrière, surpris, avant qu'elle ne s'écrie :_

« Vous ne toucherez pas à Waram ! Surtout s'il ne va pas bien ! »

« Elle se prend pour qui la gamine masquée du Barpau ? Bref, toute façon, je vais m'occuper d'elle avec celui du Solochi. Si j'ai compris, rien à faire des trois autres, vous pouvez les tuer. Il faut juste que le chevalier du Solochi reste en vie. Allez ! Hop ! Préparez-vous tous ! Je vais nous séparer pour que chacun soit tranquille pour son combat ! »

_Le combat ne tarda pas à débuter, sans même que l'homme n'utilise l'armure-pokémon qui l'accompagnait. Itarès ne semblait avoir aucun problème pour se déplacer et se battre, faisant des mouvements de jambes et bras sans pour autant utiliser ses pouvoirs._

« Waram ! Waram ! S'il te plaît ! Réagis ! Il est en train de se battre contre nous ! »

_L'adolescent ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups, continuant de trembler de tout son être avant de se mettre à crier, frappant d'un coup de poing entouré par des flammes violettes en direction d'Itarès, celui-ci se protégeant avant de faire un saut en arrière. Sans même lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Sanphinoa avait fait paraître une sphère aqueuse d'une taille humaine, entourant leur adversaire commun à l'intérieur._

« Ainsi, tu ne pourras plus respirer avec le manque d'oxygène ! Je n'aime pas utiliser ça mais je sais que vous tentez de tous nous tuer ! Il faut alors que l'on vous combatte et vous tue en premier ! Je sais que c'est aussi simple que ça, n'est-ce pas, Waram ? »

« Assez, assez, assez ! JE DOIS ME BATTRE ! »

_Il allait se battre alors ! Surtout si ce type voulait chercher la confrontation ! Il ne devait pas avoir peur ! Pas du tout ! Même si la sueur froide s'écoulait de son front, il ne devait pas avoir peur ! Il devait chercher les coups et les donner à son adversaire !_

« Je vais te montrer comment je règle les conflits ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

_Il devait profiter qu'Itarès était piégé dans cette sphère aqueuse pour attaquer ! Mais avec quoi ? Des flammes basiques ? Non, c'était tout simplement inutile contre lui. IL FALLAIT Y ALLER A LA CONFRONTATION DIRECTE !_

_Il prit appui sur ses pieds, ne se préoccupant pas du sable qu'il foulait avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure vers le chevalier d'argent du Diamat. Il n'avait pas encore son armure ! Un coup assez puissant et il serait alors déjà mort ! _

« Que la morsure du Solochi te brise la nuque ! »

« Quelle plaisanterie. Vraiment … »

_La sphère aqueuse explosa en plusieurs dizaines de bulles avant que l'armure-pokémon du Diamat ne se mette à briller. La créature bicéphale se sépara pour se coller sur le corps de l'homme bien qu'il n'y avait guère réellement de différence avec celle de Waram. Néanmoins, le casque avait deux visages sur le côté, deux faces de Solochi alors qu'une petite paire d'ailes était visible dans le dos._

« Vous étiez en train de rire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas avec cela que vous comptez me battre. Je crois que ça va être encore plus simple que prévu. »

« Sanphinoa, je m'occupe de lui ! VAS AIDER LES AUTRES ! » _hurla Waram, ne pouvant contrôler les mouvements nerveux de son corps._

« Il en est hors de question, Waram ! Pas alors que tu risques ta vie ! »

_QU'ELLE LA FERME ! ELLE NE COMPRENAIT PAS LE PROBLEME ?! C'était la sienne qui était en danger ! Même s'il devait perdre, il ne serait pas mort ! Par contre, elle, ce type ne se priverait pas de l'éliminer !_

« Et moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes la tienne ! C'est pourtant simple ! »

_Une baffe. Une unique baffe qui décolla pour venir se loger sur la joue masquée de Sanphinoa, l'envoyant voler sur quelques mètres avant de venir s'écraser mollement dans le sable. Il se retourna vers son adversaire, l'air rageur :_

« Dire que j'ai été forcé de lever la main sur elle, toi, tu ne dois pas me tuer mais je ne vais pas me priver pour retirer la tienne ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un petit dragonneau incapable de créer de véritables flammes. Que penses-tu faire avec tes ridicules petits crocs ? »

« Wa … Waram … Wa …ram. »

_Elle était encore sous le choc. La violence du coup était là mais pourtant … elle savait qu'il y avait eu autre chose. Il avait dit ouvertement qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle savait que la situation était tellement grave que Waram ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout cacher. Et elle sentait aussi le masque qui se fissurait légèrement.  
><em>

« D'accord. J'ai parfaitement compris. »

_Elle se releva, passant une main sur son masque. Il tenait bon, normalement. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes si elle combattait. Elle allait rejoindre Raon et Xalex. Les deux adolescents allaient avoir besoin de son aide. Elle allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas déranger, pour les épauler, pour tout faire pour qu'ils en finissent le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, à eux trois, ils iraient aider Waram. C'était le mieux à faire._

« J'aurai juste voulu que tout ne soit pas gâché. C'était un voyage que … j'appréciais. »

_Elle disait cela avec monotonie, pensant qu'elle aimerait que tout se calme après. Mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas. Tournée vers Xalex, elle s'approcha d'elle, remarquant qu'elle affrontait le chevalier-pokémon du Sabelette._

« Sanphinoa, ton masque, il … »

« Il tiendra bon, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On va y aller ensemble contre lui. Ensuite, on aide Raon … puis on termine avec Waram. D'accord ? »

« Comme tu le veux, Sanphinoa. Tu sembles étrangement calme. »

_Trop calme pour que cela paraisse naturel. Sous sa capuche, Xalex pose son regard sur Waram. Le combat n'allait que débuter pour chacun d'entre eux mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, énormément même. Et surtout, chaque combat était différent de ceux de l'école de Gliros : à mort. C'était le mot d'ordre. Ils livraient un affrontement à mort. Ils ne devaient pas hésiter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant sinon … ils périraient._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Sans retour

**Chapitre 27 : Sans retour**

« Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'ils ont à vouloir de lui alors qu'il est beaucoup plus faible que moi. Ce n'est qu'un gamin qui ne porte qu'une armure-pokémon de bronze. Il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à craindre. »

« Méfies-toi quand même. Si l'un des trois est présent et t'a demandé ça, c'est qu'il y a quand même une petite importance de son côté. »

_L'homme haussa les épaules, visiblement peu impressionné par les dires de son armure-pokémon tout en fixant Waram. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait qui le rendait si spécial hein ? Rien du tout ! Rien du tout ! Il ne devait pas le montrer mais il était vraiment agacé par le fait qu'ils s'intéressent à la version inférieure de son armure-pokémon._

« Ca peut être un simple accident si je le tue non ? Molno ? »

« Pas vraiment, Itarès. Je ne crois pas que la théorie de « l'accident » soit acceptée. »

_Tss ! L'adulte fit un petit grognement à son tour, remarquant que Waram avait le même tic. Visiblement, ceux qui portaient des armures-pokémon « liées » entre elles avaient un petit trait de caractère qui les rassemblait._

« Je vais te montrer de véritables flammes issues des dragons. NON ! Je vais te montrer la puissance véritable des dragons ! Tu ne seras plus qu'une loque après mon passage ! Que la rage du Diamat t'emporte sous ses flammes ! »

_Les deux visages issus du masque poussèrent un cri sonore avant que des flammes n'en sortant, de couleur violette, Waram se plaçant en position de défense. Elles semblaient tellement plus dangereuses que les siennes. Il comprenait aussi une chose : s'il n'évitait pas ces flammes, il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. Il sentait que se faire toucher par des flammes issus de la même force que la sienne, c'était dangereux, très dangereux même. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse ignorer ça ! IL DEVAIT ENCORE COMBATTRE ! Ou alors réagir le plus tôt possible ! Crier à son tour ?!_

« La morsure du Solochi brisera ta colonne vertébrale ! »

« Pour ça, il faudra réussir à traverser mes flammes ! AH ! VIENS DONC ! »

_C'était demandé si gentiment qu'il n'allait pas refuser une telle proposition de ce type. Mais avant, il devait réagir et faire quelque chose pour éviter les flammes ! AH ! Pourquoi pas ? Son poing s'enfonça dans le sable, créant une vague qui vient s'abattre devant Itarès._

« Il n'aurait quand même pas osé faire ça ?! IL CROIT QUE JE VAIS TOMBER DANS LE PANNEAU ?! IL VA VOIR ! »

_Il avait un sacré tempérament, comme Waram. Les deux flammes issues de son masque à double face volèrent vers les côtés alors qu'il préparait déjà ses poings pour attendre Waram en face de lui. Néanmoins, l'adolescent n'était ni devant lui, ni sur les côtés. Il se retourna vivement pour préparer une contre-attaque … mais il n'était pas là non plus ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Où est-ce qu'il était passé ?!_

« AU-DESSUS DE TOI ! »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Il leva la tête vers le ciel mais il n'y avait rien ! AH ! Il ne s'était pas retourné ! Il devait se remettre comme auparavant s'il voulait voir Waram ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard et l'adolescent était en train d'atterrir sur lui, pied en avant, prêt à le lui enfoncer dans le visage. Pourtant, avec agacement, Itarès attrapa le pied de Waram avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, lui disant sur un ton énervé :_

« N'OUBLIE PAS TA PLACE ! L'AVORTON ! »

_Il le souleva avant de le plaquer dans le sable, recommençant plusieurs fois par finir pour le jeter sur le côté. L'adolescent chercha à se remettre bien mais Itarès se retrouvait déjà auprès de lui, collant son genou dans le ventre du chevalier-pokémon du Solochi._

« Je crois bien que tu mérites une petite leçon ! Tu pensais faire quoi hein ? Me blesser ? Ce n'est pas un avorton comme toi, un simple chevalier-pokémon de bronze, qui pourrait m'atteindre ! N'oublie pas ta place dans la hiérarchie ! »

_Un coup de poing, puis un autre, puis un troisième. Il retenait Waram par une main tandis que l'autre le frappait avec force et violence. L'adolescent tenta de répliquer mais des flammes violettes vinrent stopper son propre poing.  
><em>

« PAS TOUCHE ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Il faut que je te fasse rentrer ça comment ?! Pour quoi est-ce que tu crois te prendre HEIN ?! POUR QUI ? »

« Ohla, il y va pas de main morte. »

_Ce fut le chevalier de bronze du Sabelette qui avait prononcé ces mots en regardant comment Waram se faisait maltraité par son adversaire. Bon, de son côté, il avait aussi du travail ! Et comment est-ce qu'il se débrouillait à côté ? Ca semblait pas si mal se passer que ça quand même. Ils avaient normalement de quoi …_

« RAON ! Je viens t'aider ! »  
><em><br>Tss ! Voilà que la femme-chevalier du Barpau se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il remarquait aussi qu'elle passait d'un ami à un autre. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était inutile hein ? Avec ses projections aqueuses et ses petites tentatives désespérées pour tenter de les aider. Elle était tellement ridicule, tellement ridicule ! TSSS !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait exactement, celle-là ? »

« Je sais pas mais elle me parasite mon combat ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Essaye de t'en occuper pour qu'elle ne bouge plus ! Définitivement s'il le faut ! » _cria le chevalier-pokémon du Kraknoix face à Xalex._

_Il avait déjà assez de préoccupation avec son adversaire ! C'était une bonne femme, il le savait ! Enfin, une adolescente comme lui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était douée ! Le chevalier du Ouisticram semblait aussi pas mal. Par contre, la femme-chevalier du Barpau, c'était différent. Elle était nulle, mais vraiment nulle dans le fond quoi ! Il n'y avait rien à faire._

« Hey ! J'ai une idée, on va travailler ensemble ! »

_Voilà que Rayan s'écriait à Barno, le chevalier du Sabelette se tournant vers son compère du Kraknoix. Travailler ensemble ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Travailler en équipe ? Tous les deux ? Pourquoi pas ? Même si c'était quand même pas si dramatique que ça entre eux !_

« Bof, ça me tente pas trop, Rayan. On tente quand même d'y arriver seuls quoi ! »

_C'est comme il voulait, c'était juste une proposition. Mais faut dire que Sanphinoa était agaçante. Elle n'était pas du tout puissante maintenant qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre mais ça ne changeait rien du tout ou presque ! Elle était agaçante et ça empêchait d'être pleinement concentré face à eux, voilà tout ! C'est ça le gros problème !_

« PUIS ZUT ! Je vais la crever ! L'autre, je me le ferai après en avoir terminé avec elle ! » _hurla Rayan. Comme Barno ne voulait pas qu'ils s'entraident, il allait buter Sanphinoa, ensuite, il s'occuperai du second ! Ça lui fera plus de prestige pour l'organisation !_

_Pour l'heure, il avait du ménage à faire avec Sanphinoa. Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chevalier du Kranoix ne fonce vers elle, commençant à faire quelques pas avant de tomber en arrière, tentant de mettre ses bras pour se protéger._

« HEY ! Ne change donc pas de cible en cours de route ! » _cria une voix féminine, Xalex donnant un coup de pied à Barno pour le stopper dans sa course. Rapidement, la femme-chevalier du Nidoran femelle était déjà en position devant Sanphinoa : _« Relèves-toi, je te protège en attendant. Sincèrement, Sanphinoa, tomber comme ça en plein combat … »

« Par … Pardon … je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Je le sais bien mais parle-moi et relève-toi vite ! Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il vient de se prendre dans la tête. Pendant ce temps, je dois préparer quelques dards empoisonnés pour bien l'accueillir. Je vais lui montrer comment on combat ensemble. »

« Oui ! Je suis debout, Xalex ! Regarde donc ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, entendant un petit rire de la part de Xalex. Il n'y avait rien de drôle._

« Même avec ton masque, on sait que tu es en train de faire la moue, Sanphinoa. Je ne pensais pas à mal, ne t'en fait donc pas, loin de là. »

« Je sais bien mais ça change pas que c'est quand même embêtant. En plus, je regarde tout le temps comment Waram se débrouille et euh … voilà, je suis très inquiète. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir l'aider mais il ne veut pas de moi. »

« Sois juste patiente. En attendant, accompagne-moi contre ce chevalier-pokémon. »

_Elles étaient deux femmes-chevaliers. Elles devaient alors se serrer les coudes non ? C'était comme ça entre elles ? Surtout depuis que Sanphinoa savait qu'elle était une femme-chevalier comme elle. D'ailleurs, il allait peut-être nécessaire de retirer cette capuche pour se battre contre cet adversaire. Elle commençait à étouffer sous cette chaleur. Si on rajoutait en plus le fait qu'elle combattait, autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment la joie sous tout ça._

« Tu as ta dose ? Ou tu veux en veux encore ? »

« Tuer … ou être tué. Tuer … ou être tué. »

_Il était couché dans le sable, le visage sur le côté, regardant à peine le chevalier d'argent du Diamat en face de lui, qui s'avançait peu à peu. Tuer ou être … tué. Tuer … ou être tué. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. C'était comme ça … et pas autrement.  
><em>

« Waram, Waram ! Waram ! Réponds-moi ! WARAM ! »

« Il faut juste … que je le tue … avant qu'il ne me tue, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste comme ça hein ? Et pas autrement ? N'est-ce pas ? Sarine ? C'est juste comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Waram ? Remets-toi debout plutôt. »

« Je vais juste le tuer en premier. Ca sera alors beaucoup plus simple pour après. Oui, ça sera beaucoup plus simple, j'en suis certain même. »

« Waram, tu m'inquiètes. Relèves-toi maintenant. » _répéta encore une fois l'armure du Solochi alors qu'il tremblait, tout son corps parcouru par des spasmes nerveux._

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Sarine, je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Sanphinoa ne doit pas mourir. Non, non, non, elle ne doit pas mourir elle aussi. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir. »

« Sanphinoa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Elle n'est pas à nos côtés, Waram. »

_Quelque chose clochait chez l'adolescent. Il s'était relevé après une bonne minute, son corps semblant comme désarticulé. Le chevalier d'argent du Diamat s'arrêta dans ses mouvements de marche en direction de l'adolescent, disant avec ironie :_

« Alors, tu es encore capable de te battre ? Quelle blague. »

« Fais gaffe, y a un truc qui est différent là. C'est pas forcément bon signe. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Molno hein ? Me dit pas que t'as peur de ce gamin ? Toi, le grand méchant Diamat ! AH ! Je vais te montrer comment je m'en occupe. »

_Il n'allait pas perdre plus de temps à palabrer avec un trouillard ! Ce gamin était au seuil de la mort ! Ca se voyait parfaitement ! Il s'en foutait complètement qu'il ne devait pas le tuer ! S'il le blessait gravement, ça serait pareil ! Il suffisait juste de l'emmener de telle façon qu'il trépasse, il pouvait facilement une raison pour ça ! AH ! Oui !_

« Même pas besoin de t'attaquer réellement, un simple coup suffira à t'emmener au tapis ! »

_Le poing gauche d'Itarès se logea bien dans la face de Waram bien que celui-ci ne bougea pas, seul son visage penchant sur le côté à cause du coup. Ah oui ? Encore debout après ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pensait d'un second ?! Et puis d'un troisième ? Même si ce n'était qu'un gamin, il n'aura aucune réticence à utiliser toute sa force s'il le fallait !_

« Alors ?! On ne bronche même plus ? Tu as eu ta dose ? »

« Tuer ou … être tué. Tuer … ou être tué. »

« WARAM ! S'il te plaît ! Dis-moi quelque chose au lieu de te laisser faire ! Sinon, je serai obligée alors de quitter ton corps pour te défendre ! »

_C'était une solution de dernier recours. Une ultime solution si elle devait accéder à ça mais … elle ne voulait pas arriver à ça. Elle ne voulait pas tomber jusqu'à faire ça. C'était trop … dangereux ensuite. Elle sentait que ça serait totalement différent si elle faisait ça et … hein ? Elle ne pouvait même pas quitter le corps de Waram. Pourquoi ? Ca lui rappelait quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Le tournoi ! LE TOURNOI ! C'était en train de faire la même chose qu'au tournoi ! Elle ne devait pas laisser faire ça !_

« Waram ! Ecoute ma voix ! WARAM ! JE TE PARLE ! ECOUTE-MOI WARAM ! »

« Bon, il commence à être fatiguant de rester debout. Je vais juste le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Ca sera aussi simple que ça. »

_Le chevalier d'argent du Diamat chargea son poing droit, prenant appui sur ses jambes. Waram ne bougeait même plus, ça serait le dernier coup à donner et ça serai fini ! Qu'il crève ! Il s'expliquera ensuite au chef ! Le coup traversa le corps de Waram mais dans le premier sens du terme. Itarès s'écroula dans le sable, se relevant aussitôt avant de se retourner vers Waram. Il était pour sûr d'avoir réussi à le toucher !_

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, recommence pour voir. Au cas où et … »

_La tête de Waram se pencha en arrière, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres avant que le reste du corps ne fasse un salto, son pied gauche percutant le sommet du crâne d'Itarès, lui enfonçant ce dernier dans le sable. Un petit rire se fit entendre de la part de Waram alors qu'une aura ténébreuse se formait autour d'Itarès, celui-ci agrippant le pied de Waram pour le projeter dans les airs. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, l'adolescent arriva à se réceptionner alors qu'Itarès semblait au bord de la folie, enragé._

« Il s'est foutu de ma gueule depuis le début ! IL EST EN PARFAITE SANTE ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Regarde bien, son corps est blessé, toujours blessé. »

« Ah ouais ? C'est vrai. Mais ça veut dire quoi alors ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en savoir au final ? Sauf que maintenant, ça veut tout juste dire qu'on va avoir sacrément du mal à accomplir notre mission. » _termina de dire l'armure du Diamat sur le corps de l'homme._

« Du mal à la réussir ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Pas contre un avorton ! »

« Je t'ai juste prévenu. Si tu veux faire le fou, libre à toi. »

« Faire le fou ? Mais c'est comme ça que sont les chevaliers ténébreux ! Mais maintenant, je crois que j'ai juste besoin … »

_L'homme prit une profonde respiration, l'aura ténébreuse s'amplifiant autour de lui alors qu'il venait s'accroupir pour faire quelques mouvements. Lorsqu'il se releva, il semblait presque comme un autre homme, disant :_

« Voilà. Il fallait juste que je me calme un peu. »

« Tant mieux. Maintenant, tu peux aller lui exploser le crâne. »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles, j'espère. On doit le ramener en vie. Je vais juste lui briser les deux bras et les deux jambes. Comme ça, il ne bougera plus quand je devrai le livrer. »

« Fais comme tu veux, je t'ai juste conseillé hein ? Après, tu te débrouilles comme il faut, moi, je t'avoue que ça m'en touche sans faire bouger l'autre. » _répondit Molno en sa qualité d'armure, l'homme soupirant longuement._

« Sois pas vulgaire quoi. Le chef devait se douter qu'il serait plus résistant que prévu. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aurai tué sans aucune difficulté mais là, maintenant … »

« Tsss, quel sale type quand même. Se foutre de notre gueule ouvertement. Enfin bon, maintenant que tu es « calmé », tu peux juste t'amuser avec l'adolescent. Brises-le mais ne le tues pas hein ? Je te le rappelle encore une fois s'il faut. »

« Oui, oui … On ne brise pas un jouet. »

_Du moins pas au point de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser. Il devait montrer ce qu'il valait réellement aux yeux de l'organisation. Il ne devait pas reculer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. S'il ne faisait qu'un mauvais faux pas, l'organisation ne lui laisserait aucune chance de revenir en arrière, aucune possibilité de …_

« Tuer … ou être tué … »

« Hum ? Encore ? » _demanda Itarès, remarquant que Waram répétait toujours la même phrase, inlassablement, comme un automatisme. D'ailleurs, les mouvements de l'adolescent étaient étranges. On aurait pu croire réellement à une marionnette._« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est réellement mais il commence à m'inquiéter ce gamin. »

« Tuer ou être tué … Si je te tue … tu ne me tues pas. Si tu me tues, je ne peux pas te tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est la loi naturelle … du chasseur et du chassé. Mais si le chassé tue le chasseur, il devient alors ce dernier non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? »

_Plus aucune réponse. L'adolescent avait tout simplement baissé la tête, émettant un petit ricanement. Ca devenait saugrenu mais maintenant qu'il allait bien mieux de son côté et qu'il avait les idées parfaitement au clair, mettre cet adolescent chevalier du Solochi à terre ne sera plus qu'une formalité. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Reddition

**Chapitre 28 : Reddition**

« Il me plait tellement bien ce petit. »

_L'armure du Diamat exultait de son côté, semblant ignorer à moitié son propriétaire alors que celui-ci émettait un petit grognement bien qu'il gardait son calme._

« Au cas où, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, ça sera bien mieux. »

_Il avait beaucoup à faire s'il devait s'occuper de ce gamin ! Bon, il fallait voir avec quelques coups d'abord, pour le temps de réaction de ce dernier. Un coup de pied en plein ventre et voilà que Waram tombait à la renverse, se relevant après quelques secondes._

« Tous … Tous … Ils sont tous tués de toute façon. Il ne reste plus personne … même plus elle. Il ne reste plus du tout quelqu'un. Il n'y a plus personne. Hahaha … Plus personne. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouinait ? Mais ce n'était pas cela qui posait problème, pas du tout même. C'était plutôt le fait que l'armure du Diamat mettait une certaine mauvaise volonté par rapport à tout ça._

« Et ben alors ? Je croyais qu'on devait en terminer avec lui. Tu n'as pas l'air de faire de sacrés efforts hein ? Si je peux me permettre ! »

_Il était assez agaçant, contrairement à d'habitude. Agaçant et irritant, ce n'était pourtant pas commun chez lui. Quelque chose l'avait « éveillé » par rapport à l'adolescent ? Tsss._

_Ailleurs, le combat continuait de faire rage. Du moins, les deux combats. Pourtant, peu à peu, malgré la soi-disante inutilité de Sanphinoa, les deux chevaliers-pokémon liés au sol reculaient inexorablement, fatigués et exténués._

« Bon sang ! Elle m'épuise cette femme-chevalier du Barpau ! Tu es sûr de pas vouloir que l'on s'entraide tous les deux ?! Ca sera beaucoup plus simple ! » _cria le chevalier du Sabelette, faisant quelques pas en arrière, reprenant son souffle._

« Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. Viens, on va aller les enterrer, ça sera plus marrant à deux ! On va faire s'effondrer le sable sous leurs pieds ! » _répondit le chevalier du Kraknoix, cherchant à rire avant de se mettre à tousser, crachant un peu de sang._

« Et merde, ils ont réussi à t'avoir plus que prévu ? »

« A peu de choses près, ouais … C'est moche pour nous. Vas pas falloir se louper hein ? On se concentre et on les enterre tous ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils magouillent tous les deux ? » _marmonna Raon, un peu fatigué aussi de son côté. Grâce à l'eau de Sanphinoa, il pouvait supporter la chaleur. Et puis, avec son armure, déjà à la base, ce n'était pas un véritable problème._

_Mais bon, du côté de Xalex, c'était tant mieux qu'elle puisse souffler un peu aussi. Le combat allait bientôt se terminer pour tous. Pour l'heure, il fallait surtout supporter leur attaque combinée qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Cela risquait d'être très dangereux._

_Trop dangereux ! Le sol commença à trembler fortement alors que les deux chevaliers-pokémon avaient disparu de leur champ de vision. Ils étaient dans le sol ! S'ils arrivaient à faire ce qu'ils désiraient, ils allaient avoir de …_

« Je … Euh … Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me battre après mais si vous voulez bien reculer, je vais les faire sortir de là … »

_Sanphinoa avait pris la parole à son tour, se mettant à genoux dans le sable avant de placer ses deux mains dans le sol. Soudainement, deux puissants geysers en sortirent, faisant évacuer les deux chevaliers-pokémon qui poussèrent à l'unisson :_

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! HEYYYYYYYYY ! »

« Finissez-les maintenant ! Je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps, je le crois ! Je suis vraiment désolée … mais s'il vous plaît … vite … »

« Xalex ! On ne doit pas gâcher cette chance ! On y va ensemble ! Sanphinoa, tu peux arrêter tes geysers ! On les termine ! » _cria Raon avant de commencer à faire une roulade enflammée devant lui. _« QUE LA ROUE DU OUISTICRAM T'EMPORTE ! »

« Je ne pense pas que j'irai crier, je suis désolée, Raon. Mais disons que mes dards-venins font te tuer peu à peu ! »

_Ce n'était pas grand-chose et elle trouvait cela un peu ridicule de crier le nom de son attaque en même temps mais pourquoi pas ? Waram avait bien fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça semblait être une généralité à l'extérieur._

_Alors que les geysers disparaissaient, le chevalier du Ouisticram percuta violemment de son corps enflammé le chevalier du Sabelette, l'envoyant au loin alors que de nombreux dards forçaient le chevalier du Kraknoix à rester dans les airs pendant quelques secondes. Xalex acheva son attaque d'un coup de pied circulaire dans la tête, l'envoyant auprès de son comparse avant de regarder Sanphinoa._

« Je crois qu'ils ont eu leurs doses. Sanphinoa ? »

« Ca … ça peut aller. Je suis un peu exténuée. Je ne pensais pas arriver à soulever deux corps en même temps. Snif, c'était la première fois que j'essayais. »

« C'est superbe. Mes félicitations, c'est vraiment fort de ta part. Tu vois que tu es puissante quand tu le veux, Sanphinoa ? » _dit Xalex en l'aidant à se remettre correctement bien sur ses jambes même si ces dernières tremblaient._

« Il faut que l'on aille aider Waram ! On n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de moi ! »

_Pas le temps du tout même ? C'est vrai. Elle n'avait pas tort. Pas du tout tort. Il fallait se rendre vers le combat de Waram. Xalex regarda une dernière fois les deux adolescents couchés sur le sol, dans leurs armures. Ils respiraient encore à première vue. Tant mieux, ils n'avaient pas eu pour principe de les tuer, ce n'était pas leurs genres. Il fallait retrouver Waram maintenant ! C'était le plus important à l'heure actuelle._

« WARAM ! »

_Un seul cri, de la part de Sanphinoa alors que l'adolescent était allongé sur le sol, un sourire aux lèvres, baignant dans son sang alors que l'armure du Solochi laissait voir de nombreuses fissures à cause de trop nombreux coups reçus._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tous mes coups sont inefficaces ?! »

_Même s'il avait retrouvé son calme devant un tel adversaire, ce n'était pas logique qu'un simple adolescent, chevalier du Solochi, soit capable de rester debout après tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

« C'est pas logique. C'est illogique. Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas naturel. »

« Roh ? Me dit pas que t'as les chocottes qu'il se la joue façon mort-vivant ? » _rétorqua l'armure du Diamat dans un petit rire._

« Ca n'a rien de drôle ! Regarde-moi ça ! On ne dirait plus qu'une loque ! »

« Tuer … ou être tué … n'est-ce pas ? Tuer … ou être tué. Chaque pas me rapproche inexorablement de la mort. Chaque pas m'emmène de plus en plus vers eux. Tuer … Ou te tuer … Tuer ou te tuer … Tuer … Tuer … Tuer … » _répéta Waram à chaque instant, s'étant remis debout, le corps en sang. Il devait le tuer s'il ne voulait pas être tué._

« Waram ! Waram ! Attends ! Nous sommes là ! On vient t'aider ! »

_Sanphinoa avait retrouvé quelques forces, courant vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci tourna ses yeux rouges vers elle, lui donnant une puissante baffe avant de crier :_

« Si tu ne veux pas être tuée, DISPARAIS ! »

« Waram ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Sanphinoa veut juste que l'on t'épaule ! » _s'écria Xalex alors que Raon aidait Sanphinoa à se remettre debout._

« Berserker ? La colère ? La haine ? C'est peut-être ça en fin de compte. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'un adolescent comme lui en est capable ? Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Hahaha ! Parfait ! Vraiment parfait ! Superbe ! Je l'adore ce gamin ! »

_L'armure du Diamat exultait de joie en voyant Waram, une aura violette se formant autour de lui, un souffle de vent commençant à paraître. Le sable fut soulevé, provoquant un léger halo autour de Waram alors que celui-ci reprenait :_

« Tuer … quiconque peut tuer … tuer … sans être tué … TUER ! TUER ! TUER ! »

« On doit aider … Waram. Il n'est plus lui-même. » _commença à sangloter Sanphinoa alors que Xalex et Raon la retenaient pour l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre Waram. Celui-ci était plongé dans son combat, c'était inquiétant, très inquiétant … mais ils ne pouvaient pas se mêler de cela, pas du tout même. Gloups … Et cette puissance, rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait dans le colisée. C'était totalement différent._

« TUER TUER TUER TUER ! »

« IL ATTAQUE CETTE FOIS ! PREPARE-TOI ! » _cria l'armure du Diamat._

_Comment ça, il attaque ?! Ca faisait depuis quinze minutes qu'il prenait des coups sans répliquer et maintenant, il avait décidé de réagir ?! Une blague ! Ce n'était qu'une vaste blague qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout !_

_Il tenta de parer le coup de poing mais lorsque son bras vint le stopper, un hurlement strident le paralysa sur place. Juste le souffle du coup avait été tellement puissant … qu'il avait cru entendre un dragon en face de lui. D'ailleurs, cette impression ne le quittait pas alors qu'il croyait apercevoir la gueule de cette monstrueuse créature en face de lui, bouche grande ouverte, parcourue de dents, de la salive s'écoulant sur son armure._

« C'est … c'est juste une illusion hein ? Hein ? Ce n'est pas possible là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Une illusion ? Waram est juste devant lui, en train de charger son attaque. Il ne fait rien d'autre. » _dit Raon en observant le combat, les deux femmes-chevaliers hochant la tête positivement bien que chacun était soucieux._

« Tuer … ou être tué … tuer ou être tué … je te tuerai, tout simplement. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui t'attends à part la mort. Rien que ça. Je te tuerai … je te dévorerai tout cru. »

« Waram, c'est juste une expression hein ? » _bredouilla Sarine alors qu'elle entendait les halètements de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

_Un coup de poing … et l'armure du Diamat fut grandement fissurée au niveau du torse. Des flammes violettes sortirent du dos d'Itarès, ayant traversé l'intégralité de son corps alors que celui-ci avait un soubresaut, restant sur place._

« C'est .. quoi … ces flammes ? »

_Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareilles auparavant. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, son armure commençant à briller avant de reprendre la forme d'un Diamat de métal, petit dragon bicéphal. Waram restait sur place, soufflant :_

« Tuer ? Tu n'es pas encore mort. Pas du tout. Il faut … arranger ça. »

« C'est bon, j'ai parfaitement compris. J'ai perdu le combat. Tsss … Je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'arrive vraiment pas à le croire que j'ai perdu face à un jeunot. »

« Ah ça, faut pas se leurrer, t'as été nul, carrément nul ! » _s'exclama le Diamat avec entrain, malgré les fissures sur son corps._

« Merci d'en rajouter, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je suis soutenu par toi. »

« Hey, hey, hey, Itarès, tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais un bon samaritain ? »

_Tss, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas, que c'était tout le contraire. Mais maintenant ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne semblait pas retrouver ses esprits. Il continuait de ricaner, se mettant soudainement à quatre pattes._

« Je vais dévorer ton âme … ta chair sera la première à mourir. Ton âme viendra après. JE VAIS TE TUER ! TE TUER ! »

_Sans crier gare, il commença à galoper vers Itarès, comme un animal fou, sans même regarder en arrière. Il ne semblait guère conscient de ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir ou faire, Itarès, poussant un grognement, lui donnant un coup de pied qui le stoppa dans son mouvement … sans pour autant le renvoyer en arrière. Il était juste immobile, le pied enfoncé dans sa joue, sa tête penchant sur le côté._

« Mais tu es quoi ?! UN MONSTRE ?! »

« La mort nous entoure. Je t'emmènerai dans l'autre monde ! »

« WARAM ! ASSEZ ! WARAM ! »

_Elle criait de toutes ses forces, cherchant à concentrer le peu d'énergie qui lui restait dans sa voix. Mais Waram était comme sourd et imperméable aux suppliques de l'adolescente. Il agrippa violemment le pied d'Itarès, ricanant avant de reprendre :_

« Alors, en haut ... » _dit-il tout en soulevant le corps de l'homme avec aisance vers les cieux. _« Puis en bas ! ET ON RECOMMENCE ! HAHAHAHA ! »

_Le corps s'affaissa violemment sur le sol, recommençant trois fois jusqu'à ce que l'homme arrive à s'extraire de la main de Waram, se remettant debout. Néanmoins, il chancela, son front s'étant ouvert sous les attaques de l'adolescent._

« C'est quoi cette force ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut encore être aussi fort après tout ça ? »

« Je sais pas mais je trouve ça bien plaisant. Et dire que sans moi, tu risques d'y laisser ta peau ! Sauf s'il se décide enfin à intervenir au lieu de nous regarder ! »

« J'aimerai bien qu'il intervienne maintenant sinon je donne pas cher de ma peau. »

« Hahaha ! Ca fait quoi de ressentir la crainte et la peur ? C'est quelque chose que chacun vit au quotidien. La peur de mourir … Hahaha ! »

_L'adolescent continuait de s'exclamer, se remettant à quatre pattes alors que l'armure semblait maintenant incapable de s'exprimer. L'homme tenta de se mettre en position de défense mais son corps ne vint pas lui obéir._

« Je … JE NE PEUX PLUS BOUGER ! »

« Ah ça, ça veut donc dire adieu, si j'ai compris ? HAHAHA ! Bon ben, salut ! » _s'exclama Molno tout en faisant quelques mouvements avec les pattes, signe de son amusement par rapport à la situation. Il n'avait jamais eu de fidélité par rapport à Itarès._

_Pourtant, lorsque l'adolescent se jeta sur Itarès, il fut violemment repoussé en arrière, une cage faite de pierre se formant tout autour de lui, comme on le ferait à un animal sauvage. Une voix masculine poussa un profond soupir :_

« C'est donc ça la puissance du chevalier d'argent du Diamat ? »

« Vous … vous êtes là donc ? Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il était à ce point différent ! »

« Différent, différent. Tu es pourtant d'une caste de chevaliers supérieure à la sienne. »

_Un homme sortit du sol à côté d'Itarès, tenant les deux adolescents-chevaliers dans ses bras. Il devait avoir environ une quarantaine d'années par rapport aux traits de son visage. Il reprit calmement, disant à Itarès :_

« Ils se sont battus jusqu'au bout pour tenter d'obtenir la victoire. Ils ne se sont pas inquiétés, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de ce qui pourrait leur advenir. Ils ont mérités d'être dans notre organisation. Quant à toi, Waram, tu es bien plus surprenant que tu ne le parais. »

L'adolescent cherchait à briser les barreaux de pierre mais étrangement, il n'y arrivait pas. Il commença à tourner dans la cage faite de pierre, jusqu'à ce que Sanphinoa, Raon et Xalex arrivent à sa hauteur, la femme-chevalier du Nidoran femelle demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous êtes un ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui avez envoyé ces adolescents et qui est responsable de cette tempête ! »

« Il est vrai que je suis capable de manipuler les éléments terrestres à un élément bien plus impressionnant et grand que les petits tours de magie des apprentis de mon organisation. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez capturer Waram ?! » _s'écria Sanphinoa, plus hargneuse que d'habitude, malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait._

« Oh ? Cela ne te concerne pas, jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'une méthode comme une autre pour s'accaparer une force nouvelle et potentiellement puissante. »

« Ca ne répond pas du tout à ma question ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

_Elle n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour ! Même elle, qui, d'habitude était calme et réservée, elle commençait à bouillir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Waram ?! Et cet homme, c'était qui ?!_

« Votre nom aussi ! Dites-le nous ! Vous êtes un chevalier-pokémon ?! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne jugerais pas de ma force ? Si vous êtes des chevaliers-pokémon, vous devriez en être capable, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me décevez pas maintenant. »

_Evaluer son niveau de puissance ? Oui, ils en étaient capables mais il se vantait un peu trop. Derrière son masque, elle commença à jauger l'homme avant de de s'arrêter immédiatement. Mal, elle se sentait mal, elle était mal à l'aise. Elle avait la nausée. C'était … c'était quoi ça ? Il … Il était quoi ? Cet homme ? Cet … Cet homme était qui exactement ?_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Changement

**Chapitre 29 : Changement**

« Je suis le chevalier de Demeteros. »

« De Demeteros ? Pas du ? » _demanda Sanphinoa, suspicieuse et inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un tel nom de chevalier-pokémon avant maintenant._

__« De … car je suis unique. Un peu comme toutes les armures-pokémon, il est vrai … mais totalement différent en même temps. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait exactement ? C'était bizarre comment il parlait. Unique mais en même temps, il ne l'était pas ? Son armure-pokémon, d'ailleurs, personne ne la voyait. Il ne l'avait surement pas prise avec lui. Ca ne changeait pas qu'il était un adversaire qui était plus que terrifiant à première vue._

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Waram ? Vous auriez pu le prendre très facilement si vous vous en étiez occupé tout seul, non ? » _dit Xalex à la suite de Sanphinoa._

« Ce que nous voulons ? Oh, je voulais juste juger de sa force en tant que chevalier du Solochi. Il semblerait qu'il soit bien plus que cela, oh oui. »

_Bien plus que cela ? En vue de son comportement, ce n'était pas bien difficile de le remarquer … mais ça ne changeait pas que cet homme était énervant et inquiétant en un sens. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient contre lui ? Même à trois, cela était tout simplement impossible qu'ils n'arrivent, ne serait-ce qu'à l'égratigner. La différence était … trop grande._

« On ne vous laisser jamais Waram ! »

« Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas récupérer ce dont j'ai besoin ? Vous comptez m'arrêter dans votre état ? Vous êtes tous les trois exténués et fatigués. »

_L'homme murmurait cela dans un sourire presque carnassier alors que Waram avait fini par se calmer. Il était maintenant assis dans la cage faite de pierre, les yeux fermés alors qu'il restait parfaitement immobile, sans rien dire._

« Ca ne fait rien ! Je continuerai de protéger Waram jusqu'au bout ! » _s'exalta Sanphinoa, déjà prête à se battre malgré que son corps criait sa douleur._

« Sanphinoa, ça ne sert à rien. Si tu te bats comme ça, tu vas juste mourir. » _dit Karry, plus neutre qu'elle sur la situation, Sanphinoa criant :_

« Je ne les laisserai pas toucher à Waram ! C'est tout ! NON ET NON ! »

« S'il veut le récupérer, on n'a pas trop le choix et on doit lui laisser Waram. »

_NON NON ET NON ! Elle se répétait inlassablement ça, criant de toutes ses forces avant de faire apparaître de l'eau autour d'elle. Elle visa le chevalier de Demeteros avec ça mais l'eau vint tout simplement le toucher sans même l'égratigner._

« C'est bon, Sanphinoa. Laissez-les tranquille. »

_La voix ne provenait pas de l'un des deux groupes face à face mais de la personne enfermée dans la cage. Waram avait rouvert les yeux, regardant autour de lui avec lenteur avant de reprendre d'un ton neutre et las :_

« J'aimerai bien savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Mon corps fait atrocement mal et je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe. Et qui est ce type ? »

« Wa … Waram ! Attends, je viens te délivrer ! »

_Elle semblait maintenant si heureuse de revoir Waram en bonne santé qu'elle ne se préoccupait plus de cet homme. Elle chercha à libérer Waram de la cage mais celle-ci explosa tout simplement en morceaux, arrêtant de l'emprisonner._

« Plus de raison de te garder ainsi si tu as retrouvé la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne t'aime pas … si tu n'as pas encore compris. »

« Je m'en doutais mais bon, cela fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre de vive voix. »

_Cet homme avait quoi ? La quarantaine ? Des cheveux-gris blancs attachés en une queue-de-cheval mais surtout des habits simples. Un pantalon de tissu brun et un marcel noir. Par contre, il était immense mais dans le sens vraiment immense : il devait faire deux mètres voire les dépasser un peu. Et aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il était musclé. Qu'est-ce qu'une montagne comme lui faisait ici exactement ? Et surtout, c'était vraiment un chevalier-pokémon ?_

« Mon allure semble t'impressionner. »

« Après les cinq premières secondes, tu n'es qu'un individu comme un autre pour moi. »

« Hahaha ! Voilà ce que j'apprécie. Un tel langage venant de ta part. C'est ça qui te rend si intéressant, si différent des autres … et si on rajoute bien entendu ta petite particularité que tes compagnons ont pu voir de leurs propres yeux. »

« Quelle particularité ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Sarine ? Sarine ? »

« J … Je suis là, Waram. Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semblait si fatiguée quand il entendait sa voix ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il voulait avoir une réponse ! Mais mais … son corps lui répondait à peine pour le moment. Il devait faire autre chose._

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sarine ? T'as l'air épuisé. Ce n'est pas normal pour une armure-pokémon. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ce n'est rien … ce n'est pas bien grave, Waram. »

« Si ! Ça l'est ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Et il se passe quoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont au sol ces deux-là ?! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe exactement ! Vous ne moquez pas de moi ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'être pris pour un imbécile ! »

« Tu peux tout simplement considérer que tu es le vainqueur. »

« Vainqueur de quoi ? Du combat contre ce type du Diamat ? Je ne savais même pas que j'avais réussi à le battre. On peut m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ?! »

_Puis il tourna son visage vers Sanphinoa. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Son masque … il était fissuré ? Elle était proche de lui, n'osant pas s'avancer vers lui mais il la prit par le bras, le tirant à lui avant de dire d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître énervée s'il n'y avait pas quelques tremblements à l'intérieur :_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Sanphinoa ? Qui t'a frappé aussi violemment au point de te faire fissurer ce masque ? Dis-moi tout. »

« Ce … ce n'est pas bien important, Waram. Pas important du tout et … »

« C'est toi qui est responsable de ça, Waram. C'est toi qui lui a fait ça. » _déclara Karry sans même se soucier de la surprise qui se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Comment ça ? Co … Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas possible._

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait ça ? Je n'aurai pas réellement blessé Sanphinoa. Pas au point de la blesser comme ça, pas du tout hein ? Hein ? »

_Non, non et non. Il n'acceptait pas ça. Pourquoi il blesserait Sanphinoa ? Il la gardait contre lui, tremblant de tout son corps. Autant, il n'était pas très sociable, autant avec Sanphinoa, c'était bien la réelle dernière personne qu'il voulait blesser._

« Sanphinoa … je … suis désolé ? Sanphinoa, j'en suis sûr que je suis désolé. »

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, pas grave du tout. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'étais pas réellement conscient de ce que tu faisais. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ne t'inquiète et ne te préoccupe pas vraiment de ça, je te le promets hein ? Regarde-moi, Waram. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Enfin, elle caressait sa joue pour le rassurer et il se sentait … un peu plus soulagé. Mais il allait avoir besoin d'une sérieuse explication. Pour le moment, il y avait encore beaucoup à terminer là._

« Explications … Je veux des explications ! OU JE VEUX RENTRER A L'ECOLE ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour cela, j'en suis désolée, Waram. »

_Xalex tentait de le calmer mais ça ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose. L'adolescent avait toujours son armure sur son corps mais rapidement, une main faite de pierre sortit du sol, les empoignant, lui et Sanphinoa alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris-blanc les regardait :_

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour avoir ton opinion. »

« Qu'est-ce que … LÂCHE MOI OU JE T'ECARTELE ! » _hurla l'adolescent avec rage, commençant à gesticuler dans tous les sens, énervé pour tenter de s'enfuir sans vraiment y arriver. QU'ILS LE LÂCHENT SINON ! Sinon … sinon …_

« Et pendant ce temps, je ferai mieux d'en terminer. Itarès, sais-tu quel est le problème dans ce que tu as fait exactement ? »  
><em><br>L'homme s'adressait maintenant au chevalier-pokémon du Diamat, celui-ci semblant très mal à l'aise tout en disant d'une voix qui se voulait rassurée :_

« Euh … Le fait que j'ai perdu contre le chevalier-pokémon du Solochi ? »

« Non, non et non. Cela peut arriver à chacun. Non, le problème, c'est que tu as préféré abandonner plutôt que de te battre jusqu'au bout. C'est désagréable. Très désagréable. Sais-tu les premières règles de l'Antre de la Terre ? »

« Cela ne me dit rien exactement. Je … ne crois pas m'en rappeler. Je suis déso … » _commença à répondre Itarès avant que sa tête ne quitte le tronc : _« lé. »

_Un simple coup de poing de la part du chevalier-pokémon du Demeteros et il venait d'abattre l'un des membres de son organisation ? Il reprit la parole :_

« Le simple fait que tu abandonnes le combat au lieu de te donner jusqu'au bout. C'est reconnaître que tu es faible, très faible, incapable de te battre correctement. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous fonctionnons dans l'Antre de la Terre. Enfin, maintenant, tu n'as plus à te poser de questions à ce sujet, là où tu es. »

« Il … il l'a tué … d'un seul … d'un seul coup. »

_Et même si Itarès ne portait pas d'armure, cet homme non plus ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire ça sans aucun problème ? Com … comment ? Hein ? Non, non. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ça, pas d'accord du tout même. Ca ne lui convenait pas. Enfin, ça ne convenait à personne ce qui venait de se passer … sauf une. Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre de la part de l'armure du Diamat avant qu'elle ne s'écrie :_

« Libre ! Je suis libre donc ! Chouette ! C'est parfait ! On fait comme prévu alors ?! »

« Essaye donc si tu en es capable. Mais peut-être que tu devrais expliquer comment cela risque se produire ? Pour qu'il comprenne la situation ? Enfin, ils ? »

« Oh, ça, je veux bien, de toute façon, il comprendra où est son avantage. »

_Où est son avantage ? De qui est-ce qu'il parlait ? De lui ? Il n'était pas sûr réellement de trouver un avantage dans ce qu'il allait dire. Pas du tout même. Vraiment pas … En fait, ça ne lui plaisait carrément pas même ! Surtout que l'armure du Diamat avait quelque chose de vraiment glauque, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant plusieurs fois :_

« Disons que certains chevaliers peuvent porter des armures qui évoluent au fur et à mesure. Des fois, les armures n'ont pas de propriétaire donc cela est bien plus facile. Des fois, elles en ont un et alors, il faut que le propriétaire abandonne complètement son combat et donc l'armure peut se libérer … ou alors soit mort. »

« Mais cet homme avait alors abandonné le combat ! Il aurait pu être autre chose qu'un chevalier-pokémon ! Un simple humain ! » _s'écria Raon, comprenant mieux ce qui venait de se passer ici. Ce … c'était monstrueux !_

« Hum ? Quand on rejoint une organisation, il faut alors obéir aux règles. Il n'a pas respecté la plus vitale d'entre toutes. Nous ne sommes pas de bons samaritains, loin de là. »

« Et alors ?! Ca ne nous donne pas droit de vie ou de mort sur autrui ! »

« Quelle candeur. Êtes-vous réellement des chevaliers-pokémon ? Que pensez-vous qui vous attends dans ce monde ? Autour de vous ? Soyez donc un peu réalistes. Molno … Tu peux continuer maintenant alors. Expliques-leur. »

« Hahaha ! Bien entendu, bien entendu ! » _s'exclama l'armure du Diamat après la courte discussion entre le chevalier du Demeteros et Raon. _« Alors, maintenant, tu dois te dire : mais je ne peux pas porter deux armures ! Et tu as tout à fait raison ! C'est pourquoi il va te falloir faire un choix, hahaha. Car quand un porteur abandonne son armure complètement, celle-ci peut complètement disparaître … du moins l'être à l'intérieur de l'armure. »

« L'être ? Sarine ? Vous voulez que j'abandonne Sarine ? »

« Oh, soit tu l'abandonnes pour obtenir alors une armure à la hauteur de ta puissance, soit alors tu la laisses m'affronter, hahaha. HAHAHAHA ! M'affronter ! Je vais la dévorer toute crue la fille qui est dans ton armure ! »

« Et si je refuse de changer d'armure ? » _rétorqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, Molno perdant son rire aussitôt, reprenant :_

« Tu te moques de moi hein ? Après la démonstration de force que tu as fait, tu crois VRAIMENT que tu pourras être tranquille et paisible comme si de rien n'était ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux avoir une petite vie pépère sans aucun problème ? Il ne te faut pas une armure de fillette ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux faire qu'un seul choix : MOI ! Ou alors … tu crois que cette gamine dans l'armure du Solochi peut me battre ? »

« Waram, est-ce que … tu préfères aller avec lui ? »

_La voix de Solochi lui transperça le cerveau. Elle … lui demandait son avis sur le sujet ? Elle ne pensait pas à elle en un sens ? C'était quoi cette question stupide ?_

« Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi, Sarine ? Que je sache, tu es libre de tes choix. »

« Je te laisserai décider pour moi, Waram. Je ne ferai que suivre ce que tu désires. Est-ce que tu veux tellement cette nouvelle armure ou non ? »

« Bah … être toujours plus fort, c'est bien. Ca me plait bien quand même, je dois le reconnaître. Puis bon, chevalier d'argent du Diamat, ça en impose non ? »

« Alors, tu as … décidé d'aller avec lui, Waram ? »

« Bah si je vais avec lui, ça veut dire que je n'entendrai plus tes réflexions stupides. Ça ne me plait pas vraiment si je peux me permettre. Je préfère que tu sois avec moi. »

« Alors, d'accord. Je vais le combattre, Waram. Rien que pour toi. »

« Hein ? C'est une blague ? Elle veut se battre contre moi ? HAHAHA ! D'accord, d'accord, la plaisanterie a assez duré, oui. Si tu veux vraiment me combattre, reprend ta forme d'armure et vient donc te poser en face de moi. »

_Elle s'exécuta, quittant le corps de Waram pour reprendre sa forme de Solochi de métal alors qu'elle se plaçait peu à peu en face du Diamat métallisé. Il était plus grand qu'elle et plus imposant, chose logique et normale à bien y réfléchir. _

« Et là, nous rentrons tous les deux en osmose. Nos deux esprits vont se rencontrer et s'affronter. Celui qui aura l'esprit le plus fort obtiendra alors les faveurs de la meilleure armure. L'autre armure disparaîtra alors pour se réfugier quelque part dans le monde, attendant un nouvel esprit et un nouveau porteur. Tu as compris ? »

« Parfaitement, cela me semble plutôt simple. »

« Simple ? Ca sera avant de me rencontrer. » rétorqua l'armure du Diamat.

« SARINE ! FAIS ATTENTION ! » _s'égosilla Waram, peu rassuré par la tournure des évènements alors que les deux armures se rapprochaient … puis plus aucun mouvement. Sauf une sombre aura violette et ténébreuse qui se formait autour d'eux._

_Ailleurs, les deux esprits se rencontraient finalement. Plutôt, l'esprit de Molno s'insinua dans celui de Sarine, ayant trouvé l'accès avec une certaine facilité. A l'intérieur, une personne humanoïde regardait autour d'elle, disant avec lenteur :_

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus coloré pour une gamine. »

_C'était vraiment assez sinistre. Cela ressemblait à un temple abandonné depuis des siècles ou alors celui de rites sataniques et obscurs. Les rares flammes sur les chandeliers étaient de diverses couleurs, éclairant faiblement la pièce alors que l'humanoïde marchait toujours tout droit, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du décor :_

« Bienvenue. Vous êtes Molno, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum ? Tu es en train de te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Montre-toi ! Je te promets que ça ne sera pas du tout douloureux ! Je ferai ça rapidement. »

« Je ne me cache pas. Je suis juste assise, devant vous. Vous devriez mieux ouvrir vos yeux. Je vais vous éclairer, ça sera mieux. »

_Deux chandeliers, quatre, six, huit, dix. Des lignes de chandeliers de diverses couleurs s'allumaient subitement, traçant une ligne jusqu'à un imposant cercueil fait de marbre. Assise dessus tout en balançant ses pieds nus dans le vide, une jeune fille à la robe de chambre noire s'y trouvait. Elle ne devait avoir qu'environ six ans, des cheveux noirs cachant ses deux yeux tout en lui allant jusqu'au dos. Seul son sourire était visible sur son visage._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Sarine

**Chapitre 30 : Sarine**

« Sois gentille et je te tuerai avec facilité mais rapidement. »

« Me tuer ? Mais nous sommes déjà morts, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas paradoxal ? » _dit la jeune fille, continuant de balancer ses pieds dans le vide avec insouciance._

« Humpf, ne fais donc pas trop la fière. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. »

« Au chevalier d'argent du Diamat, Molno. Plutôt, à l'entité qui dirige l'armure du Diamat. Une entité qui semble exister depuis déjà bon nombre de décennies d'après la puissance qui émane d'elle. Pour un esprit, tu sembles doué. » _répond doucement Sarine, ayant un petit rire cristallin bien qu'il résonne dans le temple tel un écho sinistre._

_L'homme perd son sourire, les flammes s'éteignant subitement autour de lui. Il n'y a plus rien, seulement l'obscurité puis une flamme réapparait, se mouvant autour de lui. Une seconde, une troisième puis une quatrième. Elles commençaient à danser._

« La vie est comme une flamme. Il suffit d'un simple souffle du destin pour l'éteindre. »

« Ne joue donc pas à la poète. Tu crois vraiment qu'utiliser les ténèbres pour te camoufler est la meilleure idée qui soit lorsque tu veux m'affronter ? »

« Qui … a dit que je me cachais ? » _murmura Sarine, son visage réapparaissant en face de Molno, celui-ci ayant un geste de recul au niveau de la tête._

« Tu vas vite voir à quel point je ne plaisante pas avec ça ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE DISPARAITRE, FILLETTE ! »

_La main droite de Molno se modifia en griffe, l'homme venant trancher le visage qui se dissipa dans une volute de fumée, un nouveau rire se faisant entendre dans le temple. Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ?! Il n'avait pourtant pas échoué ! Ça aurait dû être plus simple !_

« Comment est-ce qu'une enfant comme toi peut faire ça ?! »

« L'esprit est bien plus fort que la chair … tu ne trouves pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il écoutait encore sa voix et il se retourna vivement sur la droite, préparant une flamme avant de se mettre à crier : une main décharnée, aux ongles pointus venait de foncer vers son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les pointes des ongles se plantèrent légèrement dans la face de Molno, laissant couler quelques gouttes de sang alors que de la sueur froide s'écoulait de son visage._

« NE … TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! »

« Pourquoi se moquer ? Ces instants sont sérieux. Une âme dépend de l'issue de ce combat. Qui ira rejoindre l'autre monde définitivement ? » _souffle Sarine, son visage réapparaissant devant Molno, à quelques mètres de lui. Néanmoins, la tête était maintenant à l'envers bien que les yeux restaient invisibles. Molno poussa un hurlement, courant vers le visage, produisant plusieurs flammes qui vinrent se faire absorber par celles environnantes._

« Les dragons sont éternels et immortels. Du moins, leur puissance est telle qu'ils en donnent l'impression. Mais sais-tu une chose ? Les impressions sont souvent trompeuses, tu ne trouves pas ? N'est-ce pas … Molno ? »

_Le visage disparu, une main se posant sur l'épaule de Molno, celui-ci prenant une profonde respiration avant de se retourner pour donner un coup de poing. Encore une fois, la main se dissipa alors qu'il commençait à respirer bruyamment._

_Ce n'était pas normal. Cette fillette se jouait de lui depuis le début, car ils étaient dans l'esprit de cette dernière ! Il savait quoi faire alors ! Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, claquant des doigts alors que le décor se modifiait :_

« Soit, je reconnais que dans ton esprit, le combat pourrait poser problème. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller dans le mien ? Que tu vois toutes les horreurs que j'ai subies ? Cela me permettra facilement de te repérer sans que tu puisses te cacher cette fois. »

_Les flammes se dissipèrent ainsi que l'obscurité, laissant place à des ruines avec de nombreux cadavres, que cela soit de militaires ou alors de citoyens. Il y avait aussi quelques véhicules, des bâtiments ravagés, des flammes, la parfaite description d'une zone apocalyptique._

« Tu vois ? C'est là, c'est ce genre d'endroits que j'adorai ! OUI ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?! Une bonne vieille guerre où on viole les femmes, tuent les enfants, abat les citoyens, tout simplement pour montrer sa supériorité ! Tu ne pourras pas te cacher longtemps, tu ne le peux plus ! MONTRE-TOI MAINTENANT ! »

_Des gravats roulèrent sur le sol, une petite forme se déplaçant sur l'un des petits monts constitués de débris. La jeune fille était là, marchant lentement vers Molno, le visage baissé, le sourire complètement disparu :_

« Montrer sa supériorité ? Cela veut donc dire que tu étais non-pas une victime ? »

« Victime ? Des dizaines, des centaines ! Peut-être même un millier ! J'ai été le meilleur d'entre eux ! Le meilleur de ces soldats ! Mais il a fallu que des traîtres décident de m'attaquer dans le dos et de me faire mourir à petit feu. Je me suis juré de me venger et de leur faire regretter ça. Ils l'ont très vite payé. »

« Regretter ? Tu regrettes tes actions ? » _chuchota doucement Sarine._

« De ne pas en avoir tué plus quand j'étais encore vivant ? Bien sûr ! Parfaitement ! Rejoindre l'Antre de la Terre, c'était avoir un permis de tuer ! Le monde est une jungle et j'en étais le prédateur absolu ! Le roi ! Celui qui était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ! »

« D'accord. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

« Apeurée ? Tu n'oses plus bouger ? Ne t'en fait pas, je vais arranger ça une bonne fois pour toutes ! TU VAS TRES VITE COMPRENDRE QUI EST SUPERIEUR A L'AUTRE ! » _hurla Molno, ses deux mains devenant des griffes avant qu'il ne fonce vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, les griffes traversant son corps comme auparavant, s'enfonçant dans les débris. Elle refit son apparition derrière lui, tournant son dos._

« Le poids des morts t'entraînera dans des abysses sans fond. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ? Il tenta de retirer son bras droit mais quelques râles se firent entendre. Parmi les décombres, des mains décharnées dont la peau partait en lambeaux venaient planter leurs doigts dans son bras._

« C'est quoi ça ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?! C'est mon esprit ! »

« Des âmes désirent communiquer avec toi après tout ce temps. Pourquoi ne pas accepter leurs plaintes ? Cela me semble justifié. »

_La jeune fille alla tout simplement s'asseoir sur un monticule de gravats, regardant Molno qui cherchait à extirper son bras des décombres. De son autre main, il frappa avec violence sur celles qui continuaient de l'agripper, arrivant à les déchiqueter mais déjà d'autres venaient les remplacer, les râles se faisant de plus en plus fort._

« BORDEL ! CA FAIT MAL ! CA FAIT … » _hurla l'homme considéré comme l'esprit du Diamat avant que son bras ne se déchire du reste de son corps. Des giclées de sang volèrent autour de lui, stationnant dans les airs alors que les mains s'enfouirent dans les gravats, disparaissant avec le bras qu'elles avaient capturé. A genoux, criant sa douleur, l'homme se tourna avec fureur vers Sarine :_

« Aucune pitié ! Je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi ! JE VAIS TE … AH ! »

_Sans hésitation, il créa une flamme de sa main encore valide, allant calciner la plaie béante à la place de son bras. Celle-ci se cicatrisa aussitôt. De toute façon, s'il arrivait à dominer l'esprit de cet enfant, il n'y aura plus aucune question à se poser. Elle voulait qu'il se batte sérieusement ? Il allait se battre sérieusement ! PLUS QUE SERIEUSEMENT MÊME ! Il allait tout simplement la briser !_

_Une aura ténébreuse se forma autour de lui, en même temps qu'il ouvrait et fermait sa main à toute vitesse, un claquement sonore comme celui d'une mâchoire se faisant entendre. S'il arrivait à empoigner la jeune fille, c'en était fini d'elle !_

_Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, sa main vint étrangler Sarine, se refermant sur son cou, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. REUSSI ! Il avait réussi ! Il était le grand vainqueur ! Il était maintenant sûr de gagner et …._

_Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que ?! Sa main s'enflamma subitement, le forçant à lâcher prise alors qu'il recommençait à hurler. Sa main était en train de se réduire en cendres ?! ELLE SE REDUISAIT EN CENDRES ! Et … c'était quoi ce bruit de verre brisé ?! Il tourna son visage, affolé, regardant à gauche et à droite._

« Ca veut dire quoi ?! POURQUOI EST-CE … »

« Des fois, l'âme part rejoindre un autre monde. D'autres fois … elle se fait dévorée. Certains ne méritent pas de seconde chance. C'est ton cas. Adieu. » _souffla la jeune fille alors que le décor commençait à se faire ronger par l'obscurité en même temps que le corps de Molno. Celui-ci, désemparé, tenta de bouger et de s'enfuir mais c'était complètement inutile._

« Comment tu peux faire ça ?! Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire armure-pokémon de bronze ! »

« Tu as voulu lancer un combat d'esprit. Tu as tout simplement perdu. »

« Je n'accepterai pas ça ! JE NE L'ACCEPTERAI PAS ! »

_Il ne lui restait plus que le haut du torse, accompagné de son visage bien que celui-ci disparaissait peu à peu dans une brume comme le décor. L'obscurité revenait de plus en plus dans la place alors que le corps de Molno, lévitant au-dessus des gravats, fonçait à toute allure vers Sarine, prenant une forme à moitié animale, comme celle de l'armure qu'il possédait depuis des décennies. La gueule ouverte, de l'écume sortant de celle-ci, les yeux rouges rongés par la folie._

« Penses-tu avoir le choix ? Tu ne l'as pas offert à ceux que tu as tués. »

« Même si je dois disparaître, je t'emporterai avec moi ! »

« C'est vraiment triste … mais en un sens, avec ta mort, je délivrerai des milliers d'âmes. »

_Il était à nouveau arrivé jusqu'à la jeune fille, celle-ci n'ayant pas bougé de sa position. Un unique mouvement, celui de son visage qui se relevait pour fixer longuement celui de Molno, seule chose encore visible en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri alors que des mains et des dents venaient mordre et déchiqueter sa face, le tirant en arrière pour disparaître à jamais dans les ténèbres. C'en était fini de lui._

« Oh ? Le résultat vient d'arriver. » _déclara l'homme aux cheveux blancs-gris alors que l'aura autour de l'armure du Diamat se dissipa. Celle qui planait autour de l'armure du Solochi commençait à grandir, allant jusqu'à envelopper l'armure du Diamat avant de finalement disparaître du côté de l'armure du Solochi._

_Celle-ci s'illumina avant de tout simplement s'envoler dans les cieux, brillant dans les astres célestes alors que Waram clignait des yeux, comme chacun et chacune. Ce fut l'homme, chevalier de Démétéros qui dit à nouveau :_

« Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais en un sens, il semblerait que Molno ait perdu son combat. Mais qu'importe, tout est fait visiblement. Nous nous reverrons, Waram. Sache que l'intérêt que l'on te porte ne vient que de grandir par rapport à toi-même mais aussi à l'esprit qui est dans ton armure. Sur ce… je dois me retirer. »

_Une tempête de sable se souleva subitement, aveuglant Waram et ses compagnons puis plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Lorsqu'ils purent rouvrir les yeux, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cet homme, celui-ci ayant emporté les deux adolescents avec lui._

« Où … Où est mon armure ? Où est Sarine ? »

_Il avait balbutié cela, cherchant à comprendre exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Avec une extrême lenteur, il s'approcha du Diamat de métal, tendant une main vers ce dernier. Son corps lâcha finalement prise, l'adolescent se retrouvant à genoux, épuisé par le combat qui s'était déroulé avant celui des deux êtres dans les armures de métal._

« Sarine ? Sarine ? C'est toi ? Sarine ? »

_Il continuait de murmurer le nom de l'armure du Solochi bien qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse de celle du Diamat. Où était Sarine ? Où elle était ? Il n'avait plus d'armure, plus du tout. Il n'y avait que celle du cadavre sans tête. Sans crier gare, les deux têtes de l'armure du Diamat vinrent se placer autour du cou de Waram, le faisant crier de stupeur._

« AAAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« C'est moi, Waram. Je suis de retour. »

_Une voix simple et tranquille, rien de plus, rien de moins. Une voix qui se voulait présente pour le calmer. Sauf qu'elle provenait des deux têtes de l'armure. Celles-ci arrêtèrent « d'enlacer » l'adolescent avant que Waram ne demande :_

« Sarine, c'est … vraiment toi ? Tu me le jures ? »

« Hum, je pourrai raconter quelques anecdotes de ton enfance aux autres si tu veux vraiment vérifier que c'est moi. Tu veux prendre le risque ? »

« Non ! Non ! C'est bon ! J'ai parfaitement compris le message … parfaitement. »

« Tant mieux alors. Bon … D'après ce qui a été dit, nous pouvons alors aller à l'aéroport dans cette ville et rentrer à l'école. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Cela me semble être une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faudra pas oublier de préciser que Waram n'est pas responsable de la mort d'Itarès, ce n'est pas lui le coupable. »

« Attends … Attends un peu, Sarine ! Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à battre Molno ? » _demanda Waram, l'armure du Diamat s'immobilisant._

« Tout simplement en ayant un esprit plus fort que le sien, rien de plus, Waram. Allons-y maintenant. » _dit Sarine avec lenteur, empêchant Waram de continuer avec ses questions. Il savait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça, beaucoup plus même._

« Je suis d'accord, Sarine a parfaitement raison ! Waram, tu viens par-là ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas te relever, laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Sanphinoa, tu tiens à peine debout. Je m'occupe de lui. » _prononça doucement Xalex malgré les petits gémissements plaintifs de l'adolescent. Dommage pour elle mais il valait mieux faire attention à chacun et chacune. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle mit debout Waram, celui-ci la repoussa avec peu de force, sans méchanceté._

« Je peux rester … debout seul. Merci quand même au cas où … »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi mais vu ton état, il vaut mieux alors que Sanphinoa te soutienne … enfin que vous vous souteniez tous les deux. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle n'avait pas compris ? Pourtant, il s'exprimait correctement non ? Il tenta de se mouvoir mais l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus fut la plus rapide, arrivant aussitôt vers Waram pour que chacun place son bras autour de l'autre._

_Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre adolescents étaient dans l'avion, les armures-pokémon étant auprès d'eux, par délégation spéciale, comme cela fut lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé. Maintenant, ils avaient chacun pris place, Sanphinoa à côté de Waram, Xalex à côté de Raon, séparés par le couloir central qui laissait passer les hôtesses._

« Hum ? Ils dorment déjà tous les deux, Raon. »

« Je peux remarquer ça, hahaha. Tant mieux, ils l'ont bien mérité. »

« Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Nous sommes surtout arrivés à temps la première fois. Quand même, la principale et ses pouvoirs psychiques, cela reste toujours aussi surprenant à les voir en œuvre. Dire qu'elle avait prévu qu'ils auraient des problèmes … mais je me demande si elle était au courant que cela se passerait ainsi pour … Sarine. »

_Pour toute réponse, Raon haussa tout simplement les épaules, jetant un dernier regard en souriant à Waram et Sanphinoa. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas d'appareil photo sous les mains. Peut-être qu'il pouvait en demander parmi les passagers ?_

« Attends un peu, Xalex. Je reviens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances donc ? »

« Héhéhé, tout simplement la petite surprise du chef si je peux me permettre. » _répondit calmement Raon avant de se lever, commençant à questionner les personnes pour savoir qui avait un appareil photo instantané. Il en trouva un, remerciant la personne tout en demandant comment régler le flash pour éviter cela._

« Raon ! Sincèrement, tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Ca me servira de preuve contre Waram s'il décide de se montrer un peu trop mauvais envers Sanphinoa. Puis bon, avoue quand même que ça vaut le coup d'être immortalisé non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? » _dit Raon alors qu'elle soupirait, murmurant que oui._

_Assis à côte à côte, Karry et Sarine à leurs pieds, les deux adolescents avaient les mains posées sur le même accoudoir, leurs doigts entrecroisés. Les têtes penchées sur le côté, les deux adolescents dormaient paisiblement, une tête contre l'autre alors que Raon commençait déjà à choisir le meilleur angle pour la photo._

« Parfait, parfait, parfait. En plus, je suis sûr que ça servira d'argument à la principale pour montrer que tout dans ce voyage n'était pas perdu, hahaha. »

« La principale risque de demander une photocopie de ça. Tu devrais plutôt en prendre une seconde au cas où pour elle. »

_Hahaha ! Il en était sûr. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu. En plus, elle avait totalement raison. La principale adorait ce genre de choses. Appuyant sur l'appareil une seconde fois, il reprit sa place après avoir récupéré les deux photographies et redonné l'appareil photo. Héhéhé … Il cacha les deux objets de convoitise, plongeant à son tour dans le sommeil en attendant que l'avion les ramène. Oui, tout était loin d'être fini._

« Je vous écoute, faites-moi donc votre rapport. »

« Tout d'abord, nous tenons à signaler simplement que Waram et Sanphinoa sont à l'infirmerie. Ils se reposent après ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Malgré le voyage et les jours passés, leurs corps sont assez exténués. »

_Contrairement à celui de Raon qui s'exprimait devant la principale et Xalex qui l'écoutait attentivement. La principale hocha la tête, invitant l'adolescent à continuer tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Cela avait été dangereux, très dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Pourquoi vos pensées sont-elles troublées ? »

« Euh … Ah. Vous devriez éviter de les lire, principale. Enfin, si vous l'avez déjà fait, ça ne sert à rien de vous le cacher plus longtemps. Je pense que cette image pourrait vous faire plaisir. Comme nous savons que vous vous sentiez un peu concernée par Waram et Sanphinoa, comme pour chaque élève de l'école de Gliros. »

_Raon s'approche, tendant une photo que la principale aux cheveux verts récupère avec lenteur. Son visage masqué se positionne face à la photographie avant qu'elle ne vienne s'asseoir. Sans un mot, elle fait apparaître un cadre d'une taille parfaite pour la photographie. Raon reprit la parole doucement :_

« Nous étions sûrs qu'elle allait vous plaire. »

« Il faut dire que le sujet a quelque chose de vraiment … captivant. Vous semblez l'avoir prise sur le trajet du retour. Sont-ils au courant ? »

« Nullement, c'est ça qui est encore mieux ! Ca sera une grande surprise ! » _s'exclama Raon, Xalex ayant visiblement décidé de ne pas parler du tout._

« Oh cela pour une surprise, je pense qu'ils risquent de l'être fortement. Mais maintenant, racontez-moi donc le reste mais merci … pour cette photographie. »

_Elle remit correctement le cadre sur son bureau, tourné vers elle alors que l'adolescent du Ouisticram commençait maintenant à expliquer ce qui s'était passé, l'arrivée d'un puissant chevalier à la force colossale, la nouvelle armure pour Waram ainsi que le reste._

« Vous me confirmez que Waram n'a pas cherché à tuer le chevalier d'argent du Diamat ? »

« Pas du tout. Par contre, c'était vraiment étrange le combat entre deux armures. »

« Normalement, vous n'auriez pas dût connaitre ce principe avant quelques années, lorsque vous seriez sortis définitivement de l'école. Mais parfois, il s'avère que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres choix que de vous en parler. Ne vous préoccupez plus de cela. Je vais aller voir comment se portent Waram et Sanphinoa. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Est-ce que l'on peut vous accompagner ? » _demanda finalement Xalex alors que la principale aux cheveux verts la regardait, hochant la tête avant de murmurer que oui. Elle n'allait pas les empêcher de calmer leurs inquiétudes quand même._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'infirmerie, autour de deux lits voisins. Sanphinoa comme Waram étaient réveillés, la première cherchant à discuter avec le second qui lui-même tentait de l'ignorer sans y arriver._

« Je peux partir quand de l'infirmerie ? Sanphinoa me fatigue. »

« Mais … mais euh … je tente juste de parler un peu avec toi, Waram, c'est tout ! C'est méchant ce que tu dis quand même ! Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ? »

« Car tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler depuis une heure. J'ai la tête qui va exploser à force de t'entendre, Sanphinoa. Bon sang, je peux partir quand de l'école au final ? Y a pas une autre mission à me donner ? Et seul cette fois ? Dites ! »

« Hum ? Je pense pourtant que tu es assez doué avec Sanphinoa à tes côtés. » _déclara la principale avant d'émettre un rire tendre._

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous rigolez ? Y a rien de drôle hein ? Je suis plus que sérieux à ce sujet ! Hey ! Je suis sérieux ! »

« Mais moi aussi. Moi aussi. Attends un peu, Waram. » _murmura ensuite la principale, plaçant une main sur le crâne de l'adolescent, celui-ci rougissant faiblement en se laissant faire. Il se sentait soudainement apaisé et calmé._

« Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ? Pas de trucs bizarres hein ? » _dit-il avec inquiétude. Il avait eu sa dose, plus que tout. Et même si Sarine n'était pas avec lui, il était soucieux pour elle._

« Sarine va bien, ne te fait pas d'inquiétudes pour elle. »

« Facile à dire hein ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avait failli la perdre. On n'a jamais vu votre armure en plus. Donc bon, me dire ça … »

« Bien sûr que tu la vois souvent mon armure. Elle est d'ailleurs professeur dans cette école. Mais je ne te dirai pas de qui il s'agit, loin de là. »

_Hein quoi ? Comment ça ? Une armure qui est prof ? Et il n'est même pas au courant. Il se tourne vers Raon et les autres mais ils semblent tous aussi surpris que lui par cette nouvelle. La proviseure reprend d'une voix calme :_

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Elle n'est pas dangereuse et ne crée pas de tort mais maintenant, il me faut aller voir Sarine et … »

« NON NON ET NON ! Vous laissez Sarine tranquille ! Elle a besoin de se reposer ! Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Elle a eu du mal à gagner contre Molno ! »

_Molno ? Une rapide lecture des pensées et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit dans l'armure du Diamat avant le transfert. Elle comprenait aussi que contrairement aux paroles de Waram, Sarine avait réussi à battre Molno avec une extrême facilité … sans expliquer comment elle y était arrivée. Néanmoins, le moment n'était pas de se préoccuper de cela, loin de là. Elle répondit sur le même ton qu'auparavant :_

« D'accord, d'accord, je n'irai pas la voir. Quant à toi et Sanphinoa, vous allez vous reposer. Vous pourrez sortir demain après quelques tests pour être sûrs que vous alliez bien. »

« Grmbl, je dois encore la supporter, c'est ça ? Ca m'énerve et … AAAAAAH ! »

_Il se retrouva soudainement téléporté dans le lit de Sanphinoa, des ceinturons venant l'attacher à ce dernier niveau des bras et des jambes alors que la principale soupirait :_

« Pour la peine puisque tu parles beaucoup trop, Waram. Tu vas devoir la supporter encore une journée mais à tes côtés. Sanphinoa, tu peux lui faire toutes les misères que tu veux. »

« Merci beaucoup pour ce beau cadeau ! Waram ! On va parler tous les deux pendant des heures alors ! » _s'exclama l'adolescente, Waram criant :_

« RELÂCHEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE NE VEUX PAS ET … »

« J'allais oublier une chose fondamentale, quelle idiote je suis. » _dit la femme aux cheveux verts, un rouleau de scotch épais apparaissant devant elle, découpant un morceau dedans avant de la coller sur la bouche de Waram._ « Cela te calmera, je pense. Je retourne à mon bureau alors. Bonne soirée à vous deux. »

_Elle ne se préoccupa pas de l'adolescent qui cherchait à se débattre, le laissant seul avec Sanphinoa qui restait assise dans le lit, amusée par la situation. Xalex et Raon quittèrent la pièce après quelques instants, laissant Waram qui avait fini par s'épuiser._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Waram, je te libère dans une heure. Juste le temps que l'on se repose tous les deux, d'accord ? Ca ne te dérange pas trop ? »

_Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre mais il hocha tout simplement la tête positivement, étant la seule chose qu'il pouvait mouvoir. Sans un mot, elle lui tourna le dos, bougeant un peu son masque. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle murmura finalement :_

« Quand même, ces derniers jours ont été vraiment … vraiment … vraiment … très épuisants, tu ne trouves pas ? Pas une minute à nous ou presque. Dis-moi, tu voudras juste te promener avec moi dans l'école ? Demain ? Au clair de lune ? Puis aussi un peu après. »

Elle retira en fait le scotch malgré que la principale l'avait mise il n'y avait qu'à peine quelques minutes, Waram gémissant sur le coup avant de dire :

« Ouais, ouais … on fera ça surement … au moins, on sera sûrs de ne pas se faire agresser stupidement. Et oui, c'était une sacrée semaine. J'en ai mal rien qu'en y repensant. »

« Attends, je te libère les pieds mais pas les mains … comme ça tu ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Sois juste tranquille pendant que je fais ça. »

_Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix de toute façon. Il devait bien obéir, tout simplement. Mais bref, il allait se reposer comme elle, ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien. Et puis, il était … soulagé de ne pas être renvoyé de l'école après ce qui venait de se passer. Oui, soulagé._

« Le contact a été finalement pris. »

« Oh ? Enfin ? Après toutes ces années ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela devient exactement en ce qui le concerne ? Quelles sont les nouvelles à ce sujet ? »

« Elles sont bonnes. Il semblerait que l'armure du Solochi soit maintenant celle du Diamat. L'esprit s'est parfaitement intégré visiblement. »

« Bien bien bien … et par rapport à l'adolescent, comment deviens-t-il ? J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de nos espérances, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il l'est … Deux fois déjà, une pendant ce tournoi et une en Afrique, il a montré qu'il semblait être le candidat idéal pour votre projet. Nous trouverons enfin un remplaçant. »

« Le précédent fut trop … vivant. Je ne permettrai pas une nouvelle trahison. Tout a été préparé et fait pour ce jour ? Il faut que vous continuiez à l'observer. »

« Nous ferons selon vos désirs et vos ordres. Nous avons envoyé comme souvent des personnes dans chaque organisation au cas où. »

_Bien, c'était parfait, vraiment parfait. La personne fit un geste de la main pour dire que l'autre pouvait s'en aller, se retrouvant seule après quelques secondes. Le silence plana longuement, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre._

« L'armure attend son propriétaire … qu'importe le nombre d'années qu'il faudra. »

« Il faut briser sa volonté. Depuis des siècles, elle a toujours exprimé sa contrariété, sa haine. Cela est normal … Elle n'apprécie pas le traitement subie. »

« Quelle bonne idée que d'avoir brisé son esprit de telle sorte. Elle est si faible, incapable de se débattre ou de s'enfuir maintenant. »

« C'était le but recherché depuis le début. Briser son esprit, sa volonté, pour la rendre plus docile. Mais elle est ancrée maintenant. Une partie d'entre elle. Elle attend de retrouver sa place légitime. C'est parfait … parfait, oui. »

« Soit. Je repars donc. Que les onze chevaliers restent vigilants néanmoins. Les mauvaises surprises ont l'habitude d'en être, ce qui peut être déplaisant. »

« Ne vous en faites guère, tous sont sous surveillance. Nul ne pourra vouloir s'opposer à nous, cela serait particulièrement stupide de leurs parts. »

« Les hommes sont de nature stupide. C'est pour cela que ce sont des hommes. Ils sont capables des pires absurdités pour arriver à leurs fins. »

_C'était le propre des humains que de ne pas tenir compte des êtres qui se trouvaient en face d'eux, qu'importe leur puissance. A nouveau, le silence s'installa, régnant dans le domaine où une brève discussion avait eu lieu, parlant d'une personne en particulier : Waram, nouveau chevalier d'argent du Diamat, armure possédée par un esprit du nom de Sarine._


End file.
